You're Stuck With Us
by hsm07
Summary: Two brothers connected by one man. While one brother focuses on popularity, the other one has set his eyes on the only Off-Girl on campus: his brother's best friend...Troyella...Jason and Gabriella friendship.
1. Trailer

**Author's Note—So I just recently received a review, and I'm not gonna say any names, and they were truly upset about my one story that I'm working on right now, Love In Disguise. They said my other stories were better, and even though I personally truly love, Love In Disguise, I'm willing to write another story that is just mainly focusing on Troyella again. In a way, I kind of missed it, but yet I still love experimenting with all the other characters. So in my free time, I'm gonna work on this new story as I work on Love In Disguise, and the sequel to that. **

**I'm not just writing this story either because of that one review. In truth, I had this story floating around my head for a while now. In ways it almost sounds like One Tree Hill, but the characters are reversed, there's no going off into different story plots, and even though it does revolve around basketball and brothers fighting, I'm doing everything to make it unique. **

**Review please, and tell me what you think. Yeah?**

* * *

**They were half brothers; connected by one man.**

"Is it weird?" Gabriella asked.

"Is what weird?"

"Seeing your brother walking around school?"

Jason snapped up from his position on the couch. "My half-brother. **Half-**brother!"

--

"You know Cross is just looking for trouble." Chad stated.

Troy shot the ball. "Yeah? Well...he invited us, and I'm not backing down."

"And to think that you two are actually brothers." Chad chided.

Troy glared before shooting his rebound violently. "We're half-brothers. Nothing more, and unfortunately nothing less."

**Senior year just wouldn't be the same without your best friend at your side.**

"Did you print my English paper for me?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Try this for a greeting. 'Hey Gabi, my best friend in the whole wide world, how are you today?' And I would say, 'I'm fine. Here you go Jase.' Then you would say, 'Thank you so much!' See?"

Jason rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Hey buddy, how are you today? Thank you."

"You're lucky we grew up together." She grumbled as he took the paper.

**What if things start to change?**

"You had an awesome game!" She cheered while throwing her arms around him.

He set her down after spinning around. "I guess."

A few cheerleaders walked by, and Jason's eyes were automatically drawn.

"I'll uh...see you later Gabi."

Gabriella rolled her eyes while searching around the gym, and froze at seeing two icy orbs staring at her.

**One brother started to take more than a liking to the only Off-Limit Girl.**

"Dude, are you crazy!? You just got on the team, and you're already going against your brother!"

Troy glared at the ground, "Half-brother."

Chad rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter because if Cross finds out that you are flirting with his BEST FRIEND then even more hell will break loose!"

**Feelings are being revealed.**

"She's my best friend." Jason explained. "I guess I'm just not used to her hanging out with someone else."

Chad looked over to where Jason was staring. "Troy's a good guy. He wouldn't hurt her."

--

"I knew that you could do it." Gabriella said enthusiastically.

Troy flashed her an earth shattering smile. "Not without your help."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Proud enough to give me a kiss?"

"I think that can be arranged." She murmured.

--

"Just stay the fuck away from her!"

"Who are you?! Her body guard?!"

The dark sets of eyes glared at each other.

"Her best friend, and I'm only gonna give you one warning."

**Will the brothers be able to share her?**

"He's been my best friend I can remember." Gabriella explained softly.

"Is he that important?" He scoffed.

"Yes!"

--

"I can't help it Jase. I really, REALLY like him." She sounded desperate.

"I can't believe this is happening. You do realize that he has been our enemy since like, the first grade?"

Gabriella glared. "No. He's been YOUR enemy since the first grade. I've only known him for a couple of weeks."

**Will temptation win?**

"I think this was a bad idea. I should've listened to Jase."

Troy hid his hurt, and pulled her by the belt loops; closer to himself to feel her heat.

"Don't say that."

**Or will Brotherly hate get in the way.**

"What the hell are you doing on my court?" He demanded.

Troy finished lacing up his shoes before standing up. "This isn't your court anymore."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW!**


	2. TryOuts, or No TryOuts?

Troy rushed down the stairs; swiping his sandy brown hair out of his eyes so he could see. He jumped down the last two and made his way into the stainless steel kitchen.

"One of these days you're gonna trip and fall down those last two steps." His mothers voice rang out in a singing tone; her teasing going noticed by her only son.

Troy glanced at his mother as he took only an apple from the bowl and sat up on the counter. His mother was too busy furiously typing on her computer to notice that her son was doing something she constantly told him not to do.

Troy rolled his eyes as he looked at the various papers scattered every which way on their table that his mother was sitting at. He could tell that she stayed up all night as she had bags under her eyes, her sandy blonde hair was put up into a very messy bun, she's wearing her home clothes that she had on the night before when she changed from coming home from the office she managed, and she had several coffee mugs in front of herself.

"Up all night again?" Troy asked casually as this was a common conversation they would have. It would always go the same way too.

"It seems no one at the office can do anything the right way, but I guess that's what you get when you expand your branch." She muttered before smiling smugly and looking up for the first time.

Their relationship was fairly open. It almost had to be since it was only the two of them for as long as Troy was born. His mother worked long and hard as she started college a year later compared to everyone else in her class; Troy really only remembered growing up with his grandparents who moved east once his mother, Lucille, got a sturdy job managing some high powered business that paid the bills. She slowly made her way up to the top, and now has to drive nearly two hours just to get to work, but she wouldn't dare ask Troy to move since he only had about eight months of school left.

She saw him sitting on the counter, and didn't say anything; instead deciding to subtly change the subject.

"So I heard through the grapevine that basketball try-outs start today."

Troy exhaled nosily while jumping off of the counter top. "That's nice. You thinking of trying out?" He teased while throwing away the bare apple core. He quickly picked up his car keys that were sitting on the table near his mother's fourth cup of coffee, and his backpack that was laying next to the backdoor that lead out to their backyard that consisted of an outside basketball court.

Lucille sighed while watching her son with a sad look on her face. "Just because Jason is playing, doesn't mean you can't. You're both talented players."

"I'm not playing because of him." Troy accidentally snapped, but his mom let it slide.

"I just don't want you to not play because of my mistake."

Troy sighed while also grabbing his basketball; deciding quickly that he had enough time to shoot some hoops before going to school. "I made it through three basketball seasons of not playing; I think I can make it through this one. I'm gonna go shoot around a bit before school. I'll see you at dinner, or are you going back to the office?" It was on rare occasions that they ate dinner together; it only happened once or twice a week.

"We'll order in tonight. Seven on the dot."

Troy smiled before saying his quick goodbye and rushing outside.

* * *

Gabriella yawned while stepping into the kitchen. She walked over to the table where the night previous, her best friend and her were doing homework at. "Don't forget your pom poms. They're in the trunk of your father's car." Her mother, Anna Montez said while she was busily making pancakes over by the oven.

Her dad crinkled the newspaper before finishing the last of his coffee so he could head out to work, which was surprisingly where Gabriella went to school. He was the varsity boys coach as he played basketball at East High when he went there, but before that he went on to be one of many coaches for a NBA team, but when her mother became pregnant, and there was too much traveling involved, he retired from that job early and her parents moved back to their home town to settle down.

"You better take them out now sweetie. I have to go soon for a staff meeting." Her father, Carlos said with a smile and pecked his wife on the cheek.

"Will do. I just have to find the papers Jason left behind here." Gabriella searched through the various papers everyone brought through their house; mostly her mom's things as she had various binders and papers from selling houses.

Her mom made a 'tsk sound. "That boy is always leaving things here. It's a shame, he's usually always responsible." Gabriella wanted to snort at that, but decides against it as most of the time he was, it's just when it came to partying that he wasn't exactly the brightest in.

"_That boy_," her dad used emphasis, "practically lives here. We should just give him his own room." Carlos joked good heartedly as they all knew about Jason's home life through talk throughout their town.

Gabriella practically jogged out of the back sliding door and down the patio steps leading to their driveway where her dad's sports car is, along with her mother's car, and her own jeep wrangler.

She opened her dad's trunk on the car, and momentarily froze as she heard a bouncing of a ball next door. It was 6:50 in the morning, and their school didn't start until 7:20. She only knew of one person who would be out playing basketball at that time since they were the only two teenagers in the neighborhood.

She grabbed her pom poms quickly and started heading up the steps to the patio while glancing to her side and seeing Troy Bolton faking right and breaking left before shooting the ball.

A part of her felt like she was betraying Jason in a way as she just watched Troy play. But the other part of her had to admire the way he moved on the court. She knew of Jason's and Troy's history with their dad. She was guilty of one thing however, she had never really talked to him. She had always taken Jason's side on things, and never gave Troy a chance.

"He's good, isn't he?" Her father's quiet voice asked from behind her.

Gabriella jumped in her spot. "Oh my God! You scared me." She looked back at Troy as her breathing regulated pretty quickly. She watched with her father as Troy stepped behind the three point line painted onto his backyard court and sank a shot with nothing but net. "…Yeah. He's really good."

"It's a shame he doesn't play."

"Why is that?" Gabriella asked; her eyes trained on Troy still.

"I love Jason like my own son, but sometimes I think he has an even bigger ego than we like to believe." Carlos stated honestly.

Gabriella turned on her father. "You're blaming Jason?" She knew that her father was right in ways, but he was her best friend. She had to defend him no matter what. Everyone knew that he would do the same thing for her if she ever needed it.

Carlos smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not technically blaming him. I'm just saying that if they weren't brothers then maybe it would be a better situation."

Gabriella smiled as she thought of that. "See you in gym dad."

"Are you staying for try-outs?"

"Sharpay's making us," Gabriella said with half distaste at the idea.

* * *

Troy wasn't oblivious to the two people standing on the upper patio. He felt their eyes watching him, and that just drove him further to making his jump shot better.

"You're getting better each day." A deep voice said from behind him.

Troy glanced back at the house next to his and saw that Gabriella had gone inside; leaving her father to come over and talk to him yet again about joining basketball that year.

"You're getting even more persistent each day." Troy flashed a smile as he stopped playing around and went to go talk to Coach Montez near his car. "Hello Coach." No matter who it was, they always called Carlos Montez, Coach.

"Hello Troy. Practicing I see? You know we could really use a player like you on the team. It's still not too late to join if you want. Try-outs start at 3:30 and go for two hours."

Troy could hear the hopefulness in his voice; it sounded exactly like his mom's. There was no doubt that the two talked since their parents were next door neighbors.

"I'm really busy with my classes this year Coach. Trying to keep up is all." Troy wasn't lying as he was struggling in his math that year already, and they were only into early October.

"As long as you maintain a low C in that class, it's all worth it. You can still join, you know?"

Troy sighed.

"And if you don't mind me saying; the girls really like a guy in uniform." Carlos chuckled as he patted Troy on the back and made his way over to his car.

Troy waved once as he spotted a very familiar shape go past his peripheral vision up through the sliding doors to his neighbor's house. He knew of Gabriella as they never really talked. The first time he saw her was at the age of seven when him and his mom moved into their house, and that's when he saw the boy who he despised: Jason Cross. Since then he tried to keep his mind clear of the girl next door who's room and balcony were right across from his own window and balcony.

* * *

"Did you print my English paper for me?" His voice carried through the packed hallway. His deep brown eyes that are almost identical to hers, except for the freckles of green in them, bored into her own orbs.

The brunette rolled her eyes annoyingly. This is what she gets for having him over to do homework after school, and him falling asleep too early to remember to print out his own work. "Try this for a greeting. 'Hey Gabi, my best friend in the whole wide world, how are you today?' And I would say, "I'm fine. Here you go Jase.' Then you would say, 'Thank you so much!' See?"

Jason leaned against the dark green lockers with his arms folded coolly in front of him. Various students walked by with flirtatious grins on their faces, but he didn't pay attention as he knew being with Gabriella would end up with her punching him in the arm saying, '_Don't look at them like they're meat!'_

Jason rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Hey buddy, how are you today? Thank you."

"You're lucky we grew up together." She grumbled as he took the paper and they set off towards homeroom.

Gabriella unconsciously walked closer to Jason as he was in the middle of a 'guy handshake', and he instantly puts his arm around her in an only-friendly kind of way. It's not that she didn't like the attention, she wished at sometimes in her life she wasn't being stared at because she was the best friend of the boy who's destined to become their next basketball captain.

Jason sighed as they turned the corner, and they passed a group of giggling girls who blushed when he looked at them. "So how was your date with…what's his name?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes while clicking her tongue annoyingly. "Josh, and…let's just say that was our first and last date."

"What happened this time?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

Gabriella didn't get time to answer as the air tensed up and she stopped in line with Jason. She followed his line of vision and saw that Troy and his best friend who ironically played on the basketball team were in their seats already. It was common for Jason to give Troy glares, but when it was a very important day for basketball, like try-out days, Jason was sometimes unpredictable.

Chad and Troy must have sensed someone's eyes on them as they both turned and stared at the two of them who stood in the doorway. Gabriella looked at Jason now and swore that she heard him grinding his teeth. He walked coolly into the room with her following as the two of them unfortunately got stuck in the front of the room, but Jason didn't go to his seat.

"So Bolton, trying out for the team this year?" His voice was taunting him and Gabriella put on an annoyed face. She didn't like Jason when he did this, but what could she do? She wasn't going to get in the middle of two boys fighting; especially with a messed up history like their own.

Troy gripped the pencil he was holding tighter; as his knuckles turned white. "Who wants to know?" He spat out.

Jason got that crooked smirk he rarely got on his laid back face. "No one. That's who."

Gabriella looked behind herself and saw that Ms. Darbus had just entered the room. She looked down at Chad who looked as much uncomfortable as her. "Jase," she whispered while prodding him a little in the side. "Let's go."

Jason let out an unsatisfied grunt while Troy narrowed his eyes. Jason nor Troy broke eye contact as Gabriella sighed impatiently again. "Let's go Jase. Now."

She finally got through to him with one good poke to his ribs and lead him forward some.

"You didn't have to intervene. I was having fun." Jason whispered a little too harshly to her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she knew he got like that whenever Troy was mentioned. "Maybe a little too much fun."

"I wish."

* * *

"This morning just proved my point. You HAVE to try out for basketball this year. What do you have to lose?" Chad asked for what seemed like the twentieth time that lunch period. Everyone else at their lunch table was either busy eating, talking, or conversing with other tables as most of the people at their table were on the baseball team with Chad the previous year.

"Maybe I just don't want to play? I mean, I can't play if I'm not good enough." Troy knew that was a lie.

"You beat me every single time we play. What are you on that makes you think you're not good enough?" Chad asked slightly irritated.

"Look," Troy sighed as Chad knew everything about his past. There was no hiding it since they were almost always at each other's houses. "I just want to concentrate on my schoolwork. My mom's kind of been on my case about my math grade."

Chad snorted at hearing this. "Even I'm not that far behind yet."

Troy shrugged, "It's not my favorite subject."

They fell silent as Troy took this opportunity to look around the lunch room. Just two tables over he could hear a soft giggling that stood out throughout all the other noise around him. He turned to see and saw that Gabriella was sitting right next to Jason.

"Maybe it's time you finally put him in his place." Chad said just as the bell went off.

* * *

Gabriella tapped her pencil in a bored way as she stared out the window. Jason was on her other side doing only God knew what. Even though he wouldn't say it, she knew that he was nervous. They only had this class until school ended, and then another thirty minutes before try-outs started.

It wasn't until she heard Jason snort ungracefully next to her that she turned her attention away from the window and tuned back to what their math teacher was saying. She shouldn't even be in the trigonometry class, but Jason convinced her the previous year when they were filling out their own schedules that she take it with him. She had already taken all of her math credits, so taking this math class was a step back, but at least it came easy for her.

She glanced around and tuned just in time as she heard Mr. Olsen say, "Maybe you should study a little bit more Mr. Bolton."

She looked to her right and then straight up the aisle again to see Troy sink a little bit lower in his front row seat. She now knew why Jason was laughing.

"Cut the crap Jase." Gabriella whispered from the side of her mouth.

He instantly stopped and glared at her, "Why? Are you defending him?" He whispered back.

"No. But just knock it off. You should be concentrating on try-outs anyways."

Gabriella smiled to herself as she looked back to where Troy was supposedly taking notes that the teacher was putting up, but she was surprised as her brown eyes met his icy blue orbs.

Troy quickly turned around once he realized he got sidetracked in math once again. He furiously slammed the lead to his pencil down onto his notebook paper. He was getting sick of Jason and his little side remarks. Maybe Chad was right? Maybe it was time to take a stand, but what's even more surprising to Troy is that he's not just mad at Jason. He's also mad at Gabriella. There's just something about the fact that a girl feels like she has to stand up for him when he's perfectly capable of doing it himself.

He's really gonna have to study this math if he's gonna be on the basketball team.

* * *

"See that kid over there?" Chad whispered as they were just out of ear shot of the so called 'kid' on the bleachers Chad was talking about.

Troy glanced behind himself as he slowly slipped on his basketball shoes. "Yeah?" It came out more of a question.

"He's not gonna last one day of varsity try-outs. I can guarantee you that Coach Montez will move him down to junior varsity. Oh! And see that kid over there?"

Troy followed his friend's line of vision again. "Yeah?"

"He's only good on the right side of the court, so when you're on defense; work his left side."

"Thanks." Troy sighed as all of a sudden he was double thinking his reasoning. Coach Montez didn't know that he was trying out yet, so there was still time that he could back out.

He leaned down to lace up his shoes as another soft melodic giggle was heard. Just then five people walked in. Gabriella and Jason were on one end as an African American girl who Troy recognized to be Taylor McKessie walked in the center, and then a very blonde girl Sharpay, and her basketball boyfriend Zeke walked on Taylor's other side. Troy also knew that Taylor and Sharpay were part of the dance team too; along with Gabriella.

"Let the games begin," Chad muttered under his breath.

"Are they always inseparable?" Troy asked with an unnoticed growl attached. He was still mad at Gabriella that she was always standing up for him without even knowing it.

"Who?"

Troy shrugged it off nonchalantly. "You know…Montez and Cross?"

"Pretty much. It's also because she's Coach's daughter that she sometimes stays for basketball practice when she doesn't have too." Chad explained as both boys watched Taylor and Sharpay walk past them and to the top of the bleachers where no one else was.

Troy smirked as he saw Chad's eyes follow Taylor much more than anyone else they knew, but Troy was brought back to the front of the bleachers as he heard Zeke, and saw just beyond him Jason and Gabriella still talking.

"Hey Danforth. Long time no see, yeah? We have no classes this semester." Zeke Baylor, a tall athletic boy greets while Chad and him do the guy hand shake. Zeke then turns to look at Troy, and he does his best not to go too wide eyed at seeing him there. "Bolton? I didn't know that you were trying out….not that it's wrong or anything, just…surprised is all." Zeke flashed him a smile. Even though he's another one of his half brother's close friends, he isn't that bad of a guy. "What's up?"

They shared a handshake as Troy just shrugged. "Nothing much."

Just then a voice Troy was sick of the first time hearing echoed through the gym.

"What the hell are you doing on my court?" He demanded as Zeke stepped back to let Jason come into view.

Troy finished lacing up his shoes before standing up. "This isn't your court anymore."

The two shared a glare as once again both boys' heart rates sped up at just thinking about the hatred shared between them.

Another crooked smirk appeared on Jason's face. "We'll see about that."

* * *

**Author's Note--So does Jason need an attitude adjustment or what? lol, you're just gonna have to wait and see. As most of you guys know, I like revealing the past slowly, although this one's not that bad. It's more of justifying the finer details of everything that went on.**

**So what do you guys think? It felt pretty damn good to be writing a story like this, and although there was quiet a lot of Jason in this chapter also, don't think that he's always gonna be in it, but you should also realize that he is one of the main characters too, or else there just wouldn't be a plot without him. Review please. Tell me what you think. I kind of...REALLY want...the same amount of reviews for this chapter than what I got for the trailer. Can you guys make that possible?**


	3. Party With Me?

Gabriella grabbed the bowl of pop corn and carried it into the living room. She placed it down in front of her best friend as he was already laying comfortably on her couch. It was rare to find them anywhere else after school if there was no sports games that night, or it wasn't the weekend since they never did really go over to Jason's house.

She waited for Jason to move his feet off of the couch, but when he made no move she just sat down on top of them. They were currently in the middle of watching a movie while doing homework. Gabriella had various English papers due the following week as she had already finished her fifty questions in math; compared to Jason who hadn't even started on that.

"I don't know how you can do your homework while laying down," Gabriella commented casually while looking at him out of the side of her eye. He was laying on his back as his notebook was situated on his chest with his wrist bent stiffly to write as neat as possible.

Jason cracked a smile. "Maybe it helps that you're sitting on my sore muscles. Why don't you just massage them instead?" Jason teased as Gabriella knew he was only joking, although he wouldn't of minded if she actually did do it.

She sighed while they were quiet once more. It had been a stressful week for everyone. Basketball cuts were made drastically as only twelve guys made the varsity team, and twenty-five guys tried out. Her dad was almost always in his study the last four days making decisions, and if things got really bad and for some odd reason his memory didn't serve him right, he would ask Gabriella what she thought of one of the players.

Unsurprisingly Jason didn't get cut as the guys found out earlier in the afternoon after the last try-out session if they made it or not. But what surprised most people was that Troy Bolton is now a starting player for their school. As gossip spread on Tuesday after Monday's grueling practice day, more and more kids came throughout the week to watch Troy and Jason battle it out on the court.

Jason's laugh took Gabriella out of her thoughts once more and she looked at him funny. "How entertaining can math be?"

Jason's brown eyes looked up at hers and he gave her a toothy grin. "Not very. I was just thinking about how messed up Bolton is in the head." Gabriella gave him a pointed look as she really wasn't in the mood to talk about that again. "I mean, did you hear his answer today? He was so far off that even the teacher was puzzled by him."

"Some people aren't good at math Jase."

Jason rolled his eyes as he could sense that Gabriella wanted to change the subject. She was never the best person to talk to about Troy. She was in a sense though when he needed actual advice on what to do about him, but if he wanted to just kick back and let out his frustrations about the guy then he should just go to one of the guys on the team; although ironically now Troy is one of the guys.

"Is it weird?" Gabriella asked after a moment of silence and getting comfortable again, or as much as she could considering she was still sitting on the bottom of his legs.

"Is what weird?"

"Seeing your brother walking around school?" Gabriella just had to know. "Especially now that he's on the basketball team with you?"

Jason snapped up from his position on the couch, making Gabriella leap up and then down onto the soft cushion. "My half-brother. **Half**-brother!"

"Sorry," Gabriella said sarcastically. "I was just wondering how my BEST FRIEND was feeling."

Jason sighed while running his hand through his air, instantly regretting snapping at her. "I didn't mean it, okay? I'm just…"

Gabriella waited for him to finish. She wasn't just gonna let this conversation go. They had an open relationship; to the point where they could talk about anything, but it was still rare to see the two talking seriously as they liked to keep their friendship upbeat.

"Just what?"

Jason avoided Gabriella's eye sight. If anyone else heard him talking like this, they would classify him instantly as being a wimp. "I'm just…scared."

"Scared?" Not once had she ever heard him admit that. "Scared about what?"

Jason looked at her in a deadpanned kind of way. "Gabi, come on, you're not blind. That guy's really good. Everyone can see it; especially your dad."

Gabriella sighed sympathetically. "You two play two COMPLETELY different positions. You have nothing to worry about Jase." They were both silent and Gabriella worked her mind into overload. There had to be another reason why Jason was like this. "Is your dad still riding you about basketball scholarships? Does he know yet that you were looking into Eastern schools?"

"Like he cares," Jason scoffed while glaring down at the ground. Gabriella laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry. Maybe if you told your mom?" Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah, because that always works out. She'll probably just tell me to do what dad says so we can avoid another fight."

"Maybe my dad can help. He's usually pretty good with this kind of thing." Gabriella suggested optimistically.

"Maybe…" Jason trailed off as he just sat there.

Somewhere throughout their conversation Gabriella's hand left his shoulder blade and rubbed the top half of his back in another form of comforting. Jason didn't like the way the conversation just ended. He liked avoiding all these problems. If he had it his way he would just forget about it all together.

He forced a smile on his face as he picked up the energy he had left in him. "Let's go for a swim."

"But you don't have your swimsuit here." Gabriella pointed out right before Jason jumped up from the couch and scooped her up without warning.

"Who said anything about swimsuits?" He teased before rushing out of the room and to the backyard where Gabriella's pool was.

"You better not drop me!" Gabriella shrieked with laughter as his one hand grazed her ticklish spot on her stomach.

"Hush now Montez." Jason cooed with his own laughter as her face scrunched up and he jumped into the deep end with her in his arms.

When they both swam up to the surface, Gabriella was busy spitting out water as laughter erupted from the basketball star's mouth. "You should've seen your face Gabi."

Gabriella feigned anger. "I'll show you."

And from there a full out water war took over their minds; knocking out their conversation from before.

* * *

Troy walked down the steps limply as he had just gotten done with the last session of basketball try-outs that Thursday an hour ago. He went to the kitchen to find something to eat, but stopped as he saw his mom walk in.

"You're home early."

Lucille walked over to her boy with a huge grin on her face. She threw her arms around him. "I am so PROUD of you! I knew that you would make it." When she pulled back Troy stood awkwardly as he made a face. "Oh, I get it. You're too old for receiving hugs from your _old_ mom."

Troy rolled his eyes. "I would hardly call you old mom, and it's not that. I never knew how out of shape I was until this week started."

Lucille pushed his bangs out of his eyes before going to put her briefcase and purse down on the table. "I'm sure everyone else is like this too."

Troy scratched the back of his neck as his eyes diverted to the window where a screeching could be heard, and then a splash.

"It's beginning to get chilly out. I hope the pool is heated." Lucille mumbled while going to stand next to Troy who's by the window.

"…Yeah." His eyes saw two heads bobbed up, and he didn't know why, but he was surprised to see Gabriella and Jason still together after school as well. It would only make sense that they were in the pool together.

"I don't think you've ever mentioned this before, but do you have any classes with Gabriella?" Troy looked at his mother before finding it a little weird that they were still watching the neighbor's daughter and his half brother dunking each other in the water.

Troy moved away and decided to just sit on the bar stool at the kitchen's island. "A few."

"She's a nice girl, isn't she?" Lucille continued to gush while still watching out the window.

"Maybe a little too nice." Troy mumbled.

"What was that? Too nice?" His mom turned around finally and looked at him curiously.

Troy shrugged his broad shoulders. "Yeah…you know? Just…she's too nice. She's always getting in between me and _Cross_ at school." Troy said _Cross_ with various emotions. Anger. Distaste. Hatred.

Lucille sighed. "I haven't gotten a call from the school in so long about you two fighting. If she's the reason that's preventing you two from getting expelled then why are you being so negative?"

"Because it's frustrating!" Troy exclaimed while avoiding his mother's eye. "You raised me to stand up for what I believe. So what if I believe that _Jason Cross_ is a Jackass?"

His mother made a 'tsk sound with her tongue in annoyance to his one slip up of a cuss word, even though he's used a lot worst in the passed. "I also raised you to take the high road in life. Unfortunately for this situation, that means ignoring whatever Jason says to you."

Troy huffed while rolling his eyes.

"Right Troy?" Lucille asked in a tone that she rarely used. He met her narrowed eyes and nodded his head reluctantly.

"The high road. Right."

* * *

Jason walked into his house with an erie feeling in the pit of his stomach. The past years when he was a freshmen making the varisty team, his dad was so happy. Then when he became a sophomore, the happiness slowly faded as that was just what his dad suspected. Then the next year when he was a junior, Jason was the team's main player as Coach Montez tried to switch it up, but someimtes against harder schools, he just needed to put Jason in to win. But now Jason didn't know what to expect as this was the first year that he actually might have competition.

"Jason, is that you?!" His dad's voice called out from the den.

Jason slowly trudged his way through the entry way, living room, and down the one step to enter the den which was more of his father's study. "Yeah. It's me."

His dad didn't look up from the newspaper he was reading as he had an unreadable expression on his face. "So the parents of the varsity basketball team got an e-mail today. It was funny because for the first time I had to reread it three times. I just didn't understand it." His father continued as he didn't look his son in the eye, but instead concentrated extra hard on the newspaper in front of him. "Of course Coach Montez went through the practice schedule, game schedule, players who are from the previous year, and then new players."

Jason winced as he knew that it was too good to be true that his father wouldn't hear about this until the first game which is in three weeks.

His father laid the newspaper down with an anger in his eyes. "Troy Bolton."

It was two words. Two words that made Jason feel ashamed of himself. Two words that he grew up to hate because of the man in front of him.

"How could you let Troy Bolton play on your team? Do you know what this could mean for scholarships?" Andrew Cross spat out at his son.

Jason shrunk back, and away from his father who taught him all the wrong things growing up. "He's good dad. There's nothing I can do about that."

Andrew clicked his tongue in annoyance before lazily flicking his hand to the door. "Go practice or something. You're gonna need it if you're already saying he's good."

* * *

"Dude, now that you're on the basketball team, you have a lot more options as to who to bring to homecoming."

Troy rolled his eyes as Chad silently made a mental note that Jason and Troy did a lot of similar things.

"Who said I'm even going to homecoming? I really should focus on basketball. It's not every year that a beginner makes starting varsity." Troy pointed out as they walked to their lockers.

It had been a week and a half since Troy made the basketball team, and now in five days, on Saturday night, their school's homecoming dance was taking place where everyone is expected to dress up in costumes in spirit of Halloween that was in the next two weeks.

A couple of girls on the cheerleading squad who are juniors walk by Troy's and Chad's lockers. They giggle and say hi in a shy way.

Troy awkwardly waves to them before they rush off, and Chad chuckles under his breath. "See? You can ask ANY girl and she will fall at your feet now."

Troy grabbed his books for his first two classes. A couple of girls' voices are heard from down the hall seeing as it was pretty early for school and the buses were just starting to arrive. Troy turned his head and his eyes narrow a little as he sees the brunette who seemed to be all over school lately. He knew that she was popular, but not that popular that she would be EVERYWHERE.

"Not everyone." Troy mumbled as he knew of one girl for sure that would say no to him. That girl just happening to be best friends with Jason Cross.

Chad followed Troy's eye line. "Okay. So maybe not Montez, but she doesn't really count. But wouldn't it be awesome if you did go with her? I heard like five guys asked her already and she said no. Whoever she's waiting for is one lucky bastard. Maybe I'll ask her?" Chad asked more to himself than Troy.

"You go ahead and do that dude. She's too much work," Troy commented with a smile as he shut his locker door and leaned against it while still staring at Gabriella who was talking to Taylor and Sharpay. "Plus, I thought you liked McKessie?"

"Danforth! Bolton!" A deep voice called out as it made the hairs on the back of Troy's neck stand on end. Jason walked up with Zeke behind him; a smug smile on his face as he basked in the glow of being greeted by various female students already into the early morning. "Zeke's parents are out of town homecoming night. He's hosting a party for the upper classmen after the dance since that's pretty lame. You in?"

Troy was shocked. He was more than shocked as he looked at Chad for less than a second and then Zeke who had an easy going smile on.

"My cousin's bringing a keg or two. Should be okay with my hot tub and all too." Zeke smiled.

"You two in?" Jason asked with an unfaltering urgency.

Troy didn't notice that Gabriella came up behind Jason yet as she took Zeke's spot who wandered off down the hall to greet his girlfriend Sharpay, and then Taylor.

"Why?" Troy asked warily. It just didn't make sense that Jason would be inviting him to a party. Sure Troy had been to a couple of parties, but he generally didn't like the whole drinking scene with the police showing up as early at midnight.

Jason rolled his eyes, but before he could answer the Co Captain of the cheer squad cut in. Gabriella spoke with a soft voice. Softer than what Tory's ever heard her use when around him and Jason in the same room, or hallway.

"It'll be really fun. We could all use some unwinding time before school gets even more hectic, right?"

Just hearing her voice ticked him off as he had to wonder if she was always so nice. "Dude, you're part of the basketball team now. It's time to start acting like it and by acting like it; that means team bonding." Jason reasoned with a glint in his eye.

"And by bonding we drink?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"Right." Jason said with a tight smile as he tried to stay pleasant for at least a couple of more minutes until there weren't other students swarming around with teachers around the corners. "You in?" He challenged.

Troy narrowed his eyes to match. It might be a bad idea. His mom wouldn't approve, but he was done letting Jason think that he was winning. "Hell yeah."

"Right. Danforth knows where Baylor lives."

With that Jason was gone and Gabriella hesitated between the two groups as Jason joined Zeke, Sharpay, and Taylor.

"Um…I don't think we officially met. I'm Gabriella." Gabriella held out her hand to Chad as he shook it with a bright smile on his face.

"Danforth. Chad Danforth." Troy had to hold in a snort of a laugh.

Gabriella looked at Troy next as she held out her hand. Maybe Jason asking Troy to the party was a good sign. After all they had been practicing together after school everyday for almost two weeks, and they are starting in the first game together. It would only make sense if they got along off the court.

Troy gripped her hand and let up on it as he realized he wasn't shaking Jason's hand, and taking his hate out on Gabriella wasn't a good idea; even if she was Jason's best friend.

"Troy Bolton. I've been your neighbor for the past ten years." His voice came out bitter.

Gabriella retracted her hand quickly after that comment, and she knew her face showed that she was upset at how rude Troy was. She could feel Jason's eyes studying her intently as he probably was just bidding his time to step in, but she could handle one rude boy. God knew that she had been on plenty of dates with rude boys.

But she kept her cool instead. The bigger, nicer part in her figured she at least owed it to him since all that Jason had put him through.

"That's right. I've seen you playing basketball a couple of times. You're really good." She commented.

"I also don't need people defending me against their little jackass of a boyfriend." Troy snarled.

Gabriella took a moment to process what he meant and then realized that he was probably talking about all the times she had interfered with Jason and his little snide comment contests.

Her eyes narrowed, but quickly went back to normal as she played it off as a little joke and forced a laugh. "You think Jason is my boyfriend? No. Not in a million years."

Chad laughed along with Gabriella to make it less tense as he 'accidentally' kicked Troy in the leg when Gabriella wasn't looking.

"So are YOU going to the dance?" The afro clad boy asked.

Gabriella looked at the ground and Troy looked her over closely. She was petite with the big brown eyes that looked so innocent, but Troy was guessing they could turn from innocent and pure to a wild vixen in seconds. Her long brunette hair was curled perfectly as it framed her flawless face. She really was beautiful, but that doesn't mean he liked her; especially since she was always so nice. What was up with that?

"Um…" She looked up within seconds. "I really wasn't planning on it. The party though sounds fun."

Troy stayed silent as his best friend chatted with her. "You have to go. Everyone's voting for you to become our Homecoming Princess."

"What about you guys?" Gabriella changed the questioning off of her and just stuck to her original question.

Gabriella looked at Chad. "It's like mandatory to wear costumes. How many times do you get to do that? Plus, I'd go if you went."

Gabriella blushed while looking at Troy now. "What about you Troy?"

"I'm not one for dances. Especially costume ones." His answer was short. His answer was blunt. His answer cut to the chase. For some reason she was still taken aback by it.

"Gabi, let's go! We have things to do!" Jason shouted from down the hall.

Gabriella looked back at Troy and Chad as if she was apologetic. "See you guys around. Maybe at the dance?" She hinted before she disappeared into the throng of people heading to their homerooms.

* * *

Troy jogged into his house to grab two Gatorades, but stopped once again as he saw his mom walking down the hallway to drop off her keys on the hook they kept in their kitchen.

"You're home early again." He commented.

She greeted him with a smile as she would go near him, but he was all sweaty. "I have to get use to coming home early on game nights, so why not start early? Is Chad staying for dinner?"

Troy shrugged lazily. "You know Chad. As long as food is involved, he's always around."

Lucille laughed. "Pizza sound okay?"

"Sausage?"

"When do we ever have anything but sausage?" Lucille retorts with a smile while pulling out two frozen pizzas from their freezer.

Troy hopped up on the counter as he decided now that they're already in a casual atmosphere, he should really tell her what's going on Saturday night.

"Um…so homecoming is Saturday."

Lucille glanced behind herself as she fussed around with the oven settings. "Oh?" She sounded interested enough as she was playing the cool mom role, as she didn't want to sound too interested. "Did you ask anyone to go?"

"That's the thing. I have no idea if I'm going or not. It sounds kind of lame, and if it's anything like sophomore and freshmen year then it's gonna be."

"It's your last homecoming honey. You don't want to miss it, do you?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"Well…afterward, no matter if I go or not there's this team bonding thing at one of the guys' house. So I'm gonna be late getting in." Troy said as he avoided the truth fully.

"How late?" She smiled as she saw her son try to work his way around getting out of the truth of the story. She's thirty-five. She still remembers lying to her parents and making up stories to go to after parties.

"Um…twelve…one at the latest. You know…it depends on what we do." He tried to play it off casually.

"Uh huh."

Troy hopped off of the counter and started his way to the back door. "Great."

"Oh Troy?" His mom called before he could fully exit. Troy bit his lip nervously as he turned back to look at her. "Make sure you have a designated driver."

He smiled at her as he knew he was caught. "Will do."

He rushed down the steps and over to Chad who was sitting down on the grass. Troy tossed him his drink before dumping his drink onto the ground and picking up his basketball.

"You know, I've been thinking." Troy shot the ball as they both watched it sail into the net. "Maybe going to the dance won't be so bad after all."

"Oh really? You've been thinking that?" Chad mocked with a laugh. It was very true however as Troy didn't go the previous year. He was like most guys. He didn't have a girlfriend at the time, so why get dressed up when he could be doing something else? Plus, for some other reason he wasn't to sure about, he just didn't like going to dances. They just weren't appealing to him.

"Yeah. I figure how hard is it to throw on a costume you're only gonna wear once? If other guys can do it, then why can't I?" Troy grabbed his rebound as he dribbled it back behind the three point line. "Plus I heard from some of the players on the team that Baylor has a sweet home. So the party hopefully won't be dull."

Chad knew exactly who he was talking about. He was talking about Jason as he mentioned 'other guys'.

"You know Cross is just looking for trouble." Chad stated.

Troy shot the ball. "Yeah? Well…he invited us, and I'm not backing down."

"And to think that you two are actually brothers. "Chad chided.

Troy glared before shooting his rebound violently. "We're half-brothers. Nothing more, and unfortunately nothing less."

* * *

**Author's note--I want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing. I love them, and I know this story is one to get me back into the groove of just writing Troyella, I don't want you guys to think I'll be updating as much as I have with the first three chapters. I'm very busy, and this is just the story I write when I feel a craving coming along for some Troyella fluff and romance. I'm gonna be starting my sequel to Love In Disguise pretty soon, and even though that won't be updated often because of school, that one is my first priority. **

**So I want to say a few things. 1) If you've every seen One Tree Hill then you might recognize that the plot is resembling slightly. Two brothers, connected by one dad. And then of course there is a girl who is friends with one, and then ends up marrying the other. Well...trust me, there's no marriage yet. And my story is going to be different. There's not gonna be jumpng from one character to the other. I'm not gonna have one of the brothers take drugs. In conclusion of my little rant, my story is gonna be different!**

**2) I'm gonna try to speed up the process of Troy and Gabriella getting together. I've noticed that some of my readers don't like to prolong it any longer than necessary, which I totally agree when it comes to these types of stories that just focus on Gabriella and Troy. So I don't know how long this story is going to last, and I really, truly don't know what's gonna happen in it. In these types of stories, I just write whatever comes to mind while I'm in school. I usually get my muse there, and then come back and write the next chapter.**

**3) Reviews are good people. And I really appreciate them. Also, If you have any questions at all, just review me or pm me or whatever, and I'll try my best to answer. Thanks.**


	4. I'm Not Perfect

**Author's Note--WOW! I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I got on that chapter. It's refreshing to an author when people take their time to read and review their stories. And I just want you guys to know how thankful I am that you do that. It's what inspired me to finish this chapter today instead of waiting for the next week to come around. Thank you.**

* * *

Jason dreaded these types of things. He dreaded them for specific reasons. One, he hated dressing up. Two, his parents were on the PTA, and therefore, had to chaperone one or two dances that year, and they always chaperoned the homecoming dance and prom. Jason knew it was just another reason for his dad to magnify him underneath a microscope.

"Well don't you look handsome." His mother said with a smile as she was just grabbing her jacket from the coat closest when he stepped down their stairs.

Jason forced a smile as he was currently pulling off a nice Jake Sparrow look from Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Doesn't he look cute Andy?" Cassie asked as both men looked at her like she was crazy.

Jason slowly backed out of the living room and into their open and large entry way. "Okay…so that's my cue to say I'm leaving to pick up Gabi."

His dad's head shot up as Cassie smiled with approval. "So you two are dating now? Took you long enough to finally ask her out."

Jason rolled his eyes to his dad's comment. "We're best friends. I don't know what's so hard to understand." His tone came out harsher than intended, but he didn't care. Maybe if the topic was about something simple like school than he wouldn't get so worked up, but it was about Gabriella and he didn't like talking about her with his dad.

"Whatever you say son. Whatever you say."

Jason looked at his mom incredulously as he was just getting more and more irritated with his dad by the second. The condescending look in his father's eye doing nothing to help the uneasy feeling that was settling in his stomach.

Cassie looked between father and son who were so close to each other in the room, but yet the farthest anyone could be in their own little worlds. She forced a smile. "Gabriella won't like it if you're late dear, date or no date. Ladies don't like to be stood up."

Jason wanted to scream at his mother for not noticing the difference between him and his father, but instead trudged out the door.

* * *

"So rumor is you're being crowned Homecoming Princess as Jason's your Prince." Her mother's voice came from the doorway of her open bedroom. Gabriella didn't at first notice how tired and worn down her mother looked.

Gabriella blushed as she shuffled around in her bathroom; capping little make up containers as she didn't usually wear make up all that often, and poked her head out from her bathroom to see her mother standing there with a smirk.

"So let's see this Princess." It took all of Anna's strength to stand in front of her daughter without holding her aching head in her hands.

Gabriella blushed harder as she stepped fully out of her bathroom for her mother to see. She was wearing a very extravagant looking ballroom cream colored dress from the past. It slightly resembled a dress she would see on Pirates of the Caribbean, which was a good thing so it would at least match the theme of Jason's.

"You look beautiful Gabs. Exactly how a Princess should look. Jason's a lucky boy." Her mother gushed with a tight smile. A smile that warned Gabriella that something was wrong, but she didn't want to believe that.

"Mom, how many times do I have to say it? Jason and I aren't dating. We never will. It's too…" Gabriella tried to think of an appropriate word, but only one came to mind. "…_disgusting._"

Anna laughed quietly. "Well either way, he is still a very lucky boy for having you."

Gabriella looked down at the ground. Something was bothering her from the past previous days as they just lead up to the homecoming dance. "Can I ask you something?"

As being a mother for seventeen years, Anna noticed right away the shift of the air in the room. "Of course." She walked into the room and lead Gabriella over to her own bed as they both sat down. "What is it?"

Gabriella looked down at the ground as the words were awkwardly said. "Did you know Lucille Bolton during school?"

Throughout the years that Gabriella and Jason had been inseparable during, Anna had anticipated this question to come a lot sooner than what Gabriella prolonged it. In ways it was simple as Anna could always lie, but then again, Gabriella was her daughter who would be 18 in a matter of months.

"You have to understand that no matter what you hear around this town, it doesn't matter. People have various stories about Andrew Cross." Anna saw mixture of confusion pass through Gabriella's eyes. "You know how he was this big football quarter back, track athlete, and baseball pitcher?"

Gabriella nodded. Everywhere she went in the Cross' house, there were trophies and plaques everywhere from either Mr. Cross or Jason himself. "Yeah."

"Well with starring in three sports, he was pretty popular, and…let's just say that he was very popular with the ladies. Now, this is where Lucille Bolton comes in. She was a cheerleader, and rumor has it that they…" Anna stopped as she tried to find different words than bluntly saying, _they had sex._ "…they…conceived Troy that night."

"Oh." Gabriella said with fake surprise as she already knew this. She wanted to know what happened after that.

"And when she found out Andrew wanted nothing to do with her or Troy. She finished school early and that was the last that anyone saw of her in this small town. That is before she came back seven years after, and moved in next door."

"But what about Jason? How does he mix into this?" Gabriella found herself hanging onto every word her mother said.

"After Lucille left, Cassie Rose came into the picture, and the cycle repeated. Andrew and Cassie got pregnant, and instead of abandoning her like he did Lucille, he stuck with her. That happened in the last couple of months of their senior year, so she was able to finish with the rest of their class."

Gabriella knew that her mom was a year younger than Jason's parents in school, but her dad graduated with them, but he had told her that he never associated himself with Andrew Cross because he was just a person you would want to stay away from.

Gabriella looked at her mom. "Eventually Cassie and Andrew got married, and I think you and I both know how that's going." Gabriella knew all too well. It wasn't going good.

"Thank you mom."

"For what?" Anna smiled at her daughter.

"Just thank you." Gabriella didn't know if it was a thank you for having a good marriage with her dad, or if it was a thank you that she wasn't raised like Jason, but whatever that thank you meant, it meant something great.

Anna smiled appreciatively at her daughter, but she let out a big yawn seconds after. Gabriella frowned as she didn't like the sound of that. "Mom, it's six o'clock, and you're tired already?" Gabriella forced a small laugh as in the back of her mind it worried her from past experience. She looked at her mother closely now, and she could see the hurt in her eyes.

Anna also forced a smile as she didn't want to ruin Gabriella's night. "I'm fine sweetie."

Gabriella's serious as she looked at her mother skeptically. "Don't lie to me mom." If it was anything else. Anything ranging from the flu to a cold, Gabriella could handle it. But she refused to believe that nothing was bothering her mom.

Anna kinked an eye brow. "Excuse me?" She laughed a good chuckle that awoke her senses. "I believe I'm still the mother, and what I say goes."

"And what are you saying?" Gabriella wanted to keep it light hearted, but she was just concerned.

"I'm saying go downstairs and wait for Jason. You're gonna knock him dead when he sees you." Anna patted Gabriella on the back with a soft smile. "You're giving me a headache Kid. I'm fine."

"You have a headache? When did this happen?" Gabriella asked alarmed now.

Anna forced a smile. "Who's the adult again? Hmm? Go wait for your date sweetie."

Gabriella stood up with an eye roll. "We're not together. How many times do I have to tell you guys that." She grumbled some more as she made her way down the hall and stairs.

Anna sighed while standing up also, and waiting a moment as Gabriella disappeared from sight; wishing that Gabriella hopefully will forget anything about her being tired so early into the night.

* * *

"You okay? You look shaken." Jason comments as he shuts the door to his car and starts it up.

Gabriella glanced back at her house one last time before it disappeared into sight, and wished she was better at hiding her emotions. "It's nothing."

"Don't lie Montez. I know when you have something to say."

Gabriella can perfectly remember the last time her mom had a headache that looked that bad. It was a huge one where they had to take her to the hospital and that's when it all started a year and a half ago. She had some afterwards, but they cleared up.

"I'm just thinking." Gabriella lied again while biting her lip and looking out the window as she sees all the houses they're passing.

Jason sighed. "I'll let it go for right now, but I'm not gonna let you keep this to yourself. It's not right holding in feelings."

"When did you become so deep?" Gabriella taunted as she got back into the mood, deciding that her mother just had a hard day at work.

Jason smiled sincerely. "About the same time my best friend showed up with a troubled face on."

* * *

"So when are they crowning you two? I want to go to Zeke's already." Sharpay whined in her pink fairy costume that gave off a lot more cleavage than what the dress code allowed.

One of the slow songs were playing as usually at homecoming, they didn't play a lot of them. Only a couple throughout the night, and then the last song was a slow song for all the couples.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I don't even know if we're being crowned Shar. It's just a rumor."

Jason scoffed as he spun Gabriella around. It was very rare to see him dancing to a slow song as he mostly didn't like to dance at all, but since Sharpay and Zeke, and then Taylor and her date went out to the dance floor for that song, Gabriella gave him the big puppy dog eyes which he couldn't refuse.

"And who else would get crowned besides you and me?" Jason asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

Gabriella smirked as they ventured away from Sharpay and Zeke to be mixed into the sea of people dancing. "Oh, I don't know? Maybe…the football captain and his ACTUAL girlfriend?"

"Yeah right." He scoffed again. "People believe we're a couple more than they believe that Josh and Kate are."

Gabriella and Jason were silent again as they just let the music play around them. Gabriella was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Jason when he spoke.

"What? Can you please repeat that?" She asked sheepishly.

"You know you're my best friend right?" Gabriella nodded her head. "So I'm asking you one last time if everything's okay? You seemed really shaken in the car coming here." Gabriella looked up at Jason who was a good couple of inches taller than her as she came up to his shoulder wearing three inch high heels.

She didn't want to talk about it. She was probably just worrying about nothing, but the end of sophomore year played over in her head. She didn't even have time to react to the tears that glossed her eyes.

"It's probably nothing Jase. It's just my mom." She left it at that. She didn't need to lay all her thoughts onto him; especially since it's their homecoming dance.

He pulled her closer and dropped his hand that was connected to hers, and pulled her into a hug. "Everything's okay with her, right?" He couldn't even stand to think about what happened earlier as he felt his heart drop to his stomach. Anna Montez had been like a mother to him, ever since Gabriella and him became best friends, and he couldn't bare anything happening to her, just as much as Gabriella couldn't.

"Jase, it's nothing. Just me worrying about her being tired and getting a headache. It's nothing to worry about." Gabriella coaxed as she had to convince herself and Jason that.

Before Jason could say anything Taylor came by and grabbed Gabriella by the arm. "Bathroom break?"

Gabriella looked at Jason who rolled his eyes. "Why do girls go to the bathroom together?"

Gabriella and Taylor both ignored him as he shooed them away jokingly with a flick of his hand. "What's up Tay?" Gabriella asked her girl best friend who she's known since second grade.

They pushed past people as they made their way out of the gymnasium. "Nothing big, just…Kyle asked me to be his girlfriend, and…oh yeah, Shar is looking for you again. Said something about you and Jason getting lost dancing?" Taylor looked puzzled.

Gabriella blinked while taking in the information. Kyle a football player asked Taylor out, and Sharpay was looking for her too? The little information was mixed in with Gabriella's emotions about her mom, and it was very obvious that something was wrong.

"Gabs, what's up? You don't seem that excited." Taylor pointed out. "Do you not like Kyle?"

Gabriella quickly shook out of it. She knew Taylor and Kyle had only gone out on one or two dates, but she had nothing against him. "Uh…no. Everything's great. I'm happy for you."

* * *

Troy didn't go to homecoming the previous year. He truly didn't see the point in dressing up if all he was going to do was hang out with Chad and go to an after party. Although he was in the same predicament as he was the previous year, there was a difference. A difference because this year he was challenged. It might've not been said out loud, but it was a silent challenged. And he wasn't about to let Jason Cross win just because he didn't go to some petty dance and after party that year.

But now as he entered the gym that was decorated with cheesy red and white banners, posters on the wall, and hundreds of streamers that clashed due to using Halloween orange and black colors mixed in with wildcat colors, it didn't seem like he missed anything his junior year. Music was blaring, a DJ was set up in the corner, about half the school was already dancing, screaming with excitement, or eating.

He only had an hour and a half at the dance left before the teachers and parents who got stuck on the staff for hosting this party started clearing everything down, and then he was expected to head over to Zeke's house with Chad who brought some cheerleader who wasn't Gabriella or Taylor.

Troy looked around at the dim setting that would be pitch dark if it wasn't for the disco balls overhead. The air was heating up already as all he was doing was standing by the bleachers that were pulled out for anyone who wanted to sit down or take a rest.

"Young man! Have you seen Jason Cross?" Troy turned around as he presumed he was being spoken to by an oncoming voice. He was about to reply as a man who was around six feet appeared. He had dark brown hair that could almost pull off as being black, a short hair cut, and a muscular build. The man froze as he came face to face with his other son who he never came into contact with. "Oh." His voice dropped with the tone.

Troy gritted his teeth. Just hearing Andrew Cross talk about his other family set something off in Troy. "No." He forced out harshly. "I don't know where your SON is." He put a lot of emphasis on the word 'son'.

Andrew straightened up even more as Cassie came to his side. She looked between the father and son, and automatically put her arm through her husbands. She recognized Troy through pictures she stumbled across in her husband's study, but never once brought that up. "Hello Troy."

Troy looked warily over at the formally dressed Cassie Cross. "Hello Mrs. Cross." He said stiffly.

Andrew cleared his throat as it was becoming too awkward. His eyes narrowed on Troy. "Well if you see my SON, then can you tell him I'm looking for him." Andrew threw Troy's words right back at him.

Troy made an unknown fist with his hands, but before he could reply a sweet voice overcame the music.

Gabriella had been watching from a far as she walked back into the gym from going to the bathroom. She was supposed to meet Sharpay, Zeke, and Jason back in the center of the dance floor, but she momentarily stopped as she saw that Mr. Cross confronted Troy. She really didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was hard after finding out from her mom that everyone in their town thought Mr. Cross just abandoned Troy and his mom. It sparked an interest in Gabriella, an interest that pushed all thoughts of her own mother's health out of her head. It gave Gabriella a relief to think of something else, and so be it if it means she had to eavesdrop.

"Mrs. Cross! Mr. Cross. I haven't seen you in so long!" Gabriella mustered all the cheerfulness she had knowing that by just the looks of Troy, things were going bad. She could tell by just looking at his rough outlines that made his hard body up, that he was getting angry. More than angry as fire shot through his eyes when they connected eyesight for a second.

Gabriella had never really had a problem with Cassie. The only time she did have a problem with her was when Jason made some comment about how she always stays oblivious to her son's and husband's relationship, but other than that she had always made Gabriella feel welcomed to her house. It was Andrew Cross Gabriella had a problem with. If anyone could look past the fact that he already abandoned his first son, then it was his constant nagging and comparisons that he would make between Jason in high school to himself when he was in high school. It wasn't healthy doing that, and Gabriella didn't like it.

"You look beautiful dear." Mrs. Cross gushed as Andrew now stood like hard metal as both him and Troy were sharing a vicious glare. "How's your mother and father doing?"

Gabriella bit her lip from saying anything as she knew she was one of the worse liars ever. "You know. They're doing just fine. But uh…sorry for interrupting, it's just…I have to borrow Troy for a while. School stuff, and all." She came up with a lame excuse as Troy looked at her and cocked an eye brow at her reason.

He knew what she was doing, and just one look at Andrew, Troy could tell he knew it also as Mrs. Cross stayed oblivious to it, or she was just a good actress.

"Oh honey, I hope you're not working too hard. It's the weekend, and you're at a dance nonetheless." Cassie looked truly concerned.

Gabriella plastered on a huge smile. "Don't worry about it. I just need help with something. We'll be back before you even know it. Come on Troy." She gripped his arm as if they were long term friends and pulled him over to the side.

She kept walking as she didn't disconnect their hands and arms until they were on the other side of the gym where the second exit was. She finally let go of Troy's arm as she decided they were far enough from Jason's parents and Troy's dad.

Troy looked at her like she was crazy. He had avoided her stares all week. Ever since they talked after he got invited by Jason to the party, Gabriella had been staring at him a lot more, or maybe Troy was just noticing it now, but he didn't like it. He had told her not to intervene, and here she was…intervening.

"What the hell was that?" Troy hissed.

Gabriella wasn't expecting Troy to welcome her with open arms as she intervened, but she didn't expect him to snap either like that. "That was me saving your ass from being expelled."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Expelled from what?" He looked down at the petite girl in front of him who only came up to his shoulders, and he quickly diverted his eyes back to her face as he found himself looking down at her cleavage that was nicely shown. The anger subsided only a little in him as he swore to himself the previous week that he wasn't going to let her intervene again.

"Expelled from hitting a parent?!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I think anyone that was watching from a ten mile radius could figure it out that that was what you were thinking Troy!"

Gabriella watched as emotions floated through his blue eyes that strikes something in the pit of her stomach. She saw confusion, frustration, and fury pass over. The fury look staying on his face.

"I had things under control," he snapped viciously.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she was getting tired of his childish and rude behavior around her. "Obviously!" She said sarcastically. "That's why you were getting ready to hit the guy!"

Troy watched the girl that continued to interfere in his life. The girl that he hardly knew and would constantly be somehow reminded by her that she had things under control. That she was the one who could handle Jason, and that's why she interfered all the time. The girl who occasionally pulled his strings.

"Instead of fucking bothering me and my life, why don't you worry about your own perfect world." He seethed dangerously as he knew in order to calm down he needed a nice place to think. A place where the air was cold. A place where no one else was.

That hit Gabriella right in the gut. He thought her world was perfect? She opened her mouth to retort; to tell him off, but she couldn't. Why would he think that?

Troy smirked at seeing her speechless. "That's what I thought Princess. Some people aren't perfect like you." With those words, he left her. She stared after him as he exited the gym as if nothing happened, but the way his shoulder were squared, the way his hard body moved, the way his jaw was set, gave away everything.

She felt tears prick her eyes as she rethought his words. If anything, her life was far from perfect.

* * *

"A nice quiet night." Carlos said cheerfully as he sat down next to his wife with a bowl of popcorn and a blanket. "Finally."

Anna kept the same smile on her face as she slowly ate a piece of popcorn before starting one of their favorite movies.

"Honey?" Carlos asked casually.

"Hmm?" Anna kept her eyes on the TV; hoping Carlos didn't notice anything different.

"The hospital called just to remind you that you have a check up scheduled for two weeks. Just the basic MRI testing." Carlos patted her knee for reassurance before putting his arm around her shoulder and drawing her closer. "You'll pass again. Just like you do every three months."

He sounded so sure.

* * *

Gabriella rushed outside and into the cool breeze. "HEY!" She shouted after Troy who was walking down the path that lead in a big circle around their school. She picked up her dress a little as she jogged after him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Yes Gabriella?" The way his voice sounded just ticked her off even more as he sounded so much calmer than a minute before.

She was huffing as she tried to catch her breath. "I just…and that was…and YOU are…" She couldn't finish her sentences as they were forming way too fast in her brain.

Troy, no matter how mad he was a minute ago, couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his throat at how cute and funny Gabriella looked in that moment. The way her chest rose with each deep breath she took, the way her hair had loose curls framing her face, the way her tongue got caught in her throat.

"Take your time Gabriella. We have all night." He gave it a second thought as he thought it would take a while for him to calm down, but somehow the person who almost started his anger, was slowly taking it away by just being near him in that moment. "Unless you want to get crowned, which they're doing soon?"

Gabriella huffed now as you could see their little breaths with how chilly it was becoming. "I don't care about that. I'm not that shallow to get upset about a stupid plastic crown." She snapped. "And as a matter of fact, I'm not perfect. I'm no where near PERFECT." She spat.

Troy had to take a moment to think of what she was speaking of. But he was soon reminded that his last words to her in the gym were about her being perfect. In ways she was as various girls dreamed of being like her, and various guys dreamed of being with her.

"Let's recap here, shall we?" Troy said in a smart ass tone. "You're co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Your dad coaches the basketball team to victory almost every year. Your mom does so many charity events, along with her job, people think she's wonder woman around town. And oh yeah…you can't forget that everyone at school knows you."

Gabriella ran her mind through the words Troy said. "So what if I'm a cheerleader?!" She shrieked louder as she found that yelling let out the frustrations she felt ever since sophomore year. She kept everything bottled up since then, or at least she kept everything worthwhile bottled up. "So what if my dad is good at his job?! So what if my mother helps other people who needs it!? Does that make her a bad person?! No! Before you start saying things about my family, you better get the facts straight! I'm not perfect. No matter what you think, I'M NOT!"

Troy backed up in the middle of Gabriella's outburst as he was surprised that no one else heard her from inside. He held up two hands defensively as he didn't know in the slightest that she would get so worked up. The better side of him, the side his mother raised was fighting to come out as he knew deep down that Gabriella didn't deserve his judging.

"Whoa…calm down. I really didn't mean anything by it. I was pissed, you were, well…" Troy thought about the past and present tense of the word, "_are_ still pissed, and I might've said some things that I might've not meant."

Gabriella burned holes into Troy's face. "You know what? I don't care if you or me were pissed off. I'm done being nice to you. I've tried, and tried again, and all you do is lash out on me in some rude way."

"And you yelling at me isn't rude?" He asked incredulously as he let out another deep chuckle.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as her heart stopped beating so fast. "And then you laugh at me?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Just know one thing, I'm not perfect." It felt so good admitting it.

Troy looked at her through wide eyes. Maybe dances were entertaining to watch. "Okay."

Gabriella nodded her head in a confirming matter as she was starting to feel silly for standing out in the cold, admitting to someone who she did not want to get to know now, that she wasn't perfect.

"Right, well…just remember that. I'm not perfect. Okay?" Gabriella backed away slowly as she was still facing him.

Troy kinked an eye brow. "You're not perfect?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah. I'm not perfect."

"You're not perfect." He repeated with a smile toying at his lips.

"I'm not perfect." Gabriella mumbled.

* * *

**Author's note--So I'm kind of iffy with where I'm taking the story plot with Gabriella's mother, but it fits into the story, and in ways it's a way to work everything together. So tell me what you think in a review please? **


	5. I'll Meet You There

The party had been set up like any normal party Gabriella had been to. And being best friends with the next soon-to-be Captain of the Wildcats basketball team, had it's perks as she was invited to all of the parties. It also helped that she was one of the most popular girls in school, and although that was true, sometimes she wished that wasn't.

It was like she was expected to tell everyone where she was at all times. She was expected to share her thoughts and feelings about certain topics, but yet still have her opinion fit into the status quo. She's supposed to support the basketball and football team even though sometimes she wished she could be doing other things than watching the sport events; and by other things, sometimes she even found herself finding the excuse I need to wash my hair being something other to do instead of watching sports.

But when she enters a house party with the so called superstar that everyone goes to watch play basketball, and who just happened to be named their Homecoming Prince; people are bound to ask where she was and why she wasn't in the gym when they announced her name for Homecoming Princess. It was a classic thing, something you only see in the movies as one of the people miss the crowing, but Gabriella didn't care how cliché it sounded because she shouldn't have to tell people where she was. Even if where she was, was with the Prince's half brother/enemy.

"I think I'm gonna crash here tonight Gabi. Zeke said we're more than welcomed to have one of the couple of guest bedrooms upstairs." Jason was buys getting together a cup of beer for him and Gabriella. She waited patiently by the counter as her fingers drummed an absent tune out onto the granite countertop. "Or if you don't want to then you can drive my car home, and I'll just jog over to your house tomorrow to pick it up?"

Gabriella made a quick option as he handed her a red cup. "And share a bed with you after you probably will have slept with some girl? No thank you. I think I'll head home tonight, or…early morning I guess."

Jason shrugged with a lazy smile. "Suit yourself." He dug through his pockets for his keys that he should probably just make a second copy too. "So I didn't get to ask you this, you were so quiet in the car, but…where were you when they crowned us? No one spotted you in the gym."

Gabriella knew his tone. She knew his tone all to well, and if he was just asking her where she was, then that meant that later on throughout the night, various other people will start asking too. Gabriella's eyes glanced around the kitchen as more people were filtering through the doors. Music was playing, and various different smells could be smelled from the basement as the door was open; that was where most of the kids were.

She stopped searching through the different peoples' faces and nearly dropped her cup in surprise as she saw two piercing blue eyes looking at her. She didn't know what to do then as they pretty much had an ended conversation back at the school where Gabriella left feeling very embarrassed with how she overreacted a little.

She didn't know what he was doing, but then she saw him nod his head a little, and at first she thought that he was nodding at her. But it didn't match up as Gabriella looked around Troy and saw that Chad and Emma, who was on the cheerleading squad also were talking to Troy about something, and even though his eyes were on them, she was certain that he was nodding to their story.

That just made her more mad at herself as she was willing to wave or nod at him just because she thought that he was doing that first? They had just had a big fight before in the evening, but yet she was still willing to make sure he knew that she knew that his presence was in the room? It wasn't right.

"Gabi?" Jason asked with concern as he followed her eye sight, and grinded his teeth as he saw that she was looking at Troy. "Was he bothering you before? Some people say that they saw you with him earlier tonight."

"Oh um…" With what Jason said she was jolted back into reality. "no," she lied this time with ease. "I had business to take care of before." In a way business could mean something else, or someone else: Troy Bolton.

"Business?" Jason asked with a kinked eye brow.

Gabriella nodded her head while taking a sip of her beer. "Yup. But it's done. Over with." It wasn't a lie. Because as far as Gabriella knew, she was done with Troy Bolton. No more trying to be nice to him.

* * *

"Dude, are you even listening?" Chad asked exasperated as he just informed his best friend news about the up and coming game taking place on Friday.

Troy really hadn't been listening, but he nodded his head as he refocused his eyes on Chad who had his arm around Emma, a very petite blonde haired girl who was practically clinging onto Chad's shirt.

"Yeah man. I'm listening." Troy's eyes traveled over the room again as more people entered, and walked through the open door down into the basement. His eyes landed on Gabriella again as he could see out of the corner of his eye Emma whisper something to Chad before giving him a wink and heading off into the basement also.

Chad followed his friend's eye sight and saw that he was watching Gabriella again. "She's gonna think you're a stalker or something."

Troy let his eyes roam over her for a moment longer before he turned to Chad. She had changed out of her costume and into a skirt that was considered too short for their school clothes, and just a simple tight cotton T that brought out her glowing skin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He played it off casually as he drew the drink up to his mouth and took a slow sip.

"Oh? So now you're in the denial stage?" Chad mocked teasingly.

Troy just shrugged his broad shoulders. He wasn't denying anything. It wasn't lust that was drawing him in. He was just curious. Curious about why and how she could get so worked up over just a few comments he said to her. He had never had some girl yell at him like that before. Of course he did have his past couple of girlfriends yell at him when they broke up, but he had never had an almost stranger yell at him like that.

"I'm just curious." Troy murmured.

Chad nearly choked on his air. "Curious? You're CURIOUS?" Chad chuckled as he couldn't hold in his laughter at how absurd his friend sounded.

"Yeah. Just curious."

* * *

Jason felt eyes on himself as he was busy talking with Zeke and Sharpay with Gabriella by his side. He turned his head and froze up instantly. There were no eyes on him. Instead Troy Bolton had eyes on his best friend.

Jason took a sip of his drink as he tried to hide the anger bubbling up inside of himself at just knowing that Troy Bolton was looking at Gabriella like that. His eyes were skimming her body, and he would like to believe that Troy was thinking of her like a piece of meat, something Jason would do to any other girl also. Because thinking like that gave him an even greater motive. A better, stronger motive to protect his best friend.

Jason let a smirk cross over his face as he crinkled his empty cup and tossed it lazily down onto the counter.

"Come on Zeke. Let's welcome the newcomer." Jason strode across the room; followed by a surprised Zeke who was unexpected of the turn of events.

--

"What is HE doing?" Troy spat out to Chad as he saw that Jason was coming closer with his three groupies behind him.

"Would you chill a little?" Chad mumbled. "You guys act like you don't even know each other."

"That's because we don't."

Jason smiled sickly sweet at him with Gabriella at his right hand side with her own cup of alcohol.

"Bolton? You up for a game of two on two?"

Troy looked at him warily. "What's in it for you?" He had a darker tone shine through than anyone was used too.

Jason was stunned for a moment as he heard the low primitive growl escape through his half-brothers lips. But he quickly recovered as not one of the guys noticed one of their classmates walk by carrying a tray with several filled cups of stronger alcohol than beer on it. Gabriella did however as she took one with a gracious smile, while no one else saw or cared at the time.

"Just a good, clean game of seeing who's better." Jason answered with a glitter in his eye.

Troy knew he shouldn't do it. He didn't need to play a basketball game against Jason to say that he was better. But that didn't stop him as nothing mattered at that moment other than proving to others that he was just as good.

"Game on."

Jason smirked as he accepted the challenge. "Awesome! Zeke and me against you and whoever your little heart desires." Jason patted him on the shoulder like they were good friends; mocking him in a way that only the two of them understood. "We'll meet you out back when you're ready."

Troy snarled, "Let's go Chad."

Troy pushed Jason's hand off of his shoulder and started walking through the kitchen as various other classmates all stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Troy wasn't expecting a thing. He didn't even know Zeke had a basketball court in his backyard. But when Jason proposed this, how could he refuse? Especially not when half of their class was going to be watching.

"I'm right behind you." Chad answered without even questioning what he and Zeke were getting into.

"You coming Gabi?" Jason called out as Gabriella dropped her empty cup on the ground already; slightly feeling better about her mom's health and the situation Troy and Jason were in. And it was all because of drinking two glasses of illegal alcohol on an empty stomach.

"Don't I always?" She slurred out with a smile before grabbing one more quick glass of passing alcohol and following Jason outside.

* * *

Gossip was spreading like wildfire. The kids who were sober enough to remember Saturday night at Zeke's were anticipating what was to come. While kids who didn't even go to the party seemed to be already filled in about what happened at the basketball game.

Gabriella walked into school by herself as usually Jason was with her and they drove to school together, but that day she had a feeling Jason wasn't going to be in the brightest moods as she just offered to drive herself. She heard kids whispering as she could assume that they were talking about the game, but she didn't quite remember that much about it as she had one too many drinks to adjust her memory, and instead of driving home that night, she stayed in the guest room with Jason on the other half of the bed.

She had a slight headache still, but that would be nothing compared to Troy and Jason who went at it at each other on the court. Gabriella remembered at least ten minutes into playing, Zeke and Chad both quit as it wasn't them who were fighting. But Jason and Troy kept at it; calling their own fouls as they went, but of course neither one would call them or else it would make them seem weak in the guys mind.

Everyone would suspect that Jason would be the first to play dirty; to 'accidentally' jam an elbow into Troy's jaw or gut, but in fact it was Troy who fucked up first. As it was Jason who liked to drive to the basket for a slam dunk or lay up, Troy liked to stand back by the perimeter of the three point line. Jason used that for his knowledge and played very well defense as Troy made the first move, and nearly tore off Jason's shoulder while ramming into and through him. After that it was man verse man, and whoever played tough won. Shoulders were jammed, lips were bleeding, and elbows were blocking; all the while points were adding up, and the first one who made it to the designated set score of 15 was Troy.

The only other thing Gabriella remembered somewhat clear was Jason nearly breaking Troy's jaw as his elbow collided with Troy's jaw on defense, and Troy spitting out blood before he shot the ball and it went in. Although Troy started off dirty playing, Jason ended it as it was a now known fact that no matter if they are half-brothers, they will never act like it. Or at least that's what Gabriella's opinion is; along with everyone else in the school.

When she walked into school with the still slight headache the last thing she expected was to see her dad. She had already seen him twenty minutes prior when he left for work, and she was left home with her mom for that time. She noticed silently that her mother took two Advils for another headache, but Gabriella kept quiet as she liked to pretend that was normal, even though she knew it wasn't. At least it wasn't normal for her mom to take it anyways, and to ALSO stay home for having a 'cold'.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella's head snapped to the side as she abandoned her locker that she was currently opening and looked at her dad who was just in a simple shorts and a t-shirt for teaching gym. "Can I see you for a second?"

Gabriella's heart raced as she thought that maybe he wanted to talk to her about her mother. Maybe he'd been noticing things too.

Gabriella followed him silently to the locker room. She followed into the guys' locker room without question as she knew she was being lead to her father's office which just happened to be in the middle of the locker room and off to the side as he had windows to look out into the locker room, but his shades were always down so no one could disturb him.

"Yeah dad?" She asked once she took a seat across from him with the desk in the middle.

He shuffled some papers around on his desk as Gabriella waited on the edge of her seat. "I know this might be difficult for you and all, but I have a favor to ask of you."

He sounded so serious. Gabriella gave him a weird look as this wasn't the approach she was anticipating. "Yeah?" She said slowly as he finally found the manila folder he was looking for.

"And I know that this might put you in a tough situation, but I am going to be getting desperate soon if this problem doesn't get fixed, and we're not even halfway through the season yet." Gabriella hung onto every single word as she now thought he was talking about basketball. "And well, you're good at math." It wasn't a question. "And instead of going through teachers and the students down at the tutoring center, I thought why not ask you first?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling. Just spit it out, and I'll think about whatever you're trying to tell me." Gabriella said.

Carlos smiled at his daughter. "There's a player on the team that's gonna need some tutoring in math."

He didn't explain any further as Gabriella in the back of her mind had a hunch about who and what he was getting at, but Gabriella knew that her father would never ask that; especially after given Jason's and Troy's history.

"You want me to tutor him?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course it's not that bad…yet. He really is a smart kid, and it'll be even easier since you have math class with him. Ella, what do you say?" Carlos asked with a plead to his voice. "Would you tutor him?"

Gabriella looked at her father hesitantly. She knew that her father had strict rules for the team. His rules made it specifically clear that in order to participate in games you couldn't have anything lower than a C in a class. There was no way around it.

"Who are we talking about Dad?" Gabriella tentatively asked.

Carlos bit his lip. "Troy Bolton."

There was a silence as Gabriella mulled this over. In one aspect, Jason would kill her. He would absolutely hate her for at least a little time as when he would find out, he would throw a fit and not talk to her for God only knows how long. If she said yes then she was possibly going against all the Best Friend rules there are. But in another aspect, she was helping out her dad. Her dad who already had been through enough worrying in his life to say no to.

Gabriella bit her lip as her dad's brown eyes that mirrored her own looked at her. "He's really not that far behind. Just a couple of times a week after cheer and basketball practice is all that would do the trick, and you can stop whenever you want, or if there is some type of problem. Please Ella?"

"Is Jase ever found out dad…" Gabriella trailed off not evening wanting to think about the consequences.

"Sometimes that boy needs a good kick in the rear." Carlos muttered as he did love Jason like his own son, but he knew all too well of his reputation.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, taking defense of her friend. "I don't think insulting the best friend of your daughter and the person who you need help from right now is a good way to get me to do what you want."

Carlos sighed as he sent her another pleading look while deciding if he should pull out his last resort point. When he saw the stubborn look in Gabriella's eye appear, he knew that he would have to. "It would look good on college applications. You wanted to make it out East, and I'm not saying you won't, but…trust me on this. It'll look good."

"You're not just saying it because you NEED my help?" Gabriella challenged.

"Would I say something like that?"

Gabriella grumbled, "Yeah, you would."

Carlos smiled to himself, "Maybe it's just because you're my daughter and I'm the one who controls your phone and car bills."

Gabriella face dropped as she knew that he was just joking, but he had an underlining seriousness to him as she knew that she must be his last option as she knew that their school didn't have the best tutors, and if Troy did get even more unlucky, then it could take weeks for him to pull his grade up.

"Please Ella?"

Gabriella shut her eyes painfully. "If Jason ever found out…I don't even want to think about that." She warned.

"Is that a yes?"

"…yes."

* * *

"Good practice Bolton."

Troy just looked up as some of his new team members said their departings in the locker room before leaving on that Monday afternoon. He knew that they were all talking about his and Jason's match on Saturday night, and for once Troy felt extremely proud. Even though he had to stoop to Jason's level and play dirty, he still won. He didn't consider that it was him who initiated the playing level.

"Bolton, Danforth!? We're going out for pizza tonight. You two in?"

"Hell yeah!" Chad's answer came first as three of the other seniors looked at Troy expectantly.

"Can't." Was his simple answer as they accepted it without question and headed off again.

"What's up with that. You beat Cross, and now you're turning down the other guys too?" Chad demanded as he finished lacing up his sneakers.

Troy chuckled, "You make it seem like I'm dating them or something."

The afro boy rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. They like you on their team, and you're the new boy, and you're turning down some bonding time?"

"And once again, you're making it sound like I'm dating them." Troy chuckled.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow morning? Hoops?" Chad asked backing out of the locker room.

"Seven on the dot!" Troy called back.

* * *

Plans were made and people were avoided as Gabriella specifically left cheerleading practice early as she took a very, very quick five minute shower and headed out to her car before basketball practice even finished. She moved her car from the back student parking lot to the staff parking lot in the front to avoid being seen and questioned by Jason.

But it was inevitable. It was going to happen some time, but Gabriella chose to just ignore the other little reminding voice in the back of her head that knew Jason and her were going to get into an argument about this little tutoring thing. He was going to find out about her tutoring Troy in some amount of time, but she just chooses to think about it later. She's taking the unhealthy route of avoiding the topic until he puts the puzzle pieces together himself. Maybe she'll be done tutoring him by the time Jason figures it out?

But as Gabriella executed her plan, and entered the school from the front doors, specifically farthest away from the gym, Troy was left outside in the back parking lot near his car; waiting for Gabriella to arrive once again. It was in that time that his eyes connected with Jason's as he was going to his car not even ten spots over.

Both boys glared. Both boys silently snarled. Both boys did the exact same thing as they didn't even know it.

Troy watched as Jason got into his car and peeled out of the parking lot. Practice had been brutal as one of the more less smarter JV players let it slip to Coach Montez that Troy and Jason battled it out at Zeke's house. He found that _interesting_ as he made everyone pair up to his likings and do one on one mini tournaments that day to prove a point--They're teammates and they should start acting like it.

"Hey." Gabriella's voice that was burning it's sound into his head swiveled through his ears as he turned around and came face to face with her. She saw the fury in his eyes, the fierceness as she recognized it in Jason's eyes too whenever they were together and something upset him. Granted, Troy had blue eyes and Jason had a deeper, darker brown, but they held the same fierceness. "So um…where do you want to do this?"

Troy's narrowed eyes blinked at her in confusion for a minute before he realized that she was talking about studying.

"My place or yours?" Gabriella asked slowly as she wasn't oblivious to his confusion.

"The library." It wasn't an option that Gabriella offered, but it was better than going back to his house which was empty until at least eight that night, or her house where her mom or dad would generally be already, and he didn't really feel like dealing with meeting her mom, or seeing her dad who nearly killed them at practice with drills and games.

Gabriella didn't bat an eye lash. She didn't protest as she knew the reasons for her house why it wouldn't be good. Her mom stayed home sick that day as she told them she must be coming down with a cold. Gabriella didn't believe it, but she let it slide because the weather was changing.

"Okay. I'll meet you there." Gabriella didn't notice the small smile that made it's way onto her face, or the awkward wave she gave to him before she walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note--Not much to say. I have been VERY, VERY busy with all my school things and I just needed to escape into the land of hsm. I know this chapter wasn't exciting, and no matter how much excitement I wanted for this chapter or at least more Troyella, it couldn't happen as unfortunatly you need to read this filler chapter for later references. Review please. You have no idea how much I appreciate the people who take their time to review this story. I didn't think I would get this much positive feedback right away, and it puts a smile on my face whenever I think about it. Thanks.**


	6. Letter

_They had been together for six months. Six months too long as for three of those months, she was fucking the senior football captain. Age didn't matter since they were only a year younger and in the middle of their junior year. He broke up with her though; right after he caught them at her house. He went over to her house on that late February night to surprise her for her birthday, but instead found that Doug Wenzel answered the door--not expecting Troy to be there--in only his pants._

_That was the first time Troy hit someone. That was the first time Troy hit someone continuously. That was the first time Troy actually felt more hatred towards someone besides Jason for a long time. And then Lilly came downstairs. Her long tan legs were being shown off by the white boy shorts she was wearing, barely covering anything. And of course she was wearing Doug's shirt as a cover up as it only reached her upper thigh. _

_Her big innocent blue eyes looked up in surprise, and she stuttered for words as she could feel the hate radiating from Troy's body. It wasn't the first time she did this to Troy, but every time she did do it, she would swear to herself that she would stop. _

_After beating Doug to a pulp, rumors went around school. Various rumors that had nothing to do with Troy or Lilly as Doug made up some excuse that he fell off his four-wheeler over the weekend. He'd rather live in a lie than let anyone know that he was beaten by a person who wasn't a jock._

_Lilly tried to talk to him for months, and on one night in March, he caved. He let her into his house again, he let her explain what she did, he let her retell everything that he knew. He was going to tell her that he loved her on her birthday, but that was a lie. He knew that was a lie once Doug answered her door, and now he felt nothing for her. As she cried on his shoulder, pleading him to take her back, he declined as softly as possible._

_By then his anger at Lilly, Doug, and himself for not being able to tell sooner that she was cheating, was gone. The only thing he could do was finally listen to her, and then tell her that there was no way that he could put himself back into her life as a boyfriend again. He was okay after being hurt once, but being hurt twice, was more than what he wanted to endure. _

_After her crying fit stopped, and she slowly came to realize that maybe Troy didn't want her anymore, she suggested that they at least be friends. She was determined to show him that she could be the girl he thought she was before. She messed up, and she was willing to pay for the consequences as sleeping with Doug Wenzel was a HUGE mistake. He was mean, rude, cocky, and arrogant. He was nothing like Troy, and after dating Doug for a week after Troy found out, it was Lilly's biggest mistake._

_She had bright blue eyes that lit up the whole room. They were so expressive that they belonged to only angels. Troy could read her like a book, and even though he might regret agreeing with her, he couldn't resist as she still had some pull on him. But after subtly talking together, and texting once and a while Lilly was getting frustrated. She wanted to be with him sooner rather than later. But when she found out that her and her family were moving in May, the first person she told was Troy._

_He was upset. But not enough to burst out crying and begging for her to stay with him. He could learn to let her go even more, because after all, they were only friends. And barely friends at that. She promised she would work something out. Somehow finding a way to visit him during summer because she was convinced that they were meant to be; they were just taking a small three month break as friends. She promised him that she would write every week, and deep down Troy was hoping she was telling the truth because that would mean that there would be some hope left for them. As much as he didn't want to get hurt again, and he knew he could live without Lilly, she was still a great connection to his old life where everything was simpler. But as Junior year went on and Lilly wasn't there, he had a lot more time on his hands for studying, basketball, and hanging out with Chad. _

_The letters came just like she said, once every week, but then as months went on they only came once or twice every other week. And then pretty soon after the one came in September, she told him that they were moving once again to Florida. The letters all said the same thing before that one in September; she loves him, she misses him, she needs him. And then she would ask him if he needed, missed, and loved her. Each time he read the letters, it pained him as he felt like he was giving her false hope. But yet, deep down Troy did miss her. He missed the time they spent together, and it got harder and harder to read what she wrote. So he didn't respond anymore._

* * *

Her dad said only a couple of hours. Only a couple of hours until she could be satisfied that Troy understood what they were talking about. But it seemed like luck was against her as nothing seemed to register.

They had only been in school for about a month and a half, and Gabriella thought that he was only a week or two behind, but as it turned out, after working with him for two straight hours, she had came to the conclusion that she should just reteach everything that their math teacher started with.

At first she wasn't happy about what her dad asked of her. She wasn't and still isn't willing to go behind Jason's back for helping someone out who she barely knows, but as the two hours progressed and her cell phone that was out on the table kept flashing with new text messages and incoming calls that were missed, she slowly convinced herself that she wasn't technically going behind Jason's back. As long as he didn't ask her directly if she was with Troy, and as long as she can keep her answer as simple as possible--leaving out peoples' names--then everything should be okay, and he won't know, unless he places it together. Then and only then will Gabriella deal with the outcome of Jason and Troy.

Gabriella sighed as she swiped at a curl that fell in front of her eye. She put the piece of paper that was covered in more red marks than pencil down and in front of the bored looking Troy. She didn't want to help him at first, but after seeing her father's pleading look, she couldn't turn him down. And now after working with Troy, she knew that he was probably basically pushed into getting help with her father's 'suggestion'.

"Basically you failed." Gabriella told him as he looked at the paper briefly.

Troy sighed as he didn't ask for this. Coach Montez caught him in the locker room as the first class Troy had was gym with him. Coach Montez told Troy that Gabriella was willing to tutor him so that he could stay on the team this early into the season, and Troy was trying to find every excuse possible, as Coach Montez made it seem like Gabriella offered to tutor him willingly, but one look at Gabriella now and Troy could tell that she wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"Okay." Troy simple said as he was also given the option of going to the school's tutoring center to get a trained student who spent most of their high school career tutoring kids willingly. But he promised Coach Montez that he would at least stick it out to at least their second game of the season which just happened to be on the next Wednesday after their first game that Friday.

"Okay?" Gabriella asked exasperated. Her voice rose to the maximum it could get in a library. "Okay?! We just worked two fucking hours on this, and you managed to get every problem wrong!"

She was feeling restless. She had other things to do as her cell phone kept flashing; indicating that she had yet another text, and her mother was home with a 'cold'. Whatever that meant, but she knew that she at least wanted to go home to have a family dinner with them. They would rarely get to do that during basketball season since her father would be away for games, or with the team doing some bonding type thing, and her mother would be working late.

She took a deep breath as yelling at him wasn't the key. "Why don't we just start from the very beginning of this trigonometry, okay?"

Troy blinked. "You mean like, from where we started at the beginning of the year?" He thought Coach Montez said that he would only need a little tutoring. After all, he was only getting a B minus in the class, and it was a high B minus infact, so it should only take a little extra credit to get his grade up. "That's gonna take forever at this rate!" Troy complained.

Gabriella was almost literally bouncing on the edge of her seat as she was ready to throw her cell phone across the library to make it stop beeping. Troy and his complaining weren't helping her frustrations either. "Do you know what? Why don't we take a short break, okay?" She didn't wait for his response. "Good."

She whipped her hand down and opened her cell phone to see that she had five missed text messages, and two missed calls.

"Your boyfriend keeps a short leash on you." Troy casually commented. "He should learn to trust you."

Gabriella was about to make some smart ass comment back, but she was busy looking back and forth between the screen of her phone, and Troy. Her mind couldn't process what seemed like a million words Jason wrote her, as she slowly shut her phone in a daze and blinked wide eyed at Troy. "What did you call Jason? My boyfriend?" Gabriella shook her head. "We're not together. Never have and never will."

Troy smiled charmingly. "You automatically think I'm speaking of that bastard. How can you stand him?" The basketball player asked as an underlining anger flowed with his question, but general curiosity was what Gabriella heard from his tone.

"He's been my best friend since I can remember." She explained softly as whenever she talked about Jason, she always used that tone.

"Is he that important?" He scoffed as he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact why anyone would want to spend time with him. From what Troy has seen, Jason has always been this egotistical guy who was your average jock.

"Yes!" Gabriella shrieked without realizing it, and looked around as the librarian hushed them from her desk at the front of the large, open spaced room. Gabriella flushed with embarrassment as various other people looked at them with angry expressions. She turned to Troy as she tried to cool herself down. "Can we please not talk about him?"

Troy looked her over. Her worried expression to her pleading brown eyes. The brown eyes that had been plaguing his thoughts without him even realizing it. A realization hit him as he smiled. "He doesn't know you're here right now, does he?"

Gabriella shuffled in her seat. She tried to give Troy the benefit of the doubt, even when her best friend told her not to, but she did and they ended up blowing up at each other. But now with him knowing that Jason didn't know about them spending time together, that little fact is hazardous.

"Please don't say anything?" Gabriella mumbled dejectedly while looking down at the ground in shame.

"What was that?" Troy teased.

She looked up with such grace, that it must have taken all of her confidence and will power to do it. "I said, please don't tell him."

"O--okay. Yeah." Troy stumbled over his words as the power of their eye contact intensified. He couldn't tease her as he heard the pleading in her tone, and the desperation. He wasn't that mean where he couldn't keep a secret. "I'm only keeping quiet though so that no one else finds out I need tutoring."

It wasn't a complete lie.

Gabriella nodded her head. "Thank you Troy."

A silence overcame them, and it gradually grew awkward when they did nothing but stare. For Gabriella it was a thank you stare. In a way she was protecting Jason. If he didn't know, then he couldn't and wouldn't get hurt by the fact that Gabriella had to spend time with someone he despised. But for Troy is was an understanding stare. A stare that made him realize maybe the goodness Gabriella showed towards others wasn't as bad as he thought. If she was willing to help him against Jason's wishes, then she can't be as bad as Jason. There was no way she was.

Her phone was flashing again, and she looked away from Troy to see that her mom's picture was on the screen. She bit her lip as she knew that if she was in the middle of tutoring someone, she shouldn't answer her phone, but Troy must have seen the hesitancy.

"You answer that while I start reading over chapter one…again." He added as an afterthought.

Gabriella smiled gratefully. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

When Troy got home, he was half expecting his mom to be home already as it was a little past eight. After taking a break from his tutoring with Gabriella for five minutes while she talked quietly on the phone with her mother, Troy and her studied for another half an hour before calling it a day. He then preceded over to an unsuspecting Chad's house as he remembered the offer some of the guys gave him about going out for pizza, and he tagged a long.

He learned various things about some of the guys as him, Chad, and another player Jake car pooled over to one of the only pizza places in town to meet two other teammates; Kyle and Dane. Jake was a tall guy who had a very muscular build. He was a starter who would start with Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Troy. As Kyle and Dane were more like substitutions for some of the shorter players who needed a light break.

Troy also realized that outside of math, the subject that he shared with just Gabriella and Jason from who he knew, he had English with Dane, along with AP History with Kyle and Jake. And his other few classes consisted of other known teammates that Troy was starting to get to know just at practice.

The boys talked about a wide variety of things as they started off talking about a safe subject shared in common between them all: basketball. But after that they branched out as conversations seemed to flow easily, and Troy could see himself hanging out with them more often. He was starting to come around to the whole team bonding thing, as long as Jason wasn't involved.

"You're home late." His mothers voice filtered through from the kitchen.

He walked in as he dropped his stuff off at the door. "Yeah. Me and some of the guys went to get pizza. I didn't know you would be home early."

His mother looked up from paper work with a smile on her face. "No problem. I ate on my way home." She folded her piece of paper before looking up at him again. "There's mail for you. Something from Florida?" Her puzzlement showed as Lucille knew they didn't have any relatives in Florida.

But Troy froze in his spot as he looked down at where his mother was pointing to on the granite island of the kitchen and paled when the envelope for him was placed on top. He recognized the precise handwriting immediately as it was only a month ago when he last received a letter from her.

"Who's it from?" Lucille asked innocently as her eyes stayed trained on her paperwork.

"Um…Lilly. It's from Lilly." He confirmed quietly as he delicately picked up the envelope that was so fragile in his hands.

"Oh really?" His mother's voice picked up in eagerness right away. "I didn't know that her and her family moved again. Last I heard they were in South Carolina."

Troy scratched the back of his neck as he really didn't feel like talking about his last girlfriend just yet. "…Yeah, they moved about a month ago." He looked around the room while backing out of it. "Listen mom, I have homework, so I should be getting on it right now." He turned around and rushed down the hall without another word.

Lucille cocked her head to the side as she leaned over in her chair to see down the hallway that her son just rushed out of. "He's getting weirder each day." She mumbled to herself before starting to go over paper work again.

* * *

Troy flew down onto his bed and held the letter in his hand. She had precise handwriting that no one else had. It was so different as it was stick straight, and not a letter or number misplaced; unlike Gabriella's who's handwriting was all over the place.

He slowly opened it as it was lighter than what her usual three page letters were like. He knew the chances were slim that they would ever see each other again, but it still hurt. He pulled out the one sheet of lined paper and slowly opened it. It was folded so sharply that he knew she must have taken her time to do it, but what he saw next surprised him.

_Dear Troy,_

_I still miss you._

_Love,  
__Lilly._

He blinked once. He blinked twice. He crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it into his small garbage can.

He was still learning not to miss her.

* * *

"Jason called here looking for you." Her mom said as she stroked the few curls that were in Gabriella's face off to the side. They were both on the couch with her mom snuggled up to the side and a blanket wrapped around herself, and Gabriella laying with her head in her mother's lap. Her mom said she was feeling a little bit better, so that was why the two girls were watching one of their favorite classic movies, _The Wizard of Oz_, as oppose to doing homework or doing work related things. "Where were you after cheerleading practice?"

"I was doing schoolwork at the library." As a tutor Gabriella wanted to keep things confidential. And if she was planning on telling Jason the same exact thing when he will ask her the same question, then it was just easier keeping the story the same for everyone.

"Oh. Is everything okay at school? I know that you're taking hard classes this year."

"Yeah. Everything is fine."

"And cheerleading is good. I can't wait to see you perform on Friday night. I'm so excited." Gabriella could hear the excitement in her mother's tone.

She had to smile as the only reason why she tried out to be a cheerleader freshmen year was because her mother was one. "Yeah. I can't wait either." But as the years went on, Gabriella learned to love it. "Shar put together a good routine already. It should be fun."

"That's great honey."

"ELLA?!" Her dad's voice could be heard throughout the house from his den on the lower floor.

Gabriella reluctantly got up as she let the navy blue blanket fall from her body and her mom looked at her sympathetically.

"I think I'm gonna head up to bed after this."

Anna smiled, "Goodnight sweetie. Love you."

Gabriella pressed a quick kiss to her mother's forehead before leaving the room; not seeing the pained expression on her mother's face as she muted the TV. She was getting a head ache again, and the TV was not helping.

* * *

"Yeah dad?" Gabriella asked as she entered the den.

Carlos was at the computer with his reading glasses on as usually he wore contacts. He looked up with a bright smile on his face. "You can come in honey."

Gabriella quietly shut the door behind herself as she took a seat in the cushiony chair they had on the other side of the desk; almost like a business office. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering how it went this afternoon with Troy." Carlos sounded hopeful as she let out a slow sigh.

"It's gonna take some work, but I wouldn't worry. He seems smart." She had a genuine tone to her voice as she spoke of Troy.

"That's good. That's good." Carlos murmured to himself as he clasped his hands together.

"Is that all?"

"Yes it is. Thank you honey."

Gabriella shared a smile with her father as she stood up. But when she was about to leave Carlos added as an afterthought. "Are you and Jason okay?"

Gabriella looked at him weirdly. "Yeah. As far as I know, we are."

"Good. Then you should probably call him back. That poor boy's called here five times already. He's probably going through a melt down."

Gabriella shared a chuckle with her dad. She stiffened a yawn as she nodded her head, "I'll get right on that, but knowing him he probably found something else to do."

"He's always working himself into sticky situations." Carlos agreed.

* * *

"And that's game!" Andrew Cross exclaimed triumphantly to his panting son. He watched as the orange ball glided through the net perfectly, and smiled at Jason who was hunched over. "You better start training harder son if you want to win."

Jason looked up at his dad as he was truly regretting not calling Zeke and taking him up on his offer of going over to his house for some video games. Instead he expected to hang out with Gabriella, but she wasn't answering her phone, so he got cornered by his dad for a game of one on one in the park.

They had jogged over to the park which was only three blocks away from their house, and then agreed on a game up to eleven points, but as they were tied at ten-ten, Andrew sensed Jason was going to win it as he had the ball, so he decided to challenge him again and instead of going until eleven, they went until fifteen.

"Work on your free throws. Do thirty in a row, and if you miss one, then start over." Andrew instructed, and the only thing that was keeping Jason from walking off that court, was the fact that there was at least some genuine happiness in his father's voice. "And make sure that you bend your knees."

Jason nodded as he was passed the ball. He got into stance, and within seconds, the ball flung through the air perfectly and went through with nothing but net.

"Great! That's great." Andrew complimented.

Jason smiled as doing free throws was one of the very few things that made his father happy. And in the long run, it was worth it.

* * *

**Author's Note--I have no idea how to express how happy and surprised I am. I am just so happy and thankful that people are reviewing. I honestly didn't expect for people to accept and like my story this much. This story at first was a story I was going to write to just escape into the land of Troyella, but as I write it more often, I find myself becoming even more engrossed into it. I'm still only going to be writing this on the weekends, but I'm still so surprised that this is doing better than what I expected, and I want to thank you guys for that. **


	7. Lies You Didn't Tell Me

_His parents were fighting again. They were fighting for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. All week it seemed to Jason that his mom and dad only talked about some boy. Some boy who's name was never said in their house. It was like an unspoken rule, that some boy's name wasn't said. Even at age twelve, Jason didn't know what or who they were talking about._

_Jason was sent to his room as he didn't do anything though. He was sitting in the living room, watching a basketball game with his dad, and they were having a good time, but then his mother came home from grocery shopping, and said she ran into someone that was familiar. He wasn't stupid, that someone familiar had a name, he just didn't know what it was yet._

_But as his dad hardly responded to it, his mom got madder and madder, and then a full fight broke out with screaming and yelling. His mom sent him up to his room so they could probably actually use names instead of descriptive codes that Jason was going to find out sooner or later._

_He stopped at the end of the hallway. He could either keep going down the hall and to his room, or he could take a sharp left turn and go into his father's study room. His parents were by now in the kitchen yelling, which just happened to be ever so conveniently under his father's den. He would be able to hear perfectly whatever his parents were saying since there was a vent, and then maybe he could get some answers._

_Jason took a left turn and opened the creaky old door. His father's study had a desk, various bookshelves built into the wall, and a huge open window. Along side the walls without books on them though, there were trophies, pictures, and various other trinkets his father collected._

_Jason crouched down onto the floor and crawled behind the desk. _

"_We have to talk about it sometime! We can't just keep hiding the fact that he has a brother!" Cassie screeched as Jason winced at the shrill sound._

_Another slam was heard and he was guessing it was his father who slammed his hand down onto the counter. He always liked doing that._

"_It's HALF-BROTHER! I don't know why you make such a big deal about it all the time!" Andrew shouted back as Jason was slowly placing the things into place._

"_I see Lucille nearly every week at the stores! What am I supposed to do too, huh?!" She demanded with an almost like panic._

_It got quiet as Jason was waiting nearly on edge. Finally, he heard something as he had to get even closer to the vent._

"_Was Troy with her?"_

_It wasn't a demand. It wasn't a command. His dad wasn't bossing his mom around, and he didn't yell it. _

_It was merely a question._

"_What does it matter?!" Jason heard his mom ask as he didn't want to hear anymore of it._

_He only knew of one Troy, and that Troy was Troy Bolton. Jason was in the sixth grade, he switches classes with different students, so he was bound to have at least one class with the only Troy in the school, and that class just happened to be gym._

_He had noticed as one of the best kids at basketball that whenever they got to play it on a choice day, Troy was also a pretty decent player. Jason just never understood why Troy never tried out for the traveling team. But it didn't matter seeing as they weren't even friends. They had never talked in their lives together. _

"_He's my son too." Andrew reasoned in a ridiculously calm tone._

_Cassie was getting fed up as it was getting more awkward and awkward each time she saw Lucille and Troy out and about downtown. She knew people talked in town. They lived in a small town, so it made sense, since almost everyone knew each other. But it got really bad when people would see the two women interact with each other._

_Cassie rolled her eyes. "If he's YOUR son, then do something about it! I'm sick and tired of avoiding people, and being gossiped about! If he's your son then act like a father and ask for custody or something with him!"_

_Jason blinked in surprise as he stumbled backwards to avoid hearing the rest of the conversation. He didn't want a brother. A brother who was also good at basketball. That was a father-son thing, he wasn't willing to share._

_As Jason stood up and grabbed onto the shelf, he accidentally pulled on a picture frame. He watched it crash to the ground and he quickly bent down again to retrieve it. The glass smashed all over the hardwood flooring, but Jason still managed to pick up the picture to see which one he broke. If it wasn't one dealing with basketball, then he was safe._

_He double looked again as he thought he saw two pictures instead of one. He gingerly lifted the first one up and saw that it was one of his father, mother, and him at Disneyland. But the second one, the one that was in back of the Disneyland pictures was of a baby. _

_A baby that wasn't him._

_A baby that was labeled…Troy._

* * *

Jason panted as the music the cheerleaders were using for their first routine echoed through the gym. They didn't always share the gym, but on Mondays, Wednesdays, and every other Fridays they did, or at least when they didn't have games on those days and instead had practice.

He set his water bottle down and looked around the gym as the only other sound bouncing through his brain was coming from a basketball. His eyes nearly went wide at seeing Troy still standing without panting, and shooting free throws. He didn't want to admit it, but he was good. He watched Troy sink another three baskets in before he let his eyes travel away.

His dad was right. Jason didn't want to admit it, but his dad was. Having Troy on the team would either help him as hopefully the team would do a little bit better and even more scouts would come to watch, or Troy would totally dominate and the scouts would all be watching him. It could go either way, and Jason didn't want to take his chances.

But there was no way that Jason could go home and stand to hear his dad go on and on about college scouts, and then want to play him in a one-on-one game. He could barely stand Monday night, let alone Tuesday night when his dad challenged him again, and then took him down to their basement where a full out weight set was. Jason's arms and legs were killing him, as he knew well enough when to stop before something bad happens.

What he needed was just a night to himself, and maybe Gabriella, his best friend. That would do the cure of taking his mind off of Troy and his new basketball rival. It had too as if he kept thinking about it, he would go insane.

"Gabi!?" Jason called out as Sharpay just let the girls go to take a break.

Gabriella looked up from getting her water and smiled as their eyes connected. Just looking into her eyes and having her tell him that everything was okay was enough for Jason to keep sane. He believed her one hundred percent as Gabriella always knew what to do. There was no doubt that she would know what to do with the Troy situation. Was he truly threatened so he should step up his game even more, or was he just imagining things and was fine?

"Yeah Jase?" Gabriella asked as she came bouncing over.

A couple of the guys cat called as they both ignored it. Being the leader of the team was one thing, but being a leader and being best friends with one of the hottest girls in school was another. Even with just wearing basic black sweat pants and a tight light blue tank top, Gabriella still looked good.

"You free tonight? I feel like a movie night." Jason stated as he never had to specify that he just needed to talk.

Gabriella bit her lip and looked around hesitantly. "I um…am kind of busy. I have some stuff to take care of."

Jason scrunched his eyes as they were both oblivious to the dark blue set of eyes looking after them. The moment Jason called out Gabriella's name, Troy heard and turned. This was the moment Troy was waiting for. Would she tell Jason the truth about having to tutor him and break his trust, or would she actually lie to her best friend to keep their little tutoring thing secret?

"Business?" Jason wasn't thinking on the same track as Gabriella. "Is this about your mom? Is everything okay with her?"

Gabriella exhaled in relief. "…I hope so. She was fine yesterday. It was probably just a small cold or something." She looked around slowly as she thought of something to say; she wasn't good keeping things from him. "So how about tomorrow? I should be free."

Jason nodded his head. The Troy thing would be eating away at him in the meantime, but if things weren't okay with Gabriella, then he wasn't going to push it. "…Yeah. I should be able to wait."

"Are you sure? Because I can totally rearrange if you--"

"Chill Gabi. Everything's fine."

That was a lie.

* * *

"Troy, can I see your for a moment?" Coach Montez called out as they were busy playing a mini scrimmage. Troy ran off the court and over to the intimidating man who held a clipboard with various pieces of papers. "Why don't we step into my office for a minute." Coach Montez quickly told the assisstant coach to take over for the last ten minutes of practice before leading Troy back into the empty locker room.

Troy didn't know what was up as the only reason he could think of that the Coach would need to talk to him one on one would be because of his grades not doing good. Troy took the seat he was offered and watched as Coach Montez made himself comfortable in his seat.

"What's up?" Troy asked hesitantly.

Coach Montez looked up with a small smile. "Ella has told me that you're doing great with the tutoring sessions. I'm willing to bet that you're gonna do great on the test Friday."

Troy wasn't used to people complimenting him. His mom always tried, but she was gone most of the time, and when she did, then he would just brush it off. Then there were his friends who were considered to be in the 'normal' group at East High. They didn't play sports, but yet they were average at school. And then of course he had Chad who was always nagging at him about his basketball skills. But lately Troy wasn't feeling all that great in the basketball category. Playing with eleven other guys who could so easily take his place, intimidated him a little, but Coach Montez must see something he likes since he is making Troy a starter. It was unreal to Troy, but even as that was happening, he still knows that he won't get used to all the attention he is getting at school. It was like a switch had been turned on and now all the girls were talking to him, and all the guys knew his name.

He didn't like it.

"Thanks sir." Troy said respectively.

"Well then, with that said, I think you'd be interested in knowing what exactly the tallies were for the vote on Captain." Coach Montez had a sly smile on his face as he always liked boosting the confidence in other people.

The team that day in the beginning of their practice voted on the Captain position. They each had a little slip of paper and put a person's name down as they could only pick out of the seniors on the team. Considering that almost half the team were seniors, it wasn't that hard.

"I thought you said numbers didn't matter? Plus, Cross got it anyways." Troy's tone was bitter, and if Coach Montez wasn't running on a tight schedule then he would address Troy about the matter of him and Jason playing together.

"Yes, and I'm not changing my mind, since he did achieve the Captain's position fairly, but...maybe you are underestimating yourself." Troy knew it wasn't a question.

"I don't understand."

"Having new players on the team is always hard at first. We follow a very precise schedule of weight lifting, practicing, games, and tournaments. And if you guys are improving even more than before when we first start out, I allow you guys to compete in a tournament all the way up north. That also happening if, and only if, you guys keep your records looking good, and we make the cut." Coach Montez explained calmly. "But I've noticed over the years, and it's not just you, that it's harder for new comers since they're not used to playing on a team, but...just to let you know, I think you'd be surprised on the vote this year."

"Why?" Troy deep down knew what he was hinting at, and it bugged him a little since he was already on the basketball team, and he didn't need to be pointed out anymore.

"Let's just say that Jason only got six votes. The next person," Coach Montez made it clear that Troy was the supposed, 'next person', "had four votes. What does that say?"

"It says that there's two votes uncounted for." Troy said dumbly.

"That's besides the point. Those votes were for some one else, but what I'm trying to say is that you're doing good. And I want to see more of that. No matter if Jason wears the special Captain's badge on his jersey, I still expect to see leadership coming from our more experienced players."

"But I don't have experience."

"You might not NOW, but later on you WILL, and I expect you to do good. I'm making you our Co-Captain."

Troy's heart skipped a beat.

And it wasn't for joy.

Coach Montez threw a badge down that was a little smaller than Jason's, and held a lower case -C- instead of an upper case letter.

Troy looked at it with dread.

* * *

Chad looked around the locker room and found that there were only a couple of guys from the team still in there. He was running late as he had to talk to the coach after practice, and now he couldn't find Troy.

It wasn't like Troy to just up and walk away, but in the past couple of days Chad hadn't seen him that much as Troy always had some excuse to be somewhere else.

He was just finishing lacing up his sneakers when there was a sound of shuffling feet. He looked up as Jason came into view from just behind one of the locker cubicles. "Hey, you by any chance going into town?"

"I have some research I have to do at the library." Chad answered slowly as Jason wasn't his favorite guy to hang out with, seeing as he had such strong opinions on different matters that Chad couldn't care less about, but he was okay at times.

"Nice. Could I uh…maybe catch a lift then too?" He asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"What? No car today?" Chad asked with amusement in his voice.

Jason rolled his eyes annoyingly. "My car's in the shop. Hence why Gabi gave me a ride here, and now she's no where to be seen."

"To the library it is then." Chad slung his backpack over his shoulder also and started walking out with Jason at his side.

It wasn't often that Jason said this. It was very rare to be the one he said it too, but believe it or not, he could be honest, polite, and a decent guy to talk to.

Jason looked at Chad from the side before quickly diverting his eyes back in front of himself. "…Thanks. Not many people would do this."

"What? Give you a ride?" Chad asked with more amusement as that was the only way to lighten the mood. He was well aware how serious this was turning.

"No. Put up with me."

"Well then you're welcome."

* * *

Troy sighed as nothing was clicking in his mind at the moment. "I don't get it." He stated after not even finishing reading the text book part.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Troy, you were doing so well Tuesday, and even Monday. Now it's Wednesday and it seems as if you don't get ANYTHING. What's up?"

Gabriella pushed all their books and notebooks aside as they had been at it for twenty minutes, and from the moment she sat down she noticed something was different. She didn't know what it was or if she was imagining things, but deep down she knew that something was different.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just destined to fail at math."

Gabriella frowned. "I don't believe that. And I'm pretty good at reading people, so tell me what's up."

He sighed as if this was something too much to ask of him. "What are you, my tutor or shrink?"

"Ha ha." Her voice is monotone. "Funny."

"Okay, okay." He surrendered, "Have you ever felt like things are changing too much? Like to everyone else it's okay, but then when you sit back and actually look over things, it all seems…_too much_?"

She reflected to his words. She listened, and thought as he grew impatient on the edge of his chair. Had he said too much? Was she getting freaked out?

"All the time." She breathed out, and he almost wanted to breath out like her in relief. "Yeah. It's like no one's actually listening, even though they all say they are." Their eyes connect and she momentarily looses her breath. "I understand."

"Well then I guess that's how I feel." Troy admitted.

Gabriella moved her hand, and was about to set it down on his for a small amount of comfort, but withdrew it quickly as that was almost against all major best friend codes. She couldn't go against Jason and their friendship by connecting with the 'enemy'.

But looking at him in only a black t-shirt with a long white sleeve shirt underneath that really brought out his tan, and dark blue jeans…she had to admit to herself, and only herself just how good he looked. And listening to him speak, it was like something else she had never heard of before. It was like he knew exactly what she was thinking also. He just wasn't afraid to admit it.

"How about we work on this for a little bit longer, and then call it a day? I'm hungry and I want to stop somewhere to eat." Gabriella declared.

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?" Troy teased.

Gabriella's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "No!" She said too quickly. "I just…um…maybe…no….you can come…if you want…I guess." She stumbled like an idiot over her words as her cheeks heated up even more.

It was either eating by himself since his mom was gone again, or eating with Gabriella for a first time. "I'm pretty hungry myself."

They shared a smile.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing?" Jason hissed with venom.

Chad took an extra step back from him as his eyes were wide himself. Is this what Troy didn't want to tell him? If so, Chad was almost offended. He told Troy everything! It was obvious they were talking about math since numbers kept being thrown around, but if he was having trouble, then why didn't he just go to his best friend for some help? Granted, Chad wouldn't be the best one to go to, but Troy didn't have to feel like he needed to hide the fact that he actually needed help once in his life.

After driving to the library, the air between Jason and Chad was okay. Better than what it has been since Troy made the basketball team. But now as Chad witnessed Troy and Gabriella interact alongside Jason, he could pretty much tell that Jason would be in no mood for other friends.

"Is this what she meant when she said she had _business?_" Jason spat out.

Chad could feel the heat radiating off of Jason, and it wasn't good.

Jason clenched his fists together as he gripped onto the bookshelf tighter. It hurt him seeing Gabriella there with his enemy. Why would she be willing to spend almost all of her afternoons with Troy Bolton?

"They're basically flaunting it around in the _library!_" Jason hissed again as Chad had to roll his eyes to that one.

"Cross, look around." He pointed out as Jason did so ever reluctantly. "There's no one else in here except for some creepy guy on the computers and old people who don't get out enough. I would hardly call this flaunting it. If anything, they're hiding it."

That was the wrong thing to say as Jason's brown eyes that were already turning shades darker, turned completely black.

Chad took one more step backwards.

"Why is it such a big deal? Yeah, they lied, and went behind our backs, but look--" Chad motioned over to Gabriella and Troy from behind the book shelves they situated themselves behind when they first walked into the library.

Jason saw Troy say something, and a big grin emitted itself onto Gabriella's face.

"I don't like being lied too." Jason gritted out.

"So you're saying that if Gabriella came right up to you and said in the bluntest way possible, _Me and Troy are studying everyday after school,_ then you would be okay with that?" Chad countered back.

Jason looked away and shut his eyes as he let this all process. He sighed after taking a long, deep breath. "…No. But I would be afterwards." Jason turned to look at Chad. "But like I said before, I don't like being lied too. I'm heading out. You gonna stay?"

Chad hesitated. He had homework, but he didn't know how much he could get done with knowing his best friend who made up lame excuses in the last three days of why he couldn't hang out was in the library. "Yeah. I have stuff to do at home."

Jason took one last glance in the library before he walked outside the way he came in. If Troy and Gabriella were two tables over to the right, then they would've seen their best friends leaving, but they chose the most secluded table there as if Chad was right; they were trying to hide the fact that they weren't even there.

* * *

"That's an eight?" Troy asked in a deadpanned tone.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as her thin pointer finger pointed at the paper where her handwriting was. "Yes. That's an eight."

Troy scrunched up his eyes as he looked at the paper. After a minute of severely looking at the paper, he looked back at Gabriella. "No. That's more like a three."

Gabriella exhaled noisily. They had been disagreeing on what her numbers looked like for thirty minutes, and Gabriella was starting to get the feeling that Troy was doing it on purpose. "So what if it looks like a three? I'm telling you it's an eight."

Troy chuckled deeply as he shook his head and pushed the lined paper filled with equations towards her again. "And how do you expect me to learn if I can't even read the work?"

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned painfully. "We have a test on Friday! You NEED to know this stuff!"

He let out another deep chuckle at hearing her say his name. "Well since you're helping me on my math, then the least I can do is help you on your handwriting."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes in a stubborn way. "I do NOT need help with it."

Troy kinked an eye brow as he held up the piece of paper to her eye level. "Oh really? Well then, what is this number?" He pointed to one as Gabriella had to even squint her eyes to read it.

"Um…it's easy…it's…56."

"That's funny." He held no amusement to his voice. "You told me before that it was 88."

Gabriella's cheeks flushed as she looked up into Troy's bright blue eyes. "That's irrelevant. So what if I don't want to write my best right now? I still manage to pull it off in school, so it's all good."

Troy bit back a laugh as he tried to stay as serious as possible, but he was finding it extremely hard with the more time he was around Gabriella. "Numbers? Irrelevant in math?"

Gabriella saw Troy's lips tug at the corners as her own were doing the same. "…Yeah. They're irrelevant."

All it took was one more look at each other's faces before the two of them burst out laughing. Luckily they were some of the only people at the public library so the librarian didn't yell at them too much.

After they settled down again, Gabriella's stomach growled a little. Her face turned red as Troy bit back a chuckle again. "See? That's a SIGN that we should stop and go get food."

Gabriella nodded her head without arguing this time. "Okay." She along with Troy started picking up their things that scattered the table. "But tomorrow we're busting our asses to study, because you need at least a B on the test Friday."

Troy heard Gabriella and Jason talking in the gym. He heard her telling him that they could do something tomorrow afternoon, but for some gut reason, Troy wasn't feeling in the mood to remind her. Let her make the mistake of double booking both boys in the same afternoon. After all, he wasn't her caretaker. If she wanted to willingly spend time with him, who was he to stop her?

Troy sent her a pointed look. "I barely got any right on the assignment today."

"Oh come on, you were doing so well yesterday. We just lost focus today." She reasoned as she wasn't sure if she was just trying to reassure him, or she just said it to have something to say.

"WE?" Troy asked pointedly.

Gabriella nodded her head. "We." Her voice held determination. "If I'm tutoring you, then we're in this together. You fail, I fail."

Troy snorted. "Yeah, I fail the test, and you pass. That evens out."

She rolled her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you're so negative sometimes?"

He looked at her as they were both standing by their two parked cars next to each other. His tone vanished with amusement and happiness as all seriousness broke out.

"Yes. Some people have."


	8. Sting

_She had only known her mother for sixteen years. Sixteen years, and hardly that as her earliest memory wasn't until she was around four years old and she could easily walk and talk. She felt like the world was against her as she walked the empty halls of east high. She felt let down as the one person who had promised her that she would always be around, might not be around for that much longer._

_A tear slid down Gabriella's cheek as she blocked out all the memories the doctors burned into her mind. They were going to do operation in two days, and yet Gabriella still couldn't think about it without crying. _

_Gabriella knew one thing however. She knew that she needed her best friend seeing as he had no idea what was going on, and he deserved to know. He was almost just as much apart of Anna Montez's life as Gabriella was._

_She pushed open the gym door with as much strength as she had left. Her body was weak as she was running on water, and vendee machine food from the hospital for three days straight. She hadn't been in school for the whole week and she knew Jason was getting worried as there was no doubt that he stopped over at her house, but no one was there to answer the door._

_The basketball team was practicing on the last day before Christmas break, but her dad wasn't there seeing as he was back at the hospital with her mom who was still getting terrible headaches and confusion._

_She let her blurry eyes adjust to the light as various sounds were emitting from the gym. Sounds coming from basketballs, whistles, and rowdy yelling boys who were already pumped up from winning a game the night before, and they were just hours away from permanent Christmas break, or at least as permanent as you could get for two weeks long._

"_Jason?" She walked further into the gym as he was with a group of boys from the JV team. Although he was the only sophomore to make the varsity team, he still stayed in contact with the JV team since they shared the gym for the last half an hour of the JV practice, and the first half an hour of the varsity practice._

_He looked up with a look of surprise shock. His dark brown eyes bored into hers as she blinked back her tiredness. The doctor's words repeating in her mind--_We have to operate as soon as possible. It's bigger than what we thought and hoped.

"_Hey, I tried calling? Where have you been Gabi? Where's your dad?" Jason stepped away from Zeke and some other tall player who Gabriella didn't recognize._

"_Hey." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Um…can we talk?" Usually the two of them masked that they need to talk by casually bringing up that they should do a movie night, but Gabriella couldn't wait until night time and after his practice. She knew she wouldn't last if she didn't tell someone._

"_Now?" Jason asked as he looked around and saw that the assistant coach was calling kids over. It was obvious that Coach Williams knew what was going on since he seemed a little off himself, and was always checking his phone lately. Jason had a feeling that he was waiting for a call from Coach Montez, but nothing ever came._

"_Yeah. I just…" She looked at her best friend. The same best friend who she'd been through everything with so far. "It's bad Jase. I'm not gonna lie. It's bad and there's nothing we can do."_

"_Wait, what are you talking about Gabi? What's going on?" He asked while trying to maintain in control. "I don't understand."_

"_It's my mom Jase. She has a brain tumor, and it's bad."_

"_Gabi--"_

"_I'm scared Jase. I'm really, REALLY, scared." Her voice cracked as she fell into his arms. His shirt was getting wet, but he didn't care as he rubbed her back, and she cried silently into his chest. _

_He had his own tears coat his eyes, but he couldn't let them fall. Not if Gabriella was falling apart at the time, he just couldn't let himself do it then too. It wasn't fair. "It's gonna be okay Gabi." He croaked out. Only one of them could let go at a time. "I promise you that it's gonna be okay." _

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast mom. It was really good." Gabriella said as she cleared her plate.

Her mother looked up from papers with a confused face on. "What did you say dear?"

She scrunched up her eyes as she looked her mother over. She still looked tired, and she was rubbing her forehead, but other than that, her mom was doing pretty normal. "Just that breakfast was good. Thanks."

Anna smiled. "Anytime dear, but you better get going if you're gonna pick Jason up today."

"Okay." Gabriella headed for the door, but when she reached the archway of exiting the kitchen, she turned back and looked at her mom. "Hey mom?"

"hmm?" Anna was distracted.

"Are you doing okay? Like…it's been almost three months, so another MRI has to be done, doesn't it?"

Anna looked her daughter square in the eye. "Everything's fine. I feel fine."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay. I love you." She preceded out of the room without waiting to hear what her mom's response was.

Anna mumbled to herself, "I'm fine. I'm gonna be fine."

* * *

The brunette walked into school Thursday morning with a smile on her face. She was usually greeted with Sharpay or Taylor coming to her side and telling her some latest gossip, or if they weren't available, she usually was with Jason since they had been driving to school together, and with Jason's car in the shop recently they for sure had been driving together, but when she went to his house that morning, his mother had said that he already left with some guy who had really big hair.

She looked around as she made her way to her locker, and nearly jumped in surprise when Zeke fell into step with her. "Scared yah, huh?" He teased lightly.

Gabriella glared playfully. "Sometimes I don't even know what Shar sees in you." She teased back as Zeke glared too.

"Speaking of said girlfriend; she told me to tell you that there's a cheer meeting during lunch. Something to do with the game tomorrow and some special surprise with paint." When Zeke finished talking his tone ended with confusion.

Gabriella sighed, "Well that's Shar for yah. Always coming up with whacky new things."

* * *

Troy walked into school with a subtle face on. He was used to his routine. A routine that had been working for him for three years now, and then all of a sudden, just because of making the basketball team, things HAD to change. It was the way high school life worked, and Troy didn't understand why though. Why did they HAVE to change?

Before making the team, he drove his car to school--or took the bus before turning 16-- he got there an average of fifteen minutes before the bell would ring for homeroom. He had time to gather his book bag from the backseat of his car, walk up to the school in no rush, and take his time getting to his locker. He wouldn't normally see Chad since he was always with some other basketball player that Troy before had no intention of wanting to get to know, but then when he would reach his locker, then and only then would Chad be there waiting.

Even though Chad was on the team, he still was best friends with Troy; whether or not he was a jock also. That's what was so great between them; they each had their own friends and lives, but yet could still maintain being best friends. But sooner or later their friends would have to eventually make their ways into the other ones lives. It was just a known thing that they didn't speak of. It just happened to be Chad's basketball friends making their way into Troy's group of friends first.

But now as the present happened, Troy could basically forget about his normal routine as a new one was in the making. He still arrived fifteen minutes before the bell, but the normal couple of basketball players who Chad talked with before meeting him at his locker who stood out by their school's fountain, looked away from their tight circle of cheerleaders, and girlfriends and spotted Troy making his way to the front of the school.

"Bolton!" Jake, the teammate who Troy went out to pizza with called out with his arm slung around his girlfriend who was ironically a cheerleader. "Come here!"

This wasn't the first time that this happened as it happened the previous day also, and on Tuesday; the day after gathering for dinner with some of the them.

There was just no way that Troy could avoid them as it seemed to him that he always had a teammate in one of his classes, or he would see them around school in the hallways and they always would slap him on the back, or do the intricate guy handshake.

So Troy walked over with a smile on his face. It was getting less awkward than before. On Tuesday he had no idea what to say or do. That is until Kyle put out his hand for the very said guy handshake and greeted him by starting to talk about basketball. Jake soon would join in, then Dane, then more guys by the minute.

The cheerleaders had looked him over that day as there was no sign of Sharpay, Gabriella, or Taylor, but there were still quite a lot more cheer girls than what he normally sees. There was Jake's girlfriend, Sadie, Dane's girlfriend, Becca, Kyle's girlfriend, Maddie, and then at least one or two other girls. They were almost worst compared to guys as Troy could tell that they were watching him closer than normal.

"What's up Johnson?" Troy greeted Jake as they slapped hands.

"Just getting ready for the speech due today. Who knew five minutes could be so long? I timed myself at home, and I only clocked at like…three minutes."

Troy chuckled along with Jake as a couple of more girls from the cheer squad showed up, along with other guys who all played some type of sport. Troy normally would've been overwhelmed. He would've been at his locker by now with Chad, but now he was in front of the fountain, with kids who weren't that bad to be around anymore.

"So Troy, are you pumped for the game yet?" Another cheerleader, Allyson asked with a flirtatious giggle.

Troy looked at her warily, "I don't really think it's hit me yet."

"Hey girls!" A chipper voice was heard from behind, and Troy turned his body some to see Gabriella standing more towards the cheerleading girls. A couple of the guys wolf whistled, but she ignored them.

Gabriella silently counted how many of the girls on the squad were out on the Quad, and made a mental note that almost all of them were out there except for two or three. She looked up to make sure she didn't miss any, and spotted Troy's dark blue eyes looking at her.

Her first instinct was to say hi, but she refrained as a lot of people were around them. Everyone wasn't obvious to Jason's hate for Troy, and vise versa, so they never commented on it--unless when by themselves. It just would be a bad idea to show that she was friendly with Troy because by doing that then that would spark everyone's imaginations as to why she was being nice to him. Nobody liked rumors going around about themselves.

She instead smiled quickly before looking back at the girls. "Cheer meeting during first half of lunch. Shar's orders."

A lot of groans were heard, but Gabriella just shrugged.

"Why?" Sadie asked as Jake pulled her into his side even more.

"Who knows? It's a mystery to me even. But anyone who doesn't attend, don't even think about coming to the game then. Sorry."

Troy looked around himself as Sadie was busy pouting to Jake. "She should've been Captain and not Shar. We ALL voted for her during sophomore year!"

"You know what happened then Sadie. There was a lot going on." Jake reasoned.

Troy couldn't help but be nosy. "Who did you guys vote for?"

Jake rolled his eyes as Sadie wasn't looking, and put his pointer finger to the side of his head, and rotated it clockwise as if to silently say that Sadie was crazy about this topic.

Luckily for Troy, Sadie loved to talk about anything, so she wasn't the least bit cautious as to give away information.

"Gabriella." She automatically explained. "In the middle of sophomore year we all voted early for the next years Captain, and since almost all of our squad was gonna be mostly juniors then, and some lower classmen since there was basically no talent in the seniors class," Sadie kept on talking as she didn't care that she offended the used-to-be-class above them, "Gabriella won the vote. She turned it down as she nearly missed almost every practice for like THREE weeks, and then Sharpay took the role and Gabriella finally accepted the Co-Captain position. It was bull shit last year since we couldn't vote for Captain again. Something about since Shar was a junior, and was returning, she automatically got to be Captain since we did really good last year."

Troy tried to follow what she said as she seemed to be really good at talking for long periods of times without taking a breath.

"Do you understand?" Sadie asked. "Because I can explain--"

"No." Jake and Troy said at the same time.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I understand."

"Hey Johnson?! You see where Cross is at?!" Another guy who was big and muscular called out. "This little lady here needs her guy!" He stepped to the side a little as an unamused Gabriella stood.

"Fuck it Lyle. You're no help." She grumbled as Lyle was on the football team who hung out with Jason from time to time, which also meant he hung out with Gabriella from time to time too.

He flashed her a bright smile. "You know I'm teasing." He winked at her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as a smile did also appear on her face. "Well then I'm off to search for him." She walked over to where Jake was. She had tried calling Jason the previous night after getting dinner with Troy, but he didn't pick up his cell phone.

"He's in the library Gabs. He didn't tell you?" Jake asked.

"It must've slipped my mind." Gabriella made an excuse as it wasn't like Jason to not tell her things. She must've just forgotten as he usually always told her where he was at.

Troy looked Gabriella over as he wasn't obvlivious like Jake and Sadie were to Gabriella's disappointment about Jason's whereabouts.

* * *

Jason very deliberately avoided everyone. It wasn't that hard due to the fact that Chad picked him up at an ungodly awful hour of the morning and drove him to school thirty minutes earlier than what he usually arrived at. But in ways Jason was thankful. He didn't have to sit in a car with Gabriella and pretend that everything was okay. Because things weren't.

His dad was home early the previous night, and even after hanging out with Chad a little bit after the library incident, he was still expected to go out to the park down the street and practice. Then him and his dad got into a big fight about basketball scholarships again. And it didn't end well.

He barely made a basket either as his mind kept playing back to Troy and Gabriella together. He had a chance to cool down when he was with Chad, but the moment his dad brought up Troy during playing one-on-one, Jason lost it, and that was when everything went downhill. And instead of saying anything to Gabriella like Jason normally would, he just couldn't. It was easier pretending that everything was okay with them, than instead of getting into a big fight with her and not having her for a friend or comfort pillow. He needed his safety net.

The bell rang; signaling the start of homeroom class, but Jason didn't feel like getting up to go to a pointless ten minute class where boring announcements were going to be made. Instead he stayed stationary in his seat to continue doing late homework.

"Hey buddy. I was looking for you everywhere." Gabriella's quiet whisper said as she slid into the seat next to him.

Jason was actually studying as getting there early actually was a good thing because that seemed to motivate him a little bit more, but when Gabriella slid in by him he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate again.

"…Hey." He said stiffly, and it didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella.

"Hey. Is everything okay? We usually don't meet in here." Gabriella looked at him with concern. Whenever it was basketball season, the worst happened.

When he looked her in the eyes, he could see his true fear looking back at him…Troy. He could see Gabriella laughing with Troy in the library. He could see Troy shooting a basketball. He could see himself watching Gabriella and Troy kissing, and it made him shiver disgustingly. But mostly it was fear that he could see reflected in her eyes, and yet he still can't get over the fact that she was lying to him.

"Yeah. Things are fine. Just the usual dad riding my ass about basketball, and now there's Bolton thrown into the mix, and then there's of course colleges. Fun, fun, fun." His voice held no amusement.

Gabriella internally winced at the mention of Troy. A ripple of guilt spread throughout her stomach as whenever the two brothers mentioned the other one, you could hear the hate in their voice.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can help you with?" Gabriella laid a hand on top of his that was situated stiffly on top of the cold table.

"Why are YOU sorry?" Jason asked.

"Because you wanted to talk last night, and I was busy. I should've canceled or something, but I'm good--" Gabriella froze. A realization hit her as she remembered the previous day. She told Jason she would meet him after practice, and then she told Troy that she would meet him for studying.

Jason was crossed with Gabriella. There was no denying it, but maybe the fact that it wasn't just because she was going behind his back that got him madder, but it was maybe because she didn't even seem to understand that there might be more to his story. She didn't even consider that he could be mad at her.

"You're good?" He asked slowly.

Gabriella blinked. "I'm free tonight. I told you yesterday that we should do something, and I think a good old move night is in store."

Usually that meant they would end up talking, but Jason didn't feel like talking. Not with someone who could lie to his face so easily. But he couldn't blow her off and make her even more suspicious. This would just have to be one movie night where they would actually watch the movie more than talk.

"So what were you doing last night?" He decided to give her one last chance. They were best friends, but best friends don't just lie to each other.

Gabriella fidgeted in her seat. "I told you. I had business to take care of." She looked up and into his eyes. "Is everything really okay Jase?"

"Like I said before: it's just my dad being dad."

* * *

Gabriella went to one of the connecting classrooms that were behind the gym for the cheer meeting. These were the classrooms that were next to the weight lifting room and the gym teachers used these classrooms for teaching the dreaded health classes.

She was the last one as Sharpay was waiting impatiantly in front of everyone else. Taylor smiled at her brightly as Gabriella slowly made her way over to her girl best friend.

Sharpay started talking about how they should show more school spirit, but Gabriella wasn't listening. She was busy trying to think of a way to talk to Troy without it having to be such a big deal, and to tell him how she screwed up and can't go to their tutoring session that day.

Taylor sensed her friend's discomfort, and nudged her. "Hey." She whispered. "Is everything okay?"

Gabriella slowly came out of her daze. "Almost. Just thinking is all."

"Is it about Jason's weird attitude today. In history he hardly even talked or complained along with the rest of the jocks." Taylor voiced with concern laced within her tone.

Gabriella sighed. "I really hope everything's okay with him. I really don't know how much we can both deal with this year. I mean, everyone is gonna be so busy with school stuff this year, and with his dad, its just--" Gabriella paused. "It's just...gonna be a lot."

"So everyone's pulling out a number, and if you have number one, then you pick the basketball player's number you want to paint on your stomach and back. We'll precede in logical order from there. All the way up until twelve." Sharpay instructed as Taylor and Gabriella both raised their eye brows in question as they didn't even know Sharpay was planning something like this.

Sharpay carried around the room a small blue felt bag that contained the numbers, and put it in front of Taylor and Gabriella first to draw. "Oldest to youngest." She announced.

"Shar, why the hell are we painting numbers on our skin?" Taylor whispered.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "If you two were _listening_, then you would've heard that it's just one time for the season's opening game. We need to support our team this year. Last year they won State Champs, and we hardly celebrated big enough."

"We held three parties, two pep rallies, and cheered until we couldn't speak. We did more than enough last year." Taylor reasoned as Sharpay shook the bag in front of her face impatiantly again.

"Pick one, and we'll get this over with as soon as possible. Now!"

Taylor and Gabriella both picked one and opened theirs up as Sharpay continued on.

"One. How ironic." Taylor said. "She probably did that on purpose."

"Twelve. Oh goody. I'm last." Gabriella said unamused.

Soon Sharpay started this whole number picking ordeal, and Taylor had the first pick. She currently was searching for a boyfriend as she had been dating for a while, but she didn't seem to click with anyone; kind of like how Gabriella felt. Why does she need a boyfriend when she has Jason as a best friend?

"Tay, come on. It's not that hard to choose a guy and to wear his number to the game. It's not like it's a tattoo." Sharpay complained as she somehow got the number two in the pick.

"Fine." Tay huffed. "I'll just pick..." her eyes gazed over the list Sharpay handed to every girl after the numbers. "Chad Danforth. I happen to like his number."

After that things went smoothly. Sharpay got Zeke's number, Sadie got Jake's, other girlfriends got their boyfriend's number, or at least their friends' number, and Gabriella was surprised that no one picked Jason yet, but then she realized that most of the girls who had gone had boyfriends.

It was almost Gabriella's turn as they were on number eight, and Emma was up. Emma was originally going to pick Chad's number also, but Taylor beat her to it. So then the next best person came to mind.

"I'll take Jason's number."

Gabriella froze in her seat as she was planning on taking Jason's number, but who was she kidding. She was last, of course she wasn't going to get it.

Quickly the number picking proceded and Gabriella mentally crossed off the players' names on the sheet, until there was one last name left. Gabriella looked up like a lost puppy and Sharpay smirked.

"Looks like Gabs is left with Troy Bolton's number. 14."

"But--Can we trade?!" Gabriella called out in protest.

"Anyone want too?" Sharpay asked as she knew that no one would take Gabriella up on the offer. They all got their first, if not second picks. No one knew Troy that well to pick him right away, even though he was cute and hot. They were still all so superficial that they were scared Troy would do bad in the first game, and if they were wearing his number then things could be bad.

Sharpay locked eyes with Gabriella and smiled sweetly at her. "You're fourteen Montez."

Gabriella sighed. "Tomorrow is gonna suck."

"At least there's gonna be a kick ass party afterwards." Sharpay said chirpily.

Gabriella's mind went blank as she wasn't thinking about how to talk to Troy anymore. All she could think of was how Jason was going to react to her wearing Troy's number. That's all that mattered as she could just picture Jason's eyes going red with anger.

It wasn't going to be a good game.

* * *

Troy watched silently from his car as Jason got into Gabriella's passenger side of the car. He had waited for Gabriella to come out of cheerleading practice as usually they were two of the people from the two teams to leave last, but when he didn't see Jason emerge yet either, he knew. He knew that she chose Jason over him as she finally realized her mistake.

He saw her pull her car out as the idea of not even telling him that she wasn't going to be tutoring him that day didn't even cross her mind. Deep down Troy expected this though, as the previous day he decided that it wouldn't take her that long to piece together her slip up, and of course she would choose her best friend over him.

He knew he didn't really matter to her. And vice versa.

But then why did it sting to watch her drive away?

* * *

**Author's note--So I have been updating this story more than Sweet and Low, and some of you guys have been asking me why that is. Well here's the reason: One) Sweet and Low is a lot more complicated than this story as it's about every character and their own story plot. It takes me a longer time to figure everything out, and to write it as I do have school stuff and sport stuff. Two) For this story, I have scenes already written now. I have them in my notebooks, and really all I need to do is piece them together by little scenes to make the story make sense. **

**So expect another chaper of Sweet and Low by Sunday, but it's coming together slowly, and it for some reaosn does take me longer to write than compared to this story.**

**Lastly, I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. They're lovely, and I enjoy reading them. They always encourage me to write more.**


	9. Goodnight Gabriella

"_Thanks for being here." Her small voice picked up throughout the busy hospital waiting room. _

_The blood shot eyes looked up and he scooted closer to the small girl who had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms circling them. Her eyes are squeezed shut to keep the tears at bay, and her body was slowly rocking in the uncomfortable blue cushiony chair._

_He laid his warm and slightly sweaty hand on top of her knee. "You know I wouldn't miss this for the world."_

_Gabriella sniffled as her brown eyes were slowly revealed. They held no emotion, no color, no life to them._

_She slowly turned her head to look at her best friend._

"_She's gonna be okay, right Jase?" She looked at him with hope that he had the right words to say. "It's just surgery." She seemed to be saying that quite a lot as she was trying to convince herself more than anybody else in the room._

_Who has the right words to say? In a situation where you're sitting with your best friend, surrounded by other people who were waiting to get in to see their doctors, and you're stuck knowing that your second mother is in surgery for a brain tumor that the doctor's just found could possible go wrong. It broke Jason's heart as this was the woman who put ice on his first bee sting. Who taught him how to tie his shoes when his own mother was busy at work. Who taught him and Gabriella how to use the oven. _

_Jason nearly choked up right there and then just thinking about all the first time things he shared with Anna Montez. _

_He squeezed Gabriella's knee in reassurance as he looked down at the ground and away from her dull eyes. "It has to Gab. It just has too."_

_No matter how many people told her that it had to go well. No matter how many times Sharpay and Taylor said that phrase, or her father and grandparents, there was something more reassuring when Jason said it. _

_Her hand that was pulling her knees closer to her chest slipped up and laid gently on Jason's warm hand. His head snapped up and their eyes connected once more. "I'm tired Jase." In many ways what she just said had many different meanings._

_One--She's just overly worn out from schoolwork, her new job, and now her mother's health._

_Two--She's tired of this situation. She's tired of doctors telling her things with big words that no one understood, and nurses rushing around her as if they had other better things to do._

_He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer; as close as the chair would let them with the two armrests in between. He gently pushed her head down on his shoulder and rested his own head on top of hers. _

"_Then go to sleep Gabi. I'll wake you up."_

"_Right when the doctor comes out?"_

"_Right when the doctor comes out." He promised._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

* * *

"So you're uh…looking at Stanford?" Jason asked as he looked down at Gabriella's table that Thursday afternoon and saw a Stanford magazine.

Gabriella looked up from kneeling in front of the TV as she was going through her wide DVD collection to pick out something to watch. "Uh…yeah. I've just started looking into it with more detail, but I've talked about it with my parents for a while now."

"It's a good school?" Jason asked cautiously. It had been an awkward car ride over to Gabriella's house as neither one of them spoke a word. Jason was being extra careful so he didn't let word slip that he knew what Gabriella was up to the last couple of days after school. He assumed Gabriella was just quiet because she didn't know what to say or do around him and how he was acting.

Gabriella glanced back at him briefly. "Yeah. It's a great school. I'm getting excited." As she finished putting the DVD in she went and sat down by him on the couch. "What about you? Anymore thought about going out East?" A part of her really admired Jason for being able to think about moving out East to do something other than basketball; the sport that both of them had grown up with, but the only problem Gabriella saw standing in Jason's way was his dad.

"Actually that might not happen." Jason said quietly as he stared at the TV screen, but his mind wasn't registering what was happening with the previews of movies that had already come out on DVD. He had told himself that he would hang out with Gabriella that day; she was his best friend and he was gonna try his hardest to show her that something wasn't bothering him that much, not until the time was right, but as she continued with her questions, he couldn't refuse her; no matter how disappointed he might be.

"What? Why?" She asked in alarm.

"You know how my dad is apart of the UCLA Alumni?" Jason asked, but didn't wait for her to answer. "He has always wanted me to go to a great basketball college, and UCLA might be my chance."

"But what about going East? What about you wanting to explore the different parts of our country?" Gabriella can't believe that Jason was changing his mind again, but then again whenever they talked about colleges, he always had a different answer.

"Ever since I could play basketball, my dad has believed that I hold some powerful, _God-like_," Jason rolled his eyes as neither of them were watching the TV now, "gift to shoot a ball through a basket. And since he was this big year round jock at his high school, it only made sense that I had to also be this big sports player." Gabriella listened as Jason spoke with such a calmness that it almost sent shivers down her spine.

"He knew that basketball was my game since first grade and I dominated in the Community Ed league. We had this plan mapped out forever now, play basketball as my first priority, then school, then during high school get picked up by a scout and play the sport that I love." Jason looked at Gabriella with a truth in his eye. "At first I honestly thought that sounded crazy. Even in high school as I was the only sophomore on the varsity team. But the more that I played, the more that my dad actually looked and sounded proud of me, it gave and still gives me the hope that maybe his plan isn't too crazy; especially now that he's talking about UCLA and how he's already talking to the scouts."

"That all sounds great Jase, but traveling? I thought you really wanted to do that too?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Our country will always be here after I get my shot at basketball. It's all good. I'm just trying to concentrate on UCLA now."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Are you sure? It's not just your dad filling your head?"

"Hey, last I heard about your choices was that you wanted to go east too, not Stanford." Jason defended in a harsher tone than intended. He sighed as he saw that Gabriella sunk away from him a little bit. He shut his eyes to clear his mind as no matter if he was mad at Gabriella or waiting for her to tell him why she was hanging out with Troy by choice, she was still his best friend. Through thick and thin, they were best friends and he wasn't just going to forget about her if something's wrong.

"Hey," he said in a softer tone as he looked at her and placed a comforting hand over hers. "I'll go to UCLA and you go to Stanford, and we'll at least be in the same state. They're only like five hours away from each other."

Gabriella smiled as this was a relief to her that maybe he wasn't cross with her. Maybe he was just having an off day with his dad. "How do you know this? Doing research now?" Gabriella teased.

Jason smiled. "Even though you weren't technically considering Stanford as a school to go to, doesn't mean that I can't look into other schools that have nothing to do with basketball."

"Could you really do it though?" She asked with all seriousness in her voice.

"Do what?" He picked at the cushion beneath him as all hopes of ending a conversation were out the window as no matter if he was crossed with her or not, they were bound to have a college conversation sooner rather than later.

"Not play basketball? I know that you were considering it before, but I know that for a fact you enjoy and love the game with a passion. You wouldn't have played it for eleven years if you didn't. So back to the question: could you not play?"

He looked her square in the eye. "…No. No I couldn't."

* * *

Gabriella stood on her porch as she waved goodbye to Jason who decided to go for a jog to clear his head and then head home. After they big college talk they decided to actually do homework together; something they hadn't done in a while together, as the movie played and they barely watched it again.

She was about to turn inside when she heard a basketball bouncing in the backyard. She froze mid-step and turned herself around. She bounded down the stairs and walked in between her's and Troy's houses. She had to avoid the huge tree that separated them as the big oak lead up to both of their balconies that almost each house on the block had.

She came into contact with the wooden fence and cautiously opened it. He didn't hear, or if he did hear the old wood creaking then he showed no sign as his back was to her and he made a perfect three pointer.

She found herself almost clapping; something she did with Jason whenever she was over at Zeke's house and the two boys would play one-on-one and Sharpay, Taylor, and her would watch.

But she refrained as it was the weird feeling she got that stopped her. How can she be so different when it came to Troy? How could she just feel so naturally involved that she found herself acting as if she was around Jason at the time also? It wasn't right to treat both boys the same as Jason was her best friend, and Troy's just…Troy; the boy she tutors.

"Yes Gabriella?" Troy's voice called out as he still had his back to her, but he soon turned around and looked at her with a cocked eye brow.

Gabriella swallowed as the t-shirt he wore clung to his body; outlining his six pack. His sandy brown hair fell in front of his eyes as he swept it to the side. His striking blue eyes pierced right through her. In that moment with his skin glistening, Gabriella let her mind wander back to what the other single cheerleaders were saying to her after picking numbers.

"_You're so lucking Gabs. I would've picked him, but he's so quiet. It's like he's brooding all the time."_

"Well?" Troy asked as he stationed the ball near his hip and walked over to the picnic table he had at the side of the court. He picked up his black sweatshirt and put it on.

"Oh uh…" Gabriella blinked her eyes as if to clear her head of the small glimpse of skin she just saw on his stomach. She took a small step forward as it was better to show him that she wasn't effected with how he looked at the moment; although with the way that she sounded, it was pretty hard to conceal. "Did you get my text?" Her small voice asked.

He lifted the hem of his gray shirt and black sweatshirt to wipe at his forehead. "Yeah. I got it." Troy was wrong. Gabriella didn't forget as five minutes after he left the school, his phone went off with a new text from Gabriella saying that she couldn't make it for tutoring.

Gabriella shuffled her feet as she bravely walked closer to him and sat down on top of the picnic table; right near him as she could feel the heat radiating off of his body in the cool October air.

"Good. That's good." She murmured. She had never felt more awkward. Even when Jason's in a weird tense mood, she could handle herself, but now with Troy, she had no idea what to say. She should probably just walk away, but something's telling her to stay. Something in the back of her mind was screaming at her to stay; no matter what the consequences.

Troy was looking straight ahead, but he snuck a glance to his right to see Gabriella sitting just like him; legs bent as their feet rested on the bench of the table, and her eyes trained on the court before her.

"So what was it this time?" Troy asked in a tone that gave away how bad he thinks of Jason.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What was it this time?" He punctuated each word. "It was kind of obvious something was bugging him all of practice today. What was it? Was it because of _daddy_? His car? A problem with the ladies?" Troy mocked.

Gabriella jumped down from the picnic table in fury. "You would know if you actually had a dad."

She couldn't believe that the words flew from her mouth. Her face showed it all as she looked mortified with herself. She looked at his face which drained of color, and that was more than enough to turn away from him and to quickly escape into the safe confines of her house.

He stayed seated as he saw the fear that passed through Gabriella's eyes. He knew that she knew she said something wrong. A part of him couldn't believe that she said that either, and for what? For defending Jason? Troy still couldn't figure out why everyone thought Jason was such a great guy.

But he couldn't just let her get away like that. There was no way that he was going to let her throw it back at his face that he didn't have a dad because that bastard abandoned him and his mother.

He jumped down and he swore that Gabriella picked up her pace to scurry away. "Hey!" He yelled after her.

She didn't stop as he started after her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Hey, I was talking to you!"

Gabriella struggled within his grasp as he didn't let go of her. She knew that she said something wrong. "I'm sorry okay?!" The sincerity in her tone was covered up with the little bit of anger that was left over from when Troy was mocking Jason just a couple of minutes ago. "Will you let me go now?!"

"Do you have any idea what you just said?! Do you have any concept of the words flowing from your mouth, or do you just talk and then think?" His voice demanded an answer as Gabriella still struggled with her wrist.

He couldn't even look at her as just the memories of growing up fought their way to the front of his mind. He almost considered his childhood a separate part of his life as he barely even saw his mom either; much less his dad who Troy grew up to hate.

All of a sudden he didn't want her answer. He didn't want to be talking to her as whenever he did talk to her they would almost always get into some fight, and a big cycle would be starting up again.

"Whatever." Troy shoved her wrist away as Gabriella grasped and rubbed the spot that he was holding. "I don't even care anymore. You can go back to your perfect house now, with your perfect parents." Troy glared as Gabriella should've been more afraid. Anyone who saw this side of Troy and his hardening body, menacing glare, and snarled teeth, they would all say the same thing--he almost looked like an animal ready to pounce. "Mommy's probably making dinner right now."

He couldn't go back into his house or else more memories would be surfacing to his brain, so he did the next thing he could think of.

Gabriella watched as his back faced her and he started walking away. There was no longer fear or anger in her eyes. There was only sadness. She blinked her glossed over eyes before watching the cold hearted boy walk over to his truck in his driveway.

But something ticked in Gabriella. This little argument started with her defending Jason, or at least that is what she thought, and now it's ending with him assuming once again that she thinks she's better than everyone else. It wasn't true. It couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Troy!" Gabriella called out desperately.

Gabriella was a good person at heart. She might not come across it as she did hang out with the cheerleaders--Troy was actually right because some of the cheerleaders did think they were better than most--she also hung out with kids who drink and party, but what high schoolers didn't? And then she was best friends with Jason. But deep down and most of the time she was a good person, and she's not going to let Troy think otherwise. After all, she was tutoring him; that had to count for something?

"Troy!" Gabriella called again as he was almost to his truck and she rushed after him.

He didn't even turn his head a quarter of an inch. It was like he couldn't even hear her.

She rushed after him and nearly got to him right as he was unlocking his truck.

"Come on Troy, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." She cried. Again she got no answer. She huffed as he opened the truck door, and she saw this as her opportunity. Surely he wouldn't drive away if she was in the car with him. "Fine." She snapped.

She quickly clambered to the other side of the white truck and hopped into the passenger side.

"Ha! You can't ignore me now." Gabriella stated as he started the truck up. Her face dropped as Troy peeled out of the driveway and onto their road.

"I think I can." She heard him say before a silence took over.

* * *

They had been driving for thirty minutes before Troy finally pulled over and Gabriella was sure that they were in a different city. She looked around at the abandoned park and noticed the full basketball court just waiting for someone to play, the swing set that was gently swaying in the breeze, and the small slides that any little kid would enjoy going down.

"Where are we?" Gabriella whispered as her voice was a little huskier than normal from not talking for a while.

"Avenue park." He got out of the truck; leaving Gabriella to decide if she wanted to get out also or just sit there. She had no idea what they were doing there, and she didn't know if she even wanted to find out, but the better part of her held her curiosity.

She hopped out and walked at a quicker pace to keep up with him.

"You know, I have a family to get back to. My dad and mom are gonna be wondering where I am." Gabriella kept up with his pace as she didn't take in her surroundings until she came face to face with various trees creating a darker atmosphere; almost like a mini forest.

"You heard of cell phones, haven't you?" Troy asked shortly before entering the tight little space leading into the trees that could easily get you lost.

Gabriella looked around. She was at a place where she didn't know her way around, it was going to be getting dark soon, and she was pretty sure that her cell phone was out of battery.

She looked at where Troy entered as she quickly followed again.

* * *

"Thirty free throws and we can call it a day." Andrew told his son as he bounced passed the ball to Jason who was standing at the free throw line at the park down the street from their house.

Jason got into position and shot the ball. Both Cross' watched the ball soar into the net perfectly. Andrew grinned to himself as he retrieved the ball from under the basket and bounced it to his son again.

"This is what I want to see in the game tomorrow. You getting fouled, taking all the shots you can, and making your free throws. It'll be perfect." Andrew's gruff voice said as if Jason wasn't mistaken, he swore he could hear pride in his voice.

Jason lined up to the basket and shot the ball perfectly again. He smiled as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"You know there's scouts coming to your game on next Wednesday. If you keep this up then you'll have a scholarship in no time."

Jason blinked as he caught the ball his dad sent to him rather a little too hard in his chest. "Next week?"

"Yup. You're gonna do good. That is if you can keep the ball away from people who can also make their shots." It was the little comments that his dad made that ticked Jason off. Andrew looked at his son pointedly. "Even if that means your own teammate." It wasn't plural. And there was only one other person Jason thought of when his dad said this: Troy Bolton. "Got it son?"

Jason nodded his head sullenly. Why couldn't his dad just be proud of him and just leave it at that? Although hearing the pride in his father's voice, it was worth it at the time; even if his dad always had a condescending tone to his voice.

"Good. Now twenty-eight more."

* * *

There were trees surrounding them everywhere. If it wasn't for the little light shining through the big tree tops then Gabriella wouldn't know if it was night or day out.

He was just standing there next to this big boulder that seemed to be in the exact middle of this small clearing. He hadn't said anything for the past ten minutes when Gabriella finally caught up to him. She had sent out one text and that was it for her cell phone before it shut down automatically from lack of charging, so at least her mom knew that Gabriella wasn't going to be home until after dinner.

But in other aspects Gabriella didn't mind that Troy wasn't saying anything. It gave her time to reflect on things, to clear her mind, or to just think of other things. Sometimes what a person really needs is silence, and Troy was giving her just that.

But other times, when you're given silence, you're mind just works in overload. It recaps on everything that had happened in that day, and right at this time, Gabriella's mind was stuck on Troy's hurt face when she threw it in his face that his dad abandoned him and his mother. It was eating her alive on the inside, and she had to make it right.

"You know," she started off softly as she took a tentative step towards him, "I really am sorry about your dad."

His body was stiff as his arms were crossed against his chest to keep his body heat as close as possible as it was cold out; even with wearing a sweat shirt. "Don't mention it. I don't really care."

Gabriella sighed as she laid a hand on his arm to make him turn to her. "But I care Troy. I said something that was uncalled for and I'm sorry."

"Seriously, just forget about it."

"I can't forget about it if this is the reason why we're out in the middle of some patch of woods."

"Relax Gabriella. I know where we are. I used to come here all the time with my grandpa." Troy looked at Gabriella as she studied their surroundings even more. "I used to live a couple of houses away when my mom went to school."

Gabriella was slowly putting it together as it made sense that in order for Lucille to get a degree in something Troy would have had to stay with someone.

"Do your grandparents live around here still?"

Troy sighed while running a hand through his hair. "No. They moved once mom and me left for Albuquerque."

"And you miss them." It wasn't a question; it was a fact.

"Can you blame me? You grow up with someone for seven years and you're bound to miss them once they go away. Some people don't have the mother who's always home to cook, or the dad who boasts about all of your achievements."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but decided to let it go as she didn't want to fight again; especially since it would be so easy for Troy to just ride off without her. "I have a feeling that you're talking about my family again."

He looked away from her and instead ventured over to the big boulder that could fit at least four people on it, and sat down. "Maybe; maybe not. You never know." He said mysteriously as he had this underlining tone to his voice that put something in his eye. Something that made what he just said send shivers down Gabriella's spine.

"I thought we went over this? I'm not perfect, my family definitely isn't, so I don't know why you think I am." Gabriella sat down by him on the stone; their arms brushing as she got comfortable.

"We did, it's just…I don't really know. Maybe you're family isn't perfect. And maybe you're not perfect, but there's just something about you that makes you seem perfect. You know?"

"You seem to have that act down also." Gabriella snuck a glance out of the side of her eye to see Troy crack a smile.

There was a silence as Troy just took this time to reflect upon all that had happened with Gabriella. He almost found it comical that a week ago he thought Gabriella was some stuck up stereotypical cheerleader who followed Jason around like a right hand man. Some would think that she was rude to others. Others might think that she came off as a bratty spoiled teenage kid as her family did have more money than most middle class families due to her dad's early career. But he was wrong; even if he couldn't admit it out loud yet, he was wrong. She was a cheerleader, but she's also so much more than that.

Over the last couple of days that they spent their afternoons together Troy had a chance to see her real self. She was caring towards others. She was smart and wasn't afraid to show it. She was beautiful as almost every weekend she had guys asking to go out with her. And if he didn't know any better than he would say that she sounded almost just like Lilly, but that was a far stretch as they looked nothing alike. And Gabriella wasn't known for cheating.

Gabriella was also taking time to think about what she was feeling towards Troy. She didn't know what it was about him, but whatever it was, it always made her worse side show whenever Troy was involved. She never used to get so mad at someone for bringing up the simplest of things, but then again, she never did have someone point out to her that maybe her family was 'perfect'. But even that was the furthest from the truth.

But yet…she didn't mind. Getting mad and being able to yell at someone to let out your anger and frustrations felt good. And knowing that no matter what, in the end they were somehow going to understand each other, helped her yell even more. Because that's what they're seeming to do now. For a couple of days they get along, and then something like that night happens and they fight, then it repeats, and Gabriella knew that if this kept happening, she could handle it because it felt good.

She stole a small glance at Troy and saw that he looked like he was thinking about something, but then again, he always had such a serious face on; she couldn't quite yet read all of his emotions yet. She quickly looked ahead of herself again as he looked at her and caught her looking.

Her cheeks tinted a light pink as she could still feel his blue icy eyes on her still. She shivered as she was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Here." His gruff voice said as he readjusted himself on the rock and took off his sweat shirt. Before Gabriella could protest that he was going to be cold without it, he already put it in her lap. She looked down at it as he let a small chuckle through his thin lips. "Go on. It's not gonna bite you."

She sighed as she started putting it on without a fight. As she tugged it over her head and got into her original spot, she looked at Troy once again. She gave a small smile and he returned it. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Gabriella sensed the whole change in the mood again. She knew that there would be another timeframe of silence, and she didn't want that.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

They both stared in front of them as the calmness of the nature around them soaked in. Gabriella was guessing this is where Troy went if something was bothering him, and although it was a little farther away than some of the other parks that were actually in town, she had to admit, that having your own little patch in the woods was cool.

"You know how I said I'm not perfect?" She asked tentatively.

"I know. I know. I was wrong to assume that you were, okay?" Troy asked defensively as he turned his body to face her.

"No. It's not that." She picked at her light blue faded jeans that clung to her small legs, and had a rip in the knee as her golden skin shone through. "It's just…"

"What?" He probed in encouragement as his hand unconsciously got closer to hers. "It's just what?"

She quickly gathered all her courage and looked up into his bright blue eyes. "I don't know what all the rumors were in sophomore year, but half way through something happened. Something that I barely talk about and only a couple of people that I told actually know the whole thing."

Troy wanted to ask, _Then why are you telling me?_, but he didn't as if he did then he knew that she wouldn't ever think about telling him again. "…Yeah?" He asked softly as his body shifted closer to her's without even thinking about it.

Gabriella swallowed as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her shaking arms around them. It was starting to get even colder as the sun was almost down. Her bottom scooted closer to Troy's body as neither one said a word about it.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, and please don't take offense to it, but it's not something that I advertise to people. I don't like it when people feel sorry for me. I don't like the attention at all." She fluttered her eye lashes as her breath got caught in her throat at just glancing up at Troy's captivating eyes before she quickly diverted her eyes again to his chest.

"My mom had a brain tumor Troy. And it grew to the point where the doctors could barely help it." Gabriella turned straight again as she didn't dare look up to see Troy's reaction. This was the part of her life that she liked to keep secret. She had gone through so much that year as it was the worst time of her life and everyone else just made it worst as they all tried to understand what it felt like almost losing a mother. Gabriella couldn't even imagine what it would feel like actually losing her.

His reaction was like no other's. Jason almost cried when he found out. Sharpay was too shocked to say anything. And Taylor was put into a frenzy as she did all this research to try to help Gabriella cope with her mother's illness. But Troy's reaction had to be the best as his hand that was mere centimeters away from her hand closed the distance finally and grasped her freezing hand in his. If she was too cold for his liking he didn't show it as he stood up, and pulled her up with him.

"Come on. You look tired."

Gabriella allowed him to lead her out of the woods. He knew from her silence that she was telling the truth about not telling people about this. Almost everyone around school knew at the time in sophomore year that something had happened seeing as their gym teacher and Gabriella weren't in school for about half a month, but now as it was almost a year and a half ago, people had forgotten it.

But now it all made sense to him as he ushered her back into his truck. When he first was driving with her in the truck, he was feeling angry and almost jealous at the thought of her having two parents and her throwing the fact that Jason had his dad and not him, but now just going back to the one place where he grew up with his hero--his grandfather--it all seemed to calm him down, and now with Gabriella telling him this about her mom; he felt sorry for her.

He climbed into his side of the truck and started it. He quickly pulled out of the parking lot as it was now completely dark out. He noticed that instead of Gabriella sitting on the farther passenger side, she was sitting in the middle since his truck was one which had three seats in the front, and not just two. He felt her shiver.

"You cold still?" He asked as he silently glanced at her.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around her small abdomen as the sweatshirt did have a warm feeling to it.

"Nah. I'll get warmer soon."

* * *

"At the end of the day when things count; I'd happily trade my 'dad' in for your mom's health." Troy stated softly as they were parked outside of their house. Throughout the car ride home there was no conversations attempted after they made their way out of the Park's parking lot. It was a comfortable silence though as every once in a while Troy would feel Gabriella shiver and he would every so subtly a minute after turn the heater onto an even higher setting.

She turned in the car as her seat belt was already off. "Let's not talk about this. I don't know why I told you about my mom. I must have had some malfunction or something as I never, EVER speak about it." Gabriella whispered desperately as there was no need to speak loudly.

There was something about the way that she was looking at him that made him unconsciously lick his bottom lip as her glazed over eyes bored into his own. Halfway during the drive home, and an exact minute after one of her shivers, Troy's warm hand found her cold one. It chilled him right to the bone as he had never thought a human being could be that cold, but she was. It was a friendly gesture; if only they both knew what the other one was thinking when their fingers laced together.

Gabriella slowly looked down to their still attached hands and then back up at Troy. "But I'm glad I did. It felt…uh…it felt nice." She mimicked him as she unconsciously licked her bottom lip also. "I uh…better get inside. We've got school tomorrow; not to mention you have a very important game."

Their hands stayed connected.

"Yeah. You're right." They both looked at each other to see who would pull away first. In a couple of seconds it was Gabriella as her mind flashed to an image of Jason watching. Although it was a figment of her imagination, guilt still welled up in the pit of her stomach. "Uh," she motioned to the black sweatshirt that was about three sizes too big for her. "What should--"

"Keep it."

Gabriella looked up quickly.

Troy corrected himself right away. "You know. I'll just pick it up later."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Okay. Right. So I'll see you tomorrow then." She opened the passenger side door and got out of it, but right before she closed the truck door, she stopped and turned to him and hesitated. "…thanks Troy."

As the door shut, Troy closed his eyes and sighed loudly. For a moment he actually thought that they were gonna kiss. But just for a moment as the moment was right. The atmosphere around them was semi serious as the tone was perfect. He was just about to start the truck up again so he could pull into the driveway, but a tapping on the his window stopped him. He unrolled his window and saw that Gabriella was leaning against his car door again.

"Hey." He greeted her with an amused smile. "How you doing?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "That line only works for the show Friends. And you just don't pull off a good Joey."

Troy smiled charmingly. "Fine then Montez. Spoil all my fun."

"Ha ha, but I actually came back to ask you if you still wanted to meet up tomorrow for tutoring since there's no practice?"

He completely forgot about that as in that afternoon he started thinking about it, but then within one minute, his mind completely let him forget about him almost failing math.

"Yeah. That is if you're still up for it?"

"I have work from three to six, but things are so dead down there on Friday's due to games being that day that if you come down, I'll be able to tutor you there." Gabriella told him.

"Fine then. That sounds good."

Gabriella nodded, "Okay then. I guess this is goodnight…again." She was so close to him as between their conversation she got even closer to his truck so she could hear his voice over the soft sound of the winds around them.

He made a quick decision as his hand reached out and grabbed her two hands that were settled on top of the gape where his window goes down into. She was already leaning in as she didn't get a chance to pull away and she stared at Troy at eye level curiously.

Deep down she knew what was coming. She should've pulled away as it was wrong to be doing it; but three seconds of lips on lips were hardly counted as bad. In fact she leaned in even more as their eyes stayed locked on each others until the final split second before their mouths touched. His thumb ran gently over her goose bumped hand in a comforting way before they both pulled back simultaneously.

Gabriella's eyes were wide as she processed that she just kissed her best friend's half brother. "Goodnight Troy."

"Goodnight Gabriella."

* * *

**Author's Note--So what do you think? I know that it's longer than usual, but I was having a stressful week, and I just felt the need to go into the land of Troyella where everything makes sense to me. So give me a review and tell me what you like and dislike, and I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys have no idea how happy they make me as reviews strangely help me write faster. If that makes sense?**


	10. Nice Number

_Both were breathing heavily as they laid horizontally on her bed. They had just gotten done with a serious of little kisses that always lead to some big make out; leaving them wanting more._

_He stared into her big blue eyes as they were both facing each other while laying on their sides. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear while grinning at her. Her cheeks tinted a light pink as she bit her lower lip innocently. _

"_My parents are gonna be out of town this weekend. Something to do with my dad's job." She whispered as her hand softly stroked his muscular arm as there were no barriers between their chests besides her lacy black bra._

"_They're gonna be gone for your birthday?" Troy asked as he tried to block out the feeling she was evoking within him with just the slightest touch._

_Lilly leaned over and pressed a kiss right below his earlobe. "Consider it their present by giving me an empty house for two days."_

_Her other hand that wasn't resting on his arm ventured lower as her nails tickled his skin right above his belt line. _

"_You're coming over still, right?" She asked with hopefulness in her voice._

"_I have to help my mom with something in the afternoon, but I should be here six on the dot." Truth was, Troy had the whole afternoon planned out for her. He just wanted to keep it a secret._

_Lilly sat up and swung her one leg over his waist so that she was straddling him. "Have I mentioned how much I love the afternoons where you come over and my parents are both at work?"_

_Troy swallowed as his hands traced up her small hips and stomach before gently caressing her back to play with the bra clasp._

_He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the swell of her breasts. "I love them too."_

_His fingers very slowly unhooked her bra and let it drop from her shoulders. Lilly giggled as she leaned down; both hands on his shoulders, her breasts dangling as they seemed to like torturing Troy with the view. _

"_I also love you."_

* * *

Jason folded his arms over his chest as he was leaning against his locker with Zeke on his other side at his own locker also.

"Ready for the game?" Zeke asked to make small talk.

Jason nodded at some of the cheerleaders who passed them by as they were already in their uniforms that were just barely school appropriate. Their tops were long sleeved, but only came up to right under their breasts, and their skirts came to about mid thigh or lower. It just all depended on how well grown your body was.

Zeke rolled his eyes as he saw that Jason was busy making googily eyes with a senior on the squad. "You do know that you need a girlfriend."

Jason rolled his eyes at hearing that. "Says the boy who's whipped by Sharpay. _Sharpay Evans._" Jason shuddered with a smirk as Zeke lightly punched him on the arm. "But no. I don't need one. I'm too busy."

"Right." Zeke said sarcastically with a roll of the eyes. "Or you're too busy with someone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dude, you're practically whipped by Gabs. Don't deny." Zeke pointed out with a clap on the back.

Jason thought about it as he would do anything Gabriella needed, but that didn't mean he was whipped. They were just friends; friends who were always there for each other, or at least that is what Jason thought before he found that Troy and Gabriella were going behind his back.

"We're friends. You would do the same thing for her also, and Tay, and Shar. It's what FRIENDS do." Jason emphasized.

The boys fell silent as that was the end to their conversation before they headed to homeroom. As they passed various other hyped up students Zeke started talking again. "So did you hear what the plans are for the cheerleaders?"

They flung their stuff down on their desk as Jason sat on top of his. "No. What's the low down?"

"They each are painting a person's number on their stomach and back. They picked a couple of days ago, or was it yesterday?" Zeke more so asked himself. "But anyways, they each have a number and Shar got mine."

"Yah think?" Jason asked sarcastically. "I would hope she got yours." If it was any other day and Jason wasn't busy convincing his mind to wander away from Gabriella and Troy in the library still, then he would've jumped at the chance to find out who was wearing his number. He would be walking through the halls still and talking to people even more as they wished him good luck. He would be eating up the glory of everyone who was dressed in school spirit. But he couldn't as his mind ran on one track, and at the moment, it was still focused on Troy and Gabriella.

"Dude, I heard Emma got your number."

"Emma?" Jason asked in a daze.

"Emma. The petite blonde who Danforth was with at my party." Zeke explained further right as Gabriella came into homeroom.

He had his car back so they didn't need to drive together; thus leading to even more separation and giving him more time to think of all the possibilities as to why Gabriella was hanging out with Troy in the library.

"Hey." She said cheerfully as she slid into her seat right next to him.

He plastered on a fake smile. "Hey. You look nice."

She smiled at him. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

* * *

"_Jase?" Gabriella called out as she finished climbing up the tree house that her dad built ten year prior. The tree overlooked her whole backyard as she was now a freshmen in high school and the tree house wasn't as big as she remembered it. "There you are." Gabriella stated as she clambered in and sat by Jason who's eyes were narrowed and his thoughts running wild._

_He didn't move as she sat near him. "I was getting worried. You said you would meet me for ice cream."_

_His shoulders went up and down as he tried to block out what his dad and him just fought about. Gabriella sensed something was on his mind as almost anyone within a one mile radius could see it._

_She tentatively put her cold hand on his and squeezed comfortingly. "What's wrong?" She whispered softly._

_Jason shut his eyes as he remembered his dad's blazing eyes as they got into a heated discussion about Jason finally telling his dad that he knew Troy was his half-brother. Even without seeing the photo of Troy years before, Jason would've figured it out as he grew up hating this boy who's name was never spoken in their house. _

_He had walked in on his mom and dad having another heated argument about Troy and Lucille, and then that was when his mother told him to go up to his room. Jason refused as it was time to stand up for himself and not to be shut out anymore. He had the right to know what was actually going on._

_His dad was already in a bad mood, and that was when Jason told him everything. From what he knew to how much he could find out by just talking to Troy to see what his story was. Andrew lost it as he slammed his fist down on the table and Jason remembered his mother jumping in surprise. _

_His dad told him everything. Everything within his rage. It was a lot more than what Jason suspected as he found out that Lucille and him actually loved each other. Or at least, that is what his dad said as he probably got some sick happiness out of it._

_Jason could tell his father's words hurt his mother as she had tears in her eyes. And seeing that made Jason want to ask just one question. 'Why did you choose mom over Lucille?' But Jason couldn't get a word in as his dad continued in his raging explanation. He retold how he just HAD to give up his sport scholarship to stay close to Cassie, he told Jason how he used to bring him to the park when he was litter; just in hopes to see Troy there. _

_Jason ripped his eyes open as he forced his mind to forget that hatred and anger he felt towards Troy Bolton at that exact time. He forced his mind to forget the truth his dad told him as Jason felt like his whole life had been one big lie. How could he not forget that as his dad was feeding him different stories that matched his mood. _

"_I don't want to talk about it." His gruff voice said after a while of silence._

_Gabriella kept her hand on his as she didn't know what to say or do. _

"_Is it your dad again?" Gabriella asked softly._

_Jason barely moved at the mention of his dad's name as he took the time to soak in Gabriella's words. Was it really his dad? Sure, his dad finally told him the truth about Troy being his brother, and other stories that were unnecessary, but was he really angry at his father? Or was it more towards Troy Bolton for almost having the life that Jason has right now?_

"_I don't want to be here right now." Jason finally decided as he completely blew off Gabriella's question; even though she knew that it did have something to do with Andrew Cross._

"_Okay." She agreed. "Where do you want to go? What do you want to do?"_

"_I want to jump. I want to feel like I haven't been lied to my whole life. I just want it all to go away." He scrambled up and slowly made his way to the window that both of them could fit through._

_Right when he said the word 'jump' Gabriella's mind flashed to the worst picture ever. She quickly followed closely behind as she wanted to ask various questions about what he meant, but she knew that it would all come in good time._

"_Jase--"_

"_Follow me." He instructed softly as he climbed through the window and out onto the sturdy, big tree branch._

_Gabriella looked around worriedly before climbing after him, and quickly attaching herself to the branch as it overlooked her swimming pool that was at the time filled with cold water._

"_You want to jump into the pool?" Gabriella exclaimed as if he was crazy._

_He looked hesitant as he saw just how far it was away and down into the deep end of the water. But he quickly hid his fear and looked at Gabriella._

"_You trust me, right?"_

"_Of course." Her reply came immediately._

"_On the count of three then." He held his hand out to her as she took it tentatively. "One…two…three."_

_Gabriella held her breath as she jumped with Jason. A flying feeling overtaking both of their bodies as they plunged into the water together. _

_But that's all that mattered. _

_That they were together._

* * *

Troy was feeling good as he got out of his car. Him and Gabriella left about the same time as she was in front of him when driving to school. He kept looking ahead of himself and would see her glancing back at him through her mirrors. He would smile and she would return with the same grin.

And now he was standing out in front of the fountain with Jake, Dane, Kyle, and Chad as various students were also with them. Some of the football players who's season just ended were out front, their girlfriends, and other athletes filtered in and out too.

This time Troy didn't need to be called over from the parking lot as he just walked over and emerged himself into a conversation Dane, Jake, and Sadie were having about how the Sadie Hawkins dance was being moved from January to the last day right before Christmas Vacation. The Sadie Hawkins dance was in replacement for the Winter Ball as it was the girls' choice to ask someone to attend with them, and not the guys.

"So you ready for the game Bolton?" Jake asked. "I know I can't wait. We always cream the Bulldogs at the start of each season."

Deep down Troy was nervous. But he was at first excited, and he was letting that excitement grow to block out the nervous feeling in his stomach.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Chad was engaged into a conversation with some of his other teammates from baseball in the past spring, but he was secretly keeping tabs on Troy's conversation also as something didn't add up again. And he was going to uncover it sooner rather than later.

"You guys better be pumped up. Us cheerleaders are doing something _creative._" Sadie said while wincing a little at the end.

"A little creativity never hurt anyone." Jake said pulling her into his side.

"It's Shar's idea. And you better appreciate it. Especially if the paint doesn't come off." She warned.

Jake rolled his eyes before looking up at an amused Troy again. "They're painting our numbers on their bodies. Should be fun to see."

"Oh?" He wanted his voice to sound unamused, but deep down he secretly wondered who had his number.

Sadie smirked as she was a girl who was good with reading people. "Don't worry Bolton, the person who has you will knock your socks off."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm not worried. Just…thinking."

"Well don't think too much. It doesn't look good on you."

"She's right Bolton." A voice called out as Troy rolled his eyes enthusiastically.

Chad definitely could see something different with his friend as he was smiling. Now Chad wasn't one to point out feelings and get all mushy about them, but seeing his best friend of eleven years smiling like there was no tomorrow, that sent alarms through Chad's head. And he could only relate it back to one thing.

"Ha ha Danforth. What's up man?" They greeted each other with a manly guy handshake that every female in their group wondered how exactly all the guys knew it without actually talking about it before hand.

Chad grinned as he cocked his head to the side; indicating the building. "Let's go to the library. I have to pick something up."

Troy left their group of friends as he allowed Chad to make up some story that he couldn't believe since Chad never stepped foot in a library his whole life; or at least when he absolutely didn't have to.

"So what's up for real? I know we're not going to the library." Troy stated.

Chad gave him a small smile as they continued to walk the halls. "Nothing much. I guess I just need to ask you something."

Chad turned the corner and entered the empty gym as Coach Montez was probably in the locker room setting up his game plans for later that day. He looked around the big empty space as Troy mimicked his actions.

Troy looked at the empty bleachers that would soon be filled with rowdy students, teachers, and city people as later in the day he was expected to play in his first official game of basketball. He had been doing great in practice as he knew how to maneuver himself around his teammates, and as the days went on Coach Montez pulled him and the other two back up point guards away from the team to go over more specifically the other players on the Bulldog team.

Troy was feeling as confident as he was going to get, but he couldn't deny the little nervous feeling tingling in his body. It would resurface every time he let his mind stop thinking about other things. That was why he preoccupied himself with thinking of Gabriella and their kiss they shared. He thought about how his mom was actually getting home early again. He thought about his math test that was later in the day also. He would think of anything else to replace the game in his mind, and so far it was working.

"You want to play?" Troy asked as it wouldn't be the first time they would play basketball and skip homeroom.

"I want to know what's going on with you and Montez." Chad said in the bluntest way possible.

Troy blinked as he slowly withheld the answer for as long as possible. "What do you mean?"

Chad looked at him pointedly. "Don't make me tell you the whole story. Just cut to the chase and start explaining why you were at the library with her a couple of days ago."

Troy caved as it wasn't that big of a deal when it came to his best friend. "I was doing crappy in trig and she's tutoring me. Her dad set it up."

Chad narrowed his eyes. "Is that all?"

Troy looked up. "Yeah. That's all."

"Nothing more? Nothing at all that could possible make you smile like an idiot and all of a sudden become the world's most sociable person?" Chad pressed.

Troy knew Chad was serious. He didn't know how Chad found out. All he knew was that he almost liked keeping it secret because it's as if the two of them had something different and special going on. But it didn't matter as his best friend was calling him out on something and Troy wasn't going to lie to him.

"…we kissed."

Chad choked on his air. "Dude, are you crazy!? You just got on the team, and you're already going against your brother!"

Troy glared at the ground, "Half-brother."

Chad rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter because if Cross finds out that you are flirting with his BEST FRIEND then even more hell will break loose!"

"I'm not flirting or whatever the hell you want to call it. She's my tutor. I'm her student. Whatever you want to call it. But we're not flirting." Troy denied.

Chad sensed the finality in his friend's tone. It wasn't a finality that he was telling the truth because now that it was brought to his attention that Troy actually might be happy about the supposed kiss, then there was no way that they were just a teacher/student relationship. It was a finality that Troy wanted to drop the subject completely.

He grinned at Troy as he drained the seriousness from their conversation. Whatever his best friend wanted to get caught up in; Chad would back him up 100 percent.

"So you two kissed. How was it?" Chad elbowed him in the ribs as Troy rolled his eyes and nudged him away.

"F-U Danforth." Troy showed him the middle finger as he started exiting the gym; leaving Chad standing in the middle of the floor.

Chad chuckled as he knew that there was no way that it was over. Whether Troy liked it or not, Chad had to ask him one more question. But it could wait as Chad needed to find that right moment for this one.

* * *

At lunch Jason was sitting with his usual friends; a couple of people from the team, a couple of people from other sport teams, and a couple of cheerleaders who were dating his teammates.

"This game is gonna be off the hook! And of course the party is a benefit." Zeke exclaimed to anyone who was listening at the table.

Jason glanced over at the table next to theirs and saw that even more of his teammates were at the round red table; teammates including Troy.

"I hear U of A scouts are gonna be there." Dane pointed out.

Jason had already known about the scouts coming on Wednesday for their second game, but he didn't know about the U of A scouts.

"Right Cross?"

Jason blinked back confusion as he went along with it. "Yeah. They're coming. I gotta go." He stood up as Gabriella watched him carefully from sitting right next to him.

"You want company?" She asked quietly as everyone else was already in another conversation.

He hesitated. "I'm just going to the gym. No big deal."

She looked a little hurt with his answer. "Okay."

"You can come though. That is if you want too."

Gabriella smiled brightly up at him. "Let's go then."

* * *

Gabriella shuffled her feet nervously behind the counter as it was 2:35 in the afternoon and she had just changed into her work clothes and was now waiting for Taylor to exit the bathroom as she was busy changing into her tan pants, and dark green polo that read the logo of the sport store they worked in at the mall.

It hadn't registered in Gabriella's mind when she asked Troy if he wanted to stop by for tutoring that Taylor was going to be with her. She hadn't even thought of the tiny detail that someone that she went to school with was going to work with her as usually the store owner would have one of his older employees working with the teenagers 'just in case' anything were to happen.

So when Taylor walked through the shop's entrance, Gabriella was seriously surprised as her friend just waved and went straight to the bathroom to change and clock in. Gabriella had no idea what to do as Troy would be getting there around three, and she knew Taylor wasn't as superficial as some of her other friends, but Gabriella still didn't know how she would react.

Taylor walked out of the bathroom and stepped around the counter to be near Gabriella at the cash register. There were at least two cash registers as each person who was working got one, unless they were running low on items and they had to go out back and reload, or some customer needed help, then and only then were the employees allowed to leave from behind the counter.

"Hey Gabi. What's up?" Taylor asked.

Taylor had various opinions on things. She out spoke anyone who she thought was wrong. She even argues with teachers when it came to certain papers and tests that she got marked down on, but she was Gabriella's second best friend as they also met in first grade. Gabriella shouldn't have to hide anything from her.

"I have someone coming here at three for tutoring." She stated casually while glancing around the store as if she was inspecting to see if any customer needed help. Although there were only a couple of middle aged men looking at various footballs; probably for their sons or if they coached then they were probably looking at them for their teams.

"Tutoring? I didn't know you did that. I don't see you down at the center." Taylor looked at Gabriella curiously as she was busy flicking through some papers with notes on them. She was also a tutor as Gabriella, along with everyone else, couldn't figure out for the life of them how Taylor balanced everything.

"Yeah. My dad set it up."

"Yikes. It's one of the basketball players? Please tell me it's not Jason. That wouldn't benefit him much then." Taylor said as she totally dismissed the fact that Jason actually is capable of doing things without people just handing it down to him.

"No. It's actually not that bad either. He's really smart; just not when it comes to math." She specifically left out Troy's name; hoping that Taylor hadn't caught on, but knowing Taylor for eleven years, Gabriella knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it no matter what.

"Well spit it out. What's his name? I'm gonna see him soon anyways." Taylor probed.

"Troy. Troy Bolton. We have a couple of classes with him?" Gabriella offered in assistance; even though practically everyone in the school now knew of his name.

"Troy Bolton? As in your best friend's half-brother?" Taylor asked with surprise. "The Troy Bolton who beat Jason at basketball? The Troy Bolton who's number you're wearing tonight to the game? THAT Troy Bolton?!" Taylor exclaimed.

Gabriella's stomach lurched at the thought of Jason and Troy's name in the same sentence. It was a bad sentence if both of their names were in it. And it brought back the feeling of guiltiness as she thought of Jason.

"It's just tutoring." Gabriella reasoned as the feeling of his soft lips on her own overtook her senses. Gabriella couldn't help but secretly wonder if it was just tutoring as the previous night had nothing to do with tutoring and they ended up kissing. But neither one of them said anything to each other about it that day, so maybe Troy wasn't thinking about it as much as she was? "Just give him a chance Tay. He's not as bad as Jason makes him out to be."

Taylor doesn't remember a time where Gabriella was practically pleading with her to give someone a chance, so she was willing to go out onto a limb to get to know Troy Bolton. "I'll be nice if he talks to me, but if he doesn't then don't expect me to go out onto a limb. I don't need Jason to blow a gasket that two of his friends are crossing him."

Gabriella smiled happily. "I can deal with that. Thank you."

"You like him more than tutoring, don't you?" Taylor offered.

Gabriella bit her lip from saying the truth. Somehow she felt safer if she kept everything the same. If she kept to the same story then the less likely Jason would ever find out about this.

"…I tutor him. That's it."

* * *

"You get tutored in a sports store? Sign me up then." Chad said goodheartedly.

Troy rolled his eyes as Chad insisted after school got out that he would hitch a ride with Troy to the mall because he had 'shopping' to do when Troy had a theory that Chad just wanted to spy and read more into Gabriella's and his relationship.

"She works here. Usually we're at the library." Troy stated briefly as they walked past various other stores to reach the back ones.

"Well it just so happens that I was heading to the sports store before you told me this." Chad said as if he was proud of his excuse.

"Whatever man, but I'm serious. She's just my tutor."

Chad snorted. "Yeah. A tutor who you kiss? Nice man."

Troy glanced briefly at his best friend. "It's not like we kiss all the time. It was only once, and hardly a kiss."

"Your first kiss since Lilly. That's saying something." Chad commented casually as he knew this would stop Troy in his tracks.

"What did you say?" He asked as Chad stopped also so they could finally talk about what Chad had been meaning to ask him ever since finding out about Gabriella and Troy.

"Don't read too much into this, but if you haven't noticed, Gabriella's nothing like that two-timing bimbo." Chad looked at Troy to see if anything he's saying is registering. "Come on man! You have got to have noticed that they're nothing a like?! Completely different!" Chad said exasperated.

Deep down Troy knew. He had been collecting all this information about Gabriella and comparing her to Lilly as Gabriella was smart. Right off the bat Lilly was the average B-student, sometimes a C being thrown into the mix when Gabriella was probably getting straight A's. Gabriella had brown hair, while Lilly had blonde; also, Lilly had the light almost white skin, as Gabriella had golden olive skin from being out in the sun, and her race on her father's side.

Troy shuffled his feet as he let his mind compare the kisses. With Lilly it was always in a rush, and with Gabriella their lips moved slowly against each other; as if they had all the time in the world.

"I don't know what you're talking about man. She's my tutor; a friend even. Granted she's not like my best friend, but we talk." Troy tried to convince Chad.

Chad smirked as he kinked an eye brow. "Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

"This is why I get mad at you. You read too much into these things." Troy said as he patted his friend on the back before continuing through the mall.

Chad rushed to catch up. "I read too much into things?! Coming from the guy who spends half the day critiquing his shooting skills. But whatever man. I'll believe you for now."

* * *

Troy and Chad arrived at the store right at three o'clock. The first person they saw was Taylor who was busy scanning items a couple of guys were buying. The two of them stayed near the entrance of the shop that was a good medium size store as it had isles of balls, sports equipment, and team sweatshirts as the store even had Wildcat things there for their school.

Troy glanced around as there was no sign of Gabriella. The three men passed them and Troy and Chad ventured into the store now as Troy noticed that Chad's eyes were trained on Taylor as she casually was flipping through a magazine. Troy was just about ready to ask her where Gabriella was when she walked through the back door with her cell phone to her ear.

"What do you mean you don't remember the game was tonight?" She didn't sound mad. She sounded a lot more concerned and worried than upset and angry.

The person on the other side of the phone was talking when Gabriella finally looked up, but instead of looking at Taylor, her eyes found Troy's in surprise as she froze in her step.

Gabriella looked away as she really did have a puzzled face on. "It starts at the same time it has every year. 7 p.m. mom." There was another pause, and Gabriella shut off the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Taylor asked before Troy could even open his mouth to do so also.

"Yeah. Just…" she tired to find the right words so she didn't worry Taylor either, but something was off with her mom. It wasn't like her to just forget about the game that night; especially since it was the first game of the season, her husband was coaching, and her daughter was dancing. "Nothing. I'm just worrying myself again."

Troy watched Gabriella intently as Taylor said nothing else about the matter; it was like she was buying Gabriella's unsure tone.

"Well I'm gonna go do some stocking." Taylor announced as she departed from the counter, and sent a suspecting stare Troy's way as it didn't go unnoticed by Troy himself or Gabriella.

"Don't YOU have something to do Chad?" Troy asked pointedly as Chad seemed to get the message and backed up a little.

"Yeah. I do actually." Chad knocked against Troy's side a little as Gabriella was busy retrieving her bag from under the counter to notice. "Play nice Bolton." He whispered as Troy rolled his eyes and preceded over to where Gabriella was.

When two people kiss and they're from two completely different groups of friends that are slowly coming together, one would think it might be awkward afterwards. When in all reality, it's the people who make it awkward as they usually are worrying about what the other one thinks, or how the other one is going to react. They choose to play the defensive strategy and let the other person make the first move.

That was what Troy and Gabriella were both planning on doing. They were going to see who would bring up the kiss first. Who would initiate the inevitable conversation. Who ever did initiate it, didn't want to seem too eager. And whoever didn't bring it up didn't want to seem like a coward. Thus fore, both of them wind up dancing around each other, choosing their words carefully; all the while trying to maintain the same conversation flow they had before, and now they were secretly analyzing what the other one did to see if there was anything more.

But the one question they both wound up asking themselves was: Did they want more?

"Hey." Gabriella greeted quietly; as if Chad and Taylor would hear them from the back of the shop.

"Hey yourself." Troy grinned as he leaned against the counter and Gabriella smiled also as she leaned closer. "So you work here?"

"Yup. I guess I can't get enough sports."

"Nothing wrong with that." Troy dismissed charmingly as Gabriella's eyes twinkled with delight.

There was something about him leaning on the counter, his bright icy blue eyes concentrating on her, and her alone, and having him all to herself sent a jolt of joy throughout Gabriella's body. Having and knowing the fact that she was basically the only girl that went one-on-one with Troy made her think of all the envious girls that are soon to come with how popular Troy was getting.

Gabriella shook out of his eye sight as she glanced down at the papers she took out. "So how did your test go?"

Troy let out a huff as he reached back to his pocket where he had his test in and pulled it out. He unfolded it once and held it out to her.

"I got a C."

"That's an improvement. And hey, remember? You fail; I fail. But I'll take a C any day." Gabriella said cheerfully as she tried to keep things light. "Your grade isn't so bad either Troy."

"You're actually serious about that? You fail; I fail thing?"

"It may surprise you Bolton, but I do what I say, and I say what I mean." Gabriella smirked at him as Troy's face puzzled.

"I've heard that before."

"Humor me Bolton." Gabriella taunted as some would call it flirting as she subconsciously leaned in closer.

"One of these days I will, and you won't see it coming Brie."

Both of them froze at hearing the nickname Troy used.

* * *

"They don't look like they're studying." Taylor commented to herself, as she nearly jumped out of her skin when hearing a voice from the side of her.

"You're right. It looks like your friend is trying to seduce my friend."

Taylor glared at Chad, but before she defended Gabriella, she did a quick double take and looked around the shelves where they both had a perfect view of their friends 'talking'.

"See right there?" Chad asked as they both were staring fascinated by them. "She's doing that little giggle girls like to do."

"Well Troy's doing that staring thing with his eyes. He must know that every girl is mesmerized by that." Taylor countered.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Oh please? Girls find that creepy." Chad had recalled many times a girl had said that to him.

Taylor snorted quietly. "I don't know who you've been hanging out with, but girls like attention like that."

"Whatever. But see…" Chad pointed with his finger. "She has her top three buttons undone."

Taylor held in a giggle as she turned to Chad and poked at his shoulder until he turned to look at her. He had a puzzled face on before she pointed to her own top that had the three buttons undone.

"Does this mean I'm trying to seduce you too?"

"No. But Gabriella's practically leaning herself into him." Chad stated.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! There's a counter between them, and even so, Troy is being a perfect gentlemen by not looking." Taylor added as an afterthought, "Maybe he's gay?"

"What?!" Chad exploded in a strained whisper. "Troy is NOT gay."

"That would explain why he hangs out with you a lot." Taylor continued on with her thinking out loud; not even paying attention to Chad's protests. She moved on with the items she was restocking as Chad followed.

"You can't honestly think that McKessie?" Chad demanded. "You saw me with Emma at Zeke's party. You SAW!" Chad accused.

Taylor let out a giggle. "Relax Chad. I'm just kidding."

Chad cleared his throat as he straightened himself up. "Okay. Well that's uh…good. That's good."

* * *

Chad had left two hours before as he told Troy that he had 'other' things to do. Troy knew that his friend just got bored of watching him study with Gabriella. And Taylor had left her shift early by a half an hour as within the time Gabriella and her were working, the shop had various adults and teenagers pass through, but no one hardly bought anything. Gabriella had informed Troy that it was the weekends that they were busier on or earlier in the week, but for some reason Fridays just weren't that busy when games were going on that night.

"You going to the party tonight?" Troy asked as Gabriella stepped out of the store with her backpack that was holding her school stuff and her work clothes in it on her shoulder.

"Thinking about it, but since I have to work bright and early tomorrow with Jase, I don't think having a hang over will help us." Gabriella stated as they headed for the exit. "What about you?"

"Thinking about it." They reached the outside quickly and Troy glanced around as he saw his truck right away; due to getting their before the after school rush. "So you good for a ride home?"

"I think I'm gonna run it." Gabriella stated as in the previous years she had taken it upon herself to leave her car at school, have a nice jog over to work, and then jog home on game days, and hitch a ride with her dad to the school. From there, after the game all she had to do was drive her car home and she would follow that same cycle for other game days too.

"You're not jogging." Troy said as he held back his disbelief. He had known that for being a cheerleader at their school and competing in the competitions that they usually attended, they had to be fit, but he never thought Gabriella jogged.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that I am." Gabriella stated with an amused smile on her face. "Considering I do track in the spring, I should probably start running even more than now."

"I can always give you a ride. It's not like it's THAT far out of range." Troy mused.

"No thanks Troy. But we should get going if we're gonna get to the game." She pointed out. "But hey, I bet I'll even beat you home with the traffic and all. You're gonna be really slowed down with the downtown rush."

"I accept your challenge." Troy said nobly.

Gabriella giggled as she held out her hand and he shook it firmly. This caused her to giggle even more as he looked really good with that sexy grin of his.

"And maybe next time I'll let you run with me." Gabriella said coyly as Troy kinked an eye brow.

"Next time?"

Gabriella blushed as she brushed it off as if it was nothing. "Yeah. Next time."

* * *

Jason made his lay up as that is what he did in the games. He drove to the basket; even though he could make a shot anywhere from inside of the three point line. Now shooting from the outside of the arch--almost everyone knew this, but all were too scared to call him on it--was out of Jason's skills. He could do hook shots, do any lay up necessary, dribble around three defensive players, and shoot free throws while balancing a book on his head and being blind folded, but he just couldn't get his three pointers down.

Every once in a while he would get lucky, and if aligned properly, and at the given time, he would attempt and make it. He would watch the ball either hit the back board and bounce off, or just fall short of the basket, but every once in a while when God was feeling nice, Jason would watch the ball sail right through the net. It was a truly proud moment in Jason's life when he would get to see that, but even so, he only took that shot if necessary, but now his team had someone who could make those shots. He had someone to take that risk for him, and even though Jason should've been smart enough to let Troy have that chance, he was too greedy. He was planning on trying to keep the ball away from Troy as much as possible. Do what his dad wanted, and not the Coach.

So Jason had a plan worked out. He had a plan in his head and his dad especially approved of the plan, but when they were just starting to warm up with lay ups on both sides of the court as the opposing team were basically doing the same warm ups, Jason couldn't help but notice that one cheerleader was missing. A brunette to be exact.

He looked at the entrance again and saw the big wooden doors open. He wondered if God could hear him wishing for Gabriella to enter, because there she was walking in with a big black duffel bag that probably held her things to get ready in after the game for the party.

He could just see the hem of the red skirt that was too short for his liking on his best friend's body, as she was wearing a black sports hoodie over her top to hide the number she supposedly had painted on her stomach and back.

"Boys! Come in!" Coach Montez yelled as there were only two more minutes left before the game started. As the boys gathered around their coach, Jason glared at the little C on Troy's jersey. It should've been Zeke as the Co-captain. Not Troy.

Coach Montez started talking about strategies that Jason went over with him right after school. He talked about the Bulldogs defensive plays that they were known to use. But Jason wasn't listening as he saw that the cheerleaders were slowly taking off their jackets as they were done stretching. He saw Sharpay was wearing Zeke's. Taylor was wearing Chad's number, which surprised him a little. And then there was Emma wearing his number.

Jason's face contorted into confusion as if Emma had his number, then that meant Gabriella had to have someone else's. His eyes skimmed over each girls' stomach, and saw Troy's number clearly painted on someone's small torso. He looked her over, and all the color drained from his face.

Troy couldn't help but notice where everyone's eyes were. Almost all the guys were listening and watching Coach Montez, but Jason wasn't. He followed his half-brothers eyes and saw that he was looking at the cheerleaders. Troy rolled his eyes as it was almost typical of Jason to be studying girls like that, but Troy's breath hitched in his throat as his eyes also found the number fourteen.

Gabriella.

"Hands in!" Coach Montez called as the buzzer went off and he motioned to Chad with a small nod of the head.

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!…"

As they were chanting Coach Montez separated himself from the group as he called over his daughter.

"You see your mother yet?" His eyes scanned the crowd as he couldn't spot his wife where she usually sat with the other mothers who had their sons playing or their daughters dancing.

Gabriella also scanned the crowd and shook her head. "No. I had to remind her about the game this afternoon. There's no way that she could have forgotten." Gabriella mumbled more to herself as her dad held in his concern. There was no use in worrying his only daughter again that something might be wrong. They could wait a week to see what the doctor had to say in the check up. "Dad?" Gabriella asked as she looked at her father; eyes glossed over in panic. "What if--"

"Don't worry." He cut her off before she could even ask. "She's probably just running late. I'll call her if she doesn't show up in a couple of minutes."

Gabriella nodded as from the corner of her eye she could see that the boys had dispersed from their huddle, and now were getting ready to go in by taking off their warm up jerseys and pants.

"So Bolton's number, eh?" Her dad teased.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I like the number fourteen."

"Yeah. Right?" Carlos rolled his eyes before giving Gabriella's shoulder a small squeeze and walking over to his assistant coach. Only looking back at the entrance one time to double check that Anna hadn't walked in yet.

The five starting players walked past Gabriella as they were going to have to wait on the court to be announced properly by the designated teacher who gets stuck announcing things for various sport events.

"Good luck." Gabriella wished.

Two bodies stopped. Two half-brothers turned their heads. One smiled happily, and the other had a tight mouth as he managed to suppress his anger and hurt.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she didn't think about her actions. She saw Troy and Jason both glare at each other before Gabriella stammered with her words. "The both of you. Good luck to the both of you."

"Yeah. Thanks." Came Jason's short answer before he bumped shoulders with Troy as he turned and jogged over to where Chad, Zeke, and Jake were.

Troy grinned and looked down at her stomach. "Nice number. It suits you."


	11. Good Game

East High was a very spirited school as on game days people went all out in dressing up with the colors white and red in mind. And what really set them off is a win by none other than their basketball team. Everyone rushed down the bleachers and onto the court to congratulate them and no matter how weird Jason was feeling around Gabriella at the time, they always kept the same routine.

She would find him first as they would give each other huge hugs as the excitement was just starting. So even though Gabriella suspected something was wrong with Jason, she still went to him as she ignored all the other people around her. Once she spotted him and he saw her also, she ran over to him.

"You had an awesome game!" She cheered while throwing her arms around him.

He set her down after spinning around. It didn't matter if she lied to him in that moment because this is why he played basketball. To get a proud feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't so that he could command people around, get popularity, or even win against the other team--even though those are all nice perks--but it was to get that accomplished feeling in his stomach. "I guess." He said modestly as if it was anyone else then he would be bragging about it.

A few cheerleaders walked by, and Jason's eyes were automatically drawn. Gabriella saw this as the air between them all of a sudden took a turn. She knew that he wanted to be with them right now, and he knew that she knew that. It wasn't because he was mad at her, it was because both of them knew that they would never be together like that.

"I'll uh…see you later Gabi." Jason said slowly as he would see her at the party afterwards.

"Yeah, yeah. Go mingle with the girls." She mumbled goodheartedly as he went off. They had a lot to talk about as Gabriella isn't stupid. She did know that something was off with him during the game. And even though he did have an awesome game, he just wasn't at his best, and she had a feeling it was because of the number on her skin.

Gabriella rolled her eyes while searching around the gym, and froze at seeing two icy orbs staring at her.

It was like the kids, parents, and teachers just parted for them as Gabriella slowly made her way over to Troy as to hide the excitement she had for him and the way he played. It's as if they were the only two there as the people around them were too wrapped up in each other to notice two people who shouldn't be together talking.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted in what was known to be a shy tone.

"Nice game Bolton!" A random person said while passing them and patting Troy on the back firmly.

"Nice three pointers man!" One of Troy's teammates congratulated him also as Gabriella smiled at how cute Troy looked with his cheeks tinting pink with all the excitement thrown at him.

"They make us seem like a hero or something for winning the first game." Troy mused as he caught Gabriella staring at him.

"Nah. You're just the person who scored the second most amount of baskets in the game." Gabriella looked at him seriously. "It was very cool to see."

"You think?"

"I know."

* * *

Gabriella was watching some of her classmates do body shots as they cleared off some of the counter in the kitchen to lay the person down so that people could be more comfortable.

Gabriella had an amused smile on her face as she watched Taylor lay down on the counter and Kyle the football player who asked her out at the homecoming dance get ready to take a shot off of Taylor's stomach. People were hollering and hooting all around as Gabriella took another sip of her beer before glancing around Zeke's kitchen again.

"Come on buddy, get in the partying mood!" Sharpay hollered over the music as she bumped hips with Gabriella. It was fairly obvious that Sharpay had her fair share of drinks already an hour into the party.

Gabriella forced a smile as usually she would be on the dance floor or talking with some other people, but when she walked into the party she found that she wanted to go outside to the back basketball court to look for a certain boy. A certain boy who she's tutoring as their conversation in the gym was cut short due to various different people rushing towards them and ushered them out of the gym to get to the party on time. As if they would miss anything. But Sharpay just had to insist that they had to start the victory off with a nice cold drink. And Gabriella couldn't resist.

"I am." Gabriella insisted falsely as Sharpay examined her carefully.

"You don't seem like it G."

"G?" Gabriella kinked an eye brow. "That's a new one."

"Well I like it." Sharpay said smugly as she looked around and perked up even more. "Oh look! There's the Fresh Fish!" Sharpay pointed like a little child.

"Fresh Fish?" Gabriella mumbled questionable as she looked at where Sharpay was pointing and saw Troy actually talking to Zeke. "Troy's Fresh Fish? Where did you hear that?"

"Prison Break season one. Duh." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"That's for people in jail Shar. I think you need to drink some water honey." Gabriella cooed softly as she lightly put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and lead her around the kitchen island and to Zeke's fridge where she knew to be bottled water for the morning after.

"I'm not thirty for that." She resisted stubbornly.

"If you drink it then I promise we'll go talk to the Fresh Fish; not to mention your BOYFRIEND." Gabriella emphasized.

"Water me up G."

* * *

Troy had arrived at the party with a very energetic Chad. But as they had arrived they quickly were separated as each got pulled away by different people; much like how things happened between Troy and Gabriella. Chad got pulled away from Troy by some girl who was in their class to dance, and Troy was found by Jake and Dane near the refreshments.

But as people filtered in and out through the sliding back doors, the basement, and the living room; they got separated as Troy was meeting all kinds of various people. It was amazing at who actually showed up at some of these basketball parties. Troy must've had at least twenty people come up to him and pat him on the back while congratulating him.

Troy ventured out into the backyard and there he spotted Jason with a blonde cheerleader in his lap; basically giving him a lap dance. He had been so disgusted at seeing his half brother enjoying himself, and even more perturbed at finally realizing that it was Emma--the girl Chad was with only days ago--that he had to go back inside. He never meant to run into Zeke.

"Sorry man." Zeke apologized as he held out his hand in an offering.

Troy very hesitantly took it as they shared a guy handshake that no girl would ever understand. "No problem."

Both boys looked at each other awkwardly. Zeke had been one of Jason's closest friends for years, and he knew how Jason was around Troy. That's why whenever there was a confrontation between them, Zeke made sure that he was no where to be seen. He wasn't a physical person and hated being in fights as he was one who liked to hear both sides of the story.

"So…" Zeke drew out the word as he tilted his red cup towards Troy's own beverage. "That was some game, right?"

"Yeah. Like nothing I've ever played before." Troy agreed as from the corner of his eye he could see Gabriella; the person who he hadn't seen since the gym.

"I remember my first game like that. It's like you're on top of the world."

"Hey Zeke." Sharpay turned towards Troy as she walked over. "Fresh Fish."

"Fresh Fish?" Troy asked as Zeke avoided his eye contact at that. It soon became very obvious that it was a nickname for him. "A nickname?"

"Don't take it personal. It's what everyone calls the new person." Zeke tried to explain without putting blame on Jason or brushing Troy off as if everyone was against him. It was a lot harder being both of their friends than taking sides.

"I want to play pool Zeke." Sharpay whined as Gabriella finally came by her side carrying her barely touched water.

"Oh look! It's G!" Sharpay exclaimed happily as Gabriella winced and wiped her hand under her nose to clear the air. She had just gotten a clear whiff of Sharpay's breath.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted as her voice barely drifted over the music.

"What's up Gabster?" Zeke greeted happily, but he didn't get a response as Gabriella's eyes were stuck on Troy's icy blue eyes that never ceased to amaze her. There were so many things left unspoken between them as it was fairly obvious to Taylor and Chad that the two of them had an attraction to each other, as it was slowly being shown to Zeke and Sharpay also. Granted, Sharpay wouldn't remember in the morning, but Zeke could just feel the air shift around them as the two stared at each other.

"So we're gonna um…go play…pool. You two want in?" He asked as he knew that look the two were playing with. It was the look of they just wanted to be alone. Alcohol brought out the bluntness in people sometimes.

Troy ripped his eyes off of the beauty in front of him and shook his head as he had to swing his bangs out of his face. "Nah man. We're good."

Zeke was just going to sweep it under the rug. There was no reason for him to go running to Jason to tell him that Troy and Gabriella were talking. It wasn't like it was the end of the world.

"See you around then." Zeke said before draping his arm around Sharpay's shoulders and leading her off towards his basement where various noises were coming from.

They talked a little before the game. They made eye contact during the game. They talked a little after the game. But there was something different about this conversation as it was about that time the day before when they shared their first kiss.

Gabriella was already a girl who would speak her mind when the time was right. She was counted as being quiet and nice, but when something would happen and it was absolutely necessary to talk, she could. She was excellent at being the sane one in the group as she was probably the most rational one. But when alcohol was mixed within her system, she wouldn't wait for the right time. She liked to just get it over and done with.

"We need to talk." They both said at the same time as both of their eyes went wide in surprise.

Troy had been waiting. He had been waiting to see how she would react to the previous night. He hadn't planned on kissing her. That was for sure, but he couldn't deny in the pit of his stomach the attraction he felt towards her. He wouldn't lie. At first it was because of physical appearance. Who wouldn't find her attractive? But soon after he talked to her, he learned that there was more to her than meets the eye. And he didn't want to admit it, but with enough alcohol in his system, he was finding that he really, really liked her. And it surprised him since this would be the first girl that he truly liked since Lilly.

"Should we uh…go outside?" Troy asked as he remembered a little bench in the backyard that they could go to as it was situated close to the perimeter of Zeke's property and far enough away from his basketball court so that no one would disturb them.

"Lead the way." Gabriella said as they shared a smile before they ventured out to the backyard.

Troy couldn't deny it. He was nervous. Even with the alcohol in his system, he was on edge as there were multiple things that could go wrong. Various reasons having to do with Gabriella's decision in not wanting to pursue a relationship with him because of his half brother.

The nighttime air was surprisingly warm as the weather had been acting up lately in which it would be cold one day and warm the next. Gabriella was looking anywhere but at the back of Troy's muscular body as if she stared at Troy she was afraid that she would trip over her own feet due to being distracted.

No matter how brave she was feeling just seconds before when she suggested they talk; it all vanished as she came to realize that Troy wanted the same thing. If she was any other person then that would have comforted her, but it didn't as it was a scary realization that maybe something more could come out of this, and she really would need to make a decision between Troy and Jason.

"I know it's not the best spot, but it'll have to due unless you want to go for a drive, but even then that's not safe considering we've both been drinking."

Gabriella gave Troy a small smile. "No. This is fine." She sat down slowly as Troy sat down right next to her. It was an awkward silence as they were both looking straight and at the various kids near the patio in the back; a long ways away as Zeke's backyard was more like a park's playground cite. "This isn't even the Baylor's bench. It's their neighbors."

"Oh?" Troy asked as he sounded interested, but he was just buying time. It wasn't easy telling a girl that you potentially like her; especially with his messed up history with her best friend.

"They use it for second base when they play baseball back here." Gabriella elaborated for something to say.

They both sighed quietly as if taking in the nighttime beauty.

"I think we both know we didn't want to come out here to talk about this bench." Troy stated quietly as his thumbs continued to jab at each other in his lap.

"It was nice talking about it as a distraction though."

"At least we agree on one thing." Troy smiled as they both seemed to turn at the same time to look at each other. "That's a start."

"I guess it is…we're beating around the bush again. One of us is going to have to eventually talk about last night."

Each one waited for the other one to say something. Anything as once the ball got moving then it would easier to talk about as neither of them wanted to be the exact first one to talk about it. What if the other one didn't feel the same way?

"I've dated so many guys these past years." Gabriella said, and if it was any other night and she wasn't worrying about her mom, drinking at a party, and knowing that her best friend was acting weird for some reason, she wouldn't have said that statement like that. She would've told Troy in a more subtle way, but she just wanted to somehow work out what she was feeling as she was never put into this position before.

"Is this supposed to make a point or make me feel better? Because right now it's not happening."

"Just hear me out, okay?" Gabriella asked before she diverted her eyes away from Troy as she found it a lot more interesting and easier to look down at her hands than into his deep blue eyes. "I've gone on various dates, and I've had boyfriends more than I can count. I just…compared to last night, there was something different." Her voice was getting quieter and quieter as she was laying out all her feelings on the table. "Within our kiss, there was something that I can't even describe. It was short, it was sweet, and it was perfect. And you might think I'm a complete girl for saying this, but I liked it."

"I would hope you're a girl, or else we would have to have a very serious discussion here." Troy joked to keep it light hearted, but he couldn't as he saw her big brown eyes finally. Her lips were barely parted as her big curls were framing her face. "I liked it too."

"Where does this leave us then?" She questioned quietly.

"Well…I guess I can take you out later this week." Troy teased as if it would be such a big deal; which it was as neither one of them would admit it out loud just yet.

"And Jason?" Gabriella couldn't help but ask as it was starting to eat away at her again just thinking about her best friend and how he would feel about this.

"You want me to take him out too?"

"You know what I mean Troy."

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "He's not my favorite person…by far." Troy added as an afterthought. "And I could probably make a list of why I don't like him, but considering you're his best friend, you're probably the only one who knows how he'll react. And I would help you deal with him, but it's probably not the best idea for us to be talking together anymore than we have to."

"He's gonna be mad." Gabriella whispered. "He's gonna be so mad that he's gonna hate me."

"No one could hate you."

Gabriella looked at Troy. "I bet you hated me before this year."

He looked away sheepishly. "It's not so much that I hated you. It's more like I only knew you as Cross's best friend. He friend who always stuck by him."

"And I'm still gonna do that. I may not like what he does or says, but he's been there for me, and right now he's going through something, and I'm not just gonna abandon him for someone else."

"And what if that someone is me?" Troy asked softly.

"Then sooner or later you two will need to get along because I can't be two different people."

* * *

Jason walked down the stairs as he had just left Emma in the bedroom as she was still getting dressed. He looked around the kitchen and instantly could point out any cheerleader as they were all still in their uniforms.

Various people congratulated him as he got himself a red cup and headed over to the keg for a drink. Jason spotted Zeke and Sharpay not far from where the keg was situated. "Hey dude, you see where Gabi is?"

Zeke by now had various other kinds of alcohol in his system, ranging from straight up vodka to jell-o shots. He was getting to the stage of barely able to stand.

"Yeah man!" He yelled extra loud to be heard over the music. "She's downstairs playing pool with Bolton!"

Jason's eyes narrowed as he thought he heard wrong. Bolton? Jason took a big gulp of his drink and finished it off within that time. He crinkled his cup and tossed it perfectly into the garbage can near the counter. He headed towards the basement door and down the stairs.

He knew he was distant with Gabriella lately, and that he was busy at the beginning of the party, but going off with the enemy? First they were hanging out at the library, but now they're actually hanging out at Zeke's house together? That was a big step in Jason's book.

He looked around as his eyes clouded over due to the smoke coming from cigarettes as people were allowed to smoke in the basement. The TV was on with a sports game on, the music from upstairs could be heard very little, and various different people were downstairs as usually this was the part of the house that was used for when Zeke held a party, but due to the good weather, most of the people were outside.

Jason saw Gabriella, Chad, some girl who he assumed Chad was here with, and Troy playing pool. They were all laughing about something as they didn't even notice that he came down the stairs. To Jason it seemed as if no one else down in the basement was noticing how weird and wrong it was for Gabriella to be conversing with Troy Bolton.

It was now the time to confront her about what he saw. There was no other time to do it as it wasn't a conversation he could put down on paper and pass to her during homeroom. It wasn't something he could bring up casually. It was something that scared the shit out of him as he didn't want to admit to himself that something was happening to Gabriella's and his friendship.

Things were changing; whether he thought they were for the better or worse, and he couldn't stop it. And even though it was the healthy way to talk about things, he all of a sudden didn't want to. Watching his best friend look so happy as if it was the most natural thing to do--laugh with Troy Bolton--she looked absolutely happy, as if there was nothing else wrong between them.

And he felt like he was losing her.

It was Gabriella who in the midst of listening to Chad tell a story and trying to knock a striped ball into one of the holes who noticed that someone was watching them. She felt eyes burning themselves into her body and she knew exactly who it was. She knew this would get around sooner rather than later as that was the reason why she stopped drinking when her and Troy came back inside over thirty minutes prior.

"Jason." Gabriella stated softly as that instantly got Troy's attention and he too stopped laughing to look up. Chad and his date, Molly soon caught on to what was about to happen.

"I'm gonna head out Gabriella." He stated before starting to leave.

"Jason don't do this." Gabriella pleaded as she instantly went after him; leaving Troy, Chad, and Molly behind.

"Don't do what?" He turned on her before they reached the steps; anyone who was in the basement could hear them.

"Don't walk away. You always do that!" Gabriella exclaimed as they both narrowed their eyes at each other.

"That's because it keeps me from saying things you don't want to hear." He snapped before continuing his walk up the stairs with Gabriella right on his heels. Jason had to push through several people to get near the front door. He heard his name being called out by some of the guys he usually hung out with, but he didn't stop or acknowledge them as he just kept on walking towards the front door.

Gabriella followed closely behind. It wasn't that she was angry. She was more so worried what this would do to their friendship. She knew what she was getting into as she was the one to suggest to Troy that they go play pool TOGETHER. It was a game in Zeke's basement where anyone could walk in and see them conversing together. She just didn't expect Jason to be one of those people.

"Where are you going?!" Gabriella shouted after him as they walked down the long pathway towards the street where cars lined the whole block.

"I'm going home. I'd rather deal with my father's bullshit than watch you with _him_." He snarled.

Gabriella spotted Jason's car up ahead and jogged to get in front of him as to stop him before he could actually reach it. She looked up at him through her big brown eyes and basically pleaded.

"Jason, please just talk to me for a minute."

"I can't." He said simply. It came out a lot more huskier than what he planned.

"Why not?" Her small voice asked as her eyes glossed over just thinking about the situation she got herself into.

Jason couldn't yell anymore as just by looking at his best friend and seeing the unshed tears in her eyes was enough to tell him to calm down.

"Because you're with him. Because you could have ANYONE else and you choose Bolton to hang out with. Because I saw you at the library with him last week and you were happy. But most importantly, because you lied to me. And it was tearing me up inside."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Gabriella asked meekly while staring down at the ground; wishing it would swallow her whole as she was so naïve to think that her tutoring Troy wouldn't somehow get back to Jason.

"Because despite the fact that I can't stand the guy, I'm not stupid. I saw how happy you were. I heard you laughing, and it's been so rare to hear that in public since your mom and her brain tumor, and I just couldn't take that away from you."

"As oppose to right now and you walking out?" Gabriella snapped harshly.

"Yeah. Because that still doesn't dismiss the fact that you lied. I would've understood if you came to me and said 'I'm happy with Troy Bolton' and I wouldn't have liked it, but I would've learned too."

"You shouldn't have to learn too." Gabriella informed him with a darker tone to her voice. "And it was just tutoring. I told him that I wouldn't tell anyone because it was just tutoring!"

"Was? As in past tense?"

Gabriella looked at Jason through her glossed over eyes. She couldn't lie to him anymore.

"I can't help it Jase. I really, REALLY like him." She sounded desperate.

"I can't believe this is happening. You do realize that he has been our enemy since like, the first grade?"

Gabriella glared. "No. He's been YOUR enemy since the first grade. I've only known him for a couple of weeks.

"Good luck with that." Jason's tone did anything but wish her luck. "I have to go. I need some time to think."

"Fair enough." Gabriella said defeated. Jason and Gabriella shared one last look, and it was in that one look that Gabriella saw hurt, confusion, and sadness in his eyes. It was reciprocated in her own. "And Jason?"

Jason stopped before opening his car door and looked up again. "Yeah?"

"You played a good game tonight."

* * *

**Author's note--I am so amazed at all the reviews I'm getting for this story. I never knew that so many people would like it. Thank you and feel free to reveiw again. They always give me that extra boost to want to write.**


	12. Her Bestfriend

Gabriella was supposed to work with Jason on Saturday morning, but she got her other best friend to do it for her as if she did talk to Jason right after their argument the night before, then Gabriella knew she might make a mistake and say something she didn't mean. As much as she wanted to talk to him, she didn't want to risk it anymore.

Now that Gabriella didn't have to get up at seven in the morning to get ready for work, she planned on catching up on her sleep by sleeping in. When she got home from the party which was right after Jason left the party, Gabriella very deliberately shut all her windows in her room along with all her curtains to keep the sun out. She made sure that her alarm clock was turned off. She also made sure that her cell phone was out of use.

However it wasn't any sounds that had her up by eight o'clock that morning. It was the smell coming from the kitchen that awakened her senses as she could smell the bacon sizzling and the pancakes being flipped. She groaned as she rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes. The effects of the previous night settling in as she quickly forced the thoughts out of her mind.

She slowly got out of bed and grabbed the nearest sweatshirt to pull over herself and her tight tank top. She only noticed that it was Jason's when she walked past the hallway mirror and saw his last name on the middle of her back due to it being almost three sizes too big.

"Someone's up early." Her mother greeted her in the kitchen as she was the one sitting down at their countertop sipping her coffee while doing one of the newspapers puzzles while her dad was cooking.

"Hello to you too." Gabriella mumbled as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"How many pancakes sweetie?" Her dad asked her cheerfully.

It was either fighting with her best friend, not going to bed at a decent time, or both that had Gabriella in a tired mood.

"Three please. And do you two always have to be so cheerful?" Gabriella complained.

"Would you rather us be workaholics and not care about how you dress, where you live, or how you get food?" Her mom teased some more as Gabriella took a seat next to her as her dad got down plates for the three of them.

"No." Gabriella grumbled. "I'd rather you guys not be so cheerful though."

"Someone got in late last night." Her dad commented casually as he knew exactly where she was. He had heard some of his players talking about heading over to Zeke's house the previous night, and he chose to ignore it as it wasn't easy having a high school teenager who hung out with the kids who threw the parties.

"I called." Gabriella defended herself as her dad put a plate in front of her. "Thanks. And it was a long night with the game and then going over to Zeke's. Where were you anyways?" Gabriella turned towards her mother.

"I got stuck at the office last night. I meant to call, but I was in one of the biggest meetings we've had so far." Anna explained. "Oh and that reminds me, they changed my doctor's appointment again."

Gabriella and Carlos both looked up in alarm now as Gabriella stopped mid-chew. "What?" Gabriella was the first one to speak.

Anna didn't seem upset as this was one of the first days in a week and a half that she didn't feel sick to her stomach or have a headache. "Yup. It was scheduled for this weekend again, but an emergency came up with another patient as they need surgery, and if we want to stick with the same doctor, which we do," Anna added. "then I'll be going in next week Wednesday. So it's only pushed back four days."

"I can't believe this." Carlos grumbled no longer in his good mood. "This is the second time that they rescheduled on us. First it's double booking and now the doctor is busy again?! That's unacceptable."

Anna looked at her husband quizzically. "It's not Dr. Roberts fault that one of her patients isn't doing too well. And what's the big deal? It's not like there's anything wrong with me right now. Unless you think there is?"

It was a question that had two sides to it, and however Carlos answered he knew that his answer could either have disastrous effects, or heart breaking effects since it would be a lie, and lying was never good.

If he told her there was something strange going on, and that the last week with the head aches and the getting sick part was what was worrying him, she would get mad saying that she was perfectly fine. They would most likely get into an argument about her saying that she knows what she's capable of, and that it was just a minor cold.

And then on the other hand, he could lie to her to keep everyone perfectly happy. He could say there was nothing wrong; like he's been doing the past week, and pretend everything was perfect. He could kill two birds with one stone as not only would he get himself to believe that everything was okay with his true-love, but he could reassure his daughter who had been through so much already too.

"No. I think you're perfectly fine. The cold is going around, a bunch of kids at school are out sick with it."

This lie would come back and haunt him.

* * *

The weekend was uneventful. He barely saw his dad as he was away at work which was unlikely for him on weekends, but every once in awhile he would get those weird weekend calls to come in and help out.

Usually on weekends like those Jason would go over to Gabriella's house and they would hang out. They would find something to do or they would hang out with Sharpay and Zeke. A couple of times when they were bored they would go do to the manmade beach and just hang out down there. It would be a both relaxing and peaceful weekend. But Jason had to work, and he was more than relieved that when he walked into work on Saturday that it was Taylor who he ran into and not Gabriella.

Taylor was one who always looked at both sides of the story. Whenever Jason and Gabriella had a misunderstanding--which wasn't often--she would always defend him as he pretended not to notice so to not unbalance the flow. He didn't know the particulars to what she says to Gabriella, but whatever they were, it always seemed to work as Gabriella always seemed to give him a second chance if he messed up. So when he had to work a five hour shift with Taylor that day, he didn't mind as the two of them stuck to their jobs, and when they had their lunch break they went to go eat in the food court together. It was just like any other day to Jason, or at least that was what he was pretending.

But when Jason walked into school Monday morning he was sought out by Zeke who looked extremely happy.

"Hey man. Guess what?" He asked excitedly.

"What?" Jason asked wryly as Zeke was known for coming up with ideas that usually resulted in funny memories, but bad outcomes as sometimes the police actually had to get involved. "And keep in mind that I can't get in trouble anytime soon."

"My parents have this cabin down south a little ways away from here, and since the seasons are changing and it's getting colder, they suggested that we use it one last time before the weather down south gets cold also."

"Is this the beach house we're talking about?" Jason asked as he had been on vacation with the Baylor's one summer and the drive wasn't that long as it was still in the confines of New Mexico, but it was long enough to say that it was a road trip.

"The one and only. And since it usually doesn't get that cold down there, why not go next weekend?" Zeke and Jason both threw their things in their lockers as various kids walked by them.

"No supervision?"

"Of course your parents don't have to know that."

Jason snorted at that idea. "I hardly think they would care anyways. My mom's too oblivious to notice anything."

"So you in?" Zeke asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Hell yeah. Two nights away from all this crap. And it helps that we don't have a game for basketball that night."

"We're taking two cars probably to fit everyone since it's a seven hour car ride, we don't want to be uncomfortable, and we're all bringing stuff. I already called dibs on the drinks, so better think of something different."

Jason didn't care what he got stuck bringing whether it be the music, or some food, but he was still caught on the two car thing. "Who's all coming?"

"Well of course Shar, Tay, and probably Gabi when I ask her. Then there's you, and if you want to bring someone then whoever the hell that person is, and I was thinking some guys on the team."

* * *

It was her free period along with Sharpay, and Taylor as all three of them were outside just standing around and talking as other various students who all three of them got along with filtered in and out.

"So you two are going, right?" Sharpay asked as they ended up talking about Zeke's beach house.

"As long as my parents agree." Taylor said as a group of boys walked past, and they recognized them as being on the basketball team.

"I swear, he's yummy." Sharpay said as she licked her lips.

"Shar, you have a boyfriend!" Taylor shrieked. "But who are you talking about again?"

"Troy Bolton."

Gabriella backed away from Sharpay and Taylor a little bit. "So um…I got to go. See you two later, and for now Shar? Count me in and tell Zeke." Gabriella didn't wait for Sharpay's or Taylor's replies as she turned a complete 180 and called out, "Troy!"

His head turned as the guys he was walking with all departed away from him and Gabriella was sure that she was getting strange looks from Taylor and Sharpay as she jogged to catch up with Troy.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He mused. "I think your friends are mad that I stole your attention."

Gabriella looked behind herself and only Sharpay looked mad as Taylor was sober when Gabriella told her on Friday what happened between them; although Gabriella never fully told her the whole story.

"They'll live." She shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. "Um…so what are you doing now?"

"Now? I was just gonna walk someplace." He looked around as usually he did go on a campus walk and found some place quiet to go do homework, or even read a book. "You want to come?"

"If you don't mind."

They fell into step as Gabriella seemed hesitant at first as she followed at his side; letting him choose which direction to go too. They walked near the front where the most grass was at their school, along with the water fountain and the parking lots for teachers and students.

She hadn't seen him all weekend. She would be lying if she said that she didn't check out her balcony window a couple of times to see if he was outside playing basketball, but he was no where to be seen. And so that left them having their last conversation with her running after Jason and leaving behind Chad, Molly, and Troy without an explanation.

Troy wasn't surprised as when at the party he knew Jason would somehow find out that him and Gabriella were together and hanging out. After what Chad told him and how Jason was with him when he went to the library, Troy knew Jason knew about that. The only thing that surprised him was that Jason hadn't snapped yet. Maybe he was better at hiding his anger than what he let on?

"So did you stay at the party long?" Gabriella asked for small talk conversation.

"Not very. I was there long enough though to see Zeke attempt to do various different kinds of flips and gymnastic routines. Very amusing."

Gabriella giggled as she had been to various other parties where Jason and Zeke would both do something stupid like that. "I'm just glad I don't get like that when drunk."

"You? Drunk? That's something I'd like to see." Troy teased as he was serious though. He was curious to see how Gabriella acted. He had seen her tipsy at the first party he was at, and he went home before he could see her drunk, but then at the second party he went to over at Zeke's house, she only had a couple of drinks. Hardly enough to get her wasted like Zeke.

"Oh no you don't. I happen to be very open about what I say. It can never be good." Gabriella said with a small smile. She coyly looked at Troy as they came near a big oak tree in the grass; providing for perfect shade. "It sounds like to me that you want me to get drunk. You're not thinking of taking advantage, are you Bolton?"

"Who do you think I am Brie? My mother raised me to be a gentlemen." Neither one of them said anything about the nickname that had come tumbling out of Troy's mouth.

Usually when by himself Troy did read, but instead he let the cool air brush against his skin as it mixed well with the sun that was still out. He sat against the tree trunk as he took in the girl next to him. Her hair was in waves and not curls for a change as she was wearing simple jeans that had holes in the knees and a shirt that cut low in the front, but not too low as it let almost every guys' imagination run wild.

"You're quiet today." He murmured.

"Am I?" She smiled coyly.

He studied her as she connected eyes with him.

"If you're not quiet, then you're different because usually during your free periods you aren't out here."

"I told you before that if you had a problem with me being--"

"Chill Brie." Troy smiled at her. "It's not a bad thing…just different."

She nudged his hand playfully as she scooted back by him to share the tree trunk as a back rest. "Sometimes different can be good."

All her life Gabriella had the same friends. Granted she met more people throughout high school and different events, but she kept the same group of friends within her inner circle. There was Zeke and Sharpay who were counted as good friends. They balanced each other out as no one knew how Zeke put up with Sharpay's sometimes vicious personality. Then there was Taylor who Gabriella could go to for anything that had to do with relationship advice. And last but not least there was Jason. Her best friend since she could remember, as she basically grew up with him living at her house.

The two were inseparable as throughout grade school almost all kids go through the 'boys have cooties', 'girls have cooties' phases, they didn't. They set the trend back in intermediate school to have opposite sex friends and not actually be boyfriend/girlfriend. In middle school Jason became known for being perfect at basketball. He lead the teams in 7th and 8th grade to victory. Gabriella was still his best friend, and she only remembers the one day where it was the turning point. The turning point of where she got out of her mom's car with Jason by her side, and all of these people came up to talk to them. It had been a shocker, but as she went through the days and soon got to high school, she was known for being Jason's best friend. No one would mess with her.

It had been the same thing for years now as pretty soon, any normal human being would get tired and bored of it. It was like eating cereal every morning. Only some people could keep up the show as others would get tired and change it up with waffles. In Gabriella's case, it was changing friends and widening her circle.

It was much like the day in 7th grade where she got out of her mom's car in late October, and was immediately surrounded by kids. She woke up on Saturday after the party and still had a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach. But on Sunday when she woke up, and after a day of not seeing Jason nor Troy, she decided out of the blue that she wasn't going to feel bad for talking and hanging out with Troy. She still felt bad for lying to Jason, but that was the past and she would serve those consequences, but now is the time to live in the present, and she was going to hang out with Troy.

"You want to go out on Tuesday?" Gabriella asked in the quiet air.

Troy was jolted out of his thinking and studying of Gabriella as he looked at her through wide eyes. "You're not supposed to ask. I am." This definitely threw him off guard. He was playing the sensitive role. He was going to lead into a discussion about his least favorite person, and ask how everything went. Then he was going to somehow lead into the previous conversation they had at the party. And then he was going to pop the question.

Gabriella bit her lip out of nerves. She had been thinking about going out with Troy, but she didn't mean to say the words out loud.

"Sorry, it's just…do you?"

"Yeah! Yes! Of course, I thought we established this on Friday night?"

"We did."

"It's just you kind of left earlier than I expected on Friday, so I didn't get time to ask you." Troy continued.

"You can ask me now." Gabriella prompted.

"You just asked me. That's like me reasking you. Totally unnecessary."

"Well since I asked you, does that mean that I also have to drive and pay for the movie?" Gabriella teased.

Troy rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna make this easy for me." Gabriella shook her head. "Fine," he exhaled nosily. "Gabriella Montez, do you want to go out for dinner and a movie this Tuesday night? A night in which I'll drive, pay, and I might actually talk to you also if you're lucky."

Gabriella bit back a giggle at how cute Troy sounded and smiled widely at him. "I would love too."

The bell rang off in the distance as they both looked startled before Troy stood up and offered Gabriella his hand. She took it graciously as she also pulled her American Eagle bag off the ground.

"So studying tonight?" Gabriella asked as they started heading back to the school's front doors.

"Yeah?"

"Well after practice which ends at like four-thirty tonight, and my mom has to work late as my dad has a teacher's meeting right after. So that leaves me to start dinner and I can't do that if we're at the library."

"Is this your way of asking me over?" Troy teased coyly.

"Maybe. If you didn't sound so smug about it."

* * *

The basketball team wasn't in the gym at all that day as some of the guys met up during their own free period which was spaced out throughout the day and played some mini games, but on this Monday the coach surprised them and switched it up as usually it was Wednesdays that they went to the weight lifting room. But Coach Montez switched it around since the next game was on Wednesday.

Jason had finished early as he usually went off by himself and when he got to the equipment where he absolutely needed a spotter, than usually the assistant coach was more than willing to spot for him as this way, Jason could leave earlier and get more things done like going to the actual gymnasium to shoot around.

But as he entered the locker room he wasn't the only one in there as he heard a locker door open. He walked further in and poked his head around the next set of lockers to see Troy taking his duffel bag out while still in his athletic shorts and t-shirt.

A ringing went off and Jason soon saw that it was Troy's phone that was flashing a picture on it as it sat on the bench. It was close enough that both Troy and Jason could see the picture as Troy was oblivious to Jason being there due to the earphones in his ears.

Jason saw the picture. He recognized the almost black hair. He recognized the olive golden skin. He recognized the girl in the picture as being his best friend.

Troy picked up his phone and read the text saying that she would meet him at her house as cheerleading practice just got done.

"First you get a spot on the team and now you're taking away best friends." Jason chided.

Troy looked up as he heard what Jason said perfectly clear. He took out his earphones anyways as he put his phone down. "I don't know what you're talking about Cross. But whatever it is, I'm sure you're just overreacting. Just like you always do." Troy egged on.

"You know…" Jason let out a non-comical laugh, "I used to smash guys like you, and Gabriella would always be so…disappointed." He looked around. "She would always get this look in her eyes. You know the look, the look of disappointment and for some reason I would always feel bad. But hey, she's not around right now."

"I dare you Cross. Step over the line and we'll see what happens." Troy threatened.

"Just stay the fuck away from her!" Jason shouted as his fist banged against a nearby locker.

"Who are you?! Her bodyguard?!" Troy taunted.

The dark sets of eyes glared at each other as neither one wanted to be the first one to back down. They each had Gabriella's best interest in order. Jason as her best friend; he didn't want her to get hurt. He knew of all her past and how hard things would be if she got hurt. But Troy was someone who could give her excitement; just neither boy knew that yet.

"Her best friend, and I'm only gonna give you one warning." Jason seethed. "I swear, if you hurt her, then next time, I won't hold back."

Jason wasn't going to hit Troy. He wasn't going to do any physical harm as he spoke the truth. Gabriella would be even more upset, and even though they had an argument, he also meant what he said. He was more mad about the fact that Gabriella lied to him than the fact that she was hanging out with Troy. And if hanging out with Troy made her happy, then he would have to learn to accept that. And no matter if Gabriella thought he shouldn't have to learn to accept it, it was just the matter of life. He wasn't just gonna get over it within a day or two.

Troy watched as Jason spun around and left. It was like a trail of fire was following him as there was nothing but truth behind Jason's tone. He really did care about Gabriella, and he was getting in the way of their friendship.

Too bad both boys got their stubbornness from their father.

* * *

**Author's note--I am so AMAZED at all the reviews I got for last chapter. It really excites me when I see that I am actually getting people to tell me what they like and what they don't like with my story. So THANK-YOU! Here's another chapter for you guys, and it's dedicated to all who reviewed. And I know that it's kind of like a filler, but it's setting it up for some later chapters, and is instrumentally going to be important. Thanks once again, and who's excited for this up-coming Friday and the U.S. release of High School Musical 3?!**


	13. Kiss

"_Gabs, I just don't get it." The blonde complained as she had her back on the bed, and was eating red licorice. _

_Gabriella was staring at the TV that was on, upside down as her head was on the ground and her feet were on the bed. Sharpay had warned her various times that she shouldn't lean off the bed like that as all the blood would rush to her head, but Gabriella didn't care as she was just bored._

"_You don't get what Shar?" Gabriella asked for what felt like the hundredth time when in fact it was the first time for that conversation._

"_I don't get why you and Jase are fighting. I mean, I know he blew you off for his latest girlfriend, and then you reciprocated by doing the same, but…I just don't get it." Sharpay pouted as Gabriella rolled her eyes._

"_Why do you even care? It means I have more time to hang out with you and Tay." Gabriella pointed out in a bitter tone._

"_I care because this is my first year as head cheer captain." Gabriella rolled her eyes to that. It could've been her, but both girls never mentioned that as it would start even more drama, and Gabriella didn't even really want to be captain with everything that happened at home. But that didn't stop the other girls from talking behind Sharpay's back about it. "And in order to win we need our Captain happy. And in order for him to be happy he needs two things."_

"_Which are?" Gabriella prompted a little bit more interest in it once she mentioned Jason._

"_Sex and a best friend." The blonde pronounced. "He already has the sex from that one senior, but a best friend? That's you, and you're not acting like it."_

"_I'm not acting like it?" Gabriella exclaimed in shock as she did a backwards roll off of her bed to look at the blonde normally. "I've been acting like it for ten fucking years, and what does he do? He ditches me on one of my most important nights."_

"_Gabs, he apologized, and I would hardly call you getting an award for being smart an important night. In fact, he apologized twice, and you blew him off."_

"_Maybe you should keep your nose out of peoples' businesses." Gabriella gritted out through clenched teeth._

"_I'm just saying, if Jason's happy, then he'll play well. And then the team will play well and win. And then Zeke will be in a good mood. It all works out."_

"_So basically you want me to make up with Jason, and then hopefully Zeke will be happy enough to have sex with you on game day?" Gabriella asked as that plan sounded a lot more like Sharpay._

"_Well…now that you mention it."_

"_Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I'm not just gonna make up with him for you to have sex."_

"_But it would be my first time, and he promised that we could do it on the first game day, and if they lose then…"_

"_It's not that great the first time." Gabriella mumbled._

"_Gabs, I'm asking you as a friend. Just keep Jason happy for this game. Please?"_

_Gabriella shut her eyes. She was kind of hard on him. "I guess."_

_Sharpay's eyes lit up. "Fabulous! Now if only you could do that for EVERY game."_

* * *

Anna Montez had a long day at work. She had meetings with various different people who were all interested in one big house located in Albuquerque. She had run from office to office in meeting with them on time, and therefore, couldn't get home on time to start dinner. Usually it was Carlos who was a better cook, but Anna could cook too if it was a simple meal. And then if Carlos and her were home together, they would share the kitchen duty and just make a fun time out of it.

The least likely thing happened as Anna walked into her house. She peered down the hall as she was hanging up her coat on the coat rack. She could hear the music blaring from the radio, to the point of any normal person would have to yell over the sound just to be heard. She rolled her eyes as she walked down the hallway and towards the light and sound.

She froze in her step as she was just in the perimeter of the room. She expected Jason to be in the kitchen since the music was more of what he and Gabriella listened to, but it wasn't Jason Cross, it was his brother. She, in a million years, never thought she would see Troy Bolton in her kitchen. After living next to him for going on eleven years she knew he was an exceptionally nice boy. She had met him briefly as she knew more about him through her husbands rantings about how good he is at basketball, than she did through Troy himself.

It wasn't a bad surprise. It was just different as Gabriella was busy cooking the taco meat and he was chopping up the little food that they add for more flavor. They weren't talking with their mouths, but Anna wasn't oblivious to the little smiles shared between the two.

She walked over to the radio situated on their far counter as Gabriella's and Troy's backs were now turned to her. She didn't walk quieter then usually, but due to the music neither kid saw or heard her. She turned off the music as Gabriella was the only one who jumped in surprise.

"Mom?" Gabriella questioned.

Anna smiled as she laid her purse on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I'm surprised your eardrums didn't burst." She teased. Anna smiled at her daughter and then Troy. "Hello Troy."

"Hello Mrs. Montez." Troy greeted her as he had only remembered one other time where he had actually talked to her, and that was almost one year ago when he was cutting the grass and Mrs. Montez needed help with a heavy box.

"Call me Anna. Mrs. Montez makes me seem old." Anna looked around at the almost done food. "You're father isn't home yet?"

"No. He called though and said that something unexpected at school showed up and he needed to stay and help." Gabriella explained while going over to the stove to turn the burner down.

"I guess we'll eat without him. You joining us Troy?"

Troy looked at Gabriella with uncertainty. Anna had known Gabriella for almost eighteen years. She knew when Gabriella was happy as she was always so expressive through her eyes. And the look she was giving Troy was of encouragement.

Troy picked up on Gabriella's look and smiled charmingly at Anna. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not. You practically cooked it for us. You deserve it."

* * *

"So the game's coming up on Wednesday." Andrew Cross stated.

Jason was panting as he had his hands on the back of his head to circulate his air better. "I know."

"Montez has you whipped into shape yet?" His gruff voice asked.

Jason turned around and rolled his eyes as he looked at the basketball hoop at the park. "Yeah. I think we proved that the first game."

"Yeah, well we all know how Coach Montez treats his players." The distaste that Andrew had against Carlos showed. "He treats you guys like little girls. You need to be practicing a lot more."

Jason had heard this since Carlos first accepted the coaching job at East High.

"Dad, other players on the team don't have all the time in the world. They have other goals than making it in basketball."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Right. I remember that Zeke kid. He bakes, right?"

Jason swallowed what he really wanted to say to stand up against his dad's harsh and bitter judgment. He was already upset about him and Gabriella, and fighting with his dad would put an even bigger dent in his mood for the game in two days.

"Yeah. Zeke likes to bake."

"That just proves Montez needs better judgment for who he lets on his team."

Jason bit his tongue with all his mite considering he practically grew up with Carlos as a second father. "Whatever you say dad."

Andrew didn't notice the little snarl that came out of his son's mouth as it was covered up by the free throw Jason just made.

* * *

"What's going on with you and Bolton?" The blonde demanded in a forced whisper as Gabriella and her were in classas they were supposedto be working, and Gabriella had really planned to go to the library to finish the paper that was due in a week, but Sharpay had other plans.

"What do you mean Shar?" It took every once of Gabriella to control the excitement in her voice. This was the night that had put Gabriella on edge for the past twenty four hours. She was going on a date with Troy, and no matter if they just met, she couldn't help but feel excited.

"I mean yesterday and during our free period. You like totally bailed on Tay and me. And it was for _him_." Sharpay snarled as if Gabriella had committed a crime.

"So?" Gabriella asked.

"So?!" Sharpay voiced raised an octave as her hands dug into the table to contain herself. "_So_?! I'll inform you Gabs that Troy Bolton, doesn't fit in with us."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed as she couldn't believe Sharpay was telling this to her face. In the past Gabriella had listened to Sharpay rant about other kids that weren't in the least bit connected to Gabriella, and Gabriella had tolerated it as she nodded at the right times, and made little sounds to indicate to Sharpay that she was listening, but not once had Sharpay had the guts to tell her that she couldn't hang out with someone outside of their 'circle'.

"And you're point?" Gabriella hissed while she gripped her pencil harder.

Sharpay's hard face matched Gabriella's. "My POINT is that if you keep hanging out with Troy, and Jason hears about it even more, then you're gonna be out of best friends."

Gabriella had tolerated many things from the blonde. She had put up with many rantings, disagreements, and had separated Sharpay from many fights that could've taken place in the past. She didn't owe the blonde anything anymore.

"Fuck you Shar." Gabriella stood up as she swung her American Eagle bag over her shoulder. She leaned down towards her friend's ear and whispered her departing, "And before you start anything about Jason, maybe you should know the full story first: it's not just about him."

* * *

Jason sat in math class quietly as they were supposed to be with a partner to finish up their homework in the twenty minutes left of class. Usually he would have gone straight to Gabriella, but she had other plans as she automatically picked up her things before he could even more, and then made her way up to the front of the class to Troy.

Jason and Gabriella had always had such great chemistry together as they always seemed to understand each other, but with other things mixed in they had been off track. And if they didn't deal with their problems soon, then things would just get worst.

Jason swallowed his pride as he stood up. Zeke sent him a questioning look as Jason would've paired up with him as a backup, if Zeke wasn't already with Chad.

He slowly made his way to the front of the classroom. He had no idea what he was going to say. All he knew was that he had to talk to her in some way. If he didn't then things would just build up and he couldn't take that, and he knew for a fact that if Gabriella wasn't with Troy at the moment, then she wouldn't be able to take it either. But it seemed now since she was hanging out with him more, she was doing just fine.

He approached her hesitantly. The lies she told him to cover up the afternoons she was with Troy still burned in the pit of his stomach, but he would learn to forgive and forget as he needed his best friend. That was more than enough right now to make him overcome the small lies.

Gabriella and Troy both looked up as they heard approaching feet. Gabriella was trying to cover up her laughing fit as Troy cleared his throat; thinking it was the teacher checking up on them.

"So you see this number," Troy made a point of pointing to a random number in the book as Gabriella nodded her head in agreement.

"And you multiple by…" The brunette trailed off as she noticed that it wasn't the black squeaky shoes of their teacher approaching, but it was white converse sneakers the looked brand new. "Jason?" Her quiet, surprised voice asked.

He was looking down at his shoes shamefully as his floppy hair hung in his eyes. "Can we talk?"

Troy momentarily forgot that they were half brothers. He forgot the distaste he felt for Jason. He forgot the brunette next to him as he just studied the boy in front of him. Troy actually felt bad for him.

"Um…I'm gonna go seek out Chad. He's probably not doing any better than me at this math stuff." Troy excused himself quietly as both Gabriella and Jason were quiet.

She was stunned. She knew he would need some time to think about things, but she would have never guessed that he would be over it four days later.

Her instincts of being his best friend kicked in and the first words spoken came from her. "Is everything okay?"

"No." He sat down in the desk next to her; his body turned towards hers as his legs were in the aisle between them. "No, they're not."

She had been getting by. It helped that she had other people to talk to. But every day it got harder for her to not talk to Jason as she had been lying to herself. On Saturday it was easy not to talk to him as she was still mad from Friday night. But then Sunday came along and she made the decision to pursue something with Troy, and the first thing that she wanted to do was call someone and tell them, but she stopped as she realized she couldn't tell anyone. And then Monday happened and she and Troy had met halfway in asking each other out. After entering school she had pulled out her cell phone; ready to text Jason, but stopped as she once again realized that her decision almost made their situation worse. So the next best person happened to walk by her in the hallways, and Gabriella had told Taylor the good news of her and Troy.

Taylor had been shocked and surprised all at once. She was happy for her friend finally finding someone who was date worthy, but she was also concerned for Jason and Gabriella's friendship. Something the blonde cheer captain was only concerned about also as Taylor took it upon herself to accidentally let the news about the date slip out of her mouth at practice.

But Gabriella didn't care as she was too busy convincing herself that she didn't need Jason to share the good news with. She didn't need him to approve of things. It was her life, and she would do just fine without his acceptance.

Except…

He was her best friend. The one person she had grown up with almost all of her life. His opinion should matter. It DID matter.

"I um…" Jason paused as he wasn't good with these kind of conversations. He knew how to comfort Gabriella. He knew how to receive advice from her. He knew how to forget their little fights in the past. He was just bad at the saying the'sorry' part. "I don't know what I'm trying to say. I don't know where I should begin." He looked up into her awestruck eyes. "But I do know that I've missed you, and I really need to know if things are going to be okay before the game tomorrow."

Gabriella had thought her best friend had come to common sense. He had overcome his dislike of Troy Bolton in four days. That he had finally seen that it doesn't matter who she dates as long as their friends, but he just had to bring up the stupid basketball game.

"That's rich Jason. I'm glad you're not pissed at me because you _need_ me for a pointless basketball game." Gabriella snarled in a forced whisper as to not disturb the rest of the working class.

He backtracked in his mind and his face went a little pale. "Gabi, that's NOT what I meant. I didn't mean for it to sound like that." He stammered out quickly.

"Well then what did you mean Jason?" She accused with narrow eyes.

"It's just I have missed you. I AM missing you. But the game's tomorrow and I know things are messed up between us, but we need to fix things before the game so that we can both perform our best tomorrow."

"Lucky for you that I don't have scouts at the game to watch me dance." Gabriella snapped a little too harshly as Jason blinked a couple of times in realization. She sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I get that we need to talk. I really, really want too, but…I can't right now. I get that you want to play well in the game tomorrow for the UCLA scouts, but I can't always be your backup in feeling good."

"What are you talking about? You're not my backup. You're my best friend."

"A best friend who is going on a date tonight with your half brother." Gabriella stood up. "Look, it's almost time to go and we both have practices to get to."

Jason turned his head and sure enough, the time said that they had one minute before school got done with.

"So, what now?"

Gabriella sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Jason, I really don't know anymore. I thought you finally understood that it doesn't matter now with Troy. He's really a nice guy if you get to know him."

"And if I don't want to get to know him?" Jason asked stubbornly. "It's not like you can make us get along. Sooner or later it's gonna come down to either one of us."

"You sound really confident right now." Gabriella stated right as the bell rang and she picked up her school bag before heading over to meet Troy near the door.

Gabriella could be just as stubborn.

* * *

"That movie…was…" Troy trailed off as the cool air brushed over his face.

Gabriella smiled as she snuck a glance at him. "Don't say it Troy." She warned good heartedly.

Troy pretended to think for a moment as so far their night together had gone well. They had talked from ranges of school to cheerleading to basketball, and then just random things that nobody would question in normal conversations.

"Interesting. Yup. Interesting definitely covers the movie."

Gabriella smacked his arm lightly as he chuckled. "It wasn't that bad." She defended her movie choice.

"It wasn't bad? We were basically the only ones in there!" Troy smiled at seeing Gabriella's cheeks flush a little. "Although I must admit that the action parts were good."

"See, that movie isn't completely hopeless." Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him playfully, and if she wasn't busy acting like a kid, she might sit back and reflect to try to remember a time that she had been that happy without Jason.

"What are you, five?" He teased before looking past her and across the town's street. "Hey, you up for ice cream?"

"That was random." Gabriella mumbled; making Troy roll his eyes.

He put two hands on her shoulders and turned her around. "See?" He pointed to the local ice cream parlor. "It's still open. You up for it Montez?"

Gabriella pretended to think as Troy rolled his eyes again with a goofy grin. "Come on," he prompted as he took her one arm in his hand and started leading her across the street. She whatsoever didn't mind him touching her as she followed easily. "I happen to know that you like ice cream, so don't try to fool me."

"You happen to know this, do you?" Gabriella kinked an eye brow.

Troy looked back at her before holding the door open for her, and motioning for her to enter first. "Yes I do. If there's ice cream at school you always get it. No matter what flavor our school tries to pass as being 'tasty'."

* * *

"That's game." Jason declared as he jumped and made the shot.

Zeke wiped at his forehead as both boys were sweating in the cool night time air. "Break time." He declared.

"So what was that during math? You and Danforth?" Jason asked as he took a seat on top of the picnic table with his water bottle.

Zeke shrugged as he poured water into his mouth. "So? We were just talking."

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah. He's a cool guy."

"But…?" Zeke asked warily; sensing something else that Jason was probably going to say.

Jason looked at Zeke quizzically. "But what? He's a cool guy."

"There's no 'but'?" Zeke's surprise was evident in his tone.

Jason sighed as three weeks ago he would've had a 'but' to say. Nonetheless, it was like it was all swept away as when Jason got a car ride from Chad, he got to know him a little bit better. He saw which CD's he listened to, he made small talk with him, and Jason already knew that Chad was a big basketball fan. It made sense if they got along.

"Zeke, why don't you tell me what you expected me to say?" Jason smirked as Zeke's eyes widened. "Enlighten me, please."

"It's just…you know." Zeke's meek reply came.

"No, I don't' know. Please tell."

Zeke sighed, "Look, I meant nothing by it." He could sense Jason's short temper. "It's just you and Chad have never really talked at all. And given who his best friend is, people just don't seem to think you and Chad would get along either."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I hardly care what other people think. They know to stay out of my way, and I'll do them a favor by staying out of theirs."

"Please tell me you're going to get out of this funk by tomorrow." Zeke pleaded.

Jason stood up on the table with the orange basketball in his hands and shot the ball from way out of his comfort zone. The ball hit the rim and bounced away from both of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jason denied.

"Troy's not that bad Jase." Zeke stated as he knew he was skating on thin ice already. "If you like Chad, then you would probably like Troy."

Jason snorted. "Yeah, except Chad isn't the bastard child of my dad."

"That's harsh man. I don't know why you have a problem with him."

"What I have a problem with is complicated. Too complicated for someone on the outside of the whole thing." Jason hopped down from the table and jogged over to get the ball.

"Try me!" Zeke called after him. "Sometimes it's helpful to get an outsider's perspective."

Jason dribbled the ball as he did a series of complicated movements before finally shooting a perfect ball once again.

"Fine." He snapped before turning away and looking at the old rusty playground equipment. "Have you ever felt like you've had to guard something with your life? Like…if you didn't guard it then someone else would come in a steal your spotlight?"

"I guess. Like when I cook something and I'm afraid someone's going to take my recipe ideas as their own." Zeke said as he studied one of his best friends.

Jason spun around. "Exactly! That's how I feel with my parents. As much as I don't get along with them, and disagree with them…I still have this feeling, this animalistic instinct that tells me to put up this shield around them, and to make sure that Troy Bolton doesn't ever come near them."

"I really don't think he's looking for a dad right now. Especially his biological one."

"It doesn't matter. In the back of my mind, I know this. And that's why it's so frustrating because this feeling doesn't go away. It's always there, and I have this need to still protect them from Troy. It's stupid, and petty, and I know I'm ruining my friendship with Gabi over it, but I can't help it." Jason took a calming breath before getting worked up even more.

"When I was little, my dad didn't confirm it to my face that I had a brother until freshmen year. I had basically known since I could remember, but still…it's like they were lying to my face every time they would send me to my room so they could fight. It's…lying is one of my pet peeves, and I don't think that's ever going to go away."

"That's understandable. And Gabriella's sorry. She wanted to avoid this whole thing altogether, and you still get all weird about it."

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I'm just afraid."

Zeke had nothing to say to that. He wasn't used to Jason admitting his true feelings so openly. He was guessing he was only doing it because he didn't have Gabriella to talk to nowadays.

"What?" Zeke finally managed to say.

Jason shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I guess I'm afraid that my dad will realize that he picked the wrong kid to stick with. How messed up is that?" Jason forced a laugh as he blew the situation over the best he could. "So, ready for match two?"

He passed the ball to Zeke to start the game.

* * *

"So have you always wanted to be a cheerleader?" Troy asked as they were now walking with ice cream cones in their hands towards their houses.

Gabriella licked her chocolate ice cream cone as she gave Troy a natural smile that seemed to always be on her face. "I used to take dance classes when I was younger, but then I stopped right before high school so that it didn't interfere with cheerleading or homework. But the only reason why I truly became a cheerleader was because my mom was one. It's not like it's a calling or anything I would want to pursue for life though." Gabriella looked at Troy with wonder. "What about you basketball star?"

"Not much to say. I've been playing since I could walk. Not officially or anything though, but I guess it was just shooting hoops everyday and playing with Chad that got me into it even more." He shrugged. "It's not much of a story, is it?"

Gabriella's house was closest as Troy started walking her to the door. The porch light being turned on to indicate to Gabriella that the door was unlocked still.

"Of course it is. I think that's cool that you've been doing it your whole life, and now you're finally getting recognized." She saw his cheeks go a little pink as he diverted his attention to the ice cream in front of him.

They both sensed the tone shift in their conversation as it went from joking around to serious.

"So…I can't believe that you only like vanilla ice cream." She teased out of the blue.

He looked up as a slow grin spread across his face. "Not everyone can be ambitious like you Brie."

Gabriella didn't retort as both ice cream cones had been finished and she was now wondering what Troy was thinking. Their hands had brushed in the movie theatre a couple of times before he had finally mustered up enough courage to hold her hand. And now he wanted more than anything to kiss her.

"Um…I guess I should be getting inside." She glanced at her door quickly. "I had a really nice time Troy."

"Me too. We should…uh…we should do it again some time?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

Gabriella smiled as she unconsciously moistened her bottom lip. "Yeah. Definitely." He wasn't like any other guy she had gone out with, and now it all came down to that moment. The moment of seeing how well they did work together. The moment of seeing if he was the kind of guy who would try to shove his tongue down her throat on the first date--like one or two of the other guys she had dated-- or if he was the respectful teenage boy she thought he was and would move in slowly.

It got quiet. There were no sounds around them other than their own quiet breathing.

Too much time had past without them saying anything.

"I should um…go. Bye Brie."

Gabriella hadn't expected Troy to not kiss her. She had thought he had a good time with her. Why wouldn't he close off a perfect date with a perfect kiss? It made no sense to her as she just stood on her porch dumbfounded.

Troy shut his eyes in frustration as he walked down the walkway and away from Gabriella. The goodbyes on the first dates were always the most awkward as he remembered his first date with Lilly; he had kissed her. Why couldn't he do it with Gabriella?

He had to go and be stupid as he let too much silent time pass between them to make the air awkward. A kiss would've just added to the awkwardness…or maybe not. He stopped before he could even reach the sidewalk.

What was stopping him? A little voice in his head telling him that he was going to make a complete fool out of himself by letting too much time pass? That was stupid as he had the perfect opportunity to make things even more perfect between him and the gorgeous brunette. He knew handfuls of guys at school who would all kill to be in his spot, and even though it wasn't about popularity, he was attracted to her physically...and emotionally now.

Gabriella was still on her doorstep as she was too busy going over in her head what might've went wrong on their date. She couldn't remember a time in their many conversations where she offended him. It's not like she accidentally spit food on him either at the restaurant.

She snapped out of it as Troy came rushing back up her porch and stood right before her. "One last thing." He said as before Gabriella could question what else went wrong, he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers.

Gabriella's stomach lurched at the sensation as sparks flew all throughout her body. Her lips soon joined the slow tantalizing dance his mouth was creating. His hand that was warmer than her gradually reached up and cupped a side of her face. His thumb stroked over her cheek bone as he leisurely pulled away.

"Goodnight Brie." Troy whispered softly as he pressed one last kiss to the cheek he was stroking.

"Goodnight Troy." She whispered back after he turned away, and was out of earshot. But even so, Gabriella wasn't thinking whether or not if Troy could hear her. She was more so trying to figure out what all the butterflies meant in her stomach.

* * *

**Author's note--I have seen HSM3 two times now and I am running on only two hours of sleep, but from the reviews I recieved, I just had to release this chapter. I'm biting my fingernails and waiting on the edge of my seat as I'm nervous about the Jason and Zeke conversation. To me, I'm very worried that I wrote it all wrong, but with only running on two hours of sleep and listening to HSM 3 songs all day, I just felt like I needed to release it. **

**Also, of course there's a BIG, HUGE, GIGANTIC thank-you to everyone who reviewed last time. Trust me, they help.**


	14. Second Kisses Aren't so Bad

Troy needed a way to distract himself. It had been a normal day except there was no practice for basketball. So instead to distract his mind away from the game, he decided to do some of the chores his mom had been nagging him about.

He truly intended to start mowing the front yard, but in order to do that he had to go to the garage where he kept all his basketballs and other sport equipment. And once he saw the basketball, he momentarily forgot his mom's instructions and decided to play for a little while. Soon, the little while turned into forty minutes before Troy started working up a sweat and decided to actually start on the lawn.

He was shirtless as he had one earphone in with the volume turned all the way up on his ipod. He was just getting done with the front yard, and was going to take a very quick shower before heading over to the game, but two people caught his eye.

He turned off the mower after he pushed it faster than normal to finish the last patch of grass. He let his curiosity take over him and took out his ipod. He slung his t-shirt that was hanging around his neck and brought it in front of him as he was getting ready to put it back on.

He was so close to his mom and Mrs. Montez that he could hear the conversation.

"So we meet every other week on Wednesdays for about two hours. And usually we pick out decent books to read." His mom was explaining her annual book club that Troy never fully understood as reading the books that they picked out bored him.

"That sounds so nice. But I wouldn't want to intrude." Anna said in a tone that showed just how caring and nice she was.

"Nonsense. You know half the girls already. Why not join, plus you already read this book. Haven't you?"

"I'll think about it. If only I could get Ella to read also." Anna dismissed as Troy's mom nodded.

He walked up to them fully. "Looks like someone is finally doing their chores." Lucille teased as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Hello to you too mom. Mrs. Montez." Troy greeted with a charming smile.

"Call me Anna, Troy."

"Will do Mrs.--Anna." He corrected himself. "So are you going to the game?"

"I'm hoping to make it to the last half of the game. One of my clients scheduled an appointment which I can't ignore." Anna smiled at the boy who was slowly making his way into her daughter's life. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? I know the Coach doesn't like it if his players are late."

"Right." Troy blinked as he looked down at his wrist and saw the time. "I actually have to start getting ready. See you around Mrs--Anna!" Troy back pedaled to the house before turning around and looking at the two older women. "You too mom!"

The two women laughed as Troy ran into the house. Both women were both thinking the same thing as they had never seen their two kids looking so happy; apart from being with their other friends, but even then, their smiles were different.

Anna had cornered Gabriella in her room the previous night as she was busy taking off her make up and Anna wanted the dish on their date. Gabriella had filled her in on every little detail, except one, as Anna didn't press her for information on the kiss since she knew that she was lucky enough to get the other information in the first place.

She could tell Gabriella had a wonderful time without even having to ask her. Her smile reached her eyes as the brown orbs twinkled. Anna had never seen her daughter looking so happy unless with Jason, and no matter who their dad was, there must be something different about Troy and Jason apart from Andrew to make everyone they meet fall for them.

"I'm glad he remembers his mom before he slams the door shut." Lucille mused.

"At least he does that. With Ella, it's go-go-go. She's hardly home, and if she is, then she's with friends. Not that we mind though. At least we know she's safe." Anna added as an afterthought.

"I've only met Gabriella a couple of times, but she seems like a bright girl. Sure is doing wonders to Troy's math grade." Lucille complimented.

"According to her, it's Troy doing all the work as she's just there to supervise. He doesn't seem so bad himself."

"He's not bad at all. He's really not." When you have a kid at such an early age and spend almost waking moment with him up until he turns a certain age where he doesn't need you around anymore, you learn things. You adjust to things. You become a mother with good instinct, and Lucille knew that Gabriella was the right girl for Troy the moment she saw him actually crack open a math book when no one was around, and actually do his homework without getting frustrated.

She was changing his life, and neither one had noticed it yet.

* * *

Troy was warming up with the team as half of them were shooting and the five starting players were stretching on the ground near the halfway mark on the gym floor. Troy was leaning forward as he was reaching as far as he could go before he heard his name being called. He picked up his head as Chad looked around also to see where the voice was coming from.

"What does Mr. Olsen want? It's not class time." Chad whispered to Troy as Troy observed the elderly man who was their trigonometry teacher.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it can't be good." Troy said once before he got up and headed over to the older man who was waiting patiently for Troy.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Mr. Bolton?" Mr. Olsen asked as he was a man who had white hair already, and was starting to bald. He was medium height, and was probably one of the only people at that age that could still probably run a marathon at East High.

Troy glanced back at the clock and saw that he had about five minutes before Coach Montez would pull the team together for one last pep talk.

"Sure. What's up? Because if there's something wrong with the paper I turned in today, then in my defense I did it when I was very tired last night considering I had basketball really late." It wasn't a complete lie as Troy did have basketball, but the only other reason why he was out later than usual was because he took Gabriella out.

Mr. Olsen chuckled at Troy's rambling. "Calm down Troy. Your paper was actually quite impressive compared to your previous work. You're showing quite an improvement."

Troy was shocked right away. He had only taken one test with Gabriella being his tutor and he still barely me the requirement, but with homework every night, he was actually starting to understand. But Troy sensed something else. It wasn't usual where a teacher would come down to a sports game and pull aside one of the starting players.

"But?" Troy asked warily.

Mr. Olsen sighed. He had seen Troy's improvements, and smiled. He was very proud of Troy's accomplishments as some kids understood math, and some needed help. The ones who need help usual don't ask for it, and Troy was one of the few who did.

"But we have another test this Friday." Mr. Olsen explained for the second time to Troy as he told the whole class that day also. "And even though you're managing to get B's on almost everything now, if you get lower than a B+ on this test, then it will effect your grade a lot more than homework assignments do."

"Right." Troy nodded his head as he knew tests were a lot more important than homework.

"And if that happens and you get anything lower than a B+, then your grade will be to the point where you'll have to get continuous A's on everything to be able to play basketball." Mr. Olsen saw the horror wash across Troy's face.

"So basically I'm screwed?" Troy asked in a bitter tone.

"Not necessarily. If you study all the chapters that I will give to you tomorrow, and you keep tutoring with Miss Montez, then you'll find that the test will be easier than expected. You know this stuff Troy, alls it takes is a little reminder in your head."

Troy nodded his head. "Thank you sir."

"No problem." Mr. Olsen smiled as he patted Troy on the back. "Now get out there and play. I hear that you're quite some ball player."

Troy flashed him a smile. "I'm surprised myself." He started to run off towards his team that was now starting to congregate around Coach Montez, but then turned around once more. "And Mr. Olsen?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. Not a lot of teachers would take their time to hunt down students about tests that haven't even happened yet."

"You're a bright kid Troy. You just have to apply yourself."

* * *

"Honey, you did so well tonight. You coached them well." Gabriella watched her mother greet her father on the sidelines as various kids were running around congratulating every person they saw as everyone was still hyped up from another Wildcat victory.

"You made it!" Carlos exclaimed brightly as he lightly kissed Anna on the lips.

"Of course I did. I couldn't miss two games in a row, now could I? You and Ella would never forgive me." Anna teased.

"So did you eat dinner yet?" Carlos asked.

"No. Why?" Anna sensed something in Carlos' tone.

"Let's just say that I am saving anyone on my team and the cheerleaders a free meal, and possibly from getting caught at an underage party by inviting the two teams over to our house for pizza." Carlos explained sheepishly as he had done this several times in the past before, and Anna didn't seem to mind as it got their kid away from the party scene that they were so 'naïve' about, and it saved almost twenty four kids hangovers in the morning.

"And what if I had plans?" Anna asked.

"You do. It's helping me keep an eye on these teenagers." Carlos put his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her in as Anna grinned.

Their lips barely touched each others as Anna whispered, "Not exactly what I had in mind." Their lips drew nearer until they touched teasingly.

"Maybe we should call off pizza tonight then?" Carlos suggested before they were interrupted by a couple of his players.

"Pizza in twenty Coach?" Kyle shouted as the three guys laughed goodheartedly as their Coach pulled away from his wife.

"Yeah, yeah. Pizza in twenty minutes. It's on it's way." Carlos turned back to a grinning Anna. "I guess we should go."

"I guess we should."

* * *

Jason proved something to himself that night. He had overcome one of his unspoken fears as it was a satisfying moment of realization for him. He had gone over to the Montez household for pizza with his team; mostly because he was the team captain and it wouldn't look good if he wasn't there, and yet the co-captain was, so Jason reserved any feelings towards Troy and Gabriella and put them away in a storage box inside of his head. He wasn't going to try to talk to Gabriella, he wasn't going to egg Troy on that night, he was simply going to see what would happen without any of his instigations.

But the moment he stepped into their entry way with Zeke and Chad, he walked right into the living room where tapes of NBA games were playing from Mr. Montez's collection. No one was in the living room however as the pizza had arrived only a minute before Jason, Zeke, and Chad did. He could hear everyone's laughter coming from the kitchen as they all collected their drinks and food. He happened to know that Mrs. Montez was probably pulling out a cake from their downstairs freezer to thaw out, as she always had back up cakes just incase the team came over without her knowing about it a head of time.

As he looked around he saw at least three pictures of himself and Gabriella ranging from twelve years old to last years homecoming dance on the mantle of the fireplace. And that's when it hit him.

They weren't on speaking terms like they used to be. Things were still weird between them, and he managed to still play the game he loved. He managed to play one of the most important games of his life due to the UCLA scouts being there, and although he didn't make as many points as usual, he liked to believe that was because this was a harder team than usual, but he did it.

And that was when he realized he overcame his fear. He managed to do something good without his best friend there holding his hand along every step of the way.

"Hey Cross?!" Chad's voice called out to him as Jason turned around with a small smile on his face. He took in the afro clad boy who was holding onto a plate with two pieces of pizza on it.

"Hmm?"

"You coming in? The pizza's gonna be gone before the Captain even gets a piece." Chad joked.

"Give me a second."

Chad looked at him puzzled before nodding his head and going back into the kitchen.

Jason turned back around and looked at the pictures again. All of a sudden he didn't feel like the freshmen boy who needed to escape. He felt like a senior ready to face the choices coming whether he liked it or not.

He felt like an adult.

* * *

Gabriella hadn't been avoiding Sharpay; much more like not talking to her as Sharpay had been doing the same. Both girls were stubborn as they would have fall outs with each other every once in a while. They would eventually get over it as both would take turns in apologizing.

This time it was Sharpay's turn to make the first move.

She slowly walked over to Gabriella who was busy talking to Taylor. "Gabriella, can I um…talk to you?" The blonde's threatening, demanding voice became meek and shy.

Gabriella nodded her head to Taylor; indicating that she would meet up with her later to finish their discussion on Taylor's latest boy problem. Gabriella looked at Sharpay after Taylor left quickly. "What's up?"

Sharpay was the worst one out of the two when it came to apologizing. "You danced well tonight."

"I was following the captain."

Sharpay cracked a smile as that was their little joke between the two of them. Gabriella couldn't hold back her own smile as she wasn't talking with Jason, she couldn't not talk to Sharpay also.

"So we're friends G?" Sharpay asked with a hopeful tone.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "If you stop calling me G. It's not like I call you S."

"You know you love me when I call you that." Sharpay stuck her tongue out and it was in that little gesture that Gabriella realized just how much of little kids they were acting. It was time to move on. She was almost 18, and it was time to start acting like it.

"I have to find Jase."

Sharpay's face scrunched up. "Eww. That was random."

"Do you know where he is?" Gabriella's mind wasn't sidetracked as it just all of a sudden clicked. She and Jason were best friends, and that would not change. Her and Troy were starting a relationship. And instead of worrying about how the two boys would react around each other and trying to force them to like each other, Gabriella should just let fate take part, and see what could happen. It's not her job to baby sit the boys, and it would be like it was before Gabriella was dating Troy. She wouldn't get involved unless anything physical would start up.

"Last I saw him he was in the living room with the team watching some video of basketball. _Why_?" Her distaste in the situation showing as she had just made up with one of her friends, and now Gabriella wanted to basically run off with Jason already?

"Because I made a mistake…and it's time to fix it."

Sharpay watched Gabriella run off on her, and before her face could show that she was frustrated with the situation, she looked around the kitchen where basically all the cheer squad was along with Mrs. Montez, and soon found Taylor to join in conversation with.

* * *

Troy had been surprised that Jason didn't do anything or say anything to him that night. The only thing that did happen is that Jason tried his hardest not to give him the ball that night. But even that backfired as he was double teamed almost the whole night, so he had no choice but to make the right decision and pass the ball. And even though Jason wouldn't pass it directly to Troy; it seemed that whoever he did pass it too, they always passed it to him. And Troy counted that as an indirect pass from Jason, and that was a start to the right direction of an upcoming friendship.

When Gabriella entered the living room Troy literally felt his heart speed up. He took in her hair that was pulled back into a high pony tail, her petit frame that was still in the cheerleading outfit; Troy almost felt a possessive growl emit from his mouth as he knew that the guys around him weren't looking at the TV anymore, but at the brunette beauty on the other side of the room. He couldn't believe some of them as her dad was right in the living room, but it seemed as if he was too occupied with the game on TV to notice.

He knew from the distance that something was on her mind as she slowly crouched down next to Jason who was near the entry way of the living room; sitting in the recliner chair. If only Troy knew that she wasn't just nervous, but terrified as it seemed that she wasn't the only one growing up that night. Troy's half brother was too, and that just proves how in sync the two best friends were; even when they weren't talking to each other.

"Jase?" Gabriella whispered.

Jason knew that she was at his side. He knew that she was kneeling down to be just a head shorter than him; even when he was sitting. He just didn't want to believe that she was there to talk to him. That would get his hopes up, and he couldn't do that as he was already excited and nervous at the same time now as he had known all night what he would say to Gabriella when she was talking to him.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her. Her big brown eyes shining with the TV glow reflecting off the walls.

"Can we…uh…can we talk?" Gabriella whispered once again as a bunch of the guys let out cheers around them.

Jason nodded silently as he motioned with his head to the staircase behind him. Gabriella nodded back as that was her way of telling him that she'd meet him upstairs. She offered him a small smile as he returned it. Neither one of them saw the smile on Troy's face; the same one that matched Jason's. Something they both got from their dad.

* * *

Jason walked into the familiar bedroom that held various pictures, a queen size bed, a dresser, closet, and balcony doors. He shut the door behind himself quietly and turned around to be met with his best friend's big brown eyes.

In that second, he knew what he had to say.

They both opened their mouths to say something, but stopped as their faces broke out in small smiles.

"You first." Gabriella said in her soft voice.

And the reality of him actually saying what he needed to say seemed to slip away as his throat became just the little bit dryer.

"…I was upset last week, and I took it out on you. Things didn't go my way, and I felt…I just felt…" He couldn't finish as his voice died down and he cast his eyes to the ground.

"You felt what Jase?" Gabriella encouraged as she kept the wonder of what he was going to say out of her voice as she didn't want to seem too excited to hear what he had to say.

"I felt…" He couldn't finish the sentence as he looked around her room once again before coming up with something else to say. "It doesn't matter right not what I felt, but what does is that you were happy. ARE happy. And that means that I should be happy too."

"Maybe, but…you know I got into a little fight with Shar yesterday?"

He found the question completely off category, but nonetheless he still responded. "What did SHE do this time?" It was always Sharpay starting drama. Some people never change.

"It doesn't matter what she did or didn't do, but what does matter is that Taylor was still talking to her when I wasn't." Gabriella explained. "I guess in ways us three girls could represent the situation Troy, you, and me are in also. Just because I talk to Troy, doesn't mean that you have too."

In ways, what the two of them just said, was their own way of apologizing for over reacting and acting on their first instinct.

"…I should have realized that." Gabriella mumbled.

Jason smiled as he spread his arms as wide as they would go. "Come here Montez!"

Gabriella looked up from the ground and smiled a real smile that touched her eyes. She happily bound into his arms as they crashed back against the door. The two shared a hug that only happened between best friends. Both sharing and overcoming what had happened between them in the last five days.

As their arms were still around each other, Jason spoke, "One thing did come out of this. I realized that I don't need you at the games to play good. I don't even have to be on talking terms with you."

"Jase!" Gabriella squealed. She pulled away as she hit his arm lightly. "Way to ruin the moment!"

Jason grinned cheekily at her. "I don't need you at the games, but I WANT you there. And wanting something means being a lot more selfish than needing something on my list. And if it counts, I think being wanted by someone is better than being needed as people hate things that they need. But people always love the things they want."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Real nice Jase. Did you read that on a cereal box?"

Jason mimicked her eye roll. "Humor me Montez and just go with it."

"Fine," she huffed. "I don't need you either. I just want you." She paused and looked at him strangely. "It sounds a lot more sexual than intended."

He shared the same look as it dawned upon him also. "Yeah. Scratch that--let's just leave it at I need my best friend?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Much better."

* * *

As Jason and Gabriella were descending down the stairs, Jason ruffled her hair. Gabriella mocked anger as she pushed his hand off of her head and ran her fingers through her hair before anyone else could see.

Jason laughed quietly as it sounded still that the game was going on. "Oh yeah, Zeke said that the beach house trip is put off a week now since his parents are having it refurnished."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Were you going to tell me this after I packed my bags, or when I was waiting for you to pick me up at six in the morning that day?"

"Just be glad I told you. I think Zeke thought me telling you would be a way to get us to start talking again."

"So instead of telling me and talking, you opted to waiting for us to make up? What if we didn't do that for another week?" Gabriella asked.

"Then I guess you would've been even madder when you were waiting for a car that was never going to come." Jason teased good heartedly as they walked into the living room and the person Gabriella automatically searched for wasn't there.

* * *

It was a sight to see as Troy had gone into the kitchen to bring in his empty plate and glass as he didn't want Mrs. Montez thinking he was just going to go over to her house and trash it by leaving his garbage around--much like some of the other players. And when he turned around from washing his hands from the grease the pizza left on them, he saw that Zeke had followed him into the kitchen to get another glass of soda.

"For some reason whenever I'm over at Coach's house, they always have the good soda." Zeke mused. "I wonder if they do that on purpose?"

Troy cracked a smile on his normally somber looking face.

"There's a smile." Zeke pointed out without even looking up to see if Troy was actually smiling or not; which just made Troy give another unsure smile.

"Excuse me?"

The darker skinned boy looked up and took a sip of his favorite soda. "Sometimes you're too serious Bolton. You need to lighten up."

Troy shrugged as Chad had told him multiple times the same thing.

"So I've been told."

Neither boy knew what to say. They had heard good and bad things about each other. They came from two different pictures as Zeke's parents were rarely around as they were always traveling, while Troy grew up with a single parent. The only thing that was similar between them now is that they're starting to share the same friends; thus bringing them that much closer in the cycle of high school.

"So I heard your date went well last night." Zeke commented as Troy looked puzzled for a second. "With Gabs?"

"Oh. Right. I guess." It did go very well, and Troy would relive it any day. "How did--"

"Taylor. She has a bigger mouth compared to Shar sometimes."

And from there, the conversation took off.

* * *

It was a site to see as the two boys didn't just represent two teammates talking, but two people who came from different sides of a war actually getting along. They were talking, laughing, and debating between two things that Gabriella had no interest in at all, but apparently the boy who she was fixated on did as he talked to Zeke about it.

"Dude, it's all about Xbox now." Troy said seriously.

Zeke shook his head as both were now sitting on top of the counters across from each other, another plate with pizza on it, and a glass of soda next to them. "No way! I still prefer my PlayStation, it's a classic."

Troy snorted. "A classic?! No, I think you're confused with the Mario games for Nintendo." He smiled as he reminisced all the times he and Chad spent in front of the electronics. "Now that's a classic."

Gabriella and Jason stood in the entrance of the kitchen stunned. For once Jason didn't know what to say at all. He was put into a shockwave as he soon followed Gabriella to the kitchen after he saw that Zeke wasn't in the living room either. They had walked in and he knew Gabriella had this goofy smile on her face as she was thrilled Zeke was getting on well with Troy, but you could say that about anyone because Zeke almost got along with whoever he met. Troy wouldn't be different as Zeke was always a happy go lucky kind of guy.

"What the fuck?" Jason said just loud enough for the two guys to be torn from their debate and look at the two best friends.

Troy didn't notice his half brother standing there at first as his eyes landed on the brunette who was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Their eyes connected and it spoke volumes as they had moments in school where they could talk, but both were rather busy that day as they were each preparing for the basketball game and cheer.

The smile Troy sent her represented, '_I'm glad to see you.'_

Gabriella gave her head the slightest nod, _'Me too.'_

Zeke jumped down from the counter top and Troy followed. "Cross, you know this just as much as I do. Tell Bolton here how much better PlayStation is compared to Xbox."

It was a small debate that meant nothing in the means of his life. He couldn't care less who really won, and by that time tomorrow both Troy and Zeke will have forgot this little debate and would be on a new topic.

But Jason did have an opinion, one in which he didn't feel comfortable in sharing. For if he did, the three other people in the kitchen would be surprised.

"Come on," Zeke persisted.

Jason sighed while shaking his head. "Zeke, it's all about the Xbox."

"Whatever." He grumbled. "I'm heading back in to watch the game." He turned his head and spoke to Troy. "So you'll think about the beach house thing, yeah?"

Troy nodded his head. "Yeah. Sounds like fun."

"Hell yeah." Zeke exclaimed before leaving the three together.

Jason didn't miss the smile shared between the two as this was the ultimate test for him. He could stay and keep a short leash around Gabriella, or he could just let her go and trust her to make the right and safest decisions.

"I'm gonna head out Gabi. Call me later, 'kay?" He asked quietly as his eyes avoided Troy's who's bright blue orbs were narrowing in suspicion.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Jason in a goodbye hug. "Of course. Bye."

And then there were two.

"So I take it you two are talking again?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. We um…we both realized something tonight." She said as she flashed him a smile.

"And what's that?" Troy asked as he walked closer to Gabriella; making her heart pick up in it's pace.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I can take it that Zeke invited you to the beach house in two weeks?"

Gabriella took in the way his rough facial expressions changed. She watched as his deep blue eyes penetrated her own. How his mouth was a straight line almost all the time unless he was actually talking to someone who could bring out the perfect smile she was falling for. She knew from his reputation at school that he had this whole brooding thing and was very thoughtful of others. And now seeing his face with the same brooding face as every single day, there was something about it that just seemed different. It seemed a whole lot dangerous, and Gabriella liked it.

But then again, maybe it was always there, and Gabriella was just noticing it now?

His hard, muscular shoulders went up in a shrug as he gave her a small closed mouth grin. "I guess. But then again he also invited Chad, so maybe he just felt obligated."

"He's not like that." Gabriella said as she leaned against the wall. "And from what it looked like from my point of view, you two were actually having a nice conversation."

He took another step towards her as he towered over her with a height advantage. "Oh yeah? From your point of view?" He teased.

Gabriella bit her lip at realizing how close they actually were. It was like the first date all over again on her porch steps. Except the only difference is that there were more butterflies in her stomach and Troy wasn't nervous at all.

He didn't care about the perfect timing as that would come or it wouldn't. He didn't care that her best friend had basically just fought an internal battle about whether or not he should just leave the two alone. He didn't care that her father and mother were just around the corner and down the hall in the living room.

All he did care about was the girl before him. The beautiful girl who held her hand out to him when no one else did when he joined the basketball team.

"I've been wanting to talk to you since I saw you at the game." He murmured as his voice dropped it's volume to a mere whisper.

Gabriella couldn't force herself to smile as her mouth matched his in all seriousness. "Oh yeah. Right after I threw on this outfit that is borderline on almost too revealing?" Gabriella whispered back with an unknown huskiness to her voice.

Troy smirked. "No, that part I hate. Almost every guy there was drooling for you."

Gabriella smacked his arm that was leaning against the wall near her head. His body was half leaning into hers as if you were watching from a distance it would look natural for the two of them to be doing that.

"So not true, and you know it." Gabriella rejected as her cheeks blushed.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear gruffly, "So true. I was nearly ready to knock Lyle outside the head."

Gabriella scrunched up her nose as she recalled Lyle the football quarterback. He was the school's biggest flirt as he was worse than Jason when it came to girls. "Lucky for you I don't have a thing for football players."

"That's good because I just happened to clear my schedule for this Saturday to take this one girl anywhere she wants to go." Troy fingered one of Gabriella's loose curls before gently placing it back behind her ear.

"I don't know. I mean Lyle promised me that he would take me to the mall to shop, but--" She saw the dark look overcome his face and she giggled. "Just kidding."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Humor me Montez."

"Okay. I would love to go out with you again Troy." She thought their conversation was over with.

"Hold up." He lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her against the wall again. He might not care about the perfect moment for a kiss, but it ended up being perfect enough for the both of them. "There's also something I couldn't stop thinking about all day."

"What's that?" She didn't catch on to the glint in his eye that told her he was planning on doing something that their mothers and her father shouldn't see yet.

"This." He whispered breathily against her lips before connecting them.

Her reaction was stronger now as they weren't so blatantly on her front porch where anyone could see them from their house, or her mother and father couldn't be peeking through the curtains. They were in her kitchen where the situation was more real where someone from school could walk in on them.

Her hands reached up and entwined themselves around his neck. Their lips moved slowly against one another's as there was a clearing of the throat.

They both froze, but kept their mouths stationed on one another's as their eyes opened.

"You two are lucky that it was me who interrupted and not Coach Montez." Chad's jovial voice floated through the kitchen.

Gabriella and Troy both slowly pulled apart and avoided eye contact with each other and Chad. Their cheeks were burning a bright read; more so Gabriella's than Troy's.

Gabriella looked between the two best friends. "So um Troy, tomorrow we're back to studying for the test on Friday." She glanced at Chad briefly who had a wide grin on his face. "Bye Chad."

"Way to fuck up the moment Chad." Troy scoffed when Gabriella was out of earshot and they were sure to be the only two in the kitchen.

Chad let out a couple of chuckles. "Sorry to break it to you, but Coach Montez isn't oblivious. He knew that you two were the only ones in here for quite some time. And since we didn't hear talking, he sent some back up in here to separate you two." Chad let out another chuckle as he saw that Troy's cheeks flashed another red. "Dude, you should have seen your face."

"I don't care about my face. What I care about is that I don't have a good reputations with fathers. Remember Lilly? Yeah, well her father hated me so much that they moved across the country." Troy declared dramatically.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Coach Montez doesn't hate you. He just doesn't want you to have sex with his ONLY daughter on his kitchen counters." Chad laughed at the horror written across Troy's face. "Dude, only kidding."

"You really suck Danforth."

"Whatever. Now come on before Coach Montez thinks that we're doing it on his counter tops."

Troy smacked his hand against the side of Chad's head while passing him to head back into the living room.

"I'm so glad we're best friends." Chad grumbled good heartedly.

* * *

**Author's Note--A thousand thank yous are directed to anyone who reviewed for last chapter. I wasn't really feeling okay with it as if you read my last author's note, then you would know that I wasn't really okay with the Jason and Zeke conversation, but I am now as a lot of you guys reassured me that it was indeed good, if not great. So thank you. **

**Please let me know what you think of this one. Things could really heat up with Gabriella and Troy later on in chapters then.**


	15. Fighting Brings Out the Best in People

It was like nothing was ever wrong. And if you didn't witness it yourself, then it was like Gabriella and Jason just took a vacation from each other as they had just returned, and all in the world was okay. They both arrived at school around the same time as when Gabriella was busy looking down and into her school bag while making her way to the front of the school to enter; a body bumped into hers.

She looked up and smiled as she saw Jason with his own book bag slung across one of his shoulders. "What's up buddy?" Jason asked with a smile on his face that truly looked genuine.

Gabriella gave him a crooked smile. "Nothin' much. Just trying to see why you're so happy."

Jason couldn't get that stupid grin off of his face to save his life as he knew that it was there due to things were going okay in his life at the time being. He had his best friend back; granted that she was dating his half brother, but he could learn to look past that, his dad actually said some good things about his game the previous night, and the UCLA scout talked to Coach Montez right after the game about coming back because he was interested in Jason, and then some of the other players.

"I'm just smiling Montez."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as they made it to the front patch of lawn to their school where some of their friends already were. "Right." She said sarcastically, "And I'm just supposed to believe you."

Jason had news to tell her, and he really wanted to share, but he didn't want to share at school where Gabriella most likely would exclaim her joy and excitement about the scouts liking him, and then everyone else would know too. He didn't mind telling people, but he just wanted to keep it on the down side for now until things were more in place.

"I'll tell you later. But trust me, it could possibly turn into something big."

"Like college big?" Gabriella questioned dryly as Jason didn't notice that her eyes were looking right past his shoulder. He was too busy with his jaw dropped that she could guess right away.

"How did you know?" He asked with shock as Gabriella just shook her head and pointed to indicate that he should turn around. With a puzzled look on his face, Jason did and his eyes bulged out. "What the fuck?!" He hissed under his breath as a big crowd was already forming to see what the big commotion was about.

Across the small second student parking lot where the flag poles were; along with a fairly decent size of a patch of grass. What once held various different flowers surrounding the metal pole, now was a huge boulder that held a plaque on it.

"Jase, it's probably nothing." Gabriella reassured him meekly as there was no use in trying to sound chipper.

"Gabi, I can see my name from here! _HERE!_" Jason exclaimed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "There's only one person who could've done this overnight. One person who has the stupid resources to get this done and brag about his son who is hating him right now."

Gabriella laid a hand on his shoulder. "Do you know what it says?"

Jason shook his head as he couldn't believe that his dad would actually buy a spot on school property to dedicate to him and his basketball achievements. "No, and frankly, I'm almost scared to find out."

"I could come with you?" Gabriella offered.

"GABRIELLA!" Sharpay's voice could be heard as she wasn't one of the students who were surrounding the newly acquired boulder.

Jason glanced to the big crowd pushing and shoving to try to read it, and then back at Gabriella as the blond figure was quickly reaching them from parking her car. "It's okay. I'll see you in homeroom?"

Gabriella nodded with a sorrowful smile on her face. "Yeah. Good luck."

Jason made his way over to the crowd. He pushed past people to get to the front as he didn't have much problem due to the danger in his narrowed eyes. He was able to see his name from standing next to Gabriella, but standing up close he couldn't believe his father as there was a gleaming plaque in the sun just asking for attention from other students.

The plaque was in a circular form as it resembled a black basketball. It held a dedication on it engraved in gold.

_--JASON CROSS--_

_East High's basketball captain of 08-09 has just won his fiftieth varsity basketball game. _

_Setting a new record of most wins for a varsity team since 1989._

Jason gritted his teeth as people around him swore they could hear a growl emit from him. He wasn't even keeping track how many games he had won, but there was no reason why he needed a whole boulder dedicated to him and his wins.

Most people would expect Jason to bask in the glow of his fiftieth win, but it was wrong. All wrong. As it was his dad that was doing all the bragging for him, and it was his dad who was giving everyone else around him permission to congratulate him. It wasn't Jason who wanted this. Having something on school property was a lot different than just getting spoken congratulations, and now he would have to look at this plaque everyday and be reminded of his dad.

"Nice job Cross! Party at mine this weekend!" Lyle called out as he jumped to Jason's side and punched him in the arm in greeting.

Jason gritted a smile on his face as he bit his tongue from lashing out on the congratulations to come. "Yeah. I could use that."

Lyle smirked, "Now that's what I like to hear."

* * *

Gabriella had listened to Sharpay and her idea for a new routine in cheer, but then she quietly got distracted as Chad and Troy pulled up together in Troy's truck. She watched him get out of the driver's seat with a cool stance, and quickly hop into the bed of his truck to retrieve his and Chad's bags.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at seeing her friend's distracted face. "Yummy."

That took Gabriella out of her staring and she looked at her blonde friend who was known for voicing her opinion openly about other guys. "Shar, you have a boyfriend." Gabriella reminded her.

"I know. I'm just looking."

"As long as it's only that." Gabriella warned as no matter how insensitive Sharpay sounded at times, there was something about Zeke that brought out the goodness in her. And Gabriella knew how much he meant to Sharpay, and that was more than enough to make Sharpay stay faithful to him.

"Does guys watching porn count as cheating?" Sharpay asked. "No. It doesn't. So as long as I'm just looking at the Fresh-Fish, then it's like I'm looking at porn."

Gabriella scrunched up her face in disgust. "Thanks Shar. I really needed a mental picture of that." Troy was now coming closer as he hadn't noticed Gabriella yet, and Gabriella was just waiting for his blue eyes to look up and to connect with hers. "Don't you have to go someplace Shar?"

"Whatever, but sooner or later Gabs, you're gonna have to introduce him to your friends." Sharpay whispered in her ear before bouncing off and towards another group of people.

Gabriella turned and rolled her eyes at her friend's back.

"What's with the commotion over there?" A deep voice asked as Gabriella spun around and tried her hardest to bite back the wide smile that wanted to spread itself across her face.

She had never talked to Troy about his dad. And when she went to open her mouth to explain what Mr. Cross did, she stopped herself and a troubled look overcame her joyous face instantly.

"It's really nothing. Just Mr. Cross doing something for his benefit again." Gabriella tried to play it down as if it didn't matter, but she saw the hurt and confusion pass through Troy's eyes before his dark blue orbs shined with brightness again.

"Well um…then I guess I hope Jason is okay." Troy said stiffly.

Gabriella didn't know if Troy was sincere or not. She smiled anyways, "I guess I'll take what I can get."

"Now don't be too greedy Montez." Troy chided jokingly before the bell had rung; indicating that the students now had five minutes to get to class. "Um…" Troy looked down at her free hand, and then back up into her eyes. "Come on." He held out his warm hand for Gabriella to take as she was momentarily stunned, but nonetheless took a hold of it.

* * *

"Dude, why are you not attacking Bolton right now?" A cocky voice asked.

Jason glanced sideways for a moment to see Lyle standing next to him. "Because I have nothing else to say."

"Nothing else to say? You nearly had a sissy fit when you heard that I took her out." Lyle recalled with a grin as he eyed Gabriella up from behind.

"That's because you and her together are wrong." Jason sent him a pointed glare that almost anyone at school would be afraid of. "I can at least trust Bolton a little bit."

Lyle snorted, "Trust!? That's a good one." He paused before adding, "I wonder if she would still go out with me? It's not like I'm dating anyone first hour."

"Don't even think about it. She's taken." The basketball captain warned.

Lyle held up two hands in defense. "Just messin' Cross. Put down the claws."

* * *

Another class in which Troy, Gabriella, Jason, and Chad shared together besides math was advanced chemistry. A class in which to be able to take they had to complete biology that almost all freshmen took their first year, then chemistry, and then they could take advanced chemistry. Most upper classmen didn't take advanced chemistry as it was known to be one of the harder subjects at the school, but in order to graduate they needed three credits of science. And advanced chemistry just happened to be their last science class to take.

"Now students, I want a lab write-up, along with any notes you take, and a five page typed essay. Same as always whenever we do a project at the end of a chapter." Mrs. Mangold announced as she went around the room passing out packets with directions on it for the lab they would be soon conducting.

A bunch of groans could be heard as no one liked the writing of the essay in which they had to explain what they learned and how they could apply it in real life situations.

Mrs. Mangold rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad kids, but to make it better, since this was one of our longer chapters, you may work in partners." She looked around as everyone now perked up with excitement. "For this time only. Don't abuse it." She warned with a warm smile on her face.

When Mrs. Mangold lays packets in front of Chad and he's expected to do it; it always sparks curiosity in him. Like why did he ever join this class? It's not like he liked science; in which he could have gotten his third credit through another class that wasn't as difficult. The only reason why he took the class was because Troy took it and somehow convinced him to do it also.

Now usually Chad and him paired up, but lately in math when they had work time he would go off with Gabriella. They could work in groups of three or sometimes more, but Chad never wanted to oppose on them. He knew he interrupted them in the kitchen, but that was something different as anyone could have caught them, but he wanted to give them at least the decency to be together during class without him around. He was just a good friend like that. So when it came to chemisty now and not math where they couldn't do three to a group, he knew that there was no chance in hell that he would have Troy for a partner again.

So now as he looked over at Troy he saw him pull up a chair next to Gabriella's table as Jason wasn't there anymore.

"Partners?" A familiar voice called out.

Chad smiled up at Jason. "Yeah. Looks like you've been ditched also?"

"It appears so." Jason said as he tried his hardest to sound perky and happy about it, but deep down he knew this was just the beginning. But it's not like he had never ditched Gabriella before for one of his 'girlfriends' which was also a loose term he used as he was never very serious with them. But he knew he needed to let Gabriella go as she wasn't always going to be there, and eventually she would find someone she cared for more to spend time with. Jason just didn't understand one thing: why Troy Bolton?

* * *

When the teacher had said that they could work in partners, Gabriella and Troy looked directly at each other. It didn't matter if Gabriella was sitting by Jason, and Troy was sitting by Chad because right when she said those words, Troy turned in his seat to look at Gabriella who was already lifting her head to look at him.

When he pulled his chair back there he knew that they would either get everything done due to they both would be unhappy if they didn't finish this big assignment, or nothing would get done as they would talk too much.

But his first idea was correct as Gabriella launched into what they were going to start with and how long it was going to take as they both decided they could work on the essay later on the weekend since it made sense due to the fact that they were neighbors and could see each other whenever they wanted.

Gabriella had shyly suggested that they do the essay over the weekend as she knew that they were going out again on Saturday, but she didn't want to push her luck with Sunday also. But Troy was more than willingly okay to work on Sunday with her. She didn't know a lot of guys who would do that for her as it was schoolwork on the last day of the weekend.

"So you're working tonight?" Troy murmured from the side of his mouth as Gabriella was busy looking down at the chemistry book.

"Yeah. So if you want to study then you'll need to come to the shop again." She looked up. "That's okay, right?"

"Yeah. You know, if you count every time we study together as a study date, then we'd be like on date ten by now." Troy said slyly.

She stopped what she was doing again as she looked at him coyly. "Are you hinting something Mr. Bolton?"

He smirked at her as it felt different to him. To be this carefree about what he said, to actually voice his opinion on things, to just fool around with someone and not be so serious…it felt good. The only other person who got to see this side of him was Lilly, as Troy never really felt like flirting for just the fun of it. He wasn't like his half brother who got around from girl to girl.

"Well I'm just thinking that if we were on our tenth date by now, then it would feel appropriate to eat lunch together."

Gabriella smiled as Troy took that as a silent agreement. It wasn't until after a couple of seconds of Gabriella smiling at him as she looked in a daze that he realized that there might be something wrong.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No." She answered softly as to not disturb the groups around them. "It's just…how come you don't show this side to other people?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you always smile? You look very good doing it." She complimented without even realizing. "You only smile when I'm around, and I'm starting to notice it more now."

"If I only smile when you're around, then how do you know that I'm not smiling when you're gone?" He asked back smartly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm not talking to you; doesn't mean that I'm not around and with others. But really, you have this whole brooding thing down, and even though it's incredibly sexy at times, I also like your smile."

Troy grinned at her. "You think I'm sexy."

"I didn't say that." She automatically denied as her cheeks went a deep red.

"Yes you did." Troy teased. "But that's okay, because I happen to think that you're sexy also."

Gabriella lightly smacked his arm. "Troy! We can't say that here! We're in school." She hissed in a low whisper as she looked around to see if anyone else heard.

Troy just chuckled as he didn't give Gabriella an answer. Truth was, he just didn't like smiling without a cause. He kept to himself mostly at school as he now had almost everyone on the basketball team, except one person, talking to him whenever they saw him in the hallways, so now Troy had to talk or seem rude, and seeming rude just wasn't an option.

* * *

"So we have free period tomorrow and Monday. We should be able to type out the essay…Cross?" Chad waved his hand in front of his face as Jason seemed to snap out of what he was thinking.

"What? Yeah…yeah, that's good." He dismissed as Chad sent him a pointed glare. Jason just meekly shrugged as he didn't even know what he was agreeing with, but he was too busy sneaking glances over at Gabriella and Troy who didn't look like they were doing their work either. "Sorry, I um…got distracted."

"What are you looking at?!" Chad exclaimed as his voice was merely just adding to the various other students in the room.

Jason quietly turned his head in the direction of Troy and Gabriella, and Chad immediately caught on.

"She's my best friend." Jason explained. "I guess I'm just not used to her hanging out with someone else."

Chad looked over to where Jason was staring again. He saw Gabriella lightly smack Troy on the arm, and he had to admit it to himself that even when Troy was with Lilly, he never looked as happy as now. "Troy's a good guy. He wouldn't hurt her."

Jason sighed as he tore his eyes away and turned his chair a little bit more so he wouldn't look at the two. "Deep down I think I know that. It's just Gabriella's nice to everyone. She finds the good in almost anyone she meets. I would hate to see her get attached and then hurt. I've already had to deal with the other guys who fucked with her feelings."

Chad blinked as he was starting to put together Jason's and Gabriella's relationship. He knew they were tight and close friends, but he really didn't think that they were tied at the hip like other best friends were. It wasn't because Chad didn't believe in girls and boys not being able to be just friends, it was just because Chad had never really seen that before. He was so used to dating girls who were so close to other girls for friends that he's never really had to deal with a girlfriend who would rely on another guy. It must feel weird he concluded.

"Troy's been through enough too. He knows not to push his luck with you." Chad stated.

* * *

The last thing that Troy expected to happen when he walked into the sports store was to see Jason Cross behind the counter flicking through a magazine. He had his elbow on the counter and his head resting in his hand as he looked really bored. Lyle was also there as he was in the front of the store looking through the sunglasses; even though it was getting colder in the year.

Troy took his time walking in as he didn't go to the counter right away if Gabriella wasn't there. He took a left instead of right and went around the large shelves holding various soccer things. He didn't hear Gabriella's voice at all as he pretended to be interested in the equipment. He really didn't feel like dealing with Jason if he didn't have too either.

"Dude, where's Montez?" Lyle's voice could be heard as the scanner at the register could be heard with one click.

Troy knew eavesdropping was bad, but he couldn't help it when it came to the brunette beauty and her best friend.

"I told you Ly, Shar came in here freaking out about one of her dresses being ruined. She needed to get another and she dragged Gabriella along. They actually are meant to be back soon though." Jason replied in a very bored tone.

"Shame. I was hoping I could see her."

Troy's eyes narrowed in annoyance at Lyle. He had only talked to him a couple of times, and from what he figured out, he was a big arrogant guy who thought he could get with any girl he wanted. He was nice though; if you stayed on his good side.

"Just leave it be. You had your chance with her." Jason warned.

"Whatever. We'll see if things change down in the beach house." Lyle declared with a smirk that Troy could hear throughout his tone. "Later dude!"

Troy was still contemplating whether or not to go. He knew that so far Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Gabriella were going, but he didn't think about other guys also. And from just meeting Lyle, he knew not being with Gabriella for three day while Lyle was might be a bad idea. Especially if Lyle is still showing interest in her. But what guy wasn't?

Troy was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the shuffling of two other people approaching his half brother. The only thing that did bring him out of his thoughts was the warning tone in Jason's tone.

"Just buy the crap and get out of the store."

"You're not so tough now that you don't have your team backing you up." One guy taunted.

Troy walked closer and stuck his head out from around the shelves. He saw two kids about his age who were buying basketballs. Troy didn't recognize them from their school, and that was when he saw the knights symbol on the sleeve of the taller guy's jacket. He thought they at least looked semi-familiar, and he was right. Standing before Jason was the Knight's Captain, Derek Welsch, and his right hand man.

"I'm warning you Welsch. Get the fuck out of my store." Jason's eyes narrowed in defense; it was a look no one at school messed with. He was already having a bad day with his dad and the stupid boulder now dedicated to him; he didn't need any trouble from the Knights.

Derek's right hand man, Rob Thomas, was fingering with one of the sunglasses displays absentmindedly. He had picked up one of the older pairs of sunglasses and Troy was just watching as he knew that if Rob kept it up then that pair was going to break. Troy's eyes narrowed as he heard Rob's and Derek's sick chuckles; smirks aligning their faces.

"It's a shame Montez isn't here." Derek's eyes flickered with joy. "She's a lot more pleasant."

Jason's eyes flickered with danger as he tried his hardest to control his anger of them talking about his best friend. There were many things that Jason could handle. He could handle his dad riding him about basketball, he could handle playing basketball for countless hours, he could also handle dealing with the joys of being hit on by girl after girl at school, but the only thing that did put him over the edge was people talking about his best friend. His anger was already bubbling with his dad that day, and Derek was just hitting all the right buttons.

Troy saw Jason's fists scrunch up as he held onto the counter with all his might; turning his semi tan skin white. He didn't want to step in though as that would just cause more trouble, but hearing Derek talk about Gabriella was getting to him even more than when Lyle was talking about her. All Troy could do was watch the stupid pair of sunglasses Rob was still playing with flimsily.

Jason walked from around the counter to stand in front of an amused Derek and an occupied Rob. "Get out before I make you get out." He warned in a harsh monotone voice that Troy hasn't even heard.

"How you gonna do that Cross? You don't have your little backup crew here." Derek taunted.

Troy didn't know what made him come out. He saw Rob's hands easily break the stupid black sunglasses, he watched him just let it crash to the ground, and that was all it took. Troy came out from behind the shelves and stood next to Jason. If Jason was surprised then he didn't show it as Troy's eyes narrowed in on Rob as he blinked in surprise as just how dark he looked.

"You want to pick that up." Troy didn't ask it, he demanded it as his eyes lowered to the ground before Rob registered what he was talking about.

Derek laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Let's go Rob. I think we can find better shit to do."

Troy lunged at Rob before he could even take another step and grabbed his arm; twisting it behind his back as his head was slammed down to the counter. The rattling of pens and various trinkets could be heard as they were disturbed on the light colored countertop.

Rob squirmed as Troy kept the upper hand and twisted his arm just a little bit more. "You want to pick that up." Troy stated again as he knew Jason and Derek were staring at him wide eyed.

"I can't if you don't release me." Rob yelped as Troy put all the more pressure on his head against the hard surface.

Troy released him as within a second he felt a searing pain shoot throughout his upper body. First starting in his stomach that was slowly hardening with muscles he put on each and every time he worked out, and spreading to his upper chest as he doubled over in pain.

Rob had punched him with all his mite.

Derek must have advanced on him, but before he could lay a hand on Troy, Jason stepped in and swung his fist at his face. That barely slowed Derek down as he turned quickly and swung at Jason. He anticipated that as he ducked and rammed into his stomach; taking him down to the ground.

Troy was busy getting his breathing back as he looked up and charged at Rob. They collided with each other as they fell to the ground in a heap; much like the two other boys also. Skin collided with skin as little droplets of blood pooled together on the ground. Grunts of anger and determination filled the store as it was a surprise to every guy that no one had come in to intervene yet.

Troy had finally pinned Rob down on his stomach as he had his arm twisted behind his back again. His face was smashed against the dirty floor; his mouth had a trickle of blood going down his chin. His cheek was pulsating against the little parts of the sunglasses on the ground. Somehow more than one pair had been dropped to the ground with their rumble.

This made Derek and Jason stop as they were both currently bleeding from the nose; Derek more than Jason. They slowly let go of each other as they watched their friend, or in Jason's case, half brother compete with each other. Troy coming out on top.

"I'm not asking you; I'm telling you: pick up your mess Thomas." Troy threatened him even more as he pushed his face harder against the cold ground.

"Let go then." He grunted out in pain as Troy eased up on his grip.

"You have another hand."

Rob did it with reluctance as Troy was wishing he wasn't acting so tough now. He could feel the bruising on his stomach already taking place. He could feel his upper cheek turning darker with the bruised skin. He could feel that Rob was done picking up the stupid sunglasses, and he knew that he had the power over him. And suddenly having this kind of power over someone, and making them look weak, wasn't fun anymore. It was almost all boys' dreams to be able to fight physically and come out on top, but it wasn't all that books and movies made it out to be.

"Now get you and your fucking friend out of here." Troy hissed in his ear as he let up on his grip and then completely lost it as he stood up and watched at Rob scrambled up from the ground. His cheek had little barely noticeable cuts on it from being pressed into the material used for making glasses.

They were gone before Jason or Troy could get another word in. It was silent. Almost too silent as both brothers looked at each other. They both looked at each other as both boys' shirts were cut in various places--due to the rings on Derek's and Rob's hands--Troy had a bruise forming on his upper cheek, he had a small cut above his right eye, and he was breathing heavily. Jason was getting a nasty purple bruise already near his temple, his nose was dripping a little, and his lip had a split in it.

"You're crazy!" Jason exclaimed with no hint of bitterness at all in his voice. His eyes held amusement as he looked Troy over; not believe what he just did.

"You should see yourself!" Troy nor Jason could contain the laughter bubbling up as they looked around at the little trinkets now scattered around the store from being knocked into.

This was a situation that Troy nor Jason ever imagined themselves in.

"And all that was because of a pair of sunglasses?" Jason asked once their laughter quieted down and the all too seriousness took over. The knowledge of them being half brothers and not liking each other took place again as their memories made them remember.

"No." Troy stated boldly. "All this was because of Brie…and you."

* * *

**Author's note--So a lot of you guys are asking about my other story, Sweet and Low, and well...I'm kind of taking a break from it. Writing two stories for me is hard, and I need to take a breather from it as I jumped right into after I just finished Love In Disguise, and I'm admitting that was a bad mistake on my part. I feel that if I keep trying to force my writing with that story, then it'll turn out bad. And I don't want that. I'm going to continue writing this story, and then come back to Sweet and Low. It's something I have to do, and I hope that you guys understand.**

**Now about this story, I got the same amount of reviews for last chapter as the trailer and that truly mesmorized me. I am so flattered that you guys are reading and sticking with this story. I never thought that this story would spark an interest in so many people because this was my 'fun story'. It's a story that I have no outline too, and I have only a small idea where I want this to go as the only other chapter I have written is the final one, and all these other ones are just leading up to it. So thank you. THANK YOU to anyone who has taken the time to write a lot or a little review. I appreaciate it.**

**Also...a couple of days ago I made something for this story on youtube. Instead of doing a trailer that I tried and failed miserably at, I did a theme song type of thing. As if this was a TV show and the song would play the opening credits with the actors and actressess. It's not the best quality, and it might be blurry, but I'm okay with it as I'm gonna start doing this for my other stories also. Something to just pass the time with. Check it out if you want, copy and paste it into your browser or you could search for it as all you have to do is type in 'You're stuck with me and hsm' thanks again ....com/watch?v=ce2rhJPW4Fk **


	16. Perfect

Things were picked up. The store items that got knocked over were either tossed aside for the next set of workers to deal with, or they were put back on the selves. And if you were a person who just walked into the store, the only other evidence of a fight happening would be the two sullen boys who had an ice pack to their nose, and an ice pack above an eye.

Neither one had instigated anymore small talk or conversation as it got too weird and nice for them after Troy's last words. Jason was in his previous stance as before Troy even came into the shop with his elbow resting on the counter and his head leaning on his propped up hand. While Troy opted to sit on one of the various stools the store kept behind the counter just in case the workers wanted to sit if they weren't busy. Troy had pulled it out from behind the counter so he was back on the side the customers stood at. He didn't need anyone thinking he worked there with Jason.

"What the HELL happened here!?" Gabriella's voice exclaimed as she came rushing into the store. She had been dragged away by Sharpay who needed help with a dress. She never thought that it would take long due to Sharpay already having a specific dress picked out, but then Gabriella's eye caught onto something that she really, really liked and Sharpay convinced her to just try it on. Of course if you get a dress, then you have to get matching shoes. Gabriella really didn't care about shoes, but Sharpay made her. So now Gabriella had a nice little dress wrapped up and in the trunk of Sharpay's car until she picked it up later that night.

She never expected to come back to Jason and Troy looking so horrible with ice packs to their faces. She had known of them fighting at school previous years as it was common for them to break out into something if she wasn't around with Jason. Being enemies was hard to control feelings, but then you add being siblings into the mix and they can fight even more.

But she thought that both boys would at least make an attempt into being civil towards each other, especially in such a public place with police walking around.

"What the fuck's the matter with you two?!" She demanded as she rushed over to Troy and Jason who both looked alarmed now.

"N--nothing." Troy stuttered as he was too shocked by her outburst. He sat up straighter as Gabriella barely came to his height, even if he was sitting down on a stool. With one look into her big brown eyes, he caved as he said softly, "It's not that bad Brie."

It seemed that with his calming voice, his tone had an effect on her also as she calmed down a little. "Let me see."

She slowly and carefully placed her hand over his that was holding the ice pack and removed his fingers. With her other hand waiting she took control and hesitantly removed the ice pack from over his eye. She held in her gasp as she took in the bump that was swelling, and the cut that looked like it stung.

"You did this Jase?" Gabriella accused as Jason rolled his eyes.

"And you're not concerned for me?" He asked back with the same exasperated tone.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes as she could sense the humor in his voice. "Cut the bull shit Jase."

"Relax Gabi. It was just a couple of assholes from West High. No biggie." Jason brushed off as if it was nothing and it happened all the time. He didn't need Gabriella worrying about him and Troy together as he could tell that she was already freaking out mentally.

"Oh." Her voice was meek as it dawned upon her that the only two West High Knights that she was familiar with that even dared show their faces in the shop when they were working was the Captain and his right hand man. "Are you two okay?"

"They ran off worse than us." Troy reassured her before Jason could even open his mouth to talk.

Gabriella took a calming breath as it would be a lie if she said she wasn't worried for them. She never did like fighting. Who did? And the way that movies made fighting out to be, it seemed like everyone was doing it and it was natural, but they never did show the consequences afterwards.

"That's good. Um…so besides the fighting, did everything go okay?" She asked as she stared at Jason. It was a simple question, but what she was really asking was, _You two didn't get into anymore trouble with or against one another?_

"No. Everything ran smoothly."

"That's good. So I guess we should start studying?" Gabriella offered as Troy rolled his eyes jokingly.

It was like Jason wasn't even in the room as Troy and Gabriella felt total comfort with each other. It didn't matter that her best friend was in the room, or his half brother who Troy didn't get along with was there. The moment that they truly let their eyes meet and stare with no words being said; it seemed like they put up a force around them. A huge blockade that kept everyone else out as that was the way they wanted it.

"_Right._ Because I _SO_ want to study after getting in a fight." Troy said sarcastically; finally emitting a giggle out of Gabriella's mouth.

Gabriella leaned up and whispered into Troy's ear, "If you study now and get an A on the next test, I can promise you now that there will be a big reward in the end."

"I like the way that you think Brie."

* * *

Jason and Gabriella shut down the shop for the day as since it was a school night the store closed at seven p.m. They usually weren't the ones supposed to be closing the shop down for the day, but their boss sometimes didn't have time to do it himself so he trusted them to do it.

Troy had left an hour before the store closed saying he needed to get home to finish up some of the things that his mom needed help with; trying to fix the pipes underneath the sink was one of his very first things to do. Gabriella found it amazing at just how much she was learning about Troy as she found out that day that he was also like a handyman around the house due to growing up with his grandfather and him being exactly that. He had learned how to work on cars for the very quick fix, he knew how to fix things around the house without even trying to pretend that he was poking around with it to see if it would actually work, and he could play basketball. Gabriella was starting to believe that he was a perfect guy.

Looking up at the stars made Gabriella remember the not too long ago night where Troy and her had got into a fight and he just took off to the park out of town. Thinking about him while looking up at the stars made her realize that even the littlest things she did made her think of him. She had to question herself, was that natural? She had never been this attached and interested in a guy; besides Jason of course.

"Jase?" Gabriella whispered as she readjusted herself on the hood of his car. They would do this sometimes as if neither of them had homework then they would just drive to some empty parking lot that was meant for some business place, and park one of their two cars to lay down on.

"Hmm?" He asked as he was just bidding time until he had to go home and face his mother who would have outrageous accusations about what happened to his face.

"I've been getting letters from colleges saying they want me to visit." Gabriella whispered with a hint of fear within her voice.

She was laying on her stomach now as she had her elbow propped up with her chin resting on the closed fist. Jason's eyes went wide a little as he readjusted himself so he was looking at Gabriella who was trying to appear untouched by the words she spoke.

"While others are only just looking at colleges, you're already being singled out." Jason kept his tone quiet as he tried to keep his tone light hearted. "You always were ahead of the group Montez."

"I'm serious Jase." Gabriella pulled at a loose string on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She avoided his eyes as she looked down. "At first it wasn't a big deal as last year I would get one or two in the mail."

"But now?" He prompted.

"But now it's becoming more real. I mean, yesterday I got an invitation from Yale!" It was hard for Jason to separate the excitement and fright in her voice. "My whole life has been about Stanford. Stanford this…Stanford that. I mean, have you seen my room? It's covered with things from Stanford."

"And now you're afraid to change your mind?" Jason asked as he knew that he took the words right out of her mouth. Gabriella sighed as she turned her body and plopped herself down on her back again.

She didn't answer Jason as they took a moment of silence. She chewed on her lower lip as she let his words sink in. All her life it was the same story. She was smart so she did good in school. She was good at dancing so she was put into dance classes. She wanted to be like her mom so she joined cheerleading. And now all the times that their teachers had talked to them about colleges and made a big deal out of it was slowly turning into reality as possibilities were becoming more real. And new opportunities were coming into the picture along with new people.

"Or maybe instead of being afraid of chancing your mind; you're just afraid of letting people down with your choice." Jason spoke as he knew Gabriella like the back of his hand. Or at least he thought he did up until he found out that his best friend could fall for his half brother.

Gabriella brushed his very true comment aside and forced a smile on her face. "What about you Mr. UCLA?" She mused as Jason dramatically rolled his eyes.

"Way to subtly change the subject Montez."

Gabriella nudged him playfully. "What's up with that? My dad doesn't tell me these things, you know that."

"That usually means that it's none of your business." Jason brushed off.

"It's YOUR business. So that means it's MY business too!" Gabriella declared. Jason looked like a perfect stone statue as he didn't make eye contact with her and instead opted for a leisurely stance looking up at the stars. Gabriella's mouth dropped open as she whacked Jason on the chest. "You told me that we'd talk about this later! You told me this morning." She whined.

Jason's pink lips formed a smile on his face as it showed just how much he was kidding. "They're coming back in the middle of the season to see if my performance is the same or better. I guess that's something, right?"

Gabriella leapt on him as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "That's more than enough Jase! That's fucking fantastic!"

* * *

Troy had a routine in the morning. A routine that he liked to keep too. His alarm would go off at six and if he was in the mood and not too tired then he would go for a quick jog. But if he was really tired then he would hit the snooze button at least four times. He would then shower and head downstairs. His mom was rarely home and if she was then she would still be asleep from the previous night. He basically had the whole house to himself as he liked his mornings to be quiet and peaceful.

At seven-fifteen he would start driving to school. On some days he would have to leave earlier if Chad needed a ride. He would have his ipod in, but in that particular morning he was running early for some reason. Maybe it was due to the fact that his mom was actually up for a change making breakfast for the both of them.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he skipped over the last step on the stairs. "What are you doing up?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but it wasn't everyday that his mom made pancakes.

"Well since you have a big math test today, I thought I'd wish you luck by making you breakfast, but if you don't want it then I can always throw it out." Lucille mused as she turned off the burner to the stove.

"No!" Troy said frantically as he tried to redeem himself.

Lucille looked at her son as she offered him a plate with a pointed look. Troy smiled at her sheepishly as he took it silently. "That's what I thought." Lucille mused to herself.

"How'd you find out about the test?" Troy asked between mouthful of sticky pancakes and syrup.

"Your school has actually come up with a good idea this year, and now sends out weekly updates on the students' classes."

Troy got up from the table to put his empty plate in the sink.

"Done already?" She asked as Troy put his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'm a growing boy mom. I eat fast." Troy cheekily smiled at her as he reached into his back jeans pocket for his ipod, but came up short.

"Something wrong Sweetie?" Lucille asked as she was now sitting down enjoying her coffee and the paper. She took in her son's frazzled figure standing in the doorway.

Troy concluded that he just forgot to take his ipod off it's charger, and that it was upstairs. "No. Just thought of something. Bye."

He walked out of the house and an unknown force made him turn his head. At the exact same time he walked out of his house, the beauty next door did. Gabriella's head turned too and their eyes connected as he felt his hand go up and wave.

Instead of going around the house to the driveway where her car was parked, Gabriella walked across the neatly kept yards to get to Troy who walked down from his porch. "Hey." He greeted as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her smooth cheek.

"Hey." Gabriella smiled up at him as she couldn't help but wish that his warm lips would've kissed her someplace else on the face.

Maybe him being early to leave without his ipod was a good thing. And it was a bonus that he didn't have to take Chad.

"Want a lift?" He asked motioning to his already parked truck in the street; sitting against the curb.

"If you don't mind." She stated all of a sudden shyly. She had been given various rides to school by various different people up until she got her license. But never by a person who could make her heart beat faster than what she thought possible.

"So have you thought anymore about this Saturday and what you would like to do?" Troy asked as they were stuck waiting for a train to pass through.

Gabriella looked up as she wondered if he caught her staring down at their conjoined hands. Somewhere along the short trip from their houses to the railroad tracks which were approximately five minutes apart from each other, their hands had joined as Gabriella wasn't buckled in and sitting between the middle and passenger seat of the front row of his truck. She didn't want it to seem like she was too eager to see him and sit closest to him, but yet she didn't want to be that far away from him either.

"I thought I told you that Lyle was taking me to the mall?" Gabriella asked breezily as if nothing was wrong with that statement.

"Brie!" Troy yelped as a giggle emitted from her mouth. "So not funny." He clicked his tongue in annoyance before Gabriella sweetly smiled. "I could make you get out and walk the rest of the way."

"Oh _please_. You would never do that. You like me too much."

"Maybe that's a bad thing?"

Gabriella's eyes flickered to his body. He was looking forward as the train had just finished, and was about to accelerate, but he looked up and they now had a red light as various other cars drove through the intersection instead.

"If it's any consolation, I might like you a lot too." She said in an all too serious tone. "Is that a bad thing?"

He turned his head and knew the tone had changed. "No. I guess it's not."

Lips had gravitated towards each other. Their words getting quieter and quieter as their eyes didn't leave each other.

"Guess, or know?" Gabriella asked as he could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips.

"Know. I know that's a good thing." He whispered as before their lips could touch, got interrupted by a car horn behind them beeping.

The light was green.

* * *

"Troy." Gabriella murmured quietly as she was sitting on a bench that was situated against the wall at the end of the hallway. Troy was standing in front of her pacing. She watched him go back and forth as he didn't seem to hear her call out his name. "Troy?" Gabriella said louder.

"Hmm?" He asked distractedly as he continued with his pacing.

Gabriella got off the bench quickly as her small hand reached out and snatched his arm. He froze mid step as he turned around to look at her.

"Stop it." She chided softly. Their eyes connected. Gabriella and Troy both found that there was something else behind the gazes they shared. Whenever their eyes connected it was like they were the only two in the room. Their eyes sent calmness throughout their bodies as they both knew that this feeling didn't come around very often. Gabriella's cold hand reached up and cupped one of Troy's warm cheeks. If her hand was too cold for him he didn't show it. "You're gonna do fine."

"How do you know?" He asked. If he was taking this test a couple of weeks ago he wouldn't have cared that much. His other classes he was getting A's in, but this math class sucked for him. But before basketball that would've been okay, but not now with Coach Montez wanting every one of his players to be doing well. He didn't know how much basketball affected him until now when the mere thought of not being able to play in another official game crossed his mind.

"Because you fail, I fail. We're in this together."

Throughout the day they had very few alone times. But even so they managed to keep in contact with each other whether it was texting each other--hiding their phones underneath the tables or desks so that the teachers wouldn't see--, holding hands throughout the hallways, or eating lunch together. Of course after eating lunch together the previous day, Chad and Taylor went looking for their two best friends who seemed to go missing. They ended up finding them at one of the back tables closer to the doors of the cafeteria; nowhere near the jock tables.

Throughout the day of barely having alone time, the built up want and need to feel the other one's lips on their own became greater. It became stronger with each touch they had in math class while after taking their test. It stayed in the back of Gabriella's mind throughout her classes she had separate from Troy.

Lips gravitated towards each other again and met in a soft embrace. Whenever Gabriella kissed Troy she couldn't help but let her mind think of their last kiss shared and compare them. She thought of the kiss in the kitchen and how that one was rougher than this one. It was like whenever they were in a public place they would share a slow kiss. It felt too good to be true.

They pulled back with smiles on their faces. "You're gonna do great Troy. I just know it." Gabriella whispered right when Mr. Olsen's door opened and the two took a step back from each other in hopes of covering up what they were just doing and avoiding getting written up for PDA.

"Mr. Bolton." The older teacher greeted with a smile on his face. He took in the two teenagers who jumped apart from each other in the last second. He wasn't that old to not be able to hear the rumors going on about Gabriella and Troy. "What brings you here? I believe school ended nearly two and a half hours ago."

Troy smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. Gabriella saw that Troy was a little nervous seeing as Mr. Olsen didn't particularly say that they should come by to see if he graded the tests yet. In fact, it was very unlikely that Mr. Olsen did have them ready since they had just taken the tests that day.

Gabriella laid a gentle hand on the small of his back in a sign of comfort. Troy looked at her for a mere second as Gabriella nodded her head.

"…I was just wondering if you had the tests from today?" He asked after another second of silence.

Mr. Olsen's thin lips slowly turned upwards. "I have yours on the top of the list. Would you like to see it?"

Troy stepped forward with a nod. He watched Mr. Olsen dig through his book bag to retrieve the tests. He seemed to be going at a slower rate than usual. After a minute of digging through his things, Mr. Olsen pulled out a small packet of three sheets: the test. He handed it over to Troy face down, and before Troy could flip it over, Mr. Olsen spoke.

"Not many kids would try to flip their grades like you have Mr. Bolton. I think you'll soon realize that it'll all pay off in the end." Mr. Olsen nodded his head in departure to Gabriella. "Have a good weekend you two."

Troy waited for Mr. Olsen to be out of the hallway before he flipped the test over. Gabriella was curious as she studied Troy's facial expressions. They reminded her of Jason so much as he looked like a perfect stone statue. His eyes were trained on the papers in front of him, and all Gabriella wanted to do was lean over to see too, but she knew that Troy would tell her after he registered what he got.

Troy's eyes took in the grade before him as he flipped to the other pages to see what he did wrong. This test was so different than the others he took for Mr. Olsen. One of the things that were different was that there was more pencil than red pen marks.

"So?" Gabriella prompted.

He looked up and his lips curled upwards. "I got an A-" Gabriella could hear the excitement in his voice. He held his arms open to her without thinking and Gabriella bounded into his body for a hug.

"I knew that you could do it." Gabriella said enthusiastically.

Troy flashed her an earth shattering smile. "Not without your help."

Gabriella didn't believe that for a second as she only pushed Troy to do better. It was his choice and mind to actually follow through with it. "I'm so proud of you."

Troy found the words sliding off his tongue so easily. "Proud enough to give me a kiss?"

"I think that can be arranged." She murmured as neither one cared that they were in a hallway. They were the only two there and this time they didn't have to pretend as they didn't have to hold back on their feelings.

Lips crashed against each other as Troy backed Gabriella up against the wall. His teeth playfully tugged and scraped against her bottom lip. For a brief moment Gabriella had to wonder who else Troy had kissed like this, but all thoughts were pushed aside as she reciprocated his joyous expressions by placing her hands on the back of his heated neck.

Troy couldn't explain a lot of things. He couldn't explain why his biological dad chose Cassie instead of his mom. He couldn't explain why Jason and him resented each other--it just happened over time. He couldn't explain how he had Gabriella in his life after years of knowing each other. He couldn't explain why a girl like her would want a guy like him, but yet he was kissing her out of the joy of passing his test, and out of the need that had been piling up inside of him. The need that told him that he had to talk to her, get in contact with her, to kiss her. And so he did just that.

He let his hands press up against her two small sides; almost caging her in, but yet giving that small space of escape incase she didn't feel right and was being pressured. He in no means wanted her to feel like that.

The need for air was the reason why they pulled away from each other. Their foreheads rested against one another as neither one wanted to move. Troy's and Gabriella's ragged breathing filled the sounds of the halls as they just stared at one another; silently daring the other one to make the first move.

"You think we're moving too fast?" Troy asked Gabriella wanting to know what was going on inside her head.

Gabriella subconsciously licked her bottom lip while her hands slowly slid themselves down his shoulders and to his biceps that were nicely formed. Her answer evoked a feeling in him. It was a feeling that he had never felt before.

"Maybe not fast enough."

Lips crashed against each other, and this time Troy ran his tongue against her bottom lip. Gabriella didn't take time to contemplate her response as it just felt natural to give him entrance. With any other guy she would've thought more of it. She should've been scared that she was feeling so at ease with him, but she didn't as she fully trusted him. She knew in the back of her mind that he wouldn't take this to the next step. She wasn't that easy like some of the other girls they associate themselves with, but to her this was a big step. It wasn't everyday that she had some guy swap spit with her.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered closed as her fingers slightly squeezed through Troy's brown jacket. She could feel Troy's hands making little circles on her taut stomach. Again she couldn't help herself as she allowed her mind to think about how many other girls Troy had been with. She knew that she had no reason to get upset or angry at whatever the answer is, but she was curious.

But all thoughts of Troy kissing some other girl disappeared from her mind as he pulled back and their lips detached from one another.

"So it's your last chance to tell me where we're going tomorrow, and don't say anything about Lyle. We already had to deal with him today." Troy stated.

"Do you want to just hang out at the mall? Maybe catch a movie."

"Right now you could probably tell me any place and I'd agree." Troy murmured softly.

Gabriella smiled. "I'll be sure to take advantage of that."

* * *

**Author's note--I should've had this chapter up a long time ago, but I just haven't had the time with school, work, and preparing for my driving test. And especially with the holidays coming up, I'm going to be busy. I want to say a thousand THANK YOUs to anyone who reviewed because I never expected to get so many for that chapter. I don't know if this one is competing material as it's not so much exciting, but busy setting up a good foundation for what is to come. Please review again and tell me what you think. I love hearing what everyone has to say. Thanks.**


	17. This is How it Feels

"So you're going to be gone for most of today?" Lucille asked as she sipped at her morning coffee when actually it was only morning for her and midday for others.

Troy was busy emptying the dishwasher and putting away the plates. "Probably. If everything goes alright." He mumbled the last part.

"And that everything is what exactly?" She smiled at her only son as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Mom!" Troy groaned in distaste. "Can you not start on this now?"

She rolled her eyes as she didn't see what the big problem was about her son telling her what kind of date he had planned. "_Sorry_ Troy." She used sarcasm. "But I'm living my dating life through you and I'm just interested in where you're taking Gabriella. Is that so hard to let your little old mom know?"

Troy matched his mom's eye roll. "I would hardly call you old mom, and if you wanted to date, then do it. I'm not stopping you." Troy sighed as he just finished and he caught onto his mom's dark blue eyes. He felt a little guilty for just blowing her off. "BUT, if you must know, we're just going to the mall. Maybe a movie and something to eat afterwards."

Lucille smiled appreciatively at Troy. "Thank you honey. That's all I wanted to know."

* * *

Troy had rung the doorbell two times. He rang it a first time and expected Gabriella to be ready and answer the door right away, but after at least thirty seconds he found that he had to ring it again before he detected any movement on the other side.

The door opened with a very out of breath Gabriella. He couldn't keep the amusing smile off of his face as he took her picture in. Her hair was wavy and perfect as ever as she was currently in tight fitting light blue jeans that fit her well, and a black strap tank top.

"Sorry. I'm running late." She apologized right away. She had woken up later than expected and her parents didn't wake her up. That was one of the reasons why she hated alarm clocks--ever since her parents got her one at the beginning of high school, they stopped waking her up and just left that to her.

Troy nodded his head as he hoped Gabriella didn't catch him 'accidentally' staring at the swell of her breast that perked up nicely in the tank top. He cleared his throat as his dark orbs met her light ones.

"No problem. I'm running a little early." He kept his tone cool as it was slowly sinking in that this was their second date. "Are you going to invite me in then?" He asked cutely.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I didn't know that I had to be so formal, but yes, you may come in Troy." Gabriella held the door open for him and smiled sweetly as he stepped in. She shut the door, but nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around and came face to face with Troy's neck. She had to tilt her head up a little to see his face. His two arms stretched out and his hands flattened against the door to trap her against it.

He smiled down coyly at her as she matched his grin. "Hello Brie. I don't believe we properly greeted each other."

She giggled as she tried to remain as serious as him. "Hello Troy." She breathed out as he leaned down ever so slowly and connected their lips. Her hands reached up to tangle themselves around his warm neck. Her fingers got lost in the little hairs on his neck, making Troy shiver with delight. But before the kiss could be taken to the next level they both heard a loud cough come from the kitchen.

They both broke apart from each other as they were slightly out of breath. "That's my dad." Gabriella whispered as she knew that was her dad's way of telling her that he was on the bottom level of the house and that he could at anytime decide to spontaneously walk into the living room to disturb them.

Troy nodded in understanding. "Okay then, maybe we should go?"

"Give me five minutes? I promise I'll be ready then." Gabriella requested with an innocent smile on her face.

Looking into her big brown eyes was enough to get any man to agree with her. "Of course. I'll just wait down--"

"Upstairs." She cut in before he could even finish. "You can see my room for the first time ever."

"Lead the way Miss. Montez."

* * *

"Aww. They're so cute together. Did you hear them just then?" Anna gushed over her steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Carlos rolled his eyes while he sat stiffly at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper. "I don't hear talking right now." He coughed a little too loudly to be taken as a normal cough.

Anna smacked her husband on the arm as he just smirked even more. "I personally love Troy. Have you seen how happy your daughter has been lately?"

"Love is a little bit too much, don't you think Anna?" Carlos asked putting down the newspaper finally and listening to the footsteps on the stairs.

"Not if he's the one for our daughter. And believe me, he is." She said all too seriously. "I just know it. He's her prince charming and it's only going to get better for them. I mean, did you see how they greeted each other?"

"No. But I did hear, and what I heard wasn't good considering there was no talking going on which only means they were doing 'other' things."

"Hush now honey. You like Troy, remember? He's on your starting line up." Anna scolded.

"True. I've always liked Troy, but he has never been with our daughter before. And you're only on his side because your romantic side is taking over again. I do believe that when you met Lyle for the first time, you thought he was supposedly _the one_ for Ella too?"

Anna glared at her husband as a playful glint was in her eye. "Well my 'romantic' side is kicking in again, and my gut is telling me that Troy and Gabriella are good for each other."

Carlos leaned up from sitting on the bar stool and connected his lips with his standing wife who was behind him.

"I'll try not to take the gun out around him."

"You better try hard then." Anna joked before she pecked her husband on the mouth again and nearly bounced around the kitchen with joy while doing the dishes.

* * *

He had seen her room various times. Of course he had never been physically in her room, but he had seen through his balcony. On silent nights he would sit out on his own balcony and just stare straight ahead. On different occasions she had left her shades up and her curtains pulled back so that he had a perfect view into her room through the big clear windows, and double French doors.

He already knew that her room was a light baby blue and that her curtains were a bright white. Her bed was pushed up and into the corner of her room facing him so that if she left her lamp on that was sitting on her bedside table then he could see her frame sleeping. She had various bulletin boards hanging up above her; all covered with pictures of her mom and dad, friends, and other people who Troy assumed were her family. He wouldn't admit it, but looking at the green bulletin board hanging exactly right above her bed, he was jealous. Jealous of the fact that Jason Cross had his own space in her room. That green bulletin board was covered with pictures of Gabriella and him together. But he would never admit that out loud or else Gabriella might get upset. He would just have to keep it to himself.

"Nice room." He commented as he had made up his mind a long time ago that she had a nice room, but he wasn't about to tell her that either.

"Thanks." Gabriella blushed a little. "Sorry for the mess. I was just going through my closet." Gabriella indicated to the clothes that were strewn across her room.

"No problem. My room's not exactly spotless either." He walked around her room a little; making a complete three sixty in his spot. He finally walked over to the desk chair and then looked back at Gabriella who was wearing an amused face. "May I?"

"Of course."

Troy sat down at the desk she had on her opposite wall to her bed. "So this is where the Great Gabriella Montez studies?" Troy asked dramatically; emitting a giggle from the brunette.

"I wouldn't call me great, but--"

"Nonsense. I wouldn't call you anything less than great." Troy murmured as Gabriella's cheeks heated up again. Troy smiled charmingly at Gabriella. "Well go on then. You said that you were running late. Finish what you have to and then we can get going."

"Okay. Thanks." Gabriella quickly went to her closet that was bigger than most closets and fished around in it for a moment. "We're not going anywhere else, are we?"

"Maybe dinner, if you want."

"Fancy, or not?" Gabriella called out.

"Well with what I'm wearing, not too fancy. Wherever you want to go is fine also."

"Not fancy at all then." Gabriella declared as she came back into view wearing a cotton t-shirt that clung to her body, showing off just how small she was.

"I am insulted Brie." Troy said playfully.

"Why?" Gabriella didn't sense the tone he used.

"You support Ford trucks, but yet you're not going to be riding in one." Troy looked at her dark blue shirt again that read, 'Built Ford Tough.'

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders meekly. "This shirt was a gift, and plus, I like the color. It matches your--" Gabriella stopped instantly, her cheeks flaming up once again with just thinking about what she was going to let slip.

"Matches my what?" Troy bit back the smirk that wanted to spread it's way across his face.

"Nothing." Gabriella peeped up. "Just nothing. Forget I said anything." She walked over to her little wallet that was on top of her dresser and pulled out the money she kept in there.

"I take it you don't like purses?" Troy asked as he watched her transfer her driver's license into her back pocket of her jeans, along with her cell phone and money.

"Not very big on coordinating the purses with my outfit choices. Shar has enough purses to cover my distaste for them. It all works out." Gabriella grabbed her black pea coat along with her thin white simple gloves. "Ready?"

"Planning for a snowfall?" Troy teased as he held her bedroom door open for her.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him as she paused in the middle of the archway to turn and look at him. "You know how easily I get cold. I'm just preparing is all."

"What if I said that I could warm you up?" He offered flirtatiously.

Gabriella's eyes went wide before she lightly smacked him on the arm. "Troy, my dad's downstairs. Along with my mom!" She added as an afterthought.

"Hey, I only said it. You're the one thinking about it." He winked at her before passing her through the archway and making his way down the hall.

Gabriella watched him turn the corner as she was dumbstruck standing there. She had known of Troy since he came back to town during the first grade. Back then she didn't want to get to know him. She didn't care about him. She was perfectly happy being seven years old without a care in the world. The biggest problem she had was who had the most barbies out of Taylor, Sharpay, and herself.

By the age of fourteen things got to be a little complicated as they were starting their first year of high school. Jason was preparing for basketball try outs with his dad, so Gabriella and him couldn't really hang out as much as they used too until that dreadful week was over. Taylor was busy doing her decathlon thing while Sharpay and Zeke were busy together. Doing God only knows what as Gabriella couldn't care; much less she didn't want to know what they were up too. So she was by herself for that week of school.

Gabriella didn't mind though as she could've done things with the girls on the cheer squad as she was easily accepted by the other girls who were sophomores, juniors, and seniors, but she wanted a week to herself to just slow things down. Her eighth grade teachers weren't kidding when they said that there would be a lot of homework, and it would just keep coming throughout the years.

But by the third or fourth day being by herself after school, she was starting to get bored. Her mother was always at work or some special foundation type thing; helping people get ready for charity banquets. And her dad was with Jason at basketball try-outs. So she ventured down to her kitchen and looked outside as she thought she heard noises coming from the backyard.

She was right as she saw Troy Bolton shooting hoops by himself. She remembered dropping her jaw at the sight of him shirtless just running circles around himself as he shot basket after basket. Not once did he miss until his head swiveled and looked right up at her back doors.

She leapt to the side and hid behind the curtains--hoping that he didn't see her staring at his greatness--and she never did find out if he did see her because he went back to shooting three pointers after three pointers. And there Gabriella Montez was again; staring at the boy who she didn't want anything to do with in first grade.

"Are you coming Montez?!" Troy called cheekily while poking his head out from around the hallways corner.

Things had sure changed.

Gabriella smiled at Troy as she moved one foot in front of the other. "Yeah. Sorry, I kind of spaced."

"Thinking of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." She joked as they continued their way downstairs.

* * *

"Hey Cross." Taylor greeted as she walked into the sports shop. "Now I know I haven't seen you around school lately, but what the hell happened to your face?"

Jason rolled his eyes as Taylor wasn't the most sensitive person. "A fight with West. Nothing new, and my face is getting better. The bruises are healing just fine _thank you_."

Taylor rolled her eyes and stepped behind the counter to put her own purse on one of the lower shelves. "Whatever you say Cross. Is Gabi coming in today?"

"No." Jason's voice was deadpanned as he would rather work with Gabriella than Taylor. It wasn't that he didn't like Taylor, he just could talk to Gabriella about more things. "She's on a date."

"With Troy?" One look at Jason and that was all it took for Taylor to know that she was right. She let out a squeal of delight. "This is so exciting! Has she called at all?"

Jason sent her a 'duh' look. "Tay, she's on a date. She's not gonna call in the middle of it. Don't you think Bolton might get suspicious if she's on her phone in front of him?"

"The bathroom! Why do you think girls go when they're on dates?"

"To piss."

Taylor rolled her pointed dark eyes again at Jason. "You're such a guy."

Jason smirked as there was one good thing that happened when working with Taylor; he never had time to let his mind wander.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

They had seen countless amount of students down at the mall. Troy nor Gabriella ever thought that just because it was a boring weekend that at least half of east high would be down there. The kids that they mostly ran into going window shopping would be the jocks and cheerleaders from their school. Jocks including GIRLS and boys of every size, shape, and color.

The plan had been that they'd window shop by walking past every store window, and then they would come back to their favorite stores. But it seemed like at every other store they would look in, they would spot someone that Gabriella knew and someone Troy was starting to get to know from just being on the basketball team. The people--whoever they saw--would all smile and wave for them to come in and chat for a while.

"I didn't know that many people knew me." Troy breathed out as this was a rare time in that afternoon where it would be just the two of them.

Gabriella sat down next to Troy on the bench as groups of people walked past them. "Does it bother you? Because when the next group of people that know us come along, we can just pretend not to see them." Gabriella offered as she was surprised herself that so many people were downtown on a Saturday. There usually were some sport things going on to keep students occupied.

"It doesn't bother me, but it would be nice to know their name if they knew mine."

"Well then," Gabriella declared dramatically; causing a smile to appear on Troy's face, "let me recap for you." Gabriella pointed in the general direction of each store she talked about. "Over in American Eagle, we ran into Stacy and Becca. Stacy was the red head that has the cute dimples and was carrying the Coach purse. And Becca was--"

"I know Becca. She's Dane's girlfriend, and I guess the other one is Stacy with the cute dimples and the Coach purse. Not that I would know what a Coach purse is or notice that she had 'cute' dimples'. I only notice that you have small ones."

Gabriella didn't comment on his small compliment and continued on with her explanation of what guys they ran into. She was surprised herself at how much she knew of the three football players, two girl soccer players, and four volleyball players they saw.

"So where to next?" Gabriella asked after explaining who the four guy volleyball players were.

"You pick. I picked the last store." Troy stood up and offered Gabriella his hand.

She took it without thinking about it. Right when they entered the mall her white gloves had come off so now Gabriella could feel the warmth of his skin against her own. They started walking aimlessly around; both hoping that no one they knew would come and talk to them.

After a couple of minutes where no talking happened between the two, Gabriella let her mind wander. She was slowly working her mind into a frenzy as an inevitable question that was soon to come up into their conversation was forming.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

They stepped closer together as they had to squeeze past the advertising people who tried to get people to try their product.

"Back at Hot Topic we ran into the three football guys? You remember, right?" Her voice held uncertainty in it.

"Yeah. They were Tom, Patrick, and Steve. What about it?"

"Well you remember the pause I took midway through introducing you? And it was longer than necessary?"

Troy remembered it. For a moment in the store he thought that she genuinely forgot his name, but was relieved when she had said, _my friend Troy._ He had already known Tom, but he didn't know the other two. But he didn't want to tell Gabriella that he noticed her pause and offend her somehow.

"No. You didn't pause."

"Has anyone ever tell you how bad of a liar you are?" Gabriella teased lightheartedly and Troy was thankful that she was still smiling.

"I'm sure people can tell, but you're the only one who has called me out on it." Troy sighed, "So yeah, you paused. So what? It's all good."

Gabriella wanted to comment on how laid back he was. On how carefree he seemed at the time, and that when he was only with her he was only carefree, and when he was around others he always had a serious face on. But she didn't as her mind was still caught on one question, and one question only.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Because I'm gonna be honest. I had no idea how to introduce you. And I played it safe by saying 'friend', and I just want to know in the long run so I don't make any mistakes." Gabriella paused before she could continue her rambles and took a much needed breath to clear her mind. "So are we? You know…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Troy had a girlfriend named Lilly. He had girls who were friends outside of the jock realm. He just didn't get to see them as much since basketball and Gabriella were taking up most of his free time, and he was okay with that. But throughout his short life, he had only one serious girlfriend. And she broke his heart.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as she took in his faraway gaze. He blinked once as he came out of his train of thought revolving around Lilly. "You're kind of making me nervous with the whole silent thing."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about someone."

"Oh?" Gabriella tried to sound as normal as possible, but a million different people who Troy could be thinking about floated through her mind. Instead, her voice came out in a higher pitch than normal. "Are they a good somebody?"

"Not really." Troy mumbled as he kept his face forward to avoid Gabriella's questioning gaze. He squeezed her hand lightly; intending for it to be a comforting gesture. "But at some point in my life she used to be."

"Lilly?" Gabriella asked quietly. She didn't know that she guessed right. She just had this gut feeling that was who Troy was talking about. She couldn't explain it, even if she wanted too, but a reason why she might've been right was because she used to know Lilly a little bit. They had some classes together, and Gabriella used to hang out with the same crowd as Doug Wenzel--the guy who Lilly cheated with.

Troy froze in his spot; causing Gabriella to stop with him. "How'd you know?"

"I might've been caught up with other stuff last year, but I still listened to others. I happen to blend in better when not surrounded by basketball jocks. It comes in handy when people who gossip aren't cheerleaders and you need to overhear things to get the 411 on people." Gabriella stated quietly.

If it was about anyone else then Troy would take the time to tease her about what she said. Her statement could have possible insinuations that she was trying to get information on him the previous year.

"So you know that I have only had one serious girlfriend then?"

"No. I only know that your last girlfriend was an idiot." Gabriella couldn't stop her mouth even if she wanted too. She bit her tongue as she looked at him apologetically. If he still was in contact with Lilly or they were trying to work past their hard feelings and become friends again, it probably wasn't a good idea for her to be insulting her. "Sorry."

"No. Don't worry about it. It's refreshing to hear someone say that about her." Troy cracked a tiny smile on his face. "I just feel like you should probably know this stuff before we start dating officially."

"I understand. And I want you to know that you can talk to me anytime about it. I don't mind."

Troy smiled genuinely at her this time. "Well there's not much to say now. We dated for six months, and she cheated half the time. I'm guessing you probably hung out with the guy she was with."

Gabriella scoffed distastefully. "That guy was an ass."

"My thoughts exactly." Troy said light heartedly before he turned serious again. "But there you have it. I was screwed over, and I just wanted you to know just in case that ever came up and it got awkward."

Gabriella smiled up at him. She took his other hand in her cold one while maintaining eye contact. "No awkwardness here. This is an awkward free zone."

She reached up on her tip toes and pressed a slow tantalizing kiss to his plump lips. It was a short sweet kiss that left them smiling like idiots despite the conversation they just had.

"I believe you wanted me to answer a question Brie?" Gabriella's face lit up as her smile reached her twinkling eyes. "I would love to be your boyfriend. Officially."

They both sealed it off with a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note--Right now I am saying in this author's note--THANK YOU--to anyone who has reviewed. I wasn't sure what the response would be for last chapter because I wasn't in the mood for writing. But I fixed my problems, and I just couldn't wait to write this chapter. At first it was all Troyella stuff, but then I realized that I want to keep this chapter and the chapters to come as normal as possible. Or at least as normal as possible up to the point that I need it to be. Because I'm actually writing ahead of time and the hardest chapter that I have probably ever wrote is coming up and right now would be an espeically good time to review. And even though some of you might not know what I'm writing, I have a feeling that it'll be good. Thanks a million.--hsm07**


	18. Sweet Dreams

"I have a confession to make." Gabriella said in an unknown sultry voice. She hadn't talked the whole ride home as she just let the feeling of their connected hands take over. It was a nice feeling; a feeling that she could get used too. And she would get used to it as now that they were officially girlfriend and boyfriend, she wouldn't have to worry about any other girl taking Troy away from her.

Troy parked his truck against the curb in front of his house. "What is it?" He unbuckled himself as he turned a little bit more to look at Gabriella who had already unbuckled herself as they turned onto their street.

"You know back during homecoming week? And how we got into little, little fights and you thought that I didn't notice anybody else besides me and my friends?" Her voice was small as he had to strain his ears to hear.

"I really didn't mean that. Well…obviously I did, but I understand now, and I was a jerk that week; being in a bad mood is all." Troy tried to reason. "Hey," he cooed as he reached over and lifted her chin up so that he could see her eyes that he has just recently been memorizing. "I thought that was in the past?"

"It is. I just…I just want you to know that I noticed you." It seemed to Troy that her dark eyes were twinkling. It was like they were the only two in the world and nothing else mattered. "It was back in freshmen year and basketball try outs were happening. I basically had a whole week to myself and I got bored. I just…I remember watching you play basketball day after day. And you never missed a shot." Gabriella said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"You're telling me this NOW?" He grinned at her from ear to ear as in that moment, he told her silently just how carefree he could be with her. How he was a different person around her. How he didn't have any boundaries with her. He wanted to share everything also, and that's what would make them work as a couple. He was different with her than with anyone else and Gabriella just knew. She knew that was true as she watched him and Lilly the beginning of junior year. Even then he rarely smiled as he was good at the whole brooding thing.

"Why not now?" Gabriella asked back as a genuine smile crossed her face. "Like I said before, I'm a lot better listener when not around the whole high school scene."

"Even if that's true, you could've fooled me. It seems to everyone at school that you're in control."

"I am, it's just…refreshing, you know? To just get away from all the drama that entails with being a cheerleader at a school that goes by cliques." Gabriella leaned into his hand that had traveled it's way up her arm and onto her cold cheek. "It's a nice feeling."

"Well since we're all into the honesty and confessing thing right now, can I ask you a question?" Troy's tone was soft as Gabriella's hand reached up to his hand that was holding her cheek and covered it with her own.

"Anything."

"Since you know about my very little dating past, I want to know about yours too." Troy watched her sigh a little and he didn't know whether to take that as a bad thing or not.

"I've gone on a lot of dates with different guys. But for some reason they'd only last one or two dates. But for long term relationships? I believe my longest one has been three weeks."

"Oh?" Troy was surprised. The previous years he was almost like a no one at their school. He wasn't counted as being in the book smart type of people, but he wasn't at the top of the jock chain either. He was average; normal. And that gave him a chance to watch things and people. People including Gabriella Montez.

"You're surprised." Gabriella noted.

"Well…yeah. We're on the second date here, should I be worried?" Troy asked light heartedly.

"I think you're safe."

"Well then what happened? Is there some type of trick I should know about?" Troy was kind of worried. He tried to cover it up by staying light hearted, but there was only one guy who managed to stay with Gabriella for three weeks. And even though he himself had only been in one serious relationship, he managed to outlast Gabriella by five months and a week.

"It just didn't feel right. I guess I'm a sucker when it comes to romance." Gabriella admitted as it surprised her a little bit that she was admitting it so freely. "My mom started me at an early age with Disney princess movies and books. I guess it kind of rubbed off. Not to mention she's a sap when it comes to this stuff too."

Troy took in the gentle and opening smile that made it's way across her face when she talked like that. He never would've pictured Gabriella being so into romance, but he should know by now that after the last couple of weeks, anything could happen.

"So it feels right when it comes to you and me, right?" Troy asked after a moment of hesitation.

Gabriella didn't think as she let her mind and heart do the talking. "It feels perfect." Gabriella turned her head and pressed a kiss into the palm of Troy's hand.

* * *

On Saturday evening Troy and Gabriella had said goodbye when Troy walked her to her front door. The kiss they shared was strained as they could both feel the want between the two to take the kiss to the next level. But they both managed to keep it a nice Disney rated kiss without tongue.

But with just the Disney kiss, Gabriella still walked into her house with a smile on her face. She kept the same smile on her face while she sat with her parents who were eating take out for dinner. She held small talk with them as she knew that her mother was dying for details again, but this time Gabriella would be reluctant to give them to her. Only due to the fact that she wanted to keep certain conversations private between her and Troy. There was something more special about having conversations that only the two of them knew about.

Gabriella had gone to bed with the same goofy smile on her face, and when she woke up it was a different story. She threw her second pillow over her head to block out the hallway light that was shining through her room due to her bedroom door being open.

Her mother kept things in an orderly fashion. It was her father who hated going by routine when he was a kid. Gabriella knew that she was a mixture between her parents, but it was on every other Sunday that she would hate her mother for her 'routine'.

"Honey, it's 7:30. If you get up now then you'll have time to get ready for church at 8." Anna whispered as she sat on her daughter's edge of the bed.

Gabriella groaned as she knew that her parents liked to go to church at least every other Sunday. Her mom would do the same thing and ask if she wanted to go, but Gabriella would always have the same response.

"I don't have to work today. I'm not getting up." She snuggled into her soft mattress again as she pulled her comforter closer to her body.

Gabriella got her looks from her mother and her dad said that he was thankful for that, but Gabriella's friends all knew that it was too hard to decipher what parent she was most like. It was easy to tell for Jason, as no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he was like his father when it came to school and friends. He was the best. When it came to Sharpay, anyone could tell she was like her mother who supposedly worked with the best actors and actresses on movie sets around the world. But when it came to Gabriella, she was good at school like her mom, and had a semi carefree loving spirit like her dad; although she was one of the most rationalist people at school. She mellowed her group of friends out. Along with being stubborn when her mind was made up.

"Are you sure you don't want to go sweetie?" Anna persisted one more time. "There's this one girl who looks to be about your age that goes."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she kept them shut and under her pillow. "Mom, she plays the piano so she can't talk, and even if she didn't play, we still couldn't talk. Now sleep, sleep is something I can do perfectly."

Anna's side of the family made a big deal about going to church. They were Methodist and when Anna married Carlos who was Catholic, they wondered how the religion between the two would work out. In the end, Carlos became Methodist for Anna's mother's sake.

Anna sighed as she stood up and left her daughter to be. She knew that in a teenagers' eye, going to church wasn't all too exciting. But it was important to her, and sooner or later Gabriella would realize that.

* * *

Gabriella wrapped the thin gray cotton robe around her body tighter. It was only 8:30 in the morning and someone was at her front door. After her mother left her room, she tried to go back to sleep, but it wouldn't happen as she felt an underlying guilt settle in the pit of her stomach. But she still didn't go to church as it just wasn't her thing.

So instead she just laid in bed. That was until someone started ringing her doorbell. Gabriella was wearing a long t-shirt with girl boxers on. And instead of taking her time to search around her room for a pair of sweats or shorts she just wrapped her robe around herself and ventured downstairs.

She stood on her tip toes and looked through the eye hole. If it was someone who she didn't know then she just wasn't going to answer, but if it was Taylor or Sharpay then it wouldn't really matter what she was wearing since they were all girls.

Before Gabriella opened the door she rolled her eyes and tied her robe from around the waist to make sure that she was at least a little bit more presentable.

Gabriella opened the door, but was stopped as the door handle didn't turn. It was no wonder why he just didn't walk right in like he usually did.

"I already tried that Gabi. _REAL_ smart." The other person on the side of the door said sarcastically as Gabriella unlocked the door that her parents locked 'just in case' something were to happen.

Gabriella smiled cheekily at Jason as he entered the house. "Hello to you too Buddy."

Jason shared a true genuine smile with her as he stopped using a sarcastic tone. "Hey Buddy. What's up?"

Gabriella motioned down to herself. "Other than the fact that normal people are still sleeping at this time? Nothing much. Did you eat yet?" Gabriella started making her way into the kitchen with Jason following.

"I could eat. What are you making?" He sprang up and sat down on top of the counter. He had been used to Gabriella's house ever since he was little. There was no place in that house that he hadn't been. It was like a second home to him.

Gabriella laughed good heartedly. "Oh no. Not what am I making? But it's what are you helping me make?"

Jason narrowed his eyes on Gabriella as they stared at each other playfully. It was a game they played to see who would win the little banter going on between them. Gabriella put her elbow down on the counter and her chin on top of her fist that was propped up. She kinked one eye brow up as her face held a perfect smirk.

Jason's eyes narrowed even more as he tried to intimidate her, but everyone knew that Gabriella was the only one who wouldn't back down to him. It was Jason who blinked first and groaned with distaste of the whole situation.

Gabriella smiled happily as he jumped down from the counter. She had just won a staring contest.

"I guess it's cereal today, and here I was thinking that you'd make your mom's famous pancakes." Jason grumbled as he didn't miss a beat in where he was going in Gabriella's kitchen to retrieve the bowls, spoons, and cereal that he automatically knew Gabriella wanted. It wasn't that hard as there were only four different kinds: Captain Crunch, Cocoa Puffs, and then two cereals that he had never heard of but they sounded healthy.

"Yum! Chocolate." Gabriella cried with joy as she watched Jason pour a bowl for her. After he finished with getting together their breakfast--Gabriella with her Cocoa Puffs and Jason with his Captain Crunch--they both sat down at the counter. Jason was on top again as Gabriella chose to stay at a bar stool.

He didn't come over every morning for breakfast like that, but he came over often enough in order to have a routine down with Gabriella. But it was Sunday's like those where her parents were gone for sure and they had the house to themselves that pleased him. He liked to just kick back with his best friend and do nothing in particular.

"So what brings you here?" Gabriella asked in between bites of her cereal.

Jason put down his bowl as he was only half done with eating it. "Can't a best friend just stop by?"

"I guess. My parents probably won't be home until the afternoon. They usually like to get brunch after church, and then they wind up talking to all the usual Sunday people." Gabriella recited as if she had said it a million times.

Jason flashed her a boyish grin. "You seem to forget that I've known this now for what seems like my WHOLE life. What's up with you?" He looked at his friend who had her hair up in a messy curly bun.

She yawned tiredly as that same goofy grin she wore the day before came onto her face. Just thinking of Troy brought that out in her. "Just tired I guess." Gabriella lied the best she could considering the circumstances.

"You don't have to lie. I know what you were doing yesterday." Jason told her quietly as he looked down at his cereal that was slowly turning soggy.

Gabriella found that her cereal was more interesting too. "Sorry. I guess it's just…weird."

Jason sighed at the exact same time that Gabriella did. "Yeah. Weird." He agreed as his rough fingers played with the small metal spoon just sitting in the cold bowl.

"Hey. You know what?" Gabriella asked in a very light tone to bring the normal conversation back.

"What?"

"I have my whole schedule free today. Want to do something?" Gabriella asked while looking up into brown eyes that looked nothing like Troy's.

"Why do you think I'm over here? To watch you eat?" Jason teased.

"Great." Gabriella quickly maneuvered herself so that she had better access to Jason's bowl of cereal. She took a quick scoop before Jason could stop her. "Yum. Captain Crunch with chocolate. I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Yeah." Jason scoffed as he protected his cereal better. "You use me to share cereals. How nice."

Gabriella smiled cheekily at him as they both knew that Jason really didn't mind. The same thing happened time and time again. They would both get different kinds of cereal and end up taking spoonfuls of the other one.

"You know you don't mind." Gabriella challenged.

Jason smiled at her with his white pearls glistening. "Nope." He took a very slow deliberate bite of her cereal. "I guess I don't."

They ate their cereal in peace as it only took a couple of minutes to finish. Gabriella collected both of their bowls without even having to ask if he was done or not. She turned on the sink to wash out the bowls and was surprised to see Jason right behind her as she turned around to put the utensils in the dishwasher.

"Gabi?"

"Hmm?"

"You had a good day yesterday, right?" He really did want to know if her date went well or not, he just wanted to get around the subject of Troy.

Gabriella smiled that goofy smile once again. "Yeah. It was better than good."

"How so?" Jason pondered. He couldn't even remember seeing her this happy after seeing her in bed with Lyle at a party. And that's saying something since when it's your first time with someone, people say that you glow.

"Because I have a boyfriend."

* * *

Jason's curfew for school nights was ten o'clock. His mom was the one who forced the curfew thing as his dad couldn't care less unless it came to sports. Unfortunately for Jason he was creeping into his house an hour late, and it wasn't only going to be his mom that was pissed because Jason ran out on his dad that morning.

He had gone over to Gabriella's house to escape a little as his dad had gotten him up at an unforgivable time that morning, 5:30 a.m. to go for a run. Jason did it however, and by the time they returned at 6:40, he was worn out. But his dad wanted to keep going by playing one on one. It was a mistake however as Jason knew well enough that training with his dad was on the borderline of bad and okay, but playing an actual game with him was just horrible.

Andrew Cross always was competitive. No matter what it came in, he wouldn't stop until he won. Even if it was some logical puzzle against yourself, he always found a way to win and get a victory. Jason learned the hard way when he was younger never to play a game against his dad. Unlike other fathers who let their kids win at games to boost their confidence, Jason had to work for that. His dad never held back.

So Jason refused that morning. He didn't need a reminder that his dad was in as good of shape as he was. And he didn't need his dad pushing him to be better. Because if Jason played and actually got in the lead with points, then Andrew would push for another game, and then another game until he actually won one. It took Jason from the age of seven to the age of sixteen to actually beat Andrew Cross at a game of one on one, and he was furious. So Jason decided to just walk away from the proposal of the game and go to Gabriella's house.

But Andrew Cross was even more furious once he found out where Jason was going. But Jason couldn't care less because he was tired of his dad real easily. He got his carefree attitude from his dad, whether he liked it or not.

"You're home late." Andrew's deep voice said as Jason jumped in his spot.

He shut the front door normally as it was no use in trying to sneak further into the house. He was going to have to face him sooner or later.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to, but I kind of got tied up in things." Jason said the lie as easy as it was to say the alphabet.

"Another fight with West?" Andrew asked as he put down the newspaper he was reading and actually looked at his son for the first time that night.

"Um…no. I was at the Montez House. I was just hanging with Gabi." Jason explained unnecessarily.

"You really like her?" Andrew asked as Jason's eyes went wide in shock. He was expecting anger from his dad. He was expecting getting into another fight. But then again, Andrew could surprise people with the things he asked.

"She's my best friend. What do you think?" Jason asked with a little bit too much defensiveness in his tone. Jason saw his dad smirk, and his eyes narrowed. "_Why_?" He spat out.

"No reason. Just I saw her parading around the mall with Troy yesterday. Thought that might interest you. Just a heads up that your girlfriend might not be so innocent like everyone thinks she is."

"Cut the crap dad. She's dating Troy. Not me. I'm her best friend. Always have been, always will be." Jason started up the stairs as he couldn't be around his dad anymore.

"You know, anyone who's been friends with a girl for this long is bound to be attracted to her." Andrew said as he was really trying to get through to his son that girls like Gabriella Montez don't just come along. And she was a lot better than the other cheerleaders that Jason hung around with.

Jason stopped in his tracks and kept his back turned towards his dad. "You know, believe it or not, some guys can keep their dick in their pants. But I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"You really think that once she starts dating someone that she'll need you around?!" His dad's voice was hard as he talked through gritted teeth.

Jason just smirked as he continued up the stairs. Trying not to let his dad's words get to him.

* * *

Gabriella was just getting to bed at 11:30. She had to finish typing a one page assignment she forgot about, and then she had to take a shower and change before finally getting into her warm bed. It was just when her eyes were drooping shut five minutes later that she heard a tapping at her balcony door.

She got up slowly as her long t-shirt fell to her mid thigh and covered any sign that she was wearing her light blue and white girl boxers that fit just as well as spandex for volleyball players. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes as that night just happened to be one of the nights that she actually did have her curtains down and in front of her door.

When she pulled the curtain aside a little bit she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw that Troy was on the other side. She shut the curtain again and quickly put her hair up in a messy pony tail, anything to make her already bed hair disappear. She opened the door for him as it wasn't locked.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella whispered in surprise as she couldn't keep a smile off her face for long.

It wasn't until Troy withdrew his right hand that was behind his back that Gabriella noticed he was holding something. He held the single red rose out to her with a grin that spoke wonders.

"For you." He whispered back.

Not in a million years had if you asked Troy where he would be that night would he have come up with that scenario. But there he was, standing on his girlfriend's balcony, and giving her a rose.

Gabriella took the rose, but not without letting her fingers slide alongside his to grab onto the stem. "Come in, please?"

"Anything for you."

Troy followed Gabriella in and that was the first time that he noticed that her bed was unmade.

"Crap, you were sleeping, weren't you." His tone held remorse for his actions.

"Don't worry about it. I just laid down." Gabriella said as she was fishing around her bathroom quietly. She came back out with a cup filled with water in it; along with the rose sitting just nicely in it.

Troy couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she was wearing a faded gray t-shirt that clung to her small stomach. It cut down in the front so that you could see some of her cleavage that let his imagination run wild. It fell to mid thigh, and Troy couldn't deny that he wasn't checking out her backside as she was rummaging through her bathroom drawers seconds before.

"Troy, thank you. This is really sweet. You really didn't have to do this." She whispered. "How did you even get up on my balcony?"

"I tied a rope from mine to yours." Troy took in her horror struck face, and then chuckled quietly. "I'm kidding. I just climbed the tree. Nothing big."

"You could've hurt yourself." She scolded lightly. "And I would like to make it through at least one day of having a boyfriend who isn't broken and hurt."

Troy grinned again with a glint in his eye. He took steps closer to her as her smile matched his. "What if I did get hurt? You would dump me then?"

"It depends which part of you got hurt." Gabriella teased. "I would just have to kiss it to make it better."

"Well if that's how this thing works, I think I hurt my mouth climbing." Troy reached out and gently pushed a curl back behind her ear.

"Well then…what are you waiting for? Just kiss me already." She whispered as his hand snaked up to where her pony tail was and pulled her towards him. His lips slammed down on hers as she leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Their bodies molded together as chests were pressed against chests. Her legs were trapped between his as his other hand that wasn't massaging her head went to the small of her back. She had never felt this kind of feeling with anyone else when they kissed. And that said more than words could express.

Troy didn't know when in the kiss that they started moving backwards, but he soon realized that he wasn't standing anymore as Gabriella's legs hit the edge of her bed and she fell back on it softly. He soon followed as their lips rejoined.

It was like the kiss on her doorstep Saturday evening; except now no one was around to peak at them if they decided to take their kisses one step further. After all, they were officially dating, it wouldn't be bad if they actually used tongues.

Gabriella's hands played with the little light brown hairs at the nape of Troy's neck as it seemed like everything slowed down for her once she felt his tongue sliding across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth as their two tongues played tag together.

In between kisses and the dance their tongues were creating, Gabriella's legs had wound themselves around Troy's blue jean waist. Her shirt riding up a little as if Troy was looking down at her pelvis, then he would see that she wasn't even wearing shorts. And that would just make his thoughts run even more wilder through his mind.

It wasn't until they both heard soft footsteps pad down the hallway and go into the other upstairs bathroom that they froze and took a much needed breath. They stayed in their position until they were sure that the coast was clear and that Anna Montez had gone back into her bed room. Their breaths were ragged as Troy's forehead leaned down on Gabriella's and one of her hands were swiping his bangs out of his face.

Troy was half leaning on Gabriella as his feet were still stationed on the floor; not the most comfortable position, but yet, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"As much as I don't want you to, but you should probably go." Gabriella said reluctantly as she tried to stop her mind from recapping what they were just doing. She could still feel his teeth sinking down onto her bottom lip and tugging playfully. Much like what she did to him in reciprocal.

"Yeah. It's getting kind of late." He agreed, but didn't move as Gabriella's legs were still around his lower waist. He looked down at her tan legs that would make any man look twice. "Uh, Brie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still holding onto me." He said with a grin as Gabriella's face flushed a red that matched East High colors.

"Right. Sorry." She said as she untangled her legs and slowly sat up with him as Troy pressed one last kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight beautiful. And sweet dreams."

* * *

**Author's note--So what do you guys think? I'm interested in what your take is on Troyella's relationship. In my previous stories I've either taken them too fast or taken their relationship too slow, so I really kind of need your guys' opinions. And if you have any questions on the story, feel free to ask. And once again, THANK YOU. The reviews last time were so nice and genuine. I still laugh a little at how this story started off to just be one for me to let out steam with, but once I started writing it, I'm getting all these ideas and thinking about reactions from certain characters. And no matter if this story is just kind of centering around Jason, Troy, and Gabriella, they still pull the other supporting characters together and I just love that. I'm excited for the chapters coming up. I hope you guys are too.**


	19. Decision

Zeke had always been the one in the five friend group to be the one to smooth things over. He was good at understanding people. He was good at sweet talking them to calm down. He was good at sympathizing. Gabriella and him were the mellow ones, but there were just certain times that he wasn't able to keep his cool and Gabriella was. So she was seen being the rational one and not him. And if he wasn't the rational one, then who was he really? He wasn't the basketball God everyone made Jason out to be. He wasn't a shopoholic like Sharpay was. He didn't have an exceedingly high I.Q. like Taylor. He was just there, and he balanced out that group with the help of Gabriella.

So when his girlfriend is pacing back and forth in front of the school wearing her cheerleading uniform as he is wearing spirit wear for the game that day he knows something is wrong. Usually Sharpay would be bouncing off the walls or at least trying to corner him into a janitors closet to partake in no school appropriate activities.

"Shar, baby, what's wrong?" Zeke asked as kids from various groups started congregating into the school.

Sharpay let out a huff as she clutched her purse tighter; to the point where her knuckles were turning white. "Nothing. Just blowing off some steam."

Zeke's eyes crinkled in confusion. "Steam? What do--" Zeke cut himself off as he found it too hard to talk to her with her moving in front of him too much. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders; connecting his two hands behind her head as a lock to keep her from sidestepping him. "Hey," he cooed. "Tell me what's up."

Sharpay was instantly warmed by his intruding eyes that always did something special to her. "It's Tuesday and have you heard the gossip mills lately?"

"Well considering that yesterday I had two tests and a cooking assignment along with a two hour basketball practice? No. No I did not listen to what others were whispering about." Zeke said light heartedly as he received a glare from Sharpay. A glare that everyone knew too well.

"Well get this." Sharpay whispered as if it was big news. "Gabs and Bolton went out Saturday to the mall--which by the way, they weren't even officially dating and he still took her. Why don't you do that?--well, anyways, they became official I heard."

"You heard?" Zeke raised one eye brow.

"I have my sources, and it's been two days so far, and she hasn't told me yet. I saw her plenty of times yesterday, and she didn't say a peep. Not a word, not even a hint." Sharpay grumbled again and before she could start up in her frenzy again, Zeke spoke smoothly.

"Shar, they're probably not advertising it to people. You know how bad Gab's dating habits are."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes. "Who's side are you on? She's dating TROY BOLTON! TROY BOLTON!" Sharpay screamed a little wilder than normal. "They are complete opposites!"

"Shh." Zeke soothes calmly as one of his hands reached up and stroked her cheek. "You never know Shar. He seems like a pretty cool down to earth guy. You just have to meet him."

"Easy for you to say. You play basketball with him everyday. You actually have a reason to talk to him." Sharpay grunted in displeasure. "I just don't understand why she has to date _him._" Zeke could hear the displeasure in her voice. "She could have any guy here, and she chooses _Troy Bolton_."

"Babe, you're gonna meet him at the beach house in a week or so. Don't worry about it." Zeke could tell she was still upset. "And don't be mad at Gabs. You know how unlucky she has been in the dating department. Some people don't get as lucky as us." Zeke knew that would calm her instantly.

Sharpay forgot all about her anger as she smiled up at Zeke. "You mean it?"

"I mean it. I am unforgettably lucky for having you Shar."

* * *

"So why did the game get moved from tomorrow to today?" Gabriella asked as she knew that her dad told the basketball team the previous night.

Troy tightened his hold on her hand as they walked through the various crowds of people after homeroom. "Something to do with the other school's gym having a leak in the ceiling and they needed to fix it. So now they're coming here instead of waiting for the end of the season to make it up."

They turned the corner in the hallway and stopped when they heard someone call out Troy's name.

Gabriella looked at Troy curiously as they were right outside one of the few music rooms they had. "What's up Bolton?!" A guy with dark hair that went down a little past his ears greeted. He had a tanner face than others with a lot of stubble taking over. It gave him an outdoor look that suited his tall lanky figure.

"John!" Troy did a serious of hand movements with the guy and Gabriella was surprised that the two seemed to know each other like they were family friends. She had to remind herself that she didn't grow up being Troy's friend and that he had a whole other batch of friends who she didn't know about.

It upset her a little as she didn't let it show that Troy was slowly coming into her world and getting to know her friends, but yet she didn't know that many things about him. She confessed she used to watch him previous years before, but what did he confess? She introduced him to many of her friends, but what other friends besides Chad did Gabriella know of through Troy?

"How's the guys going?" Troy asked as Gabriella tried to think of who 'the guys' could be.

"We're doing great. Got this gig at some house party a couple of hours away. Should be all good." John said easily. His dark brown, almost black, eyes looked at Gabriella. He held out his hand to her. "Hey, I'm John."

Gabriella shook it and noticed how much rougher and calloused his fingers were compared to her own. Before Gabriella could open her mouth to speak, Troy cut in, "This is Gabriella Montez. MY girlfriend." Gabriella could sense the pride in his voice and blushed a little.

Troy left one hand on the small of Gabriella's back as she smiled up at him. When Gabriella wasn't looking John mouthed to Troy, 'Nice'.

"Gabriella this is John, he's the guitarist for the band, _Life Sucks_." Troy elaborated on how he knew him. "Anymore gigs around here?" Troy asked.

"Well the usual. Down at _The Spot_ tomorrow we're playing. You should stop by." He offered as _The Spot_ was a club that teenagers went to hang out at. Troy and Chad had gone there various times, and although it didn't serve alcohol to minors and was usually pretty good at identifying fake , it was still pretty nice to go to if you wanted decent coffee, food, and music. The only problem was is that a lot of East and West high students went.

"Cool man. We got to get going, but maybe we'll check it out." Troy reconnected Gabriella's and his hands as Gabriella smiled sweetly at John.

"Great meeting you."

"Ditto." John said coolly as he winked at Gabriella while Troy just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Real smooth John!" Troy shouted back to him with a laugh.

As Gabriella and Troy made it to her locker Gabriella smiled up at Troy. "Troy?"

"I know that look." He commented cheekily.

"What look? I don't have a look and even so, you shouldn't know it by now." Gabriella scolded lightly.

Troy stood behind Gabriella as she started getting her different books for classes. He wrapped his arms around her as her back molded into his chest. He nuzzled his nose into her hair as he took in her scent. "Just tell me what you want Brie."

"It's more like I want you to ask me something." She said in a hesitant voice.

Troy sighed dramatically as if it took that much effort. "Fine." He smiled teasingly at her as she turned her head a little to look at him. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Gabriella pretended to think as she shut her locker and spun around in his arms. "Just cheer practice. And of course watching my very good looking boyfriend practice."

"Well how about we go to _The Spot_?" Troy asked as Gabriella smiled happily at him.

She pecked him on the lips before answering. "Love too."

* * *

"Have you told her yet?" Taylor asked as she and Gabriella were sitting at one of the lunch tables in the back of the cafeteria.

Gabriella strained her neck to see if she could spot Chad or Troy walking into the lunchroom or out of the hot lunch line. "Not exactly."

Taylor gripped Gabriella's arm to make her look at her. "Girl, have you even introduced her to Troy?"

"She has a mouth. Plus she's a cheerleader, she cheers for him every game day." Gabriella explained even though she was trying to convince herself more than Taylor.

"Gabs, you know how Shar is. You need to do it officially or else her mind is too narrow to think outside the box that other social groups can actually get along with each other. Remember how much she flipped freshmen year when I told her I was also joining the decathlon team?"

Gabriella groaned in dismay. "God, don't remind me. It was hell that week."

Taylor looked at her best friend with a softness that she rarely showed others at times. "Do you want my advice?"

Gabriella didn't know if that was wise. She knew that Taylor and Sharpay only got along in the beginning because they shared the same friends. But now even though their personalities collided at times, there was less fights between them. But Gabriella still knew. She knew that Taylor wasn't Sharpay's biggest fan and would always speak her mind around the blonde.

"It depends. Are you going to be nice?" Gabriella teased even in this tough situation of trying to figure out how to face Sharpay Evans.

"If she's nice back then you don't have to worry about it." Taylor said back before she flicked her comment away with the swish of her hand. "Now, here's what I think: you should just tell her and get it over with. If she can't deal than that's her problem. I don't see what's the big deal that you're dating Troy. He's obviously having positive results for the basketball team, and everyone else is accepting him perfectly fine."

Gabriella let Taylor's words sink in. As much as she loved Sharpay like a sister, she knew that she could be one of the most narrow-minded people at their school. But she made up for that bad quality in other departments. She was also one of the few friends Gabriella could count on who would always be there for her, and if anyone needed to bitch someone else out, Sharpay would be the first in line to help them do it. She was the wild child of the group and that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

"You're right Tay. You're absolutely right."

"I know. So when are you going to tell her?"

Gabriella bit her lip. "I didn't think that far ahead."

Taylor just chuckled at Gabriella's answer as the two boys who they were both looking forward to seeing sat down.

Troy sat down next to Gabriella as Chad sat on the other side of the round table on Taylor's other side. "Hello Ladies." Chad greeted smoothly.

Taylor rolled her eyes as Gabriella just giggled at her response. "Hey Chad." They answered in unison. Gabriella felt warm skin nudge her hand that was resting on top of her leg; just above her knee and she smiled at Troy when their hands connected.

Chad sensed what was happening to the two as he saw the stare they shared. "Please, someone gag them or something. Do anything so I don't have to watch." Chad said dramatically with a wide grin on his face.

Troy flicked a fry at his best friend before rolling his eyes.

"I'll happily gag _you_." Taylor said chirpily.

"Are you guys ready for the game tonight?" Gabriella asked as Troy smiled at her. She wasn't looking however as she was busy listening to Chad speak. But Troy admired her nonetheless as it took Lilly a while to adjust to Chad's strange behavior, and when it came to Gabriella, she just accepted him.

Troy mentally groaned as he soon caught himself comparing Gabriella to Lilly once again. But it was natural, wasn't it? It was like comparing something you really hate to someone you really like.

"We're gonna crush them tonight. It's gonna be awesome. Especially with Baylor, Cross, Bolton here, and myself starting. And especially with me racking up the points." Chad boasted.

"Puh-lease." Taylor rolled her eyes. "I think you forget that this is Gab's and mine fourth year watching you play."

"Well then," Chad wriggled his eye brows suggestively. "You should be thoroughly turned on then."

Gabriella and Troy just held in their laughs and rolled their eyes as they had to listen to Taylor and Chad banter back and forth everyday at lunch.

"So how many times have you been to _The Spot_?" Troy asked as he started his own conversation with Gabriella.

"Only like once or twice with Jase. And it was for like private use when some kid holds a party for their birthday or something. So I've never actually been there when there was someone I know playing in a band."

"Oh, so now you automatically know John so well?" Troy asked as he loved joking around with her.

"Maybe I have a class with him and we talked more?" Gabriella suggested.

"Fine. You win." Troy grinned at her as over their little conversation, their bodies had moved closer to each other. They turned to face one another as all they had to do with either lean up or down to connect their lips.

"What's my prize?" Gabriella whispered completely forgetting that Taylor and Chad were even at the table.

"Yo Bolton!" Chad disrupted as both Gabriella and Troy pulled back with exasperated looks. "Did I hear you mention _The Spot_?"

"Yeah, only like MINUTES ago." Troy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Seriously man, you really have to learn to not interrupt."

"And what, willingly watch you mack with Montez here? As much as I would love to watch her, I could pass on you."

"Yeah. He did mention _The Spot_." Gabriella said hoping to change the topic off of her and Troy kissing one another; or rather lack of kissing each other.

"We should totally join them McKessie." Chad said with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"What?!" Troy and Taylor said in disbelief.

"Yeah. That's a great idea Chad." Gabriella said excitedly as she had never really gone on a double date before.

"No. No it's not." Troy shook his head with wide eyes at the horrible idea his best friend thought of.

"Yeah. It won't work. I agree with Troy on this one Gabs."

"Why not?" Gabriella asked. "It could be like…like…like a double date!"

"That would imply that Chad and I are dating, and we SO are not." Taylor declared.

"Well then just as friends?" Chad suggested in a neutral tone. "Have you ever been there before?"

"No. Not exactly." She admitted.

"Well then it's perfect. You two will join me and Troy tomorrow. It'll be fun, right Troy?" Gabriella asked him sweetly as she squeezed his hand just a little bit tighter under the table.

Troy plastered on a smile as he tried to not glare at Chad for almost ruining the following night. "Yeah. It'll be fun."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were walking through the empty hallway as they were just in the library before the game. The lights were half off since it was close to 6:30 on a school night.

"Are you mad?" Gabriella asked out of the blue, and that completely threw Troy off as he stopped in his tracks and looked at her worriedly.

"What? Why would you think that?"

Gabriella saw the trace of how he was feeling flash through his eyes and knew that she was just reading too much into things. "Never mind. I was just referring back to lunch with Chad and Taylor now tagging along tomorrow night."

Troy shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Nothing I can do about it now. And plus, I think it'll still be fun. I like Taylor, so it should all work out."

Gabriella smiled up at him gratefully that he wasn't too upset that she sided with Chad at lunch about their date. "Thank you."

"For what?" Troy's eyes twinkled in the dark hallway.

"For being this easy to get along with."

"I'm not gonna lie though. If Chad interrupts at least one more kiss, then I'm gonna probably be convicted of murder real soon." Troy said as Gabriella's back hit the lockers and his arms reached out to cage her in.

"I always liked a guy in orange."

* * *

Chad had been wrong in some aspects of the game. The Wildcats had found out the hard way that the team they usually crush had made one hell of an improvement that year and now they were trailing behind by two points with only a minute left. But Chad was right in another aspect as he was one of the main scorers; along with Jason and Troy.

And since they were down in the score, Coach Montez had no other choice but to use their last time-out of the game. He took in his exhausted players and looked at them firmly.

"We have a new play. Troy you take the ball down," Coach Montez looked at him, "you're a point guard. Chad, you're getting moved to small forward."

Chad, Troy, and Jason all looked alarmed now. "But Coach, that's my position." Jason butted in.

Coach Montez narrowed his eyes on the boy who was like his son. "Cross, you're taking Bolton's position and being shooting guard. The other team knows are positions. They know how to play defense. They know our strategies and what each person on this team is comfortable with. In order to win we're gonna have to work out of our comfort zone and just play our hardest."

Coach Montez continued to explain the play that he wanted his boys to do. He drew figures on his miniature clipboard as he made sure that each and every boy was watching.

"Who's in?" He asked gruffly.

After putting their hands together and yelling 'wildcats' the five boys who were expected to execute this ridiculous play walked back out onto the court. The other team was still talking as the refs hadn't blown their whistles yet.

Jason scanned the crowd as he spotted his dad sitting next to a man who was in a business suit. His dad nodded at him, and if Jason wasn't looking closely, then he wouldn't have seen it at all. He knew what his dad wanted him to do. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Just keep the ball away from Troy, and make the three pointer without his help and then every basketball scout that was at that game would see just how great he was.

The ref blew his whistle and Jason nearly jumped out of his skin at realizing he was going to have to make a choice.

"Don't forget the play Bolton." Jason whispered as he went to go take his place on the court.

Troy's eyes narrowed the for less than a second. "I won't." Their shoulders bumped as each boy went to go take their spot on the court.

He noticed that for a second the boy who was defending him got confused as this wasn't the position Jason usually played. It had been two years ago that he was shooting guard and then when a new batch of varsity players came in and the seniors left, Jason was moved to small forward. A position he loved as he got just as much shooting and playing time as anyone else; if not more time being the captain and all.

Although Jason would never admit this out loud he was nervous. Being a small forward he was able to take shots by either driving to the basket or if he really had to he could take it from just inside the three point line. He knew the play. He understood it. He just thought it was more than risky to pull off.

The whistle blew again and Zeke bounced the ball in to Troy who caught it with ease. He dribbled up slowly as he got past his defender easily. Jason knew that he was good at handling the ball, but since this was his first year playing and Chad was also good at ball handling, then Troy was put on as their shooting guard. He had a wicked three point shot.

Troy passed the ball to Chad as Zeke set the pick. And even though Chad was the main point guard, he still was iffy about taking three point shots; unlike his best friend.

The clock was ticking down as Chad just dribbled the ball like there was all the time in the world.

Eric, the other boy who was their power forward came out and Chad passed him the ball in which he passed it to Jason who was ready for it. He anticipated before Chad even gave the ball away. There was fifteen seconds on the clock and the crowd was growing anxious.

Jason had the ball behind the three point line. Something that Coach Montez told him to do. If he had a nice open shot then he was supposed to take it. And if he didn't then Jason could still remember Coach Montez's words to him in the huddle, "_If you can't get a shot, hang on to it. You'll know what to do._" And although his words didn't particularly help Jason at the moment, Jason still remembered them.

There was seven seconds left as time was really ticking. His defender was playing a tight defense, so Jason could easily get around him to go to the hoop for a tie. They would then go into overtime, and if that happened then there was no saying who would win.

There was five seconds and then Jason saw him. He saw Troy break away from his defender as Chad set a pick and he rushed behind the three point line also. Jason didn't think about their dad as he chest passed the ball to Troy. He watched his half -brother take one dribble before jumping with perfect formation as the ball rolled off his fingers.

The crowd held their breath as the buzzer went off and the only sound in the gym was that of a net.

* * *

**Author's note--I have a cold right now, along with a fever, and what better way than to spend your day off sick than to write a chapter with Troyella? I hope me being just a little bit sick didn't really affect this chapter. Thanks a ton to who reviewed. And I would also have to thank my friend who read this over first. It helped a ton. And even though not a lot of things happened here, it's a filler and those are important too. Important enough to review for maybe? **

**P.S. I would also like to say that I love the support I'm getting gradually for usuing Jason as the best friend. I know that not a lot of stories use him as a main character, and I'm being completely honest here--I haven't read a story where Jason is a main character unless the story is centered around Jason and Kelsi. So I'm glad that my story can be at least a little bit different in that sense. And I'm glad that I'm getting positive feedback about that. Thanks.**


	20. Who's Stopping You?

A sea of red and white people crowded the gym floor as the adrenaline for the game was still high. Jason got out of the sea of people as soon as possible when he saw them first start to rush towards his team. He side stepped as many as he could and managed to get himself over near the wall and off the court at least. He had seen his dad's disappointed look that didn't match the other man's face. The guy with dark black hair who was balding on top with the briefcase was smiling ecstatically.

Jason took this time to just reflect on his game in particular. He didn't play bad. He actually played one of the hardest games of his life, but he wasn't used to this. A year ago he would've been in Troy's place. He would be the center of attention at this exact moment with a wide grin on his face, but he was slowly letting it go. But what did it matter? Things were still normal at school. He had various different people coming up to him and congratulating him. He had different party offers daily with different girls every size, shape, and color coming on to him. It was like nothing changed when Troy joined the team.

Jason would just have to learn to share the glory.

"Hey Buddy." A very feminine voice greeted and Jason had to blink in surprise that Gabriella was with him and not Troy who was in the mob of people. "You played so well tonight."

She lightly held out her arms and wrapped them around his mid section. He copied her movements and they shared a friendly hug.

He shared a smile with her as they pulled back. "Thanks. I have a feeling though that some people won't see it that way."

Gabriella frowned at his bitter tone. "If you're talking about your dad then forget it Jase. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Jason didn't want to argue with her as he just shrugged. "Maybe so." Randomly a very amusing yell of cheer echoed through the gym and Gabriella and Jason both had to chuckle at everyone's excitement. "Shouldn't you be congratulating your boyfriend?"

Gabriella crinkled up her face as her smile reached her eyes. "Nah. I'd rather be talking to you right now. I can always see him later." With all the time Gabriella had been spending with Troy outside of school and inside she didn't get as much time with Jason, and that was starting to take affect in her mind. "Walk you to the locker room?"

"Gabi, you don't have too." Jason said as he suspected that she probably really wanted to be with Troy. And in ways of him telling her that she didn't have to spend time with him, it was Jason's way of telling her that he was quietly and silently approving of the relationship step by step.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looped her arm through his. "Nonsense." They started walking as there were still hoards of people on the court. "I WANT to be with my best friend right now. Especially after he kicked ass in basketball."

* * *

"Awesome shot man." Zeke complimented as he held out his hand to Troy and they did a series of hand gestures. Zeke felt Sharpay stiffen in his hold as he had his other arm around her waist.

"Thanks. You played well too." Troy said as the high was already running down in him and he was getting to the point where he just wanted to go to sleep.

Before Troy or Zeke could say anything else Sharpay whined, "_Zeke_." She wasn't going to wait to meet Troy with Gabriella's approval. Why should she wait for Gabriella to feel comfortable with them meeting when she had a boyfriend who was friends with him?

"Right." He confirmed. "Troy, this is Sharpay, and Sharpay this is--"

"Troy Bolton." Sharpay smirked at him coolly while sticking out her manicured hand. Her eyes narrowed as one perfectly manicured eye brow raised. She had her hip popped with her other hand resting on the side. "Unfortunately I haven't heard anything about you."

Troy wiped his hand off first on his athletic shorts before shaking Sharpay's hand. She watched him curiously as it soon registered when touching his hand that he was trying to get the sweat off, but was unsuccessful as she was left with a dampness on her skin.

"Likewise." He said in a charming voice. His eyes were at an icy blue stage as he watched Sharpay's face scrunch up in disgust and she dramatically took out a Kleenex in her purse that sat on her shoulder and cleaned off her skin.

"Well," Zeke cut in with an unneeded loud voice, "we have to get going, but good game. See you tomorrow." Zeke called as he pulled Sharpay away. When he was sure that no one would interrupt them over by the wall near the locker room he turned to her. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Sharpay asked as she was searching through her purse for hand sanitizer. "Eew, he got sweat all over me."

Zeke rolled his eyes as his hands that were also still hot from the game slowly slid over hers. "Shar, baby, I'm not going to lie. Back there, you were kind of rude."

"Me?!" She shrieked. "I told him that I didn't know much about him and his response was horrible! Did you hear it! _Likewise_," Sharpay dropped her tone to try to mimic Troy's. "I mean, you heard it right? That was pretty rude in my book. I mean, obviously Gabs had to have mentioned me, so he was lying. And if lying isn't rude then I don't' know what is."

Zeke sighed. "Never mind. Just drop it. I'm sure you two will bond more on the drive down to the beach house."

"I highly doubt that."

* * *

Gabriella and Chad were at the lunch table Wednesday afternoon. It was very uncommon for those two to be the very first two out of the group at the table. Usually is was Taylor and Gabriella or Troy and Gabriella, but not Chad and Gabriella. They were sitting across from each other at the circular red table near the back of the cafeteria.

"You know, not that I mind you sitting with us, but it's okay if you want to sit with your other friends during lunch." Gabriella stated quietly as she was looking down at her packed lunch instead of at Chad who surprisingly had already been through the lunch line.

"Can I tell you a secret Montez?" Chad asked as he had a book out and had his eyes glued to the page.

"Sure."

Chad kept his voice steady as his eyes didn't leave the book pages he was scanning. He was way behind on his literature book and he was supposed to finish the packet of questions to turn in.

"I kind of like being separate from everyone else. I can get more work done." Chad turned the page distractedly.

"Work? You don't do work when eating." She pointed out.

"But if I need to like right now, then I can without anyone bothering me."

"Oh." Gabriella said quietly as she went back to eating her apple. "Then I guess I'll just be quiet." Gabriella took in the way Chad was lightly skimming the pages as he also had a thick packet of worksheets out in front of him. She watched as he scribbled an answer down, but then ended up erasing it seconds after. She couldn't help but let curiosity get the better of her. "What book are you reading?"

"The classic Romeo and Juliet." Chad mumbled right when Troy set his tray down.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted Gabriella as he lightly planted a kiss on her cheek. He took in the quiet Chad who looked frustrated. "What's up with him?" He asked quietly.

"Book trouble." Gabriella mumbled. She then decided right then and there that she could do more for Chad than just sit and watch him struggle. "Hey Chad? I haven't read the story recently, but I'm sure I could probably help you with this."

He looked up with a grin that spread from ear to ear. "You're a lifesaver Montez." He quickly gathered his packet and book and rushed to her other side as he completely forgot about his food.

"I'm not promising much, but--"

"Hey, you can give me all the wrong answers and I would still owe you." Chad said as Troy rolled his eyes.

"And to think I thought Chad wasn't going to sit here since Taylor's absent."

"That's almost poetic Bolton." A high pitch voice said over the loudness in the lunchroom. All three people sitting at the table froze at what they were doing and slowly turned their heads.

"Hey you guys. Mind if we join you?" Zeke asked as he had already placed his and Sharpay's lunches down on the table near Chad's forgotten tray.

Gabriella looked at Troy as she debated on what to do with Sharpay and how to go about this situation. Sharpay was a very good friend of hers, but there was no denying that when Sharpay didn't like someone, then she would make that known.

"Of course not." Gabriella forced out.

"What brings you two about?" Chad asked.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes on him. "We had to get away from the other tables. All you could hear was basketball this…Troy that…did you see the shot?…it's making me sick--" Sharpay stopped herself as she looked around at that people at the table. "I said too much, didn't I?"

"Just a little Shar." Gabriella forced her tone before she got back to helping Chad out; leaving Troy to talk to Zeke and Sharpay.

"You're doing homework dude? That's priceless." Zeke laughed as Chad just held up his middle finger to flick him off.

"It's nice to know that you guys sit with Gabs for her brains. It's like you're using her." Sharpay commented as if it was the most common thing to say.

"Shar." Zeke held a warning in his tone.

"We don't use her. I don't even have homework out right now." Troy protested. He was guessing that this is what Gabriella meant by him acting all different by some people. He knew he had two different personalities. He had the School Troy who was quiet, broody, and gave very short answers to some people. But then he was completely different around Gabriella. It was too soon to tell, but he just knew deep down that she brought out the better person in him. He wasn't afraid to just be himself and speak his thoughts around her. But when around Sharpay, she just sucked all that away and put a cold ice in his tone.

Gabriella sensed Sharpay's and Troy's tones were going to escalate so she reached under the table; much like how Troy did the previous day and took his hand to calm him down.

"So Shar, any new dance routines for the squad?" Gabriella asked knowing that would distract her for a while.

* * *

Zeke knew he had to say something to Sharpay or else she would be out of control. "I mean, you heard Bolton. He invited us." She ranted. "Of course we HAVE to go now. I'm not just about to let my best friend go to some club with him and not us. What if something happens to her?"

"Like what? Someone might accidentally spike her non alcoholic drink?" Zeke joked.

Sharpay's face fell. "Exactly! I knew I am dating you for a reason. You're so logical Zeke."

"Shar." Zeke warned again as it was fairly obvious that once Chad brought up _The Spot_ that he was going along with Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor. It was also fairly obvious that Troy felt like he had to invite them to tag along, and to Zeke it was no big deal because he couldn't care less if he missed an outing or two, but to Sharpay it was everything in the world. "Troy invited us. He was being polite, something you need to work on with him."

"Excuse me?" She snapped as she stopped pacing her room.

"Yeah. He invited us on his DATE with Gabs. His DATE!" Zeke over pronounced the word to make his point.

"You don't have to scream. I know what the word 'date' means. But I can't help it. There's something about him…" Sharpay trailed off as she just had this hunch in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong with this situation. "I just don't trust him."

"It's understandable given your past." Zeke stated softly as she looked up at him with a glare. A glare that spoke thousands of words to shut up. "But baby, that was a long time ago and I thought you were okay now?"

"I am. I was. I just…I don't know." Sharpay stumbled over her words; a highly unlike Sharpay thing to do. She started pacing in her exact steps again as it was easy to see since the carpet was so worn down from her steps over the past years. "You know I've always had a hard time accepting new people…especially guys." She mumbled as her eyes glossed over from just thinking back to her ten year old self.

"Hey, hey, hey." Zeke cooed. He stood up from sitting down on her bed and walked over to her. "That was almost eight years ago. Your dad is gone; locked away for a very long time, and I'm here if anything happens. But I can promise you Shar, that Troy Bolton is a very nice guy."

"I want to believe that, but…just give me time to get to know him. That's all I need." She promised.

"Okay, but can you at least take out the claws when he's around. Because it's gonna be hard to get to know him if he's scared of you." Zeke whispered light heartedly. Neither one of them liked to talk about what Sharpay's father had done, but at times like these--meeting new people--the topic was unavoidable.

* * *

"Did a hurricane hit?" Anna's amused voice asked as she tapped her knuckles lightly against Gabriella's door frame.

Gabriella let out a huff as she stood up. "I have no idea what the hell--heck I am doing."

Anna smiled as she entered her daughters room and stood by her bed. "Are these the jeans that you're wearing?" She asked indicating to the dark blue jeans on her daughters bed; along with the dark red high heel shoes.

"Yeah, that is if I can find my red halter top to go with the shoes." Gabriella walked over to her dresser drawers and started going through them. "I just don't understand where it went!" Gabriella complained.

"Is there a reason why you need red?" Anna looked at her daughter. "Because I happen to have blue high heels that you can borrow to match this blue top." Anna picked up a blue halter top that was almost as identical as the red one.

"I need red because Troy said…well Troy said…" Gabriella trailed off again as she looked away from her mom and stared intently at her dresser drawer.

"What did Troy say?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked at her mom with annoyance. "You're going to laugh."

"I promise I won't." Anna closed her mouth and pretended to zip it shut and throw away the key.

"Fine." Gabriella plopped herself down on her floor as she gave up looking for the top that was so different from the top her mom pointed out. For one, the top she wanted cut down in the middle. It was tight on the swell of her breast and flowed out in the middle. "Troy said earlier this week that the color red looks good on me."

"But blue would look great also. I think this blue goes with Troy's eyes?" Anna offered as she held up the halter top.

"But I really want red mom. Do you know if it happens to be in your room on accident?" Gabriella asked sweetly as she crawled over to her mother who had an amused smile on her face. "And by the way, you knowing what would match Troy's eyes is kind of creepy."

"I know I don't have that red top because where would I wear it? But if you want, you can raid my closet for another red one." Anna offered as Gabriella hopped off the floor within a second and ran out of her room.

Anna stood up as she had to stumble back a little from getting a head rush. She let herself stay still for a moment as the room stopped spinning.

"Mom?! Are you coming?" Gabriella called as Anna sighed tiredly and followed her daughter with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Out of all my things, you choose a red strap tank top that is cutting it very close to where you're going to have to avoid your dad until you leave, and a black leather jacket that I wore to my first concert?"

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror as she let her hair down naturally and put bangles on her wrist.

"You think he'll like it?" Gabriella asked biting her lower lip.

Anna smiled sweetly at her daughter. "Of course he'll like it. He likes anything you wear."

Gabriella turned to face her mom straight on. "Thanks." She gingerly wrapped her arms around her mother who was almost just as small as herself, but a little bit taller. "But I'd really like to know where my top went."

Anna laughed as she stroked her daughters head. "I'll get right on that. Right after I go to the store tonight."

"Thanks. Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Jason heard a ringing in the background as he was busy at the park just shooting around. He quickly set the ball down while going to retrieve his cell phone from his sports bag. He looked down at the caller id before answering.

"What's up Danforth?"

"Hey, a bunch of us are going to _The Spot._ You in?" He asked as Jason glanced around at the empty park. He could stay and have a very good chance of running into his dad who would probably want to work on more basketball, or he could go out with friends.

"What time?"

"Seven dude. You need a lift?" Chad asked as Jason found that his friendship with Chad was uncommon. They had been on the same team for three years in a row; going on four and Chad was best friends with Jason's half brother. It just didn't make sense for them to be friends, but yet here was Chad offering him a ride.

"It's cool man. I got my car." Jason answered.

* * *

Troy was ready to kill Chad. He was ready for a very painful death to his best friend. He couldn't understand what possessed Chad in inviting Jason Cross to go with them, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good as at first this date had started off with just Troy and Gabriella. Then Taylor and Chad were joining them, and now Zeke, Sharpay, and Jason too.

The air was awkward as Jason and Chad walked over to the large table together. Troy and Gabriella were busy talking to Taylor, but Gabriella sensed someone was looking at her, and when her large brown eyes looked up she spotted her best friend who was at the other end of the table. She was surprised, and she couldn't for the life of her hide it. She didn't mind that everyone was together that night, but it would be a lot easier if they all happened to get along.

John's band had gone on at eight and Gabriella had to admit that they were good; although the name of the band kind of threw her off, but other than that she found that they had a nice sound being a rock band. She was surprised at how many kids actually came to hang out there, and they weren't the typical jocks at all. She found that they were kids who she had seen at school, but had never really talked too.

She couldn't help but notice however that various kids from their school were looking at them as if they had never seen them before. Classmates kept coming over to their table and trying to talk to Jason as it showed just how much Jason was known at their school.

Gabriella felt eyes on her again as she turned her head and looked at Troy. "Hey you." She said just to be lightly heard over the blaring music that Sharpay and Zeke had gone to dance to in the pit of teenagers.

"Hey. You want anything to drink?" He asked with the crooked smile that made him look even more attractive.

"No thanks." She watched him sigh as he was still glaring at Chad. "Are you okay?"

"What? Me?" He asked in a surprised tone. "Yeah, of course I'm okay."

"Really? Because we can leave if you want."

"Nah. I'm just thinking of one hundred ways to kill Chad." Troy hissed as Gabriella giggled. "What?" He asked with his own smile. His hands reached out and gently put a curl behind Gabriella's ear. In just that one movement Gabriella felt her body flame up as she froze and let her eyes blend into his. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yeah, but I like hearing it."

"Pool? Anyone up for a game of pool?" Chad asked as he stood up.

"I'll watch, but I don't play." Taylor said standing up and stretching a little from sitting down for so long.

Jason looked at Troy and Gabriella as they were talking quietly. "We're in." They said at the same time as they shared another smile.

"Cross?" Chad asked expectantly. "You can't just sit here by yourself now."

In ways Jason was kind of mad at Chad for not telling him that Gabriella and Troy were going to be there, but in other ways, he was thankful as this gave him a reason to be around them together without saying anything. He needed to know how they acted around each other to make sure that Troy was treating Gabriella okay, and sitting at a table with them at the other end was a perfect opportunity to do just that. He was able to subtly look away from Chad when he was talking and see that Troy and Gabriella were happier now than ever with each other.

"Um…"

"Come on Buddy. It'll be fun kicking your ass at this game." Gabriella laughed as she passed him. Her one hand was connected with Troy's while her other free hand ruffled it's way through his hair to mess with him playfully.

Jason winced as he glared at her jokingly. "Well I guess that was just a challenge, wasn't it?"

"Hell yeah. There's no way that we're gonna let Bolton and Montez beat us." Chad declared as Jason stood up with an eye roll and smile on his face.

If there was someone who walked passed them at that exact moment, they wouldn't be able to tell that Jason and Troy weren't friends.

* * *

Sharpay had been very unsure of Troy and Gabriella as she watched them interact with each other. She had been even more surprised when Troy pulled the chair out for Gabriella for her to sit down in. He had offered to get her a drink of whatever she wanted. He even offered getting Taylor and herself a drink too.

But it wasn't Sharpay's fault that she didn't trust Troy. What reason did he give her as he just came out of nowhere and practically had half the female population under his charm without even realizing it. Sharpay couldn't stop the small voice in the back of her head that told her that all guys were the same. They were just out for one thing, and one thing only: sex. She was lucky enough to have Zeke, but the other guys she hung out with proved her theory right. She didn't see Jason settling down any time soon with one girl. And considering that Jason and Troy were half brothers, they had to share something in common.

But Sharpay pushed all her negative thoughts aside when she went back over to the table after dancing with Zeke. She spotted everyone playing a game of pool with Taylor watching. Zeke and her walked over right when Gabriella was shooting with a smirk on her face.

"Jase, you might want to take notes." She taunted as she lined herself up properly and everyone watched as she sunk one ball down.

Sharpay had disentangled herself from Zeke's arm that was around her shoulder and walked over to Troy who was leaning in the corner right behind Gabriella and watching the playful banter between Jason and the brunette.

"Are you jealous?" Sharpay asked softly.

Troy's dark blue eyes didn't flicker away from the unsuspecting Gabriella and Jason who were laughing their asses off at something. "How can I be? They're best friends."

Sharpay also leaned back to be in the same stance Troy was in. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her true friends all together with the exception of Chad thrown into the group. But she was learning to handle his weird personality, and soon, she wasn't sure when, but he would be accepted by her also.

"They act like five year olds when they're together." She commented softly with no hint of disgust in her voice; but vulnerability as Troy slowly took a sip of his soda.

"I'm not complaining." He stated in a quiet tone. His blue eyes flickered in the dark lighting surrounding them.

"You're a bad liar." She turned towards him. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Brie has."

"Yeah, well she's smart--if you didn't notice yet." Sharpay added and then sighed once she realized that she wasn't trying her hardest in being nice. "Don't let it bother you."

"Don't let what bother me?"

"Gabs and Jason."

"How am I supposed to compare to their lifelong friendship?" Troy asked in a darker tone than intended. He wasn't sure why he was asking Sharpay Evans of all people, but he needed answers to his disturbing questions that had been haunting him ever since the weekend.

"You're not." She said quietly while looking down at her pink high heel toe. "You're supposed to create your own relationship. Just you and her; no one else."

* * *

"I saw you talking to Shar." Gabriella said once Troy started up his truck to take them back to their houses.

"Oh?" He asked in a quiet voice. "I thought you were busy playing."

Gabriella turned in her seat. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" He exclaimed quickly as he backtracked and thought over what he said; realizing that those words probably weren't the best. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…you know, we didn't get any alone time tonight. Wasn't that kind of the point in going out?"

Gabriella sighed as she connected her one hand with his that wasn't on the steering wheel--even though it was supposed too. She brought his hand up to her lips and lightly kissed the knuckles that were almost all better from his little fight with Jason against West High the previous week.

"I guess that was the point, but it was also nice tonight, right? I like hanging out with everyone."

Troy didn't know who Gabriella was talking about when she said 'everyone'. She could've meant her 'everyone'--the people included would be Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, and Jason. Or she could've meant 'everyone' including Chad and the other people she met through him that night.

"You saw when John came over and Chad nearly hit him in the eye with the dart?" Gabriella asked with excitement in her voice.

Troy smiled from ear to ear as he just received his answer on what she meant before. "Yeah. I saw. I would say that John had it coming since last time he got gum in Chad's hair."

Troy pulled the car over to the curb in front of Gabriella's house. "I don't think I've used my car for a week or two now." Gabriella mused. "I could probably sell it."

"Don't even think about it. Your car is awesome." He unbuckled himself as he turned to look at her better. Gabriella had already of course unbuckled herself down at the corner when he turned onto their street. "Plus, if we ever need to go somewhere in a group, we would have to go in your car since mine doesn't fit that many."

"We could put people in the back bed." Gabriella suggested.

"And if we get pulled over by a cop?" Troy asked.

"My mom knows almost every police officer through fundraisers. She has us covered." Gabriella boasted with a giggle at Troy's eye roll.

"Your mom knows everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if she would become mayor one day."

It got quiet between the two as Troy looked passed Gabriella and onto her driveway where her dad is usually parked outside the garage.

"Hey, is your dad or mom home?"

"Random." Gabriella mumbled before she checked herself. "I guess not. Want to come in?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Come on Troy. You climbed my tree and broke in through my balcony earlier." Gabriella pointed out as she got out of the truck; Troy following close behind.

"I did not break in through your balcony. I knocked."

Gabriella smiled while she hopped in front of Troy and took his two hands. She continued walking backwards as she lead them up her porch steps. Troy pretending to put up a fight the whole way as his legs followed her nonetheless.

"What would my father say if I told him about your nightly visit?" Gabriella teased in an unknowing seductive whisper. There was just something about a girl whispering that made Troy instantly listen, no matter what.

His face paled a little as he halted their movements in opening the door. "That's not funny Brie. I think he would kill me."

Gabriella laughed a little as she reached up on her tip toes and pressed a quick kiss to his chin that had a little stubble on it. She dropped back down onto her heels and thought for a moment.

"What are you thinking now? How to get me on your mother's death list?" He joked.

"Nah. She could never hate you." Gabriella's small hand untangled itself from Troy's warm one and stroked itself against his lower chin. "Hmm…interesting."

"I hate not knowing what you're thinking." Troy complained as in one swift movement, he took her by the forearms and backed her up against the door. His body pressed itself against her to keep her from moving. "Please tell me what you're thinking Brie?"

"I'm thinking how much I want to see you in the morning when you haven't shaved. I'm thinking that you'd be even more sexier leaving this stubble on your face tomorrow. I'm thinking how much I want to kiss you right now."

"Who's stopping you?" He challenged before their mouths merged together.


	21. The Body

_911 OPERATOR: "The body's cold?"  
__BUFFY: "No, my mom! Sh-should I make her warm?"  
_--Buffy the Vampire Slayer-- 'The Body'--

* * *

Sidney Summers was a seventeen year old girl. She went to school, got good grades, and played soccer. But when her mom and dad told her that they wouldn't be paying for any of her extra necessities--like her cell phone--Sidney knew that she had to get a job, and the closest job she could find near her house within walking distance was at the only major grocery store in town.

Everyone went there for their main food supply. So Sidney applied her sophomore year and ended up staying there longer than what she intended. Out of a lot of kids in high school, she was one who actually kind of enjoyed her job. She got to work with a lot of high school kids at night time, and the pay was okay. She also liked seeing everyone in town there at least once every two weeks. There was barely a person Sidney hadn't seen in Albuquerque yet.

So when she saw Anna Montez standing near the frozen meat section holding the bridge of her nose with one hand, she knew that was Gabriella Montez's mother. It also helped since her and Gabriella had hung out a couple of times at parties. So she, being the good person that she was, walked over to the distressed looking mother.

"Mrs. Montez, are you okay?" Sidney asked as she didn't receive a reply. She knew that the Montezs' went through hell a couple of years ago, and she would hate if something else happened to Anna.

"Mrs. Montez?!" Sidney asked a little bit louder and she was starting to panic some. In school she learned CPR, she learned what to do in an emergencies, but they just didn't teach her how to prevent something from happening before it reached the stage of calling for help. "Can you hear me?!"

Before Sidney knew it, Anna had taken her one hand off of the metal cart to cradle her head as if there was something inside her that she couldn't control. Sydney was frozen in her place. She saw how pasty looking Anna looked. She saw how she was trembling slightly. She knew that Anna wasn't responding as in one second her body went tumbling down onto the ground.

After a moment of hesitation Sydney rushed over to Anna's body. She skid on the floor as she didn't care if her khaki pants got a hole in the knee. Her hands automatically cradled Anna's head in her lap. She had no idea what she was doing. Of course barely any shoppers were there as it was mostly the odd couple or two who didn't have any other time but to shop late at night.

Sydney looked around for anyone to help.

"Anna?!" She called. "Come on Mrs. Montez!" She chanted over and over as whatever the school taught her about first aid went out the window. She found it a lot scarier to be actually witnessing this on a real person than a dummy in class.

Sydney felt her eyes gloss over as she shook Anna a little. "Help!" She screamed. "I need some help!" She turned back to Anna's lifeless body. "Mrs. Montez!"

"What happened?" A rushed deep voice asked as Sydney was once again stunned. The man crouched down next to her as he went right for Anna's wrist to feel for her pulse.

"I don't…I found…she was holding her head, and then she just collapsed. I don't know sir." Sydney forced out and it wasn't until the dark haired man turned his head a little that she recognized him to be another parent that she knew. "Mr. Cross…" Sydney breathed out in thankfulness that she at least had a tiny bit of reassurance that he knew what he was doing and that he wasn't some creepy person who got his kicks out of helping teenage girls.

"Have you called for an ambulance?" He asked in a gruff voice that sounded as if he was straining to maintain control over his actions.

Sydney slowly shook her head, "No, I didn--"

"Do it. Now." He commanded as he whipped out his cell phone and handed it to her. Sydney took it from him and that was when she noticed that she had a small red stain on her lower thighs; right where Anna's head was resting.

Sydney looked at the older man who looked as if he was still able to run in a marathon from being fit. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black. His skin was tan as he was at least six feet tall. He was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt and sports jacket.

"She's bleeding." Sydney whispered.

"Call 911, now." Andrew demanded again as he took off his jacket and laid it on the ground as a pillow. He slowly put his two hands on Anna's side of the face and withdrew her head from Sydney's lap; only to place her head onto his jacket.

"Oh my God!" A teenager's voice rang out as it was the store's manager. He was a tall lanky boy who looked pasty due to his pure white skin. "Syd?" He asked, "What happened?"

"Eddie, I don't know--"

"Don't talk to your little boyfriend. Just talk to the nice lady on the phone." Andrew instructed as he quickly unbuttoned Anna's black pea coat to get better access if he was instructed to give CPR.

"Is she…_dead_?" Eddie croaked out as he came closer.

Throughout this time various others had congregated to the back of the store. They had heard Sydney yelling and followed the disruption. When enough people came to the back of the store, they started to form a mini circle around them; most of the people everyone knew since Albuquerque was a very open community.

Andrew Cross had gone to the store to pick up various different items that Cassie needed. She wasn't a big cook, but one thing she was good at was making pot roast with mash potatoes, corn, gravy, bread, and some kind of dessert that the boys would always have seconds too. She was rarely home for dinner due to her job, but when she was home she liked to prepare some kind of meal, and so she was expected to be home the next day to make dinner. But when she came home that night she realized that she didn't have some ingredients, so out went her husband to collect them.

He had never expected in a million years that Anna Montez would collapse in the back of the store without Gabriella or Carlos at her side. And even though Carlos and him didn't see eye to eye sometimes when it came to basketball, he still got along with him fairly. Thus including not being able to resist in helping Anna.

He knew she wasn't breathing; about everyone knew now as you could tell that her chest wasn't moving at all, but if that wasn't enough information, he checked her pulse and got nothing.

"Of course she's not dead. She's not going to die." Andrew said with a troublesome expression on his face. He looked up at Sydney who was near break down while talking on his cell phone. He looked at the crowd who had gathered and could instantly point out who everyone was as there weren't that many people, but yet he knew them all personally as he was one of the many respected men in the town. It didn't matter about his past as all that mattered for respect in their town was who had the most power. And from the money he possessed, the good looks, the charm, he had everything he needed for respect and power.

"You need to do CPR!" Sydney called out as she wasn't speaking into the cell phone anymore. She listened once more and then looked at Andrew. "She says you have to tilt her head back and breath into her mouth."

"I know how." Was his short reply before he did as was told and then started to carefully do nice and even compressions to the chest.

"When's the ambulance coming?" A lady shouted out.

"You're not listening!" Sydney shrieked down the phone. "She WAS conscious, and then I went to talk to her and she just collapsed. That means she ISN'T conscious right now!"

Andrew was multitasking. He was busy counting the compressions he was admitting, he was trying to breath into Anna's lungs, he was trying to listen to Sydney's side of the conversation, and he was trying to convince himself that they weren't too late for Anna.

"Here." Andrew felt soft hands cover his own as he looked to his right and saw Mrs. Kaiden, the flower shop lady from downtown ceasing his movements. "You talk on the phone while I take over. I think Sydney is having difficulty."

He silently stood up as he took his phone back silently. "When's the ambulance getting here?"

"Sir, remain calm. The ambulance will be there as soon as they get done with the accident on Highway 26." The lady on the other end of the phone spoke in a rehearsed tone.

Andrew clenched his phone tighter as anger started to bubble up. "What the HELL do you mean after?" He hissed in a strained whisper, as to not alarm the other people around him.

"Sir, there was a very gruesome accident on the road before, and two families need assisting to. I can assure you that the ambulance will come shortly. Now I need to know if Anna has had any serious physical health conditions, any history of heart disease?"

"Any physical health conditions? Other than the fact that she's not breathing right now and she's cold? No!" He roared down the phone.

"You mean the body is cold?"

Andrew ignored the 911 operator as he spoke; trying to recall everything that happened about a year and a half ago. "I mean, she did have a brain tumor. But that was a year or two ago. She was fine…I think."

Andrew took in his surroundings. He never would've suspected in a hundred years that he would be in the grocery store trying to save his son's best friend's mother. He looked down at Anna as her eyes were shut, Mrs. Kaiden was losing hope as she looked up at Andrew helplessly. There was something about the bright blue eyes of the sweet middle age woman that scared him. She held tears of her own as her shaky hands finished off the set of compressions…and nothing happened.

"Sir, are you still there? Is there a pulse yet?" The operator asked as Andrew didn't take his eyes off of Mrs. Kaiden's. She blinked once as she slowly shook her head in dismay.

Andrew shut his cell phone as they couldn't wait for an ambulance anymore. In one swift movement Andrew swooped down--forgetting his jacket that had splotches of blood on it--and carried Anna bridal style out of the store.

People gasped as they saw him do this, but he didn't care. He knew one thing, and one thing only.

She needed to get to the hospital; whether it be in an ambulance or his car.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy entered her house as Troy looked around suspiciously while Gabriella just walked right into the kitchen where she knew a note might be.

"Come on. If they went someplace then a note will be on the fridge." After a couple of seconds, Gabriella noticed that Troy wasn't following. "Troy, come on. No one else is here."

"Are you sure?" Troy nonetheless followed Gabriella to the kitchen though. He walked up behind her as she stared at the fridge. "Is there a note?"

"No. That's weird." She murmured. "I know my mom's probably at the store, but my dad? I don't know." Gabriella turned and smiled at Troy. "I guess we're home by ourselves."

"What do you have planned Brie?" Troy asked innocently as there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I think you have an idea." Came her breathy reply as their eyes came into contact with one another.

* * *

"I don't think I've just laid down since…I can't even remember!" Troy said with a chuckle.

He was trying his hardest to keep his mind at bay as he held Gabriella close to himself. Instead of making out--which he didn't mind--they were laying on her living room floor just talking about nothing in particular. It was almost just as good as making out with her since they got to get to know each other just that little bit more. Although making out was great for their physical relationship, they still needed to be able to talk to each other for their other aspects in the relationship to work.

"Jason and I do this every once in a while." The little memory came rolling off her tongue easily as it was only until after she said it that she realized she wasn't talking to Sharpay, Taylor, or Zeke, but was talking to one of the East High Students who didn't worship Jason.

"What, you just lay around and talk about nothing?" Troy asked good heartedly, and if talking about Jason upset him, then he didn't show it.

"Yeah. It's nice. We just usually pop in a movie and never end up watching it as we're busy doing other things." Gabriella explained softly. Troy's one arm was around her as she was snuggled into his side and her head was lightly resting against his chest. She had his hand in her two hands and was just running her small fingers over his larger ones.

"He must be important to you." Troy stated in a quiet voice. He knew that Jason was important to Gabriella, and he knew that if their relationship was going to go far then he would eventually have to get along with his half brother.

"He is. He's probably one of the most important people in my life. But isn't that what a best friend is?" Gabriella asked. "Like Chad for you?"

Troy thought about that for a moment as he imagined his quirky best friend. "Yeah. You're right. All honesty though, I don't know what I would do without Chad. No matter how weird and spontaneous he may seem, he actually has good advice."

"And what advice would you need from him?" Gabriella asked as Troy's cheeks tinted pink.

He ducked his head a little and looked the other way so that Gabriella's smiling face wouldn't see. She quietly turned over so that she was laying on her stomach and facing him better. She tentatively ran her fingers around his chin.

He turned his head and captured her intruding fingers with his lips in which he pressed them lightly against her cold skin.

"Enough about me and Chad. Tell me some more things about you and Jason." Troy requested.

"Okay…" Gabriella slowly searched her mind. She lightly ran her fingers down Troy's chest and made intricate patterns. "When my mom was going through surgery and was in and out of the hospital for her brain tumor, the only other person I really talked to was Jason. I didn't understand why at the time I only talked to him the most, but it just happened. He was there every single day just holding my hand the whole way through." Gabriella forced a laugh as Troy's own hand curled upwards and wrapped itself behind Gabriella's head to massage lightly in a comforting way.

"I could never really sleep back then so I would be so, SO tired during the day at the hospital, so Jason would just hold me in those uncomfortable squishy chairs and let me sleep on his shoulder. Then when my dad would be at the hospital with my mom at night time Jason would come here and he could never sleep so we would end up watching these really corny black and white movies." Gabriella looked up with a faraway gaze in her eyes. Troy could tell that Gabriella was still coherent, but yet her mind was trapped as she was silently living through her memory that she spoke of.

"But we would never really WATCH the movies. We would just put them in, snuggle on the couch, and just stare straight forward. We never used to talk because what did it matter? I was sick of people telling me that everything was okay and he was tired of saying it."

Troy was speechless as Gabriella blinked a couple of times and that was that. She was done living through her memory and she smiled bashfully at him. "So yeah…that's one of my special memories with him. I now understand why I was able to talk to him instead of Sharpay and Taylor--besides the fact that we are best friends, because I knew that even though he didn't know it at the time, but he could make everything better."

"How so?" Troy asked as he was very curious as to understand Gabriella's way of thinking.

"Because I have this theory, okay?" Gabriella looked down at the button on Troy's shirt, all of a sudden more interested in that. "I know you're closer to someone who you spend almost everyday with, and well…that's me and Jase. We were very inseparable back then, and now we don't see each other as much, but we're best friends still."

"Because of me?" Troy asked.

"No." Gabriella reassured. "Definitely not because of you. It's because other things just get in the way and senior year everyone is busy, but anyways, back to my theory. I think since I am so close to him I just willingly put all my trust in him. I made myself believe that whatever he said would come true because at the time I just needed a--for lack of better terms--Fairy Godmother. I needed someone with a wand to make everything all better, and that's what Jason did." Gabriella admitted. "He told me the truth when everyone else held back. Even my dad lied a little bit to make me feel better."

Gabriella forced another laugh as Troy stared at her in awe. Here he was, with a girl who he remembered first taking an interest in ninth grade, laying in his arms telling one of her darkest secrets. He found that her looking and sounding more vulnerable than ever made her glow even more like an angel.

"I still remember when the doctor came out and explained something with these huge ass words, and I couldn't comprehend anything. Jason ended up going up to the nurse who just happened to walk by and asked her to explain things like we were in kindergarten. She gave us this dirty look--like we were lying--and then Jason just lost it. He started yelling and shouting profanities. Of course my dad was no where to be seen since he was in my mom's room and there was only one visitor at a time, but Jase ended up being thrown out of the hospital for being a potentially dangerous liability to others. If you knew him better than you would know that he loses his temper sometimes a little too easily."

"Believe me, I remember. I've seen him get into fights with West High." Troy said just as the phone rang throughout the house. Gabriella made no movement as she was busy laying flat on her back again. Troy noticed that she scooted away from him by at least a couple of inches. He wondered if it was because she thought he wouldn't want to hold her after her little memory that he asked her to share, or if she really just needed space to clear her head of her not-to-nice past. "Are you going to get that?"

"Nah. If it's important they'll leave a message." Gabriella said as she blinked back the unshed tears that gathered in her eye sockets while talking to Troy. She didn't want to be known as the girlfriend who cried. She wasn't a crier. Anyone who was close to her knew that. She could only remember two times crying throughout her whole life, and that was when she first learned how to ride a bike, but fell off. And then of course when she told Jason about her mother. Being a baby and crying doesn't count since babies cry all the time. Or at least that is what Gabriella told herself.

Anna Montez's voice rang throughout the house as the Montezs answering machine picked up. "Do you sometimes wish your mom's illness happened to someone else?" Troy asked.

"All the time." Gabriella breathed out. "I know that's the selfish answer, and that I'm probably supposed to say that out of everyone I know my mom was chosen because she is the strongest person, but I don't buy that bull crap. Just because she's one of the most mentally strongest people I know doesn't mean that she deserved a brain tumor."

"Gabriella?" A man's voice sounded throughout the living room and kitchen where the two downstairs phones were located.

"Is that…" Gabriella sat up as her two eye brows crinkled with her narrowed eyes.

"Andrew Cross?" Troy filled in with a bitter edge in his voice.

"Gabriella?" The voice called again as a sigh was heard. "This is Andrew Cross…pick up if you're there. I'm here with your dad down at the hospital. There's been an accident."

It all happened in a flash as Gabriella leapt off the floor and sprung for the phone across the armchair. She quickly turned it on before pressing it to her ear and mouth.

"Hello Mr. Cross? Is everything okay?" She said swiftly as Troy scrambled up and off the floor too. Gabriella was clearly upset as she listened for a minute before speaking in a voice that she had never used before around Troy. She sounded so desolate. Troy couldn't help but wonder how Jason could stand to be around Gabriella when she sounded like this without breaking down.

"I understand." She said with her eyes clenched shut while taking shallow breaths. "I'll be right down." Gabriella's eyes opened as shock radiated throughout her body. Her voice was small as she hung up, "Thank you."

"What's wrong Brie?" Troy asked as his mind only drew to one conclusion. If Mr. Cross was calling Gabriella, then that must mean that something happened to Jason. Troy wasn't ready to burst into tears like Gabriella was, but he never wanted to hear that Jason was in the hospital either.

"I have to go." Realization dawned upon her as her voice was nearly emotionless. Her face was in shock as it seemed to Troy from just watching her that she was completely out of it. Like she was just going along with everything, and not processing her movements. "I'll call you tomorrow Troy."

She started for the kitchen--where she knew in the back of her mind--that her car keys were on the hook with every other key they had for the house, garage, and cars.

"Whoa!" Troy walked double his speed as he jumped in front of Gabriella to stop her. He put his two hands on her shoulders to cease her movements. "Tell me what's up Brie. What do you mean you have to go? It's like eleven at night."

He bent his knees a little to be at her height. His eyes looked into her brown eyes that seemed to be getting darker and darker. He had never seen her like this before and it was somewhat scary.

"Talk to me Brie." He cooed.

"That was Mr. Cross telling me where my parents were." Troy's heart dropped to his stomach. Gabriella's voice was shaky as she spoke. "Um…apparently my mom…my mom…she's at the Coroners Office."

Gabriella waited for it to make sense in Troy's mind. She sidestepped his grip as it dawned upon his face and his bottom lip dropped open a fraction of an inch. She knew one thing, and one thing only. She just needed to get to the Coroners Office to be with her dad and Mr. Cross who apparently was with her mother when she…

"I have to go Troy. Mr. Cross said this happened a couple of hours ago. He left messages, but no one picked up." She shut her eyes as her hands ran over her mother's second spare key to her car. "God, I'm so stupid for not checking the stupid answering machine!" Gabriella exclaimed as first came shock, and now came anger.

"Don't do this Brie." Troy pleaded as he couldn't watch her beat herself up over not checking the machine.

"Don't do what Troy?!" Gabriella screeched. "She was my mother and I just…and she was at the store…and she just collapsed!" Tears came to Gabriella's eyes as her whole body shook with grief. "So please tell me Troy, don't do what?!"

"It's not your fault. I don't know what happened, but it's not your fault." He said in a smooth voice. He stepped closer to Gabriella as he took her two hands in his own. Gabriella struggled without even thinking about it. He was trying to comfort her, and she was trying to block him out. But after a moment of reluctance she gave in and let him put his arms around her.

Gabriella's sobs racked through her body as both fell to the floor. Troy holding Gabriella's body tight against his own; her head and face smothered into his hard chest. He put his chin on top of her head as he looked up at the bright ceiling. His own eyes glossing over as he could feel Gabriella's tears seeping through his shirt.

Gabriella's anger had quickly hid itself and now came the fear. All of her previous memories of her mother lying in the big white hospital bed came back to life and made itself more real, but now her mother was never going to get up again.

"I can't go down there. I can't…I just--"

"Shh…" Troy hushed as his warm fingers stroked through her hair. Gabriella's sobs still coming louder now than ever. "Everything's going to be--"

"Don't say that. Please," she pulled her head away to look up at him, "just don't say that." She dug down deep inside herself for an answer, and could only come up with one solution. She used her last ounce of physical strength to hoist herself up and off the ground. "I have to go still. It doesn't matter what I feel right now; that's being selfish and I can't be selfish right now. I have to be there for my dad and…Oh God." Gabriella's face paled.

"What?" Troy asked urgently.

"Jason. What am I supposed to tell Jason?" She cried in horror as her bottom lip quivered just thinking about it. "I can't tell my best friend this. He'd be so hurt and…and….I just can't even think about it."

"Brie, don't worry about Jason right now." Troy looked at her as no matter how hard he tried to comprehend it, he just couldn't understand how Gabriella could still be this nice sweet girl after just finding out her mother past away. She was still looking out for others. "She is your mother, not his. If anything, he should be comforting you and not the other way around."

"You don't get it Troy. I can't explain it right now, but…" Silent tears ran down her face as Gabriella violently wiped them away. "Oh God, I'm gonna be sick." Gabriella rushed out of the kitchen with her hand over her mouth.

Everything was so bright around her. She heard the living room clock play a little chime as that meant it was 11:15 now. The candle that was burning on the mantle piece of the fireplace burned like nothing was wrong in the world. Gabriella could still hear a car drive by their house as if someone hadn't just died in the grocery store. It was as if the world was moving on already.

It made her sicker then ever.

* * *

"Dad?" Gabriella croaked out as she entered the dark and dreary lobby that only had Mr. Cross and some other people separate from her dad waiting in the room.

Carlos stood as he put the clipboard down in his spot. His eyes were red as he had gone outside an hour earlier to let out his emotions. He was left with a feeling of disgust in his stomach as he had seen quite a few deaths in the family, but nothing compared to losing his wife.

"Ella." He said back as he engulfed his only daughter in his arms. He was almost beyond the point of where he could make coherent sentences, but it was like he had no choice with his daughter as she was one of the only people he had left now.

He held her close as his chin rested on top of her head that was buried against his jacket. He looked straight forward; almost expecting to see someone else walk in behind her. He at least thought Jason would come with her because he hadn't missed a thing when it came to sophomore year and Anna was first diagnosed, but then things changed and now he wouldn't have been surprised if he saw Troy walk in either.

"Did you come with someone?" Carlos whispered as Andrew was just left to sit down and watch the scene.

He had done more than enough. Andrew rushed over to the hospital; breaking at least twenty road rules, but he didn't care. The doctors rushed outside and they took Anna under their wing. He very shortly learned after threatening the secretary who wouldn't tell him information at first that Anna passed away. He had already called Carlos by that time, but soon had to call Carlos to tell him to just go to the Coroners Office instead so that they could examine the body to tell just exactly what happened in detail.

He could've gone home at any time that night. But for some reason; no matter how much Carlos and him disagreed, Andrew couldn't for the life of him force himself to leave. He knew that if it was Cassie or even one of his SONS then he wouldn't leave them; and Carlos was no different as Anna was like a second mother to Jason.

"I don't understand dad. If this happened at the grocery store then I would've heard the sirens going off through town. I just…what happened?" Gabriella asked as her voice got higher and higher with each word she spoke as she tried to keep her tears inside.

"She was at the store when it happened. Andrew was there and they called 911. But there was this huge accident right outside of town so the ambulance wasn't able to come right away. He rushed her to the emergency room as quickly as possible." Carlos explained with a lot of strength as he was doing everything emotionally possible to keep his emotions at bay around his daughter. "You should probably sit down Sweetie."

He tried to lead her over to the chair as Gabriella jumped out of his arm reach. "No!" She exclaimed right before she looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's just…I don't want to sit down."

"Okay. Did you eat yet?" Her dad asked as she shook involuntarily. Even wearing a leather jacket wasn't enough to keep her warm in a Coroner's office.

"It's 11:40. I ate."

"Are you thirsty? Because I think I saw a vendee machine down the hall." Carlos asked as he had to be doing something in order to not break down.

"I'm fine." Gabriella answered stiffly as she crossed her small arms in front of her stomach; cradling nothing but air.

"Are you cold. Because that jacket doesn't look too warm."

Gabriella looked down at the jacket that she took from her mother's closet. She couldn't believe that she wore it to the Coroner's office. She felt mortified at the mere thought of never being able to return it to it's owner.

"Can you stop with the twenty questions dad? I'm just…" Gabriella looked around as she took in the other people down there. "I don't know." She walked over to the seat that was next to her dad's.

Carlos followed her actions as being her dad came first in his life right now. He had to keep his priorities in check no matter what the situation.

"I have to finish filling out these forms; just tell me if there's anything I can get you." Carlos leaned back as he picked up the stupid forms the secretary insisted that he fill out.

Gabriella snuggled into his side like she used to do when she was younger. He picked up his one arm and draped it over her shoulder to pull her closer. He kissed the top of her head before he realized that a drop of something warm fell onto his blue jean clad leg.

Gabriella was silently crying again.

"Just hold me."

Carlos couldn't even remember a time when Gabriella asked him to hold her for comfort. A year and a half ago this was Jason's job, and now he was no where to be seen.

Andrew was playing with his cell phone in his hands before gently nudging Carlos as to not to disturb Gabriella, and motioned with his one free hand to his electronic device.

Carlos seemed to get the idea that Andrew had to made a phone call and nodded his head silently telling him that he could go.

And so Andrew did as he swiftly left the two Montezs' who looked like they had been destroyed.

* * *

Troy rang the doorbell awkwardly as he couldn't get the picture of Gabriella's crying face out of his mind. He had dropped her off at the hospital telling her that he would check in shortly. It wasn't his place to follow her in and disrupt anything that might be happening between her father and deceased mother. Troy would've felt wrong just opposing on Coach Montez in the hospital like that.

Troy rang the doorbell once again as there was no answer. He looked around the wrap around porch to the almost perfect looking house that was about ten sizes too big for only three people. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door right before the porch light was flicked on.

He squinted his eyes to adjust as the dark red door was opened and the woman's voice questioned, "Andrew?"

Troy looked down at his feet as the screen door was pushed open and a bathrobe clad Cassie Cross looked at him through confused eyes.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you might be someone else." The older woman said as she hadn't heard from her husband for hours, and was starting to get to the point of hysterics.

"That's okay." Troy mumbled as he shifted from foot to foot. Gabriella might not be ready to tell Jason about her mother, but he needed to know. If Troy learned anything that night, then it was that Gabriella needed Jason. End of story; there was no way around that. Jason was her rock and he kept her in balance through rough times. And it was Gabriella's kindness and good heart that was making her act so selfless when it came to Jason. Why should she have to go through the pain of knowing she lost her mother that night, when Jason stayed at home oblivious?

Troy looked up and looked Mrs. Cross in the eye. She had green eyes and light brown hair that was pulled back into a high pony tail. She could've pulled off looking like a college student if she were to step foot on the U of A campus.

"I know it's late," Troy explained, "but I have to see Jason."

The grandfather clock that stood tall behind Cassie chimed at exactly midnight. She nearly jumped out of her skin in fright. She looked momentarily stunned before she replied.

"I'm sorry Troy, but he's sleeping."

"I know where your husband is Mrs. Cross." Troy swallowed his bitterness as he kept the mental picture of Gabriella in his mind.

"Wha--"

"Please. Just let me see your son. I can explain after that." Troy insisted as he did his best to put on the most charming look he could muster. He had his hands stuffed in his dark blue jeans as he looked up at her with a flick of his hair.

Cassie opened the door wider.

"Come in Troy."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	22. Mutual

**Author's Note--So I realize that some of my readers for this story are upset that Anna died. I didn't do it for the fun of it or anything. I fully came into this story knowing from the beginning that Anna wasn't going to make it. I know I've hinted in previous chapters that something wasn't quite right with her and her health, and I know that a lot of you guys thought it was unexpected for her to die, but it's going to fit into the story. It really will; and I'm fully backing up my original idea for this. I'm not going to budge on bringing her back to life. Also, I'm not going to stay away from the whole death thing. People die and I know that not a lot of stories on this fanfiction have people dying halway through the story, but I like for my stories to be different. And I think it's a big bonus for you guys to be feeling upset because that at least means that I'm doing something right as an author by making you guys feel something when it comes to this story.**

**However, I do want to say thank you to whoever did review last chapter. I know Anna was a great person and mother, but it really made me even more sure of this event when I saw everyone who took their time to review. **

**Thanks.**

* * *

Cassie opened the door wider.

"Come in Troy."

Troy was confused when he had heard Cassie use his first name, but then again he shouldn't have been that surprised as after all, she was married to his biological father. Troy stepped inside the house that was kept perfectly clean. The house had a cold feeling to it as he could tell that Cassie probably spent almost all her time when she's home perfecting it. That or she hired someone to do it for her.

Troy walked up the stairs like Mrs. Cross had instructed. Pictures aligned the wall as the shadows clouded his line of vision. Troy couldn't help but look at the pictures of the smiling people. He passed one of a younger looking Jason standing in between a smiling Cassie and Andrew. Troy had to push the thought of 'that could've been me' out of his head as any man like Andrew who could just leave his first born child and start a new family wasn't worth getting to know.

Troy looked around as the upstairs hallway made a giant U shape. The stairs were right in the middle as Troy turned left to make it to Jason's room. He passed other various rooms while he noticed briefly a certificate hanging on the wall that was dedicated to Jason who had apparently gotten straight A's one school year.

Troy found the last door in the hallway and took a deep breath. He had known after dropping off Gabriella at the hospital that he couldn't just impose on Carlos and make himself at home down there, but he did know of another boy who could do exactly just that.

Troy hesitantly knocked on the door. He had planned to go over to Jason's house. He just didn't know what he was going to say to get him moving out the door to Gabriella.

Troy was almost scared when his hand went for the doorknob. It was midnight; he didn't expect Jason to answer if he was a heavy sleeper. Troy lightly pushed the door open and let his mind adjust to the dark room that had the hallway light shining into it now.

There were posters on the walls of basketball players, various trophies on shelves with little kids on top holding basketballs, and then on the bedside table next to Jason was a picture of Gabriella and him. Jason was crouching down on his knees in front of a brick wall with Gabriella standing directly behind him, her hands encircling around his neck as her side of her face was pressed up against his own. They didn't look that much younger than what they were right now.

Troy almost snorted at this picture in distaste. He wondered how Jason ever screwed a girl with a picture like that right next to his bed. How could any girl sleep with him as that picture just looked at them. But then again, Gabriella had a whole bulletin board of her and Jason, and Troy had to wonder if that's what scared other guys away; the pictures showing that Gabriella and Jason might not be so platonic as they say they are.

Troy stepped into the room and quickly turned on the bedside table light, and then shut the bedroom door. Jason didn't stir as his covers were pulled halfway up his body and he was laying on his stomach. Troy rolled his eyes as Jason didn't move an inch. He looked around the floor of the room and noticed that his room was about the same as his with clothes thrown around randomly.

Troy picked up a towel by the very edge and hit Jason with it. Jason still didn't move as Troy hit him harder now.

"Get your ass up Cross." Troy muttered as his half brother turned over. Troy didn't want to get to the point of where he would actually have to touch his bare skin to get him up. There was just something weird about doing this.

Jason had gone to bed around ten o'clock. He had left at about the same time that Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad had from the club. Troy and Gabriella had stayed a little bit later as they were busy talking to the band. When Jason got home he went upstairs to crash. He had actually enjoyed himself. When Chad invited him to go along he didn't know what to expect. Chad had never actually specifically told him who they were going out with, and when he stuck around at the club he actually thoroughly enjoyed himself. He got to meet new people who he had only seen or heard about at school.

It was like a whole new world was being opened up to him. But along with the whole new world; he was tired. And him being tired means that he's a heavy sleeper who's usually grumpy when he gets woken up. So when he opened his eyes slowly and saw that Troy was standing above him, and was in fact the reason why he was waking up at midnight he let out a small chuckle indicating just how worn out he was that night.

"This has got to be some joke." Jason mumbled as his one hand rubbed at his eyes to clear them from their sleep. He expected Troy to be gone when he reopened his eyes, but no such luck as Troy just stood there rolling his eyes.

"Very real Cross." Troy informed him quietly.

"What are you doing here? And more importantly, how did you get in?" He sat up more comfortably in his bed as the covers rolled down his body even more; showing off a little strip of his red plaid boxers.

Troy opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it. A solemn look taking over his already brooding face. He hadn't thought this far ahead. But, however, he figured he could've just blurted it out. Told Jason the quickest way possible as to try to save Gabriella from the pain as soon as possible, but looking at his half brother in the moment, it was a lot harder than what he anticipated. Even though they didn't get along; it was still hard to tell Jason that his second mother was gone, and that their dad was the one who took her to the hospital.

"Obviously I'm not dreaming or you would be someone else." Jason mused to himself before smirking at Troy and narrowing his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here? Did MY dad let you in? You know, just because Gabi and you are dating, doesn't mean that we're buddy-buddy right now." Jason pointed out. "Which also means that you don't really have the right to come over to MY house and wake me up."

"Oh my God!" Troy complained. "Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" He asked. "I KNOW it's your house. I KNOW Andrew is YOUR dad. And in fact, I couldn't care less about him."

"Well then what the hell has your panties in a bunch that you have to come barging into my room to wake me?" Jason exclaimed as his blood started to bubble. He didn't like being confused, and that was what Troy made him.

"I didn't come barging into your room. And if I did then you wouldn't have heard me since you were fucking sleeping." Troy pointed out.

"That's what normal people do at midnight." Jason shot right back like he was a stubborn ten year old. Both brothers glared at each other as Jason was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence. "What the fuck do you want?"

"It's about Brie." Troy mumbled as his whole demeanor changed.

Jason allowed a puzzled look to cross his face before blinking it away for a blank expression instead. There was something about Troy's tone that scared him. "What about her? Is she okay?"

All of a sudden wondering how Troy got into his house in the first place left Jason's mind. Hating his half brother left his veins as he sat up straighter and swung his legs over the bed and to the ground. He reached the floor with his hand to collect his black sweatpants with their school's name on the front left hand side.

Troy waited for Jason to slide on his sweat pants. He knew that Jason knew something was up now with Gabriella and it was very bad. Troy didn't even have to say anything else other than 'It's about Brie', and that just proved how much Jason cared for her as it was late at night, and he was getting dressed to probably get ready to go find her.

"I mean, she knows that you're herer? Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Jason asked as his mind was completely blank on the fact that Troy was his half brother. He just needed to know what Troy meant by what he said.

Troy swallowed as he looked down at the ground. It was a lot easier to look down at the ground than at Jason's expecting eyes. "Not exactly…"

Jason nearly ran to his closet as he took out a red sweat shirt and started slipping it on. His words were muffled by the thick material, "She's okay, though. Right?"

"Physically? Yeah." Troy mumbled again guiltily for knowing what was wrong with Gabriella and prolonging it for Jason. He really didn't mean too, but there was just something about telling someone that their second mother died.

"Bolton!" Jason's anxious voice rang throughout his room. "Troy...throw me a bone here. You can't just come over into MY room and tell me that something is wrong with my best friend. So you either tell me the easy way, or I'll make it extremely difficult for you." He threatened.

Troy had to wonder if Jason would be making threats after he found out about Anna. Probably not as Troy didn't even know if Jason would fully comprehend the situation throughout the shock of the horrible news.

"I'm sorry Cro--Jason." Troy couldn't let his distaste that was slowly dissipating for the other boy get in the way of this news.

Jason didn't know if it was because of being tired that made him even more nervous and worried about Troy in his room, but he knew he didn't like Troy's tone as it made his toes curl in the spot.

"What would you need to be sorry about?"

"Brie's down at the Coroners Office with Andrew and Coach Montez." Troy explained slowly.

Jason didn't care about his dad at the time. "But where's Anna?…" Jason let the sentence linger in the air as it slowly dawned upon why they were down at the Coroners Office so late.

Troy watched as Jason's mouth closed slowly, his eyes wide with fright. His hands were slowly shaking; matching his trembling finger tips. His eyes closed for mere seconds before opening to reveal glossed over eyes. Troy didn't know whether to just leave or to stay and try to confront him even more.

Something inside of Troy--whether it be the brotherly instinct that would always be within each boy, even if they both denied it all the time, or just the fact that Troy wasn't a heartless bastard who would leave someone at their time of need--he stood his ground.

"I'm sorry Jason." Troy apologized.

"Don't be." His raspy reply came after seconds of hesitation. "You didn't know her. It's fine."

"I might not have known her like you, but I did live next to the Montezs for about eleven years now. I know it's not the same, but…you know, if you need to talk…" Troy trailed off as that sentence rolled off his tongue awkwardly.

Jason busied himself by going over to his dresser to retrieve his car keys. "Thanks, but I don't do that. I'm fine."

Troy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Okay, um…Brie doesn't know that I told you. So she's gonna be surprised when you show up down there."

Jason still had his back turned towards Troy as he pretended that he was fiddling with one of his basketball bobble heads that he had near his other little trinkets that had collected over the years.

"Right. I um…" There was nothing left to say between the two brothers. "…thanks."

Troy nodded his head even though Jason couldn't see. "Okay, so…I'm gonna go."

Right before Troy could leave the room, Jason turned back around. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you tell me and not stay with Gabi like I would've done?" Jason asked as he tried his hardest to keep the tremble out of his tone.

Troy took a silent deep breath. "Because she needs you right now. She believes that you can make everything better."

Troy swore he could see a silent tear fall down one of Jason's pale cheeks.

"…thanks Troy."

"For the record Jason? I don't believe you." Troy stated softly. "What you said just now about not telling me and staying with Brie? I think you would've done the right thing."

"How would you know I wouldn't just be my usual selfish conceited self?" Jason shot back.

Troy gave him a small smile. "Because I don't think Brie would be best friends with a selfish bastard."

The two brothers shared a small matching smile.

* * *

Gabriella was waiting for her dad as it had been close to forty minutes since she arrived. She was beyond tired. She was beyond upset. She was beyond reason as she just couldn't fathom why God would take away such a perfect human being who did nothing on Earth besides help other people.

She sat curled up in the uncomfortable chair as her dad was busy sitting straight across one of the three secretaries filling out the last of the forms. The Doctor had come out to talk to them about what had happened, and Gabriella couldn't help herself but to somewhat blame her dad and mom that there were chances something might show up unexpectedly and take her life if no one was able to treat her.

"Gabi?" A husky voice questioned quietly as it was in that mere whisper that she was able to tell just who that voice belonged too. His dad had gone home just ten minutes earlier after the doctor left them to mull over the consequences of the aneurysm.

"Jase?" Her voice came out weak.

Jason knew Gabriella wasn't the kind of girl to cry in public. There were only certain exceptions, but even when she's down at the city's coroners office where her mother's body was located, she still didn't shed a tear in front of him.

"Hey Buddy." He tried to keep his tone at least a little light hearted for his best friend, but he couldn't as he nearly collapsed in the chair next to her. His arms engulfed Gabriella as she did a complete ninety degrees in her seat to be facing him with only the armrest in between their bodies. "I came as soon as I heard."

"Your dad told you?" She asked in a higher tone than normal. Tears were on the brink of her eyes again, but she wasn't that kind of girl to willingly let her emotions get a hold of her. In a lot of ways, she was like her mother.

Jason hesitated, but she didn't notice as she had one of her hands wrapped around the middle of his back, and the other was entwined with his neck. Her short finger nails digging slightly into the soft skin; but Jason couldn't feel as he chose to block out all other emotions and thoughts that didn't have to deal with Gabriella's hurt and pain.

"Yeah." It wasn't a lie as Jason left the house after Troy. But he knew he couldn't just show up and be the way he was around Gabriella. He needed time to collect his last sane thoughts so that he could be just that little bit stronger around her; even though he wasn't doing much better than she was. But as he parked his car in the parking lot, he just sat there. He took in the various people that actually showed up in that part of the hospital building. It was almost too depressing to watch. Right when he saw his dad leave the building, he noticed that he was talking on his cell phone. It was then Jason pulled out his cell that was put on silent and saw that he had one new message. So in ways, his dad did tell him.

"He came home, and here I am." Telling Gabriella that Troy told him would just complicate things to a whole new level.

"I'm sorry I didn't call." Gabriella whispered as to control the tears gathering in her eyes. She closed her eyes again as her face stayed stationed in the side of Jason's neck.

Jason would've laughed if it was any other situation that his best friend was thinking about him before herself. "That's okay."

"No. No it's not because…'cause…I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm feeling. I don't know how to act when you find out one of your parents is never coming back." She finally broke. The sobbing in her kitchen with Troy was just a pre-show as she just lost herself in Jason's arms.

She was sick of feeling this way, and it was only the first night.

* * *

"I don't understand." Sharpay whispered from her spot in the Baylors' basement.

"What's there to understand?" Taylor asked. "It's simple really. Her mom had an aneurysm where the tumor used to be in her head; the doctors didn't find one because sometimes they're not detectable, and now…" Taylor trailed off as she leaned her head down onto her hand that was propped up by the armrest of the couch she was sitting on. Her depressed tone taking over her body.

"I just…the funeral. I don't understand." Sharpay was close to tears. "I've never been to one before."

The five kids in the basement--Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Troy--were silent as they could hear footsteps from up above. They knew it wasn't Zeke's parents as it could only be the sounds coming from their two other friends.

"It's complicated baby." Zeke whispered before Gabriella's soft voice could be heard as Jason and Gabriella started waking down the steps.

"It's crazy over at my house. We have family flying in left and right."

"It'll get better. I promise." Jason reassured as they came into view.

Gabriella froze next to her friend as she took in the extra two people in the room. When Jason told her that they were just going over to Zeke's house for a little studying since she had missed two days of school and a lot of work, Gabriella thought that he just meant that only Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke would be there. Not that she minded Chad and Troy being there, but she hadn't seen Troy since Wednesday night.

Gabriella's and Troy's eyes locked as they seemed to block out everyone around them. Even after losing her mother Troy decided that Gabriella still looked like the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Even just wearing tight fitting jeans and a cotton t-shirt she still looked great. He didn't mind the little bags under her eyes indicating that she hadn't slept for a while. He didn't care that her eyes were a little red from the crying. He was just glad that she came out of her room for some air and to hang out with her friends.

Gabriella's breathing became shallow as she studied her boyfriend in front of her. Here she was, looking like some crazy person who hadn't had a decent sleep in quite awhile, and he's looking like a God with his perfect hair, smile, and eyes. She hadn't been avoiding him long enough for him to know it yet, but the truth was, she just didn't know how to act. He was there when she found out. He held her on the kitchen floor when she couldn't handle it anymore. Then he just disappeared that night, and she understood, as no one wanted to be around waiting to hear the bad news.

"So, should we start the studying?" Chad's voice broke through as Gabriella flinched a little coming out of her stare and forced a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's why we're here, aren't we?" Gabriella asked as she walked first to join the small circle of her friends around the coffee table where other school books were.

"Gabi…" Taylor started, but Gabriella shook her head. She knew Taylor well enough to know that she just wanted to say some comforting words; hoping things would get better.

"Don't. It's fine." Gabriella looked at her with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Anyone who had an I.Q would be able to tell that was fake. "Really."

Troy watched Gabriella's stiff movements as she swiped her hair out of her face and put it in a messy high pony tail. Jason was one step behind her with his hand on the small of her back.

"Seriously, Jase, I'm fine." Gabriella insisted as he backed off a little and took a step back. "Now are we going to start, or what?"

"I could use some help with math." Troy spoke softly as someone had to get the ball moving.

Gabriella turned to look at him again as he was sitting on the couch with Taylor; a cushion in between them both. She thought it would be more awkward than this. He had seen her at one of her weakest points in life, but with the way that he was softly smiling at her like it was so natural for him to be there, everything seemed okay in that moment.

"Okay. I hear that there's a test on Tuesday." She grabbed Troy's trig book off of the coffee table and sat down right next to him. She put both of her feet underneath her as Troy went to the page that he was having trouble with.

Jason and Chad broke up into discussions about the up and coming game that was going to be taking place on Tuesday night; as Zeke, Sharpay, and Taylor started on their own homework. Everyone in the moment pretended that nothing was wrong. That the two brothers in the room were getting along fine. That Sharpay wasn't still skeptical of Troy being around Gabriella. That the girl sitting next to Troy Bolton didn't just lose a mother.

Everything was perfect for them in their own imaginary world.

* * *

Gabriella stood in front of her mirror in her bathroom connected to her room. She just stared as she was in her pajamas for the night; consisting of a navy blue t-shirt and plaid boxer shorts. She just stared at her reflection in the mirror. She seemed different as her intrigued eyes scrutinized herself down to the last freckle showing.

Her awkward fingers reached out delicately to trace the contours of her face. She started with her head shape, slowly moving to trace her eyes, nose, and barely parted lips. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as her other hand was tightly gripping the white marble counter edge.

Hanging out with her friends was a great distraction for what was to come in the next day. But now that she was alone and her dad was out with his parents and her mother's parents arranging the last details of the funeral for the next day, she was home to an empty house. Her aunts and uncles were staying at close motels that were located within twenty minutes of her house. So she at least didn't have to worry about putting up a show around them too.

She even managed to fool Jason as she constantly had to tell him that she was fine, but she did it nonetheless. It just made it easier on everyone if she was fine, and so she didn't need anyone believing otherwise that she wasn't okay. As long as she had these moments where she was along to wallow in her grief, then she would be okay. She wasn't that type of girl to draw attention to herself by causing a scene with her tears.

So that was why she missed school Thursday. She stayed inside her room; away from the rest of the world that was moving on without her. She went through spurts of time where she would be just laying there, looking up at her ceiling, and then spontaneously just burst out into silent tears. She couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks as memory after memory flashed through her mind. Things she didn't think she ever would remember played through her mind helplessly.

When Friday came about, she was all cried out. She busied herself by cleaning out her closest. She thought she was done with the whole tear thing. She had lasted more than ten hours without her eyes getting wet. But when she saw the blue shirt that her mom wanted her to wear for Wednesday night, she felt like she was put back into Thursday's self as she just let the tears run freely down her face.

Gabriella pulled her finger tips away from the cold glass mirror. She finished splashing cool water on her face before making her way into her room. It was already getting kind of late for her dad and grandparents to be out, but there was a lot of last minute things to take care of.

It was the rustling of the tree outside of her window that startled her as she was a lot more jumpy nowadays. She quickly walked over to the door when Troy's body became clear. When she opened the door he was standing there with a blank expression on his face. He looked at her through saddened eyes that hadn't changed in the past three days.

"Can I come in?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Always." She stepped aside for him to enter, and then silently closed the door as she took the time facing away from him to take a calming breath. There was no use in getting worked up around him again.

"Today went good, yeah?" He murmured as it seemed to Gabriella that he didn't really know what to say either in their situation.

"Yeah. It went better than expected." She turned around and swore that his voice sounded farther away than what he was really. "It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be."

"For us or in general?" Troy asked before he could stop himself.

Their eyes locked as both nearly took a step towards each other.

"Us. I um…sorry that I haven't been around lately." She apologized.

Troy took the giant two leaps between them and locked his arms around her neck. He looked her square in the eye as he bent to lower himself so he was at eye level with her. "Don't do that Brie. You don't need to apologize."

"I don't know what else to do then." She whispered.

"I should be apologizing if anything--" He was cut off by her lips on his. They still tasted the same. They still felt the same. They still made his heart beat faster and his stomach clench up in excitement. When she pulled back he looked at her like she was insane. "What was that for? Because if you're not okay with this, then--" He was cut off again by her warm lips on his. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss kissing her and just talking about random things.

"Troy, I'm grieving. That doesn't mean that my lips stopped working." Gabriella cracked a small smile as their foreheads rested against one another.

"I just don't want to push you." He hushed.

"Come on. Let's talk." Gabriella lead him over to her bed as they both sat down. Gabriella sat near the head of the bed cross legged as Troy sat near the end of the bed with his back against the wall. "Now what were you saying about pushing me?"

Troy sighed lightly. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want too." He offered as he looked down at his hands that were resting on his knees that had come up near his chest.

"I think being in a relationship requires that we talk about these things."

Troy knew that Gabriella was right. He looked at her as his eyes lingered on her perfect face. He would do anything for her in that moment; all she had to do was ask. "After your mom…you know…and you are really hurting--which is understandable." Troy added very quickly as to not offend her. "But when you're around Jason, everyone with eyes can tell that you at least have some hope in your eyes. You're happy Brie, and I really do believe you now when you say that Jason can make everything better for you."

Gabriella let his words linger in her mind as she switched her positions. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs for safety. "Is that what you really think? That I don't or won't need you anymore?" She finally asked in a timid voice.

Troy could sense the hurt in her voice as he quickly crawled over to her and sat right by her side. "Brie, I don't want you even more upset because of my stupid thinking. Please, just forget I said anything."

Gabriella looked Troy square in the eye. "The past two days I almost thought the same thing. Why should you get stuck within my problems when we've only been really going out for a week? I won't deny that I didn't kind of avoid you because I thought it would be too hard to deal with my feelings for you and my mom at the same time, but…"

Troy's hand that was resting on his knee was lightly lifted up by Gabriella's curious fingers. She ran her cold fingers over his warm ones; tracing the little lines that made up his rough skin.

"…Now I know I need you. Everything was hard before today. I could barely pull myself out of bed. But then today I thought would be even harder because around our friends, I'd have to act like everything was normal. But then I saw you." Gabriella swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. "And things just disappeared. It didn't matter that I had just lost my mom. Because even though Jason was with me, you were there too. I was sitting right next to you and you just…I don't know." Gabriella shyly looked up to see that Troy was staring intently at her. "All I know is that you made me feel better than what I've felt like lately, and you didn't even know it."

She took a much needed breath before looking him square in the eye again.

"I need you Troy Bolton in my life. Don't think otherwise."

Troy smiled as he loosened his body up and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's small body. She snuggled up into his side as she could hear his heart beating through his t-shirt.

"For the record Brie, I need you also. We've been spending so much time together that I can't even remember a time when we haven't talked. Isn't that weird?" He mused.

"No." Gabriella declared strongly as she wrapped both arms around him. She let her body slouch a little bit more as she was more so laying on the bed now rather than sitting on it. "Because I feel the same way."


	23. I Think We All Need a Vacation

**Author's Note--I refer to the movie Titanic in this chapter. It's not like a full fledge summary or anything, but it's talking about one scene and so I apologize if someone hasn't seen the movie yet.**

* * *

Troy wasn't one for small talk with parents who he particularly didn't know. In this case, standing at the bottom of the stairs to Jason's house with Cassie five feet away, was one of the most uncomfortable positions Troy was in. It also didn't help that Troy could swear he was hearing his biological father ruffling a newspaper in the background--coming somewhere from the kitchen on the other side of the house.

Troy stood looking down at the ground with his hands clutching deeply into his pant pockets. He snuck a small glance up at Cassie who had the phone to her ear.

"I'm telling you mom. He won't come out of his room to talk to me or Andrew. He's not going to want to talk to you." Cassie's distraught voice almost whined as if she had this conversation a thousand times before then.

She had let Troy into her house once again as it was Sunday; four hours until the funeral. Troy wasn't dressed yet as he was wearing just his average loose fitting blue jeans and a blue t-shirt that showed off his biceps that kept getting bigger and bigger each week from basketball.

He was just about to ask if he could see Jason when Cassie's cell phone rang and the older woman apologized before taking it, telling Troy that it was her mother.

"Mom," Cassie did an eye roll, "He's going through a hard time right now. He just…he won't eat. He won't sleep. He won't talk to anyone other than Gabriella. Andrew and I ran out of ideas on how to help him."

Troy looked up at the mention of Jason not doing anything that his mother had said on the phone. Troy couldn't recall seeing Jason at school on Thursday or Friday along with Gabriella, but he at least knew Gabriella was at her house. His mind must've been so concentrated on her and her father missing basketball practice that he just forgot about Jason in the couple of classes they shared together.

It had seemed as if things were getting better on Saturday. Their friends had all gotten together, and Gabriella and Jason had both been smiling. He must have underestimated their acting skills as they both managed to fool everyone else that they were alright. But most importantly, if Jason was at home sulking in his own grief, and Gabriella wasn't with him, then that must have meant that she didn't know about him. Jason must not have told Gabriella at all about how he was feeling; and in ways Troy respected that. It meant Jason was putting her needs before his own, but in other means, it meant Jason might be suffering more than most people.

"I'm sorry Troy. Sometimes my mom can talk without getting sick of hearing herself." Cassie was already dressed for the funeral Troy noticed as she was wearing a very respectable black cocktail dress that hugged off her modest features. "What can I do for you?"

Suddenly asking to see Jason again felt like an even bigger deal than a minute before when Troy didn't know what was going through the basketball captain's head.

"Um…that's okay Mrs. Cross. I was just here to talk to Jason." His dazzling blue eyes looked through the hair that fell in front of his eyes. "It's kind of…about later today."

"Oh." Her voice peeped and than realization dawned on her that he was talking about the funeral later that evening. "Oh! Yes, go on right up. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She said politely with a tight smile as her orbs sparkled with memories of who everyone in town was saying goodbye to that night.

Troy casually turned around, or as casually as he could before scurrying up the stairs. He didn't look twice at the pictures that had been out of his mind the past three days. He just headed straight to Jason's room and knocked quietly on the door.

"I told you mom, I don't want to talk!" Jason's raspy voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Troy sighed as he let his forehead momentarily fall against the door. How was he expected to talk to Jason when he wasn't even sure if Jason could handle the task? Much less the context that the principal is asking of them?

The brown haired boy took a deep breath before replying, "It's me Cross. We need to talk."

Troy pulled away from the door a little as the cool air around him took over the sticky feeling he had on his skin. The door opened a second later and a disheveled looking Jason stood before him. It looked like he hadn't slept since he heard the news about Anna. And now that he had no strength at his side--his strength being Gabriella without her even knowing it--he looked even more miserable than Troy would've thought.

Things were supposed to get better, but from what Troy has heard and seen, things haven't even begun.

"Look, if it's about tomorrow and practice, I'm not going to miss. I'll still be able to play in the game if I spend an extra hour lifting weights." Jason croaked out without even trying to hold back just how distressed he was feeling.

"No man. That's not at all what I came over here for." Troy looked his brother up and down and noticed he must have been in the middle of getting ready as he was wearing his good dress pants with a white dress shirt only halfway buttoned up. A tie hanging limply on his shoulders. "I got a call from the principal today. He said he couldn't get a hold of you?"

Jason rolled his eyes as his carefree personality still shined through at times. He used his arm that was stationed against the frame of the door as momentum; pushing off to turn around and walk back into his room, leaving Troy to venture in on his own free will.

"What did he want THIS time?" It was fairly obvious that Jason was used to getting phone calls from Principal Matsui. "We haven't gotten into fights for a while now." Jason mused more to himself.

"It's actually about what's going down today." Troy watched as Jason's breathing slowed down for a second as he turned his back on him to busy himself by gingerly looking down at the picture he kept on his bedside table. Troy took an advancing step towards him. "He wanted to know if the whole basketball teams were going to be there. You know, the freshmen team, JV team, and varsity?"

"Yeah, I know what basketball TEAMS mean." He snapped before he shook his head and tried his best counting to ten to calm down a little. The little sleep he was getting finally catching up to him. "So what's up with that man?"

"It seems that Coach Montez is a very respected person within the school board. But not just at East High, did you also know he does all these Community ED leagues for like elementary school so that they can play in mini leagues around town?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I used to play in those."

"Well at least more than half of Albuquerque knows him. He is on the school board, he teaches all high school students at East High, he takes his time with little kids, and he has a very big impact on kids. Not to mention that Mrs. Montez did the same thing, but with other foundations. Principal Matsui got together with the school's administrators, and they collected money to buy some flowers and a big card that almost everyone at school signed Friday."

"I'm starting to get a headache Bolton. Where do we come into this?" Jason asked while rubbing the side of his face in distaste of this whole situation.

"He wants the varsity basketball team to present this to him during the ceremony. And since you're captain and I'm co-captain, he wants you to be the one to hand the things over." Troy looked up tentatively at Jason as he finally decided to turn around. "It only makes since with how close you are with them."

Jason looked Troy in the eye. He had planned on going to the funeral. He really had. Whether Gabriella needed him or not, he was going to go since he owed that to Anna Montez. The woman who took his mother's spot when she was never home when he was a child growing up. He could barely talk now, what made Troy think that he could talk at the funeral with the casket being lowered into the ground?

"No." Jason breathed out in surprise at his own resistance that showed itself right away.

"What?" Troy blinked in confusion.

"I can't." He rasped out as his skin was starting to overheat. Just the four buttons already in place on his shirt seemed to be suffocating him. He desperately started undoing them as he could feel his throat constricting. "He can't make me."

Troy was afraid of this answer. He knew that there was a big chance of Jason's disapproval once he heard his mom talking on the phone; that's what made this even more awkward.

"Jase…" Troy tried to gain his attention by using the beautiful brunette's nickname for him. He watched as Jason's numb fingers pried at the white buttons. The flimsy white dress shirt falling off of the basketball stars back. "Just wait a sec. Can't you at least think about it?"

Jason shut his eyes violently. He didn't even know if he could make it through the service without crying. He knew his dad wasn't going to cry. He knew that Coach Montez wasn't going to cry in public--even though Coach Montez would probably be dying on the inside. He knew that Gabriella wasn't the type of girl to cry in public. But he was if the circumstances were right, and there was only one circumstance that would leak liquid from his eyes. Anna Montez's final goodbye.

"Think about it Jason, all you have to do is give the flowers to Coach Montez, and I give him the card. It wouldn't be right if I just did it. I hardly knew her compared to you." Troy was practically grasping at thin air as Jason shook his head adamantly.

"You hardly knew her at all." He accused of Troy as his thick fingers ran through his wild hair.

Both boys stared at each other. Cold brown locking with ice blue. A brotherly connection had to have been made as Troy nodded his head in understanding.

"Fair enough. I'll just ask Zeke."

* * *

The ceremony had been beautiful. The outside weather had been cooperating so far as they held the service outside instead of in a church. Enough body heat was down in the dark cemetery to light up anyone's future. Anyone that is if their name wasn't Gabriella Montez or Jason Cross. There were so many people down there as Gabriella could only guess that half the stores in town were closed since no one was around.

Music was playing as people started to disperse back to the church that also had a banquet hall in it; enough where everyone could fit and get the food that caterers had brought in. A piano sat close to the grave as this had to have been a first time that Gabriella had seen a piano actually get toed down to play outside. The pianist being the girl Gabriella's mom had talked about who played during Sunday services, Kelsi Neilson.

Gabriella couldn't help but stare as Kelsi's thin fingers ran fluidly over the black and white keys. She was so transfixed on the girl who she has never seen before at school that she didn't notice the warm hand that was placed on her shoulder.

"Ella, it's time to go." Her dad whispered hoarsely.

She looked up at him with wide eyes as she stood up numbly. Her grandparents' salt and peppered hair already blending into the sea of people moving towards the exit.

"Just a minute." Gabriella breathed. "Please? I promise I won't be long."

Carlos looked behind himself as the freshly dug dirt seemed to be mocking him. "I'll wait by the car."

"No, I can walk." Gabriella looked at him meekly. She wrapped her pea coat jacket around her small framer tighter. "It's a little less than a mile. I know where I'm going." She reassured him. She couldn't leave without having a private moment with her mother.

Carlos glanced around worriedly as she was the only thing he had left. It was hard to let her go do her own things too. But he knew that there was nothing else he could do for her. Not even Jason could do anything for her as he couldn't even support himself when it came to the basketball team bringing the flowers and card forward. Carlos nodded his head weakly.

"Don't be long Sweetie."

"I won't."

Carlos was about to walk away when something pulled on his heart, "I love you."

Gabriella looked up in surprise. "I love you too."

He walked silently away as didn't hear Gabriella move from her spot in the soft grass. He stopped halfway across the lawn as a male figure caught his eye. Carlos approached the boy and patted him firmly on the shoulder. It was obvious the boy had been crying.

"Is she coming?" He rasped out as his one hand was clutching onto the tree trunk he was standing next to.

"She will. She just needs time son."

Jason nodded his head, "Understandable. I'll just wait for her and drive her back to the church. That is if you don't mind." Jason knew that all their other friends had already left to head to the church. There was no use in stopping Gabriella to grieve with her in the cemetery where the said person they were grieving for was so close. Troy had also left since he drove with Chad, and had no other choice but to go unless he wanted to catch a ride with Jason, and since Jason didn't offer, Troy never thought about staying.

"Actually, we just need to give her time Jase. There's nothing we can do but give her time." Carlos advised as they saw Gabriella kneel down next to the freshly carved tombstone.

"But I--"

"Jase, you're like a son to me. Gabriella is my daughter. We both know that she needs time, and she won't get any better if you're waiting on her hand and foot." Carlos saw the sadness pierce Jason's eyes once again. "Plus, I think Gabriella's getting kind of sick being catered on. She said this morning that she wanted to go back to school Monday."

Jason shook his head as both men turned to leave. "You're right. I don't know how I could be so stupid. I should've known that she was tired of being waited on. I was just trying to make her feel better."

"You are. You are." Carlos shushed. "But space is also good, and I think we both know that Gabriella needs that when things are bad."

"You're wrong." Jason said as they stopped at Jason's car that Carlos walked him too. "Things aren't just bad; they're hell. Can't you see that?"

"Believe me, I can see that perfectly fine."

* * *

When Gabriella was fifteen her favorite movie was Titanic. She had watched that movie over and over again. Whether she was with Jason or not, she watched it at least once every night for a month. She would do homework while watching it. She would clean her room while listening to the dialogue in the background. She would write fantasy stories for her Writing Skills class based upon the movie and the feelings some of the not so famous characters might have been feeling.

But there was one thing that Gabriella didn't understand. When she enveloped herself into the story, and actually sat down to do a paper on it. She always liked to emerge herself into the story as if she was the character feeling what they did in the movie. But there was just one scene in the movie that was her favorite, and it was only her favorite because that was the only scene that she couldn't decipher Rose's feelings--the scene where she's running to the back of the boat to jump over the edge.

Gabriella couldn't understand for the life of her why someone would want to commit suicide. But it was the way that Rose looked, the way that she handled herself in that scene that drew Gabriella. She looked so scared. So weak. So vulnerable.

That's exactly how Gabriella felt when she was back at the church, surrounded by hundreds of people eating around her.

She couldn't breath.

She quietly slipped outside of the banquet room. Silently noting that her father had a little stubble on his face while the little hairs were accompanied with a solemn face. He was talking to all four of her grandparents as they were all standing there drinking their tea; no doubt talking about Gabriella and how distant she had been the past days.

Gabriella had slipped past the table that sat her friends--the gang--Troy and Chad included now that they've seemed to be through so much with them in such a short time. She could feel Troy's eyes on her as they watched her petite body leave the crowded room.

She was trying so desperately not to run to the exit without drawing attention to herself.

She had come in late. By the time she did enter her hands were nearly raw from walking in the breeze outside. Everyone was either standing in line to get food or were sitting down. She knew eyes had been drawn to herself, but she didn't care as she respectfully took her seat next to her father.

Gabriella heard the soft click to the door behind her as she was finally outside. The sun was gone as the sky was a dark gray; indicating that it was going to storm out. Gabriella softly smiled up at the afternoon sky as it matched her feelings perfectly.

"It's peaceful out here, isn't it?" A quiet voice asked as Gabriella's head snapped forward to see the same pianist that was playing the piano at the funeral sitting down on the stone railing.

Gabriella took in the kind girl's features and lifted her small shoulders a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was out here."

Gabriella was about to turn around as part of her couldn't help but take her time as there was just something about this girl that struck Gabriella in the mind; making her first instincts kick in and instantly knowing that the girl was nice.

"You don't have to go." Kelsi spoke up. "I'm Kelsi by the way."

"Gabriella." She breathed out as she ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the ledge besides Kelsi. "We go to school together?"

"Yeah, but I don't expect you to know me. I'm into music, and well…you're you."

Gabriella furrowed her brows as her small legs swung in the mid air. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you're a cheerleader. Not exactly the same as a band person." Kelsi smiled at Gabriella. "But that's okay. Really."

There was a silence as there was just something about Kelsi's reassuring tone that reminded Gabriella of someone she used to know. That someone being her mother. Kelsi had brown hair. Gabriella noticed that instead of at the cemetery where she was wearing contacts, she now was wearing glasses. And instead of wearing her ole stuffy professional clothes, Kelsi had changed into a pair of blue jeans and t-shirt.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Kelsi apologized as if it was her fault Anna had passed away.

Gabriella looked out into the horizon as on one side of the church there were woods. A dark setting was overlooking them, but the way Kelsi's presence lighted up the atmosphere by just being her usual nice and caring self seemed to light up the situation a little.

Gabriella felt tears prick her eyes as there was just so much caring emotions in the girl's voice. Not that her dad, Jason, and Troy didn't sound caring--not at all as they had been anything but--but just the way that a stranger who only went to school with Gabriella out of a thousand kids made Gabriella realize that Kelsi knew her mother too. They had probably been going to church together for a long time, and Gabriella knew that her mom always used to boast about Kelsi's abilities with the piano.

"Shit happens." Gabriella sniffled as she wiped away her tears almost violently.

"Want to talk about it?" Kelsi asked in her natural quiet voice.

Gabriella glanced at the girl who was strangely making Gabriella at ease with her natural ability to talk so easily with someone in need.

"I don't want to bore you."

"I hardly doubt that. I'm just waiting for my mom to pick me up. I've got time." Kelsi offered encouragingly.

Gabriella shut her eyes momentarily. Her voice coming out much more quieter than normal. "Sometimes I can still hear her. The night it happened I waited in the Coroner's Office and I only closed my eyes for a second--I swear--and I thought I heard her. And then last night…" Gabriella voice shook as her hands gripped the stone; leaving microscopic cuts on her hands.

Gabriella imagined tiny people inside of herself, controlling her different emotions, strengths, and senses. Somehow one of the many people inside of her managed enough courage to have it course through her veins. Admitting things out loud about what she was feeling was never a strong point in her life. She was used to only one person, and fortunately she had seen Jason at his weakest point in life so far, and she couldn't just dump her own problems on him.

She took a shaky breath as she concentrated on what she was trying to say; completely starting a new sentence. "It's getting harder and harder to go through each minute pretending I'm okay. I have people watching me almost constantly now as my dad probably thought I was ready to commit suicide today with the way he was looking at me."

Gabriella took a sideways glance as Kelsi before standing up. The little people inside of her flipping 180 degrees as her voice became harder now. It was almost dangerous as it remained in it's quiet fashion.

"I'm sick of feeling sad. I'm sick of feeling angry. I'm sick of feeling ashamed that I'm lying to my friends to make them think I'm okay when I'm not. I need space to figure everything out and them watching me like I'm in a glass box is not helping." Gabriella looked at the doors leading back inside where she knew to be handfuls of people waiting for her. "But I put on a smile and tell them I'm okay. Because that's how it's supposed to be. I hide my hurt and then break down every night in my room because if I cried in front of them then it would scare them."

Gabriella started for the door, but hovered just a moment longer as she didn't see the surprise face Kelsi had on. "I'm not that kind of girl. The kind who goes around causing drama and all that. I just want everyone else to be okay, but just don't tell, okay?"

Kelsi was stunned beyond belief. The view non jocks at school got about Gabriella and her friends were not pleasant pictures. It had never occurred to her that Gabriella was feeling so much like that.

"…okay, yeah."

Gabriella nodded her head with her back still turned towards the quiet girl. "You're a good listener. Thank you."

* * *

"Where is she?" Sharpay whispered as she was drastically holding onto Zeke's hand at the table they were all sitting at towards the back corner where the one of many doors were located.

Everyone was either busy thinking as funerals always brought out the nerves in people, or they were talking to one another that they didn't notice the looks the basketball captain was sending Troy.

"You did good today Troy." Jason said in a quiet voice; a voice no one would hear if they weren't particularly listening to Jason specifically. It was a miracle that even Troy heard it.

Troy glanced at Jason as the color to his eyes had been lost days before. "Did I? I didn't notice," his meek voice admitted as it had a final tone in it that indicated to Jason that Troy absolutely never wanted to talk about it again.

"You really like her, don't you?" Between any other people this conversation would've been inappropriate at a funeral.

"Do you even have to ask?" Anger laced silently into Troy's tone as his tan hand gripped the water glass a little too harshly. "I watched them bury her mother today, and she didn't shed one tear. Who wouldn't fall for such a strong girl like her?"

The words stung, but Troy would never be able to take them back.

"There she is." Taylor pointed out as Gabriella walked confidently into the room. There was something different about her that Troy couldn't figure out, but he would soon. That he was sure of.

"I wasn't asking about Gabi. Where is SHE?" Sharpay's demanding voice was whispered.

"Shar!" Taylor exclaimed so that the tables around them heard and momentarily looked over at the teenagers with disapproving looks. Taylor leaned over the table a little bit and hissed, "You can't just ask that here!"

"Why not? I DON'T understand. Where did Anna go? I've never been to church. I don't know what the priest or minister or pasture or whatever the hell that guy is was talking about."

"She's in heaven." Jason's gruff voice spoke up for the first time around his friends that evening. Talking to Troy moments before hardly counted as talking with his friends. "Where else would she have gone?"

"I have some good news guys." Zeke said as the table got quiet once again. "We're still all planning on going to the cabin next weekend, right?" He looked everyone in the eye as no one said anything. "My parents booked the beach just for us. So no one else will be around." Zeke looked around at everyone's unsure faces. "We're all still going, right?"

For the first time in a very long time, Sharpay grasped Zeke's hand within her own now and squeezed lightly. "I think we all need a vacation."

Troy looked up at Gabriella who was silently sipping at a glass of diet coke. He knew that within that one look he took of her, that if out of anyone, she needed it the most.

* * *

**Author's Note--I know that there wasn't any direct contact of Gabriella and Troy, but a little look into the future--next chapter and the chapter after that there will be heaps of it! I'm so excited to right the next couple of chapters, all I need is for you guys to review this to show that you at least liking or disliking the direction I took all of this. Plus, if people are mad that there wasn't any Troyella in this chapter, then I also want to point out that this story is about friendship and romance. The romance being Troy and Gabriella while the friendship has to do with everyone. **

**Thanks.**


	24. Scared

_This is the clock upon the wall.  
__This is the story of us all.  
__This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
__Before he starts to crawl.  
_--Pictures of You--

* * *

A lot could happen in five days.

Two basketball games were played without the head coach. The basketball captain was almost silently mute. The cheerleaders had less pep, however, all twelve spots were filled. The two games had been won, but not by many points like they should've been.

Troy found that it was him, Chad, and Zeke leading the team as Jason was being substituted left and right. Anyone with eyes could easily tell that the assistant coach wanted to keep Jason in due to the one or two scouts that might've been in the crowd, but it was also easy to tell that Jason was no where near his playing game.

The vacation Zeke's parents had generously offered to them would come in handy as Troy just knew that this is what Jason and Gabriella would need to get away from everyone in town who were all sympathetic.

"Are we all here?" Sharpay asked with giddiness. Everyone was standing outside Gabriella's house as she was still inside saying goodbye to her father.

Zeke closed the trunk to the Ford Escalade that they were taking. Zeke and Chad took it upon themselves to decide that taking two cars would be easier.

"Both cars are packed." Jake announced with his arm around Sadie. "Lyle, did you really have to bring a sleeping bag?"

Lyle chuckled making his throat vibrate deeply as he finished shutting Jason's car trunk with everyone else's stuff in it. Even though Chad and Zeke arranged the car situations, Chad didn't want to bring his car so Jason volunteered weeks beforehand.

Taylor had been busy counting everyone to make sure that they had all nine people; ten counting Gabriella who was still inside. "Shar, everyone's here except Gabs who is inside."

"Okay, so car arrangements? Who's going with who?" Sharpay took on the dominating role as she didn't technically help with loading up the cars, but she did direct people on where to put things.

Troy was busy looking at Jason's car as he dispersed himself from his groups of friends. He was looking forward to this little trip as they were sleeping at the cabin Friday night, Saturday night, and possible Sunday night depending on how bad the weather might be since Zeke heard that a storm was coming for all of Sunday.

"You like?"

Troy looked up at Jason and nodded his head with a shrug of the shoulders. "It's nice. I bet it goes fast."

Jason shrugged his shoulders as his pocketed his hands deep within his jeans. "It's okay. Not the safest car in bad weather. Plus don't you also have a nice ride?"

"A truck you mean?" Troy asked with an amused smirk on his face.

Jason looked behind himself and saw Troy's shiny truck sitting in his driveway. "I like it. It's normal so you don't stand out at school in the parking lot with all the other students."

* * *

"I don't have to go, you know." Gabriella offered as she followed her dad around in their kitchen. The kitchen was spotless and Gabriella knew that it was only because her dad hadn't been cooking like he used to. They were living off of fast food, but sadly Gabriella was okay with that for now. She knew it would just take time for them to get into the swing of things again.

"Ella, yes you do." Her dad insisted as he put his coffee cup down. All of their family had gone now, and now Carlos was left with dealing with Gabriella by himself. Not that that was a bad thing, but it would be so much easier if he knew what to say. "Your friends are all waiting for you."

Gabriella sighed as she could see the sadness in her dad's eyes. It would be a lie if she said that she wanted to leave him. Gabriella wrapped her arms around her dad as she knew that she would wind up going sooner or later. "I love you, and remember if you need anything, or something happens then just call. Okay?" Gabriella asked as her dad squeezed her tightly to himself.

"I will." He kissed the top of her head. "Ella, everything is going to be fine. I think I'm going to just be meeting with the assistant coach this weekend anyways."

Gabriella nodded her head a little as she then at least knew her dad would be doing something other than sitting in his room the whole weekend.

* * *

"There's the girl everyone was missing!" Lyle announced with his arms wide open. Gabriella felt everyone's eyes on her as she made her way down the porch steps with her one medium size suitcase and purse.

She smiled hesitantly at Lyle before she let him wrap his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"Hey Lyle. Long time no see?" She asked.

Before Lyle could say anything she released herself from him once she felt someone take her things from her. She saw Troy as he flashed her his pearly white teeth. "Hey Brie."

"Hey."

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking her bags to Jason's car.

"So are we ready to go?" Sharpay asked impatiently.

"Actually," Gabriella started as everyone was looking at her again. Troy came to stand next to her now as their hands slowly, but surely found each other. "I invited someone else to come along with us." She revealed as Gabriella could clearly remember Zeke telling her that she could bring anyone she wanted.

"What?!" Taylor and Sharpay's jaws dropped open at the same time.

"Gabi is getting kinky now." Lyle announced as almost everyone rolled their eyes.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes as for a moment with just talking with her friends and Lyle, she felt normal. It might have even helped with Lyle making obnoxious comments. "This someone is a girl, and we have to pick her up."

"Who is she?" Sadie asked as only she, Jake, and Lyle didn't sit with everyone at lunch, so they wouldn't know that Gabriella had invited Kelsi to join them at the lunch table a couple of times that week.

"Her name's Kelsi, and she's very nice. She lives just on the outskirts of town, so it's on our way to the cabin anyways." Gabriella announced as she shuffled her feet and decided she couldn't stand everyone looking at her as if she'd grown two heads. She backed up a little and wrapped Troy's warm arm around. "So who's riding in what?"

Various teenagers dispersed into the cars that they were riding in thanks to Zeke and Chad. "It was just gonna be you, Cross, and Bolton." Zeke explained softly.

"That's a weird threesome." Sharpay commented dryly from standing next to Zeke with her hip popped up and her hand resting on the pointy bone.

"Since Cross's car can only seat four people, so now you guys can make the pit stop at Kelsi's house and everyone else will be with me. Sound good?" He asked with a light smile.

"It sounds perfect." Gabriella smiled up at Troy when Sharpay and Zeke both turned around to make their way towards the escalade. "It's not gonna be a problem for you that we're gonna be in Jason's car for like five hours, is it? Because I'm sure that we can switch--"

Troy silenced her with a kiss as he gently put one of her curls behind her ear. The original plans had been Chad and Lyle riding with Jason, but with the death of Gabriella's mother, everyone knew that Gabriella and Jason should probably ride with each other.

"I'm good. Strangely, we've been getting along."

Gabriella smiled up at him as she hadn't been oblivious by them. Even though she was dealing with issues of her own, that didn't mean that she didn't notice that for the first time on Monday Jason came and sat down by them. And that to Gabriella meant almost everything to her: Troy and Jason were getting along.

"I told you two that everything would work out in the end."

Troy rolled his eyes before pecking her once more on the lips. "Slow down there cupid. It's not like I'm asking him to the winter ball." Troy teased.

Gabriella snuggled into Troy's side even more; loving the feeling of warmth he always spread throughout her body. If it was one thing she missed most about her mother leaving her, it would probably be the safe feeling Gabriella would get whenever Anna was around, but with Troy near by, it was like Anna never left as Troy made her feel safe too.

A car honking was what brought the couple out of their own mini world. Jason rolled down the window to his car as he drove forward, Zeke's car already a block ahead of them.

"Are you two coming or what?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as they both got into Jason's car. "And no making out in the back, I just got the seats redone."

* * *

After the funeral and Gabriella's little talk with Kelsi, she found that there was just something different about Kelsi. It wasn't some weird phase that she was going through where she had a little crush on Kelsi, because Gabriella was one hundred percent certain she was straight, but there was just something about Kelsi that made her friend material right away. So Gabriella sought her out at school, and by Tuesday Gabriella had found her in the cafeteria and invited her to sit at her lunch table. Kelsi had politely declined since she was already sitting next to some of her other friends, but on Wednesday Kelsi has come to find Gabriella to see if the offer still stood for lunch.

Also, on the one day that week that there was no practice for cheerleaders, Gabriella was walking in the hallways absentmindedly since she was waiting for Troy to finish practice, and as she was passing the music rooms she heard a piano playing. Curiosity got the better of her as she soon found Kelsi practicing songs for the up and coming musical. That was when Gabriella invited her to come along for the trip on Friday.

Kelsi came out of her medium size house. It wasn't too large, but it wasn't small at all as it was perfect size for a family of four. She had a medium suitcase; much like Gabriella's, and a smaller one that held her morning stuff in it.

"Hey Kels." Gabriella greeted as her and Troy got out of the car with Jason waiting to take off again.

"Hey. Where should I put these?" She motioned down to her bags.

Troy took them silently as he flashed her a smile. "Right to my hands." He winked at Gabriella as he passed her, their shoulders briefly rubbing up against one another before going to the trunk of the car.

Gabriella saw that Kelsi was about to protest when she shook her head to reassure the small girl. "Don't worry about it. He doesn't mind, really." Kelsi was about to open her mouth to oblige when Gabriella interrupted again. "See? He already has them in the car. Shall we go?"

"I guess. Uh…thanks for inviting me. I don't know if it's because you feel like you have too for whatever reason, or if--"

"I think you're an awesome person and I want to be friends?" Gabriella supplied. "I'd go with the later of the two. Come on, get in. You can have front."

The two girls got into the car as the music was blaring with rap music coming loud from the speakers. "Five hours of this?" Gabriella complained as Troy stretched his arm out and put it around her shoulders.

He kissed the top of her head as Jason uncomfortably looked away from the rear view mirror.

"They do that a lot." He commented to Kelsi without taking his eyes off of the road. Fortunately for him, Gabriella and Troy didn't hear him so he couldn't be yelled at to keep his comments to himself.

Kelsi turned in her seat a little and quickly turned back around as she knew that Troy and Gabriella were dating. It was just that she had never been in a car with them sharing the backseat; snuggling so close together. But then again, she had never really been in a car before with a couple much less to see this happening.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Chad complained as after five long hours of driving they had finally arrived by 8 o'clock. It was just early enough for a late dinner if everyone helped.

"Stop complaining. You ate like three bags of chips in the car." Taylor pointed out as she was the last one to hop out from the car.

"So there are four bedrooms with king size beds in them. Shar and I get the master bedroom with our own personal hot tub." Zeke added slyly as he smirked at Sharpay until Jason cleared his throat to continue. "And then there are two bedrooms with bunk beds in them. More so for when my parents' clients come and they have kids, but they'll do for the rest of you."

Gabriella took in the large cabin like mansion in front of her. There was no way that they were roughing it as she had been here once before, and if anything, this cabin/mansion was more like a step up from civilization.

"There's a hot tub on the back deck, ATVs in the garage, flat screen TV in the basement, along with a pool table, air hockey, sing star, and some Xbox games. So go find a room." Zeke announced as Gabriella had her purse in one hand, and went to grab her big bag, but Troy was one step ahead of her.

He flashed her a smile as he grabbed his one bag in the other hand. "I got it Brie."

Gabriella and Troy stared at each other as it seemed to them that only Zeke and Sharpay made a move to enter the cabin.

"What are you thinking Brie?" Troy asked.

She mustered a smile on her face as she leaned against Jason's car a little. "Nothing big. Just about what we can do here to pass the time away."

A slight breeze picked up and before Gabriella could reach up to put her hair behind her ear, Troy had already dropped his bag and did it for her. He took advantage of the situation and caressed her side of the face gently. It was like they were in their own mini world...until Chad came up behind him and tweaked Troy in the ear.

"Let's move it Love Birds." He announced. Troy narrowed his eyes at his best friend before picking up his bag again.

"Are you sure you don't need help with a bag?"

Troy smiled at her. "I'm one hundred percent positive Brie."

The two started walking as Gabriella smiled thankfully at him. She felt a little bit guilty for letting him carry her bags without a little reluctance from herself, but watching how his muscles bulged in the arms was enough to make her shut up.

Gabriella lead him up the stairs and went around the hallway that was set up in a big circle. The railing to the stairs wrapped around the upper floor as there was no wall separating them from the downstairs. Troy and Gabriella were walking on the second floor of the house when they saw below that Chad had just entered the living room which was right below them.

"Holy Crap! Why don't you just live here Baylor?!" He yelled.

Troy rolled his eyes as he leaned over the edge a little and smirked down to Chad. "Way to act cool Chad!"

"Fuck it Bolton!" Chad flashed him the middle finger as the two just laughed it off good heartedly.

Troy turned back to Gabriella and motioned for her to go ahead. The truth was, he needed Gabriella to lead him to a room. For one, he didn't know where he was going. And second, he didn't know if Gabriella wanted to share a bed since they had only been dating a short time compared to every other couple on this trip, or if she wanted to have the bunk beds that he really wasn't looking forward to sleeping in.

"Lead the way Brie."

Gabriella walked some more before turning at the curve of the hallway. She pushed open a dark cherry door. Troy was relieved to see that there was only one bed in the room, but now the fact was finally hitting him. He had been so busy thinking about what room she was going to choose, that now that she did choose one, his mind went into overdrive about what this meant.

There was one king size bed.

There were various other rooms.

What if he was so busy thinking about what bed he was sleeping in with Gabriella, that he didn't even think about the possibility that what if she didn't want to sleep in the same room as him?

"I stayed in this room last time. What do you think?" Gabriella asked softly as she sat down on the corner of the bed.

The room had dark hardware floor. The windows were very open as you could see into the back of the yard. Their was a cream colored rug near the end of the bed to keep some of the cold wood warm. The sheets on the welcoming bed matched as the room seemed to be greeting them with a warming feeling.

"I think it's great." Troy answered hoarsely.

"Don't look so stiff. You don't just have to stand there." Gabriella teased a little as she fell back on the bed and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She felt moments later weight shift on the bed and she knew that Troy was laying down next to her. "I'm so tired. This feels so good."

Troy turned on his side so that he was looking at her; his elbow bent with his head resting on his hand. He knew that Gabriella didn't mean that she was literally tired, but that she was just tired with everyone and everything that's been going on in the past couple of days.

"You still look beautiful though." Troy couldn't resist but to let his lips linger near hers. Gabriella opened her eyes slowly as her lips curved upwards. Troy readjusted his body making one of his knees go between Gabriella's legs, and his hands spread themselves on either side of her. He looked down at her so that their eyes could connect. "Would it be inappropriate if I kissed you now?"

She answered by wrapping her cold hands around his neck and pulling him down closer to her. Their lips engulfed each other as they kissed with a smooth, slow pace. There was no need to rush as it felt in that moment that they had all the time in the world.

Gabriella had cuddled with Troy in Zeke's basement. She had cuddled with him when they sat in the back of Jason's car. She had felt his warm skin upon her own whenever he would brush a curl back from one of her cheeks. She could still feel where his lips had touched her on her face. But right then when she could feel his chest upon her own--their shirts separating the two different skins--she felt a need to touch him. The need had always been there, even when she was tutoring him before their relationship started. It had slowly, but gradually been building up with the littlest of touches.

Their eyes were glazed over when they pulled back for air. Gabriella moved her right hand so that it was grasping the hem of Troy's cotton t-shirt. "Would it be inappropriate if I touched you now?"

Troy's breathing pattern was ragged as it mixed with Gabriella's. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, but not because of the fact Gabriella's hands had already started moving under his shirt, but because there was just something so erotic with how she asked.

Troy's lips connected with Gabriella's skin again as he lightly peppered kisses down her jaw and to her neck. He could feel her tantalizing hands and fingers gliding over his chiseled abs. Her hands were making their way up his chest and her thumb rubbed over his right nipple. He couldn't help but to bite down into her soft skin stretching across her neck.

Gabriella let a moan escape her mouth. Her eyes were shut tight as she slipped into a whole other planet that consisted of her and Troy. Her other hand that wasn't toying with Troy's skin wrapped around his back and pulled him closer.

Suddenly just running her one hand underneath his t-shirt wasn't enough.

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned softly as he stopped his sucking--a mark was definitely going to appear in the next couple of minutes--and looked down at her. She gingerly moved her hands to the hem of his t-shirt. Troy knew what she was doing once he felt her hand that was touching him move down, and he allowed the thin material glide over his head.

* * *

Kelsi and Taylor had wandered around the house looking for a room to share. Taylor had taken a liking to Kelsi instantly when Gabriella introduced them. Taylor wasn't a superficial cheerleader. She did have friends outside of the cheer squad that Sharpay probably didn't even know about. After all, Taylor was on the decathlon team, and usually if there was a team, then there was more than just one person and Taylor was on good terms with those people.

So when Gabriella and her talked earlier in the week and Taylor asked Gabriella about Kelsi, Gabriella described her. She knew that Gabriella was right when she met Kelsi, and she knew instantly that Kelsi just had this aura around her that made people like her.

"What about this one?" Kelsi asked shyly as she wasn't used to hanging out with so many people at the same time. Not to mention, people she hardly knew as she was friendly with Gabriella, and Taylor and her were starting to bond more now as they had shared their music on their ipods during some lunch periods over the last couple of days.

Taylor knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. Neither girl heard the slight moans coming from the TV, and the disheveled looking Lyle frantically scrambling underneath the comforter on the bed.

Both girls froze in their spots as Lyle paused the movie he brought with him on the TV. Kelsi and Taylor at the same time looked down to see that his blue and green plaid boxers and dark blue jeans had been crumpled on the floor.

Kelsi's face was wide with shock. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as her hand flew up to her gaping mouth. She looked at Taylor who had a face of disgust. It was fairly obvious with the tube of lubricant on the night side table next to the king size bed, and the clear picture on the TV what Lyle was doing.

He was masturbating.

"Oh my God!" Taylor shrieked. "We haven't even been here for twenty minutes and you're already doing _THIS_!"

Lyle had gotten over the disruption of what he was doing and situated himself better in the bed. A calm look overtaking his features. His lips quivered up into a slight smirk.

"Someone has to break in the bed."

"Disgusting." Taylor hissed as she grabbed onto Kelsi's hand and pulled her out of the room. Slamming the door in response to Lyle's call for them to join him. "That guy is a pig!" Taylor ranted.

Kelsi had gotten over the shock of seeing Lyle so at ease with himself as she could've swore she could hear the moaning picking up from the room again. She looked at Taylor, and the look on Taylor's face was enough to confirm to her that she was right: Lyle wasn't even bothered with them standing outside the door and continued to toy with himself while watching the porn he brought.

"Come on," Kelsi whispered as if she were to disturb Lyle when in reality, he wouldn't have cared if he could hear them talking, "Let's try the next room."

Everyone who wasn't in a relationship knew that the couples probably wanted the king sized beds. Zeke and Sharpay took the master bedroom, the only difference about their room and adjoining bathroom was that they had their own hot tub. Jake and Sadie were the next brave couple to take the lead and pick out a room; the furthest king sized bedroom from the master suite. Back at the car, Gabriella and Troy were waiting patiently by Jason's car. They were turned towards each other and completely oblivious to everyone around them as everyone saw just how they interacted around each other.

Troy would softly whisper things into Gabriella's ear while her small hands ran delicately over his jacket clad arm. The girls all thought it was romantic at how cute they looked together, but to the guys it was as if they were obviously unimpressed when Chad came up behind Troy and tweaked him on the ear as if he was a little boy who was in trouble with his mother.

But nonetheless that had gotten Troy and Gabriella moving towards their room of their desire. That left Taylor, Kelsi, Lyle, Chad, and Jason to gravitate towards the house with all of their things. Chad and Jason had both generously offered to take their bags, but both girls refused as they were capable women who could carry light bags for the weekend.

It was now fairly obvious to the girls that Lyle took the last king sized bed which left them with two options for rooms--the ones with the bunk beds. The next room was right by Lyles, and was separating his bedroom to Gabriella's and Troy's. Taylor knocked this time and they clearly heard Chad call out to them to enter.

Both girls walked in as they decided to just leave their bags out in the hall. They found that Chad had already put his suit case on the bottom bunk, and was taking out his clothes to put in the drawers.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked as he stopped what he was doing. Taylor narrowed her eyes as she was thinking heavily about something. "What's up McKessie?"

Her face relaxed and a small smile coated her face. "Nothing. You just don't seem like a person who would unpack their things."

"We all have surprises." He glanced over at Kelsi and nodded slightly to her. "So what's up? I heard you guys yelling before. The walls aren't that thin here. Jason has my sympathy for picking the only room by the master bedroom."

"We need a room." Taylor spoke as if Chad would understand right away.

"I know my math is bad, but explain to me…there's two beds, and three people here. What's the difference?" Chad asked with an amused smile on his face as Taylor rolled her eyes.

Kelsi stepped in and spoke softly, "We were hoping that maybe you'd like to bunk with Jason in the other room?"

Chad snorted ungracefully. "Yeah right. Why don't you just ask him to bunk in this room?"

Taylor and Kelsi spluttered for an answer as Chad kinked an eye brow. Taylor sighed darkly before narrowing her eyes at Chad's uncooperative attitude. "Because we don't want to sleep next to Zeke and Sharpay's room. Okay?! We admit it!"

"And you think I WANT too!?" Chad exclaimed with a good laugh. "I don't know where you got that from, but whatever floats your boat. Have fun trying to find a room." Chad went back to unfolding his clothes as Taylor and Kelsi both winced in defeat.

Chad sighed as a little guilt formed in his gut, but there was no way that he would take the room with Jason. "Why don't you girls just go ask Jason to switch into this room? I really don't mind sharing."

Kelsi and Taylor had talked about that. But they had completely ruled that option out as they wouldn't admit it out loud, but anyone with eyes could see that Jason was beyond hurting, right alongside Gabriella, and they didn't want to ask him to give up anything else. Even if that something was as simple as a room when it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"Because he's already unpacked too." Taylor mumbled.

Kelsi had seen how Chad and Taylor interacted in the car. How they would counteract each other even if everyone else knew that if Chad and Taylor were separated and wouldn't know what the other one was saying about random topics discussed, then they probably would have agreed on certain things. But there was just something about the other one that made them want to disagree to keep the conversation lighter and carefree.

There was something there between the two.

"Actually you guys, I think I'm gonna go find someplace else to crash. Taylor, you take the top bunk here." Kelsi stated as it wasn't a suggestion, but a final statement.

* * *

Gabriella had been moved back so that she was laying with her head on the various pillows near the head of the bed. Troy was leaning over her as their legs were tangled. Various kisses had happened between them since Gabriella shed Troy of his shirt. Soft tantalizing kisses that they would tease each other with ranging to hard kisses that showed just how much they missed each other.

Everything felt right to Gabriella when she could feel Troy's hands move from her waist to her small stomach. His hands barely had to stretch as he scorned her body with his heat. Their lips were connected still as tongues had started to become present. Gabriella didn't just need Troy, she craved him too.

She nearly did the worm on her back to help Troy take her shirt off. Her lower back arched so he could move her shirt up, and then he gingerly lifted her up a little so that she could wriggle out of her long sleeved shirt.

For a moment Troy did nothing but stare. He let his eyes travel over the mark he left on her neck to the heaving of her breasts that were contained by a black lace bra. His fingers on his right hand slowly trailed down her side, starting at her collarbone and making their way to the top of her low cut jeans.

Gabriella shivered as no matter how warm Troy's skin was, his feather light touches put goose bumps on her skin. She briefly shut her eyes in pleasure before opening them and seeing Troy staring down at her. He was propped up on one elbow now as his other hand was laying over her shoulder and his fingers gingerly played with her hair that was splayed out behind her.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella whispered as she needed to feel Troy kissing her…touching her…caressing her. She hadn't felt this good since her mother's death, and she craved for it. She wanted to be done putting up a charade in front of her friends, but it was obvious to her that she would have to continue to do just that in order for them to believe her. But being with Troy, there was no charade as she felt good with him.

Troy didn't lie to her as a small quirked smile came over his face. "Studying you."

Gabriella felt a blush overtake her face. She had never been that shy before, the exception of her first time having sex, but other than that she didn't care about what others thought of her. That was until now and she could feel Troy's eyes traveling over her body.

""Stop it. You're embarrassing me." Gabriella pleaded with a slight giggle to lighten how she was feeling.

"I'm not looking at you any differently than how you look at me during practice." Troy pointed out before pecking her on the lips once more. Troy was trying to stay serious, however, because in all truth, he had no idea where this was going to end up. He knew that she was still grieving over her mother's death, so he was one hundred percent certain he wasn't going to take advantage of her. But it wasn't taking advantage of her if she was the one to initiate things, right?

Their eyes were connected; both glossed over in lust. "Brie…" Troy whispered hoarsely. "What are we doing?"

Gabriella's small hand lifted up and slowly pushed Troy's bangs aside. She felt safe. She felt wanted. She felt like a different person when Troy was around…and that was a good thing. Her hand grazed down the side of his face to cup his cheek.

"I don't know. But I do know that right now I feel safe. I feel like for the first time in days that I'm needed, and it feels good." Gabriella looked up at him and made a quick decision in her mind. "I want to make love with you." It was nice feeling being needed and wanted, but it was also nice to feel the complete feeling that she got on the very few occasions she did sleep with a guy. She craved that feeling of self reassurance and pure bliss.

Troy leaned down silently and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. He kept his eyes closed as his lips slid down her jaw and onto her collarbone once again. His lips moved over her skin like she was a delicate glass vase and she could break at any time. He kept his mouth in place as he let Gabriella's words repeat in his mind. He slowly stopped his insistent kisses on her soft skin; his head stationed in her neck.

"I can't." Troy mumbled as it took all his will power to resist her.

But the good guy inside of him won out as he knew deep down that Gabriella was still grieving. Her mind wasn't in a place to make proper decisions like this one. As much as he too wanted to show her how much she meant to him in the short period of time they had been together, he just couldn't as he didn't know whether Gabriella would still be saying this if her mother hadn't passed away.

Troy found that if he listened very carefully to Gabriella's tone of voice that she used, he could decipher the sadness in it. He wanted to help comfort her, he needed to help comfort her, but he couldn't do that by sleeping with her. Even if that's what she said she wants, he just couldn't trust himself enough to do it with Gabriella in this state of mind.

"What?" Gabriella's voice quivered. She wriggled a little to sit up a bit more on the hunches of her elbows. Troy looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Brie I'm sor--"

"Don't say it." Gabriella hissed as rejection from Troy settled in. She pushed his arm that was caging her in and swung her legs out from underneath him. She quickly located her shirt on the floor, but before she could put it on she felt his warm hand grab onto her forearm. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be mad. Please?" Troy asked in a raspy voice. "It's not that I don't want you." Troy started to explain as his grip on her arm tightened a little once he felt her trying to pull away. "We're both exhausted from the drive down here. We're both hungry as it's going on nine o'clock here. And…" Troy looked up to see Gabriella looking away from him. Her perfect white teeth biting into her lower lip anxiously.

"Brie?" Troy tried again as she was still tense within his hold. "If things were different and we were right here on this bed…then I would…and we would…and it would be okay to have sex." Troy stammered. "But--"

"But because of my mother's death we're not allowed to have sex?" Gabriella filled in with bitterness coating every word. She took a calming breath as Troy's fingers were lightly moving back and forth on her small forearm. She finally looked at him through her long lashes. His eyes were ice blue, but yet, she could still point out the safeness in them. The safeness that appeared in his eyes whenever he would look at her, and would reassure her that everything would be okay in the future.

She swooped down and kneeled in front of him as he during his explanation had sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. She gripped both of his hands in hers as their faces were inches apart.

"Troy." Gabriella whispered with desperation. "I…FEEL…safe with you!"

Troy could feel her hands shaking as she held onto him as if he were to disappear soon.

"I look at you and I KNOW! I know that I want to be with you. I don't care if we haven't been dating that long, or if things are bad right now…because you make things better for me. I trust you with my life right now, and I…" Gabriella struggled for words as she wanted to phrase things right, but she wasn't sure how to, "I…FEEL… things for you that I have never felt before! Don't you believe me?"

"I do believe you Brie, but--"

"No buts." Gabriella shook her head adamantly. "What more is there? You obviously want this to happen too, or else you wouldn't be sharing a room with me. Right?" She was grasping onto her last desperate thought as she needed to feel that spark with Troy again. "Right?" Her fingers tightened around his hands again.

"I do want this to happen. I'm not going to lie, but Brie, this isn't right." Troy looked at her still as more tears glossed over in her eyes. "You have to know deep down this isn't the right time. I'm not going to take advantage of your feelings like this."

Gabriella saw that Troy was done debating this issue. She ripped her hands off of his and stood up with fire coming out of her eyes.

"Fine." She hissed. "But it's not taking advantage if I'm the one who started this whole thing."

Before Troy could say anything a knock was heard. Gabriella quickly put her shirt over her head right before Troy mumbled for whoever was on the other side of the door to come in.

Chad's curls came into view first before half of his body did. He looked at Troy who was still shirtless sitting on the edge of the bed with horror stricken eyes and a Gabriella who was furiously wiping at her eyes while avoiding his gaze.

"Guys?" Chad asked in a concerned voice. "Dinner's ready."

Gabriella looked at Troy to see if he was going to say anything, but noticed instead how set his jaw looked. His hair was slightly ruffled from their steamy make-out before, his arms tense as she could see some of the veins in his arms, and his eyes were clouded over with anger, sadness, and shock.

"We'll be down there soon."

Gabriella didn't mean for her voice forming in her throat to get caught on the tears she was trying so desperately to keep hidden. But her tone came out raspy as if she had just got done crying.

Chad hesitated in the doorway as he recognized the look on Troy's face. He knew that they were seriously going to have to have a talk later on that night.

"…Okay. I'll tell the others."

Chad took one last look at Gabriella who wiped at her eyes one last time before going over to her suit case to pull out a sweatshirt. It was as if she didn't even know that he was still in the doorway, or that Troy was like a statue sitting on the bed. Chad didn't know Gabriella that well compared to Troy, but he knew from just looking at her that she wasn't okay. But he did have things narrowed down a bit as he knew three things for sure.

1: Gabriella did not look mad.

2: Gabriella did not look happy.

3: Out of everything about the brunette, she was almost an open book through her eyes.

The room felt cold to Chad as Troy finally moved and collected his shirt from the ground. Chad silently walked down the hall as he decided to just leave the bedroom door open a crack just in case something--for whatever reason--happened. When Chad reached his spot at the dining room table, Troy and Gabriella were finally walking down the stairs. Gabriella was in front of Troy as no one said anything at the table.

The two teens who had just arrived didn't say anything as they both collected a plate from a waiting Zeke. Chad kept his eyes on Gabriella who took the spot opposite from him; leaving no room next to her as Lyle was on one side and Sharpay on the other.

Troy sat down next to Chad though, but he still didn't say anything either. The afro clad boy was too busy studying Gabriella's face to notice the sadness in Troy's eyes however. But Chad did notice Gabriella's glistening orbs. Her distant eyes were the things that gave her away. He had seen those eyes someplace before, and then it finally clicked in his mind once everyone started digging into the food.

Gabriella had the same face on she had at the funeral.

Chad now knew four absolute facts about Gabriella.

1: Gabriella did not look mad.

2: Gabriella did not look happy.

3: Out of everything about the brunette, she was almost an open book through her eyes.

4: Gabriella looked scared.

* * *

**Author's note--If I don't post sometime before Christmas...Merry Chirstmas, and for others who might not celebrate Chrismas, then Happy Holidays. Thanks all to whoever reviewed. I'll try to update sooner rather than later now. Thanks.**


	25. Imaginary Friend

Gabriella should have been concentrating on the people around her. She should have been thinking of ways to communicate with Troy better. She should have been distracting her mind more as she couldn't help but let it take over.

She had to blink her eyes to concentrate on what she was seeing. She wasn't crazy, that part she knew for sure as usually crazy people don't seek for help, but Gabriella had been doing that all week with Troy and Jason whenever they wanted to comfort her. So she knew for sure that seeing her mother standing behind Zeke, walking around the kitchen as if she were actually cooking something, didn't classify her as being crazy.

Plus, it wasn't like this was the first time Gabriella had seen her mother after her death.

The brunette diverted her eyes away from the stove that was host to Anna's pancakes that were being made. Instead, Gabriella made herself focus on the noodles in front of her. She kept chanting in her head, _she isn't real…she isn't real…she isn't real._ But Gabriella knew that only admitting it in her head wasn't moving on from her mother's death. She was just prolonging it.

"Ella, dear, you look so tired. You need sleep." The harmonic voice floated through the air as Gabriella's neck snapped up and she stared at her mother who was wearing a dark red elegant dress. It was a dress Gabriella recognized very well as that was a dress Sharpay designed for Anna to wear to one of her banquets.

Gabriella spluttered for a response, but found that she couldn't speak as her mouth had gone dry.

Anna's feet padded across the hardwood floor and over to her daughter who's eyes were wide with shock. She placed her freezing hand against Gabriella's burning forehead in a motherly way to check her temperature.

"You don't look so well dear. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Anna asked as she crouched down to Gabriella's level at the table.

The chocolate orbs filled with tears as she hesitantly reached out her hand to feel her mother. She needed to know if this was a dream or not. All thoughts of her friends surrounding her had disappeared a while ago. Now her mind was just filled with pictures of her mother, and all of a sudden, it felt as if she had never left.

Gabriella's finger tip gently poked at Anna's welcoming face that was showing a smile of encouragement. It was as if Anna wanted Gabriella to feel if she was real or not.

"I'm preparing your favorite meal right now Ella. Pancakes. Just like when you were younger." The mother explained in a soothing tone.

Gabriella's finger touched the cold marble like skin of her mother's cheek. It was surreal to Gabriella as her mother had never been cold like herself. Anna always had a warm feeling about her, but now as Gabriella's finger tip touched the smooth skin, all thoughts of her mother spiraled at Gabriella and she had to shut her eyes to keep them from dominating her.

When Gabriella opened her eyes expecting to see her mother right in front of her, she nearly cried out when she saw noodles in front of her. The steam still radiating from them as everyone else was eating around her. She frantically looked up past Zeke and towards the kitchen. There was no one in there.

Of course.

She should've saw this coming as this wasn't the first time that she had seen her mother in person. There had been other various times in her room where she would shut her eyes and she wouldn't be sleeping, but yet she wouldn't be awake either as she would be taken to a place--any place--and she would see her mother there. Sometimes Anna would be planting flowers, and other times she would be just sitting down on swings in a children's park.

But Gabriella had never envisioned her coming to life again when surrounded by people. She always had never been fully awake to envision her mother. Which meant it was getting harder and harder for Gabriella to realize that she was never coming back. And it also meant, that something might be wrong with her as she had never heard anyone else getting visits from the dead.

"You okay Gabs?" Sharpay's chipper voice broke her out of her thinking as she looked up.

"…Yeah. Just not hungry I guess." Gabriella stood up abruptly and collected her untouched food.

"Whoa!" Lyle exclaimed as Gabriella was about to pass him to put the food down the garbage disposal. Lyle reached out and took the plate from her hands. "I'll eat that."

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked as she looked Gabriella over in concern.

"Just…uh," Gabriella could feel everyone's eyes on her. She could especially feel a certain pair of blue eyes on her. "…uh…just out." Gabriella backed away as she had to clear her mind of the newly developing thinking that was taking over. So she quickly walked outside.

It just wasn't possible for her mother to still be alive. So Gabriella shouldn't be able to just conjure her up out of nowhere to have a conversation with her. It wasn't normal to be seeing dead people walking around, cooking, and having them tell you that you looked tired. And Gabriella refused to ask someone for help. She did not need someone telling her dad that she wasn't okay.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A deep voice asked as Gabriella flinched in the cool air.

When she had walked out into the backyard, she found that she walked down the back patio steps and across the green grass a little ways. She had been facing the trees that were surrounding the house; providing perfect seclusion from the outside world.

"Did you come out here to tell me how much I screwed up with Troy? Or because you hate me now that your best friend and I got into a fight?" Gabriella asked as she heard Chad's feet shuffle across the green grass to stand beside her.

"What you and Bolton do is none of my business. Instead, what if I told you that I came out here as your friend and not Troy's best friend?" Chad asked as Gabriella sighed in contentment.

"I'm pretty sure that you won't benefit from being my friend. I pretty much suck at that too."

"Not from what Sharpay and Taylor say. And I can guarantee you that Jason and you will always be good friends. Even before I met you, he would talk about you during basketball."

"That's because…because…" Gabriella couldn't find any words to disagree with Chad.

"Because you're a good person Montez. So I think the question is, why is a good person like yourself outside by herself?"

Gabriella shut her eyes as a breeze blew by. She found it kind of funny that what she was feeling matched the weather again. She didn't want to talk which in some opinions would make her a cold person. The wind was cold and always brought peoples' days down. Something she was very good at herself.

"You'd think I was crazy if I told you." Gabriella murmured finally.

Chad turned his head in curiousness. He had excused himself from the table about five minutes after Gabriella had left unexpectedly. Chad didn't miss the look Jason gave Troy out of confusion on why he wasn't going after her, but no one said anything as they all ate quietly until Lyle made some inappropriate joke about Sharpay. That got the ball moving again as everyone else joined in to start up new conversations.

Chad had tried in many attempts to get Troy's attention, but his best friend was just quiet. They were the only two who weren't talking as Chad had never seen Troy in such deep thought besides after the time he had broken up with Lilly.

Chad took in the brunette next to him. They had never really had a serious conversation together before; mostly due to the fact that they were never alone to get to know each other good enough to do that. But there was just something about this girl that had made his best friend so involved in such a short period of time, that Chad knew that he must get to know her or else it might get to be too late to do just that.

"Has Troy ever told you that I lost my only Uncle two years ago?" Chad asked quietly.

Gabriella shifted her eyes to the ground almost guiltily.

Chad chuckled at seeing this. "Don't worry, it's okay if you don't know. It's not something Troy announces to anyone."

"Um…what happened?" Gabriella squeaked out.

"He was a firefighter, and there was this huge wildfire. I um…don't know the exact details because I just…I just--"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Gabriella cut in as she gently laid a hand on Chad's forearm in comfort.

He took a deep breath. "I was just about sixteen and we got this call that my mother's brother had just passed away. It took me weeks to overcome the thought that there still might be hope that he would give us a call like he used to do annually--once every week. And finally, I just snapped. It was over summer, so that was probably good, but I finally came to terms that everything would be okay if I just moved on."

Gabriella felt bad for Chad. She felt so bad for him that she had more tears in her eyes. She took a slow breath as she tried to calm herself down. But no matter if it was Chad's uncle that passed away, she couldn't help but feel different because she was actually envisioning talking to the dead.

"Of course, Troy was always there. He wouldn't say anything, because what could you say? But, we would just shoot around outside at his house to keep ourselves busy." Chad looked at Gabriella. "You know it's common to see the ones you miss? Sometimes people even go as far as imagining them still walking around and doing normal things."

Chad noticed that Gabriella's breath got caught in her throat. He looked at her as his eyes softened.

"I used to be one of those people. I'd blank out for minutes at a time as I would see my Uncle washing his car outside, or reading the newspaper at the dining room table."

"Me too." Gabriella spoke up and Chad out of surprise that she actually admitted it, snapped his head up. Gabriella took a shaky breath. "I um…I see her and she always tells me that I look too tired, or that she says she's worried about me. I thought I was going crazy."

"I think that's a common feeling for people who have lost someone so close to them." Chad thought out loud. "I've never actually told anyone about seeing my Uncle, but I did research, and then I saw the look you got while eating, and…it's the same look I had back then."

"Why me?" Gabriella asked with a watery smile. "Why would you tell me?"

"Because you're a good person who's caught up in some terrible things." His voice held nothing but honesty.

"I want it to stop. Because each time I see her, it gets harder to let go." Gabriella whispered as her tone was detached from her body.

Chad wrapped his arms around her for strength as she tried her hardest to keep her tears in. It didn't matter right then or there that Chad was Troy's best friend, because he was Gabriella's friend too. He understood what she was going through. They could relate, and it was in that connection that he could help her.

"You just have to tell her yourself. Tell her that you're ready to move on, and she'll accept it. You'll accept it. It'll be this whole big accepting thing and things will get better. Maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but in time, things will get better." Chad gripped her tighter as she shook in his arms.

* * *

Jason was busy laying on the top part of the bunk bed when a light knock came from his door. It was beginning to get late, but almost everyone else was down in the living room just talking about random things and catching up from the previous week at school. Gabriella and Chad had disappeared though, and Jason was struggling to come up with a reason why.

It was a quiet knock that bristled against the door that took him out of his thinking process. He sat up and called for whoever it was that knocked on his door to come in. Kelsi meekly put half her body into the room as she allowed for the door to block the rest of her.

"Hey, um…you weren't sleeping, were you?" She asked as realization dawned upon her that she might have woken the basketball captain up.

Jason couldn't help but smile as her facial expressions told him that she was sorry. He chuckled a little as he sat up more. "Nah. I was just thinking."

"Oh. I'll just…um…leave you to it then." Kelsi was about to move away from his room and come to the fact that she was just going to have to share a room with Lyle, when Jason spoke up.

"Don't!"

"What?" She asked with shock in her voice at his mini outburst.

Jason sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "I um…I mean," There was just something about this girl that had him tangled up inside. He had never seen her before the funeral, and even then he wasn't the best one to talk to at that time, and he still wasn't the most pleasant person to talk to as he was really short tempered lately. "You obviously came here for a reason. Come in."

Kelsi slowly walked into the room with her suitcase trailing behind her in her left hand.

"You planning on sticking around for a couple of days?" Jason mused as he nodded towards her suitcase questionably.

A light blush appeared on her face. "Actually I'm roomless. Just trying to figure out where to sleep tonight."

"You and Tay?…" Jason let the question linger in the air.

"She's with Chad. And sleeping with Lyle does not appeal to me at the moment." Kelsi explained. "So it's either you're kind enough to let me share the room with you, or I guess I could take the couch in the living room…" Kelsi trailed off and stopped once she saw Jason's look of disgust.

"Of course you're not staying on the couch for two nights, and you're certainly aren't going to stay with Lyle."

"Okay, so…"

"So stay here. You can have the bottom bunk." Jason said simply before laying back down to stare at the ceiling.

Kelsi found this a little odd as she didn't realize that she interrupted him when he was deep in thought. He seemed to be doing reflections on how the last couple of days have been going.

She didn't want to disturb him anymore, so she walked silently into the room and just left her suitcase untouched for the time being. She had time to unpack the next day because right now, all that was appealing to her was the nice warm comfy bed laying right before her eyes.

Kelsi snuggled into her bed; already changed into her sweatpants and tank top to save time. Kelsi looked straight up and heard Jason ruffle in his bed; presumably turning over on his side. There had been something bugging her the past couple of days, and Jason might just be the person to help her.

"Jason?" Kelsi whispered hesitantly. She still wasn't used to talking to that many people, and even though Jason was only one person, he was still the Big Man on Campus, and if you weren't on his good side, then you were screwed.

"Yeah?"

"…Is everything okay with Gabriella?"

The question hung in the air as Kelsi bit her lip once she didn't get a response from Jason right away. She was starting to regret asking as she heard Jason shuffle his body once again. She didn't mean to intrude or over step her boundaries, but she had already started to feel like she was friends with Gabriella, and she wanted to know if she could help somehow.

Jason didn't know how to answer Kelsi. He was torn in two as half of him wanted to just tell Kelsi to fuck off and mind her own business. She had only known Gabriella for a week and she was already noticing these things. That part of him wanted to just shut her out as any new friend of Gabriella's was a threat as they could become her next best friend. But then the other part of him wanted to at least tell Kelsi that she didn't have to worry, and that things would get better. The latter part of him won out as he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…it's just…at dinner…is it normal for her to just walk out like that?" Kelsi whispered.

"She's going through a lot. You don't have to worry." Jason reassured. "She's um…we're all kind of readjusting. You know?"

"Yeah. I understand. Just making sure."

Jason mustered up all the excitement he had before smiling up at the ceiling as if Kelsi could see him. "You know, Gabriella's really glad you came. It might not seem like it, but she is."

"Yeah. She told me that."

"And well…we're ALL glad you came."

* * *

Gabriella had come back from outside as she was too tired to stay down by her friends to continue hanging out in the living room. Chad had walked in with her and surprisingly he went straight to Taylor who was starting a fire in the fireplace even though it was only getting a little cold out. She hadn't seen Troy, and even though she talked things over with Chad, she still had to face Troy, and she wasn't ready to.

So instead she laid down on the bed and curled up into a ball with a white cotton blanket over her. She made sure that she only took up a quarter of the bed to give Troy plenty of room. The guilt of her snapping at him was eating her up inside, and it made tears prick her eyes.

Gabriella's eyes closed a little as she thought about what Chad had said. Finding it easier to think about the easy going afro clad boy than her boyfriend at the time.

_Tell her that you're ready to move on._

She loved her mom. She still LOVES her mom, but feeling like you have no control and that you're goring crazy is not a good feeling. So moving on was the only way to get control back, right? It still didn't make sense in her mind that much, but there was only one way to figure it out.

Gabriella shut her eyes as she let her mind wander over the characteristics that made up her mom. The way that her smile would always reach her eyes. The twinkle in her eyes that would light up a whole room. The way she walked was even memorable as she always looked so elegant. Before Gabriella knew it, she opened her eyes and her mother was sitting down in the chair that was next to the desk, a mirror set up like a vanity in front of her.

"Sweetie, you better get rest." Anna was busy combing back her hair into a perfect bun. Her eyes looked at Gabriella through the mirror. "Elle, what's wrong with--"

"Don't." Gabriella begged in desperation. The old nickname her mother called her was still haunting her every time her dad called her that. She didn't need her conscience's mother calling her it also. And then it clicked. It clicked in Gabriella's mind that the Anna in front of her was from her mind. It was all apart of her conscience, it was as if when you're kids, you imagine things. But now that she's a teenager, she's forcing herself to bring her imaginations too life right before her eyes. "Don't call me that, please."

Anna stood up and walked swiftly over to the bed. She kneeled and looked down at her daughter in pity. She smoothly reached out and pushed Gabriella's bangs to the side. But she wasn't really doing that, was she? Gabriella was just imagining her mother so much, and wishing that she would become alive again that she was touching her.

"You're sick honey. You don't know what you're saying. I always call you Ella." Anna whispered in the nighttime air. It was as if nothing else existed as Gabriella couldn't hear the wind outside the cabin. The fire crackling down the stairs in the family room. But if she did concentrate very hard, then she could hear her friends' laughs. The little sounds in the back of Gabriella's mind kept her sane as the little laughing sounds were the only things that were keeping Gabriella thinking and knowing that Anna was really gone.

"I'm not sick." Gabriella whispered as she sat up and pushed her mother's hand off of her forehead.

Anna frowned disapprovingly. "You look tired Ella. Is it because of your fight with Troy?"

Gabriella's eyes crinkled in displeasure of the topic her 'imaginary' mother was bringing up. "No!" She exclaimed a little too quickly. "Don't talk about him like you know what happened."

"But I do know what's happening." Anna insisted as she sat down on the edge of her bed next to her only daughter.

"No you don't." Gabriella accused. "You were my mother and then you just left! How could you do that!? You had a family and you just left us! What kind of mother does that make you!?" Gabriella burst out as she couldn't remember when in her little rant that she started banging her fists against her mother, or the tears that started to fall down her face, but as she felt Anna grip her hands tightly she looked up and whispered, "I thought you loved us enough to stay?"

Anna shushed her quietly. It was as if Gabriella was the newborn baby she brought home from the hospital all those years ago. "I do love you. Sometimes things happen for a reason, and me talking to you right now is one of them. You need to know Ella that I never meant to leave you. But I'm not going to lie, even though I miss your dad and you tremendously, I'm happy. I'm happy because I know that you two are going to be okay. All you have to do is say goodbye and let go."

Gabriella's head snapped up at her mother's last sentence. Everything else she was saying was making sense, that was until her last sentence came out of her mouth and left Gabriella gaping with confusion, shock, and surprise.

"What?" Her voice cracked.

Anna kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'm not coming back, but we'll see each other again. Not soon because you're too young. You have you're whole life ahead of you, but when you're old, and after you have multiple grandchildren then we'll see each other again. Your father will be with us and we'll be a family again. I don't want you to ever think that I never loved you."

"But you left and I don't understand." Gabriella cried as she finally collapsed against her mother's shoulder.

"A lot of things don't make sense, but Chad's a smart guy, you just have to let go and move on. Just know that I'll always be in your heart." Anna advised. "I promise."

Gabriella sighed as she let her mother's warmth engulf her. Letting go meant coming to terms of her mother's death. That meant that she would actually have to move on and stop thinking about what could've been. That also meant no more unexpected visits from her conscience in forms of her mother--which was almost like the last form of contact Gabriella had.

"Just say it Ella. You know what you have to say." Anna whispered as she stroked the back of Gabriella's wavy hair. "Just say what you need to say, and you'll be able to sleep again, Jason will be able to sleep, and most importantly, I'll be able to sleep too."

Gabriella looked up as Anna had her own tears in her eyes to match her daughters. "It's not fair."

"You always were a stubborn child growing up. I know though, Troy will be able to handle you. His personality will mix good with yours. I can tell."

"How do you know?"

"Because of the way you two act around each other. He's willing to give you anything you could ever want, but he won't be able to do that if you don't let go." Anna saw the debate going on in her daughter's eyes. "Just say it Ella. I promise I won't get mad."

Gabriella looked up at her mother. Her mouth slightly ajar as Gabriella couldn't believe that she was actually fighting with her conscience. She definitely was going crazy, but she could make it all go away with just one word that she was too scared to say. But now gazing up into the dark brown eyes that were almost identical to her own, Gabriella knew that if Anna wanted it, then she would receive it. And who was Gabriella to fight against her conscience. It was pretty obvious who would win.

"I love you mom, but I have to let go now. And I have to move on and try to work out the problems in my life." Gabriella took a deep breath to calm her emotions. "I'm trying so hard right now to act like an adult, but it's hard, but…I still have to move on."

"Say it Ella." Anna encouraged.

"Goodbye." Gabriella croaked out, and with one last smile from her mother, she was gone.

Gabriella blinked a couple of times to make sure that she wasn't anywhere but her cabin bedroom on Zeke's property. She looked around and it seemed as if all of her senses were two times greater than before. She could see the bright colors through the dark. She could smell the burning wood floating through the stiff nighttime air. She could taste the smell of the spaghetti still sitting down on the table in the dining room. She could hear her friends laughing. And most importantly, she could feel her heart slowly, very slowly, but surely rebuilding itself.

She wasn't crazy.

She just missed her mom.

* * *

Troy silently walked into his room he was sharing with Gabriella. He knew his eyes were a dark blue as they matched his feelings at the time, but he had thought about what had happened with him and Gabriella. He didn't say anything to anyone yet as he just sat around the fire listening to everyone else talk--it's what he was best at before Gabriella--just listening. The only thing that he did think about besides Gabriella was the fact that both Jason and Kelsi were missing. But that thought was soon pushed out of his mind when he swore he heard Gabriella's voice coming from the closed bedroom door up above him.

And then that brought back his problem with her. She was clearly upset, and he got where she was coming from as he knew through a documentary he skimmed through on TV was that in a grieving period, sex was often related to it as it made the person who was grieving feel more alive. And although Troy would like nothing more than to give Gabriella anything, he wasn't going to have their first time be like that. If it was their second…third…fourth…time then he probably would have comforted her like that, but he didn't want her regretting anything either the next morning.

He might have seemed mad back in their room. He knew he wasn't sending her the right picture as he just sat coldly on the bed while Chad went to retrieve them for dinner, but he couldn't speak before. He couldn't speak because he had an epiphany. It dawned upon so suddenly that even though it was his thought in his mind, and he had complete control over it, the thought scared the crap out of him. It had taken him weeks and months to fall for Lilly so hard, and here he was after only three weeks of dating Gabriella and ready to give her the world.

But no matter how much he wanted to stay in the room with her, and make sure that she was okay, he was going to respect her and after having their little fight, that probably meant that he wasn't welcomed anymore. So instead he went to the trunk that was situated right at the end of the bed and opened it to pull out another thick blanket. He then walked around to his side of the bed and was about to take one of the many pillows, but stopped once he saw Gabriella's body shake.

He crawled halfway on the bed to lean over and drape the blanket he was holding over her small body. She wasn't under the covers yet and only had a thin cotton blanket over her. It would be much easier for him to get another blanket than for her sleeping body to.

He was about to pull away when she shook again, but this time it didn't seem as if it was because of the cold. It seemed as if it was a shake that would travel through her body as if she were crying.

"Brie?" He questioned softly; just incase he was wrong and she really was sleeping.

Gabriella sniffled before squeezing her eyes shut tightly to stop the tears. "Troy?"

"I'm right here. Right here. Don't worry." He whispered as he crawled even more onto the bed so that he was almost leaning over her.

She still had her back to him, but when she felt the extra body weight on the bed she quickly turned around and threw her arms around his neck. The two blankets that were wrapped around her fell from around her shoulders.

"Brie--" Troy started to say as his two warm hands reached up and spread themselves against her backside. Letting her melt into his body's contours.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Troy. I never meant to do that earlier before. I didn't mean to fight with you. I feel so bad." Gabriella exclaimed in a rush. "Please don't be mad. Please."

"Brie--"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm like PMSing all the time, and it's not fair to you. I know that, so I'm gonna do better. I promise. I KNOW things are going to start looking up. They just have too." Gabriella rambled as she peppered light kisses to Troy's neck.

"Please," a kiss, "Don't," another kiss, "Be," She looked at him before gripping him tighter in her hands, "Mad." She kissed him one last time in the crook of his neck before Troy started to react and reciprocated the kiss by letting his lips linger on her forehead.

"Shh…" Troy rubbed his hands on her back as he let his nose rub against her soft skin and into her hair; taking in her sweet scent. "Baby, it's fine. It's all fine."

"It can't just be all fine Troy." Gabriella protested. "I was a complete bitch, and couples can't just go from having a disagreement about sex to being fine."

"We just did." Troy saw that Gabriella was going to say something else, but quickly silenced her by pecking her quickly on the lips. "Plus, what would you know? You've never been in a relationship before this for more than two dates." He mused.

Gabriella let a tired chuckle emit from her mouth as she was just thankful Troy was forgiving her so easily. "Like I said before Brie, we were both tired, and our stubbornness and tempers got the better of us."

"More like got the better of me. You were perfectly fine." Gabriella said as Troy wrapped her up in his arms again and then laid back on the bed.

He was willing to overlook what happened earlier that day. Because in all reality, what was one little fight compared to the many more that they probably were going to have? It's what couples do, and if they couldn't get past little fights that meant nothing, then they wouldn't make it together. And that was just not an option for Troy.

Troy's thumb was pacing against Gabriella's soft scalp near her ear. Her soft hair smoothing out in the line he was making. Her head was resting against his chest as she could hear his heart beating. Both her arms were wrapped around his torso as she every once in a while would lean over and peck his chest with her lips.

No more words were needed about their disagreement because it just didn't matter anymore. Gabriella knew that, and although maybe she would tell him about seeing her mother in her conscience form someday; someday was just not in that moment while they cuddled on the bed. But everything was perfect. That is until Troy whispered five unforgettable words.

"I think I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note--I got my drivers LICENSE today! I'm so happy because I had to drive in the snow, and I thought I would do really bad. But I passed, and I just knew I had to update today. Plus, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow. I had to put out a present to my readers. It just wouldn't be fair to you guys if I didn't update because I am so thankful for you guys. And what better way than to leave a cliff hanger?**


	26. Damn Good

Troy had to distract himself. He had been laying awake for the past hour just toying with the slight messed up curls that still looked perfect on the beauty cuddled up into his side. He couldn't quite lay a finger on the time he had gone to bed at, but he knew that he was up past the time Gabriella had gone to sleep.

After finally debating about whether he should try it or not, Troy silently untangled himself from his girlfriend. Their conversations the previous night replaying themselves in his head. He quickly decided as he was busy putting on his running shoes that things could've gone a lot worse after he told her that he thought he loved her. She could've slapped him in the face and told him to never speak to her. She could have broken up with him also, but she didn't. Yes, he decided again as he made his way down the stairs as the bright light from the sun came shining through the windows, things could have gone worse, but they didn't go as well as he hoped either.

Troy made his way through the kitchen, and was surprised to see that Jason was already down there with an apple in hand; he also was getting on his running shoes. Jason looked up at Troy and gave a small smile before looking back down at his feet to finish tying up the laces.

"You're up early." Jason commented.

Troy glanced at the time to see that it was already eight o'clock. "Actually, this is kind of late for me."

Jason stood up and stretched his arms before throwing the apple core into the open garbage can a few feet away. "Yeah, well…at least you and Gabi made up."

"Yeah--wait," Troy said in alarm, "How did you know that we made up; much less got into a fight?"

Jason chuckled good heartedly now, and Troy was surprised that this conversation between them was going so smoothly. If it would have been a month previous then they would be probably already fighting, but now they were actually laughing around each other while sharing a cabin.

"I ran into her last night when I had to go to the bathroom. She was coming from the kitchen after a late night snack due to her skipping dinner." Jason explained. "That's probably why she's still sleeping too. We kind of stayed down in the living room for a while just talking."

"Oh." Troy's voice dropped in disappointment before he met Jason's curious eyes. "Did she say anything else?"

Jason's grin reached his rolling eyes. "I presume you were going for a run?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with any--"

"Come on. I know this trail we can take." Jason opened the back patio doors with Troy following. They fell into a light and easy jog, but right before they could leave the property, Jason started talking again, "And now you can tell me what the hell happened after you told Gabi that you THINK that you might love her?"

A light blush appeared on Troy's cheeks as they picked up their running. "Didn't Brie tell you?"

The younger one of the brothers rolled his eyes. "You know, just because we're best friends, doesn't mean that she tells me everything. Plus, she seemed kind of freaked out."

Troy looked straight forward; his shoulders squared as much as they could be while running. He looked almost as if he was filled with self determination; a feeling as if he were the brooding King of the Jungle, as he had this deep expression on his face. After what felt like ages to Jason, Troy opened his mouth to speak.

"I think that if Brie wanted you to know, then she would have told you."

Troy picked up his speed, Jason almost stumbling to catch up after registering what Troy said. Jason narrowed his eyes slightly before making his strides wider to keep pace.

* * *

After the three mile run they found themselves walking back onto Zeke's parents' property again. Both boys were sweating as even though it was a little chilly out due to it being morning, the sun was quickly going higher in the sky to heat up the place.

But something strange was happening. They didn't go inside at first. They didn't even walk up the steps to go onto the back patio with the hot tub bubbling wildly. They just sat down at the picnic table that was situated around the bomb fire pit in the backyard. Jason sat on top of the table along with Troy. Both brothers in the same position as their feet rested on the seat.

"She didn't say it back." Troy murmured.

"What?" Jason turned his head a fraction of an inch to look at Troy who had a solemn look on his face. But then it sunk in that Troy was talking about the previous night--early morning--and when he told Gabriella that he thought he loved her. "Oh."

"She actually didn't say anything at all. I tried speaking, but she just shushed me." Troy ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he could still feel Gabriella's cold body forming against his skin. Her erotic breath tickling his neck as her finger tips played with the little hairs on his scorching arms.

Jason snorted ungraciously. "Dude, what did you expect? You slipped up big time."

Troy's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Jason, but yet, he couldn't bring himself to yell at him. "What do you mean?"

"You said, 'think', and girls don't like that."

"Like you would know." Troy used sarcasm.

"No, I wouldn't know from experience. But my dad--" Jason stopped abruptly as he looked at the sour expression on Troy's face, and quickly backtracked to take an easier route, "Andrew, seemed to say it a lot to people in high school. He said it to your mom. He even said it to my mom. And trust me, girls don't like it when guys are unsure about love. If guys don't know what they're feeling, then they just shouldn't speak."

Troy was looking at Jason with a shocked and weirded out face. "What?" Jason shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"How do YOU know this!?" Troy exclaimed before an amusing grin lit up his face at how crazy Jason sounded at the time.

"Hey, I happen to read…sometimes…outside of the magazine world." Jason defended himself quickly. "Plus Gabi and I watch a lot of movies. But who cares about that right now, that can't be all that happened. Right?" Jason prompted.

It was weird to be talking to Troy so openly like this, but Jason had pushed that subtle feeling to the back of his mind as he had no reason to be defensive now. Troy and him were getting along in a nice civil conversation, and although they weren't talking about a much easier topic like basketball and were indeed talking about the one girl that had both brothers wrapped around her fingers, they were still getting along.

Troy shrugged as his ran his hand through his hair again before finally just letting his hand stay stationed on the back of his neck. "I just…I had to say something, you know? It's not easy saying the 'L' word, and--"

"The 'L' word?" Jason mused. "What are we, five?"

"Do you want to know, or not? Because I think Brie would love to know that you're prying behind her back." Troy threatened.

Jason glared like a little kid as his eyes narrowed. He folded his arms on the top of his knees that were bent before Troy continued.

"And so I told her that it didn't matter and she can forget that I said anything." Jason went to interrupt Troy, but Troy silenced him with a death glare so that he could continue. "She just looked at me before nodding her head and kissing me goodnight. We both feel asleep then."

Jason was grinning from ear to ear at hearing this. Troy was almost afraid to ask him what that meant, but he now guessed that out of everyone, if he ever did have a problem with Gabriella, then Jason would be the person to go to since he had known her the longest.

"What?" Troy asked warily.

"Nothing, it's just…don't be freaking out about this. Obviously she's not mad or else you would know it."

"She didn't say anything!" Troy exclaimed as if Jason was missing that point.

"I know that Bolton, but just give her time. And as much as I hate to say this, I know that she 'L' words you too." Jason smiled grimly at Troy before a real smile overtook his face. "And you make her happy. So it'll all work out."

Troy didn't know what to say, so his next words came out as awkward as could be. "Uh…thanks?"

"But if you tell anyone that I gave you advice? I'll deny it." Jason hopped off the table with Troy following pursuit.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't want anyone thinking that I came graveling to your feet." Troy joked back light heartedly.

Jason just smirked as a deep chuckle emitted through his mouth.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, just…I'm imaging you saying the 'L' word again and again. Trust me, it's very amusing." Jason laughed as they walked up the patio steps. Troy just shook his head before finally giving in to his first instincts and joining Jason by laughing also at how ridiculous the situation seemed.

* * *

Troy jogged up the stairs as he was just heading up from his jog with Jason to his room where he knew Gabriella probably was still sleeping. All their other friends had woken up, and when everyone else had gotten over the shock at seeing Jason and Troy entering together laughing, they all froze. But then Taylor soon came out of shock to tell Troy that Gabriella had never come down yet.

He knew it might be a little weird between them since Gabriella didn't say anything back, but it couldn't have been any weirder than when she had fallen asleep in his arms and he just laid there stiff. He had no idea now how to act around her, but talking with Jason helped as he was just going to try to go about the subject as if it never happened. If he just acted like he usually did around her, then things could go back to the way they were.

Troy, quietly as possible, opened the bedroom door; only to see Gabriella sitting up in bed, the covers bunched around her waist as she was busy reading a book--a book in which Troy was the one to pick out for her as she was the one who said she wanted to start reading more, and since he actually enjoyed reading, offered to pick something out.

Troy smiled as she didn't seem to notice him yet. She was wearing her tight black tank top and what he knew to be her very short black shorts under the covers. Her hair was pulled up into a very messy bun while loose curls framed her face.

Troy stood against the doorway with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest in amusement as she gnawed on her lower lip. He watched as Gabriella sighed in contentment before she gently placed the book down on the bedside table next to her. She turned to look in his direction and nearly fell out of bed.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "How long have you been there?"

Troy chuckled before closing the door after himself. He took a couple of quick strides before plopping down on his stomach next to Gabriella on the bed.

"Not long. You looked cute concentrating like that though." Troy complimented as a light blush entered Gabriella's face.

Troy's fingers naturally fell into place as his fingertips delicately glided across Gabriella's cold forearm. Gabriella looked down at his dancing hand while biting her lower lip. She wasn't freaked out; something she thought she was going to be, but after talking with Jason about anything but Troy telling her that he thinks he loves her, helped calm her down. She didn't know how that worked, but something about how talking freely with someone and without any pressure always cleared her mind.

"You okay? You're kind of quiet." Troy murmured as he looked up at her deep eyes. He had a feeling that she was thinking back to when he spoke those five words he was starting to hate.

"I'm gonna be honest, and if I sound like a girl you can't make fun of me. Okay?" She asked as her other hand that wasn't having patterns traced on the surface of the skin reached over to stop Troy and his ministrations.

Troy sat up a little sensing that this was going to be another serious talk. But he figured it was better than being around their friends or being back home near their parents. "I would hope you're a girl, or else you have a lot of confessing to do."

Gabriella normally would have laughed and punched him on the shoulder, but she wasn't good with this. She knew that she could potentially mess up their relationship again, but she needed to express her feelings on what she was thinking.

Her eyes narrowed a little, "Promise Troy."

Troy sighed. "Okay. But you don't have to worry, because if this is really important, then I would never throw it back in your face." He promised sincerely.

"Good," Gabriella breathed out before looking down at the comforter before her. "Um…about last night? I need to know if what you said was just because we ran out of things to say and you were tired so you didn't know what you were saying, or if you actually THINK that you're in love with me."

After his talk with Jason, no matter how it played out, Troy was convinced of one thing. He would give anything to the girl in front of him. "I KNOW that I love you." He answered confidently.

Gabriella took a shaky breath as she looked at him. "Okay." She nodded her head as if she was coming to full terms of what he just admitted. "Okay, I can deal with this."

"You can deal with this?" Troy asked skeptically.

But Gabriella kept going on her mini rantings to herself. It was as if Troy wasn't even in the room. "I mean, I've never had a guy tell me that he loves me. Sure, I've had offers to be with them in several different ways, but never for love. I always thought that deep down, there was something wrong with me."

"Of course there isn't Brie." Troy murmured softly; only to be overpowered by her train of thoughts.

"But then I met you, and we just seemed to click. And it's not like in a best friend type of click either. It's a very raw, lust filled, secret meaning glances that we sneak to each other kind of click. You know?" She asked as her eyes were glazed over in her thinking; a twinkle shining in her eyes and smile.

"I know." Troy whispered, but he knew that she didn't hear him. He was slowly becoming worried as it was like she was tempting him by telling him all of her feelings so openly, and he knew that if she wasn't about to tell him if she loved him or not, he was going to burst soon.

"And here I go, being all girly and probably freaking you out right now with how much I am telling you, but…" She paused as she finally looked him in the eye. Her one hand reaching out and cupping the side of his face; drawing him nearer. "…I really don't care because…well…I love you too."

Troy blinked a couple of times before letting her words finally hit him. His mouth was slightly ajar before he closed it. "Um…I know you said it clearly, but could you please repeat that last bit there?"

Gabriella giggled the giggle that Troy had missed so much without even realizing it. "I love you Troy Bolton, and you're the first one to hold my heart."

Troy wished he could say the same thing, but he couldn't as Lilly got to him first. But he had taken it back the day he broke up with her. It was time for him to move on for sure, and give Gabriella a real chance. "I'll tell you a secret Brie." Troy whispered. "You are holding my heart right now." He took her cold hand in his warm one and pressed it against his beating heart. And even though a thin cotton shirt was blocking her hand from touching his bare skin, she could still feel his heart beating. "My heart beats only for you now."

"I'm not going to cry." Gabriella told herself. "I'm not going to cry."

Troy chuckled as his free hands reached up and smoothed back a curl behind her hair. He seemed to love doing this as Lilly always wore her hair back, but Gabriella let her hair down naturally, and it was breathtaking. "You're not supposed to cry Brie. Not anymore, I promise."

"What if I said they're happy tears?" She asked with a sniffle as she still kept her hand to his heart.

"Then I would have to break my promise and make fun of you and your girly moment." Troy teased as Gabriella gasped and smacked him in the arm.

"Troy!" She screeched before a giggle emitted through her mouth again. "You promised!" She whined.

Troy smiled charmingly at her before bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing the back of her palm. "I crossed my fingers."

Gabriella melted despite her attempts not to as his piercing blue eyes gazed up at her, his hands running hot circles onto her forearm, and her mouth smoothly planting light kisses on her collarbone.

He pulled back suddenly as he looked down at her.

"What?" Gabriella asked hesitantly. She didn't want him regretting his love for her so soon.

"I like my mark on you." He traced it with his tongue as Gabriella tried her hardest to moan softly so no one else heard them from downstairs.

When Troy pulled back Gabriella looked back up at him as he had maneuvered himself to straddle her.

Her hand reached up and softly stroked the side of his face.

"Me too." Came her breathy reply.

* * *

When Troy and Gabriella had come down to eat breakfast with everyone else almost everyone was surprised to see them laughing together. Almost everyone except Jason. Troy and Gabriella's faces were radiating with happiness as their hands were connected, Gabriella playfully pulling him into the kitchen.

"It smells really good you guys." She complimented with a smile that reached her eyes. Troy came up behind her as their hands were still connected with an invisible glue, he pulled her back into his chest as his chin rested on her small shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the small patch of skin underneath her ear as Gabriella giggled for a short second before looking at Zeke. "What's cooking?"

"Pancakes. They're just about done." It wasn't until Zeke had finished his sentence that he realized that he had made pancakes. PANCAKES! Using the exact recipe that Mrs. Montez had given him years back.

An awkward silence over took the eleven teenagers.

Gabriella looked around as that day wasn't about being sad. She had gone on this trip to get away from everything and everyone back at home. Gabriella even felt Troy's hardened body tense up behind her.

"Well then let's eat." She announced as she reluctantly departed herself from Troy to collect a plate to show everyone just how much she was coping.

This time she didn't need a mask.

"I like your thinking Montez!" Chad announced to break the silence as he followed suit of Gabriella.

* * *

Sharpay had seen many things in her short life. She had been through horrible things that added to her list of seeing things. Her abusive father was one of those things. She had a box in her mind that she liked to keep him in. Whenever suspicious things came about though, that box would be opened in her mind and she would be reminded of why she doesn't like to trust that many guys in her life.

It wasn't the way Troy seemed too perfect that made her mistrust him. It wasn't the way that he would always have to flick his hair out of his eyes. It wasn't the way that his white teeth glistened in the light as he smiled brightly whenever Gabriella came near him. It wasn't even the fact that he made her best friend happy that made Sharpay suspicious.

It was the fact that her friend, who has never been that serious with a guy before, has fallen drastically for this guy who's come out of nowhere.

And it was that fact that Sharpay couldn't help but be cautious around Troy and the whole situation of Gabriella dating him. She wanted to ask Gabriella how it was going. She wanted the juicy gossip that she usually demanded on a daily basis. But there was just something about their relationship that made Sharpay realize that if anything else were to happen, Gabriella would be really broken. And after all Gabriella did for her, she couldn't let her friend be broken anymore. And in that case, that made Troy a threat. A very dangerous threat that Sharpay would continue to be cautious around.

Sharpay tapped her manicured nail against the framing of the hot tub. The steam floating up and putting perspiration onto her forehead. She narrowed her eyes at Gabriella who was sitting across from her in her own seemingly-blissfully-day-dream-world.

"Why are you so happy?" Sharpay asked as she was still trying to figure out the whole death thing. She didn't understand how Gabriella could go from being all sad and depressed one day to being in her own world the next.

Gabriella didn't hesitate in her answer as she seemed to snap out of her daydream and look at Sharpay. "I'm quitting cheerleading."

"WHAT!?" The blonde exclaimed angrily. Her hands falling from the edge of the boiling water to make a splash. She couldn't help but think this had something to do with Troy, Chad, and Kelsi…all the new people in Gabriella's life.

"I was laying in bed this morning," Gabriella revealed with excitement, "and it was like an epiphany hit me! I don't want to be a cheerleader."

Sharpay's mouth spluttered open as if she were a fish out of water. "What--how--why--THIS IS FUCKED UP!" Her eyes grew wild as she was starting to realize that she didn't even know the Gabriella in front of her. It made her insides clench painfully as she had to keep reminding herself that this was her best friend. Her best friend who at age ten had walked in on Vance Evans abusing his daughter brutally. Gabriella was her best friend who had ran home and told her parents.

Sharpay for a moment could see the ten year old Gabriella form. Her hair was always long, in side braids that formed her face perfectly. Her height was drastically shorter, but Gabriella had always been short There had been a gape in the front of her teeth, but Gabriella still pulled off the look. But the ten year old Gabriella image had been wiped clean when she continued talking.

"Shar, calm down. It's not like I'm not going to be around. I'm still going to be at the games for Troy and Jason and Zeke and Chad. It'll all work out. Just with a lot less stretching and yelling on my part." Gabriella smiled at her friend as if nothing was wrong.

"Gabriella, you're mother was a cheerleader!" Sharpay exclaimed as that was the last thing said for a minute before Gabriella's smile faltered off of her face.

The hot tub they were both in seemed to chill over as Gabriella's body shook for a moment. Sharpay's statement filling the air with tenseness. The brown eyes hardened over as both girls stared at each other. Each with their own thoughts bottled up inside of them. Maybe one of the reasons why they got along so well was because neither liked talking about their true feelings with each other.

Finally Gabriella cracked the first smile again.

"I know. My MOTHER was a cheerleader. I'm not my mom. I'm my own person, and wanting to be like her kind of flew out the window when she left." Gabriella hesitated with her words as she was still working them out herself. "But…I know deep down that she would want me to be myself, and not try to imitate her. She wouldn't want that future for me."

Sharpay's body was rigid as her movements were stiff; matching her words perfectly. "And what future would that be?"

And Gabriella had another epiphany. Her mother was strong. She helped others. She was kind to everyone. She was the picture of perfect in the dictionary. But there was one flaw.

She was human.

And humans like to believe that everything is going to be okay when they know things aren't. And that was the one thing Anna Montez could not overcome.

"She wouldn't want me living a lie. I think deep down she knew things were bad with her health. But she convinced herself that she was okay, and then she had everyone else convinced. She tried to save anyone from the worry and grief, but she managed to mess that up. And that was her flaw in her perfect plan. So she wouldn't want me to unhappy and keep cheerleading if I really wasn't doing it for myself. She wouldn't want me living a lie." Gabriella concluded with pride in her voice that she had concluded that about her mother.

"_Living a lie?!_" Sharpay threw her hands up wildly; water splashing everywhere onto the patio. "Where the hell did you get that line from? A book that Bolton seems to have gotten you to read…again!?" Sharpay huffed while crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Gabriella overlooked Sharpay's outburst as her eyes softened in concern of her good friend. "Shar, you don't like Troy, do you?"

Sharpay stared at Gabriella as a pain filled Gabriella's eyes. She loved Sharpay like a sister, but on the other hand, she recently admitted out loud that she is in love with Troy Bolton. And he's something that her heart needs, not just for a moment, but forever.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay to match her stance. Both girls not wanting to back down as the goodness in Gabriella became defensive when she saw in Sharpay's eyes that she hated Troy with a passion.

"I think I have my answer." Gabriella said hoarsely.

"You've changed." Sharpay stated coldly. "And I don't know if it's for the better."

"You don't think that it's for the better that I found someone who loves me?"

"And how many times has he said that to someone? How well do you actually know him Gabi? Because I know that he's Jason's half brother, he's good at basketball, and for some reason, he has you wrapped around his finger!" Sharpay nearly cried out in desperation for Gabriella to understand. "And God, now you're talking about loving him?! Are you crazy!?"

Gabriella lifted her chin with a watery smile overtaking her face. She would always back Sharpay up on things; whether she was wrong or right, but when it came to Troy, she wasn't going to let her friend interfere, no matter if she thought she was doing the right thing or not.

"Shar, I love him. I don't know how I all of a sudden realized it, or if it was already there to begin with, but I know now that I love him. And if you don't like it, then that's tough, but don't expect me to comfort you when you can't deal." Gabriella started to get up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think Kelsi and Sadie said something about making cookies later."

Sharpay stood up also. "That's right! Go off to your new best friend." She chuckled sarcastically. "I mean, how long do you think you can keep pulling off the nice girl personality? You really think you and Kelsi will be _good friends_ when we get back to school? Or that you and Chad will be able to pull off another serious conversation like last night?"

Gabriella almost wanted to ask how Sharpay knew about that, but then decided not to let the blonde get on her nerves. She probably had put two and two together once Chad disappeared anyways. No matter how bad Sharpay did in school, she was always one step ahead of people in the gossip world.

Gabriella got out silently, but not before sending Sharpay one more icy glare and remark.

"I honestly do believe that I'll stay friends with Kelsi and Chad. But you? I wouldn't be too sure about Sharpay. And a little tip?" Gabriella walked past Sharpay to head towards the house, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Anger doesn't look good on you. It makes the vein in her forehead really pop out."

Sharpay yelled in frustration as Gabriella turned her back on her. "Why don't you just ask Troy how Lilly's doing! I hear they send each other letters monthly! Maybe he's not as much as over her as you think!"

Gabriella could hear the smirk in Sharpay's voice, but chose to ignore it. She was supposed to be happy, and she trusted Troy. There was no way that she would let Sharpay think she won by putting false information in her head about Troy's old relationship.

* * *

She didn't know when it started. She didn't know if it was God giving her a gift. She didn't really care what the cause was. All she really cared about was if Troy and Jason continued their friendliness towards each other when they returned back home.

Gabriella looked up from the kitchen counter where the cookie dough was in front of her, Kelsi on her right side with Sadie on her left, and saw in the dining room Jason, Troy, Jake, and Chad were going about arm wrestling competitions.

"Come on Baby!" Sadie cheered from her spot where she was putting balls of cookie dough on the trays.

Gabriella just smirked as Chad and Jake were both even as neither one could push the other one's arm down. Troy's blue eyes looked up and fell upon Gabriella as she just smirked at him and how childish all four boys were being.

Gabriella abandoned her spot in the cookie making process and walked over to where Troy was at the table. "Gabi, you coming to play with the Big Boys?" Jason taunted goodheartedly.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust as she stepped behind Troy and rested both of her hands on his shoulders. She absentmindedly began to rub and squeeze his tense shoulders while they continued on with their conversation.

"So who won? Or am I not allowed to know because of some guy code?" Gabriella teased lightly.

Jason rolled his eyes as he saw Troy's eyes close from the contact Gabriella was making with him. He kicked Troy from under the table who jumped in surprise. Troy narrowed his eyes on Jason for a second as he just laughed. And within seconds Troy was laughing too.

"Did I miss something?" Gabriella asked as her hands stopped their ministrations on Troy's shoulders.

"No. Um…you can't know because…" Troy trailed off as he looked at Jason to finish for him.

"Because…it's a…bro-thing." He said brightly.

Gabriella's eyes widened; matching Troy's shocked ones also. "A bro-thing?" She said slowly.

"Yeah. You know, like brothers, but bros." Jason explained as he shared a small smile with Troy.

It was a big step to make for Jason. He was at the time in his life where he was making his own decisions without his parents holding his hand every step of the way. He knew that he should've made this decision a long time ago, but it was always better late than never. And now, making the decision to accept Troy and saying they were family by blood, put a smile on three of their faces. Jason didn't care at the moment how his dad might react, but in all honesty, Jason was tired of his dad's bull shit, so he just didn't care.

"Well then," Gabriella announced. "I think I'm just gonna go see what Tay is up to."

"She's reading." Chad grunted as him and Jake were still at it. "Who reads on vacation? I have no clue…well except for Bolton there, but he's weird like that. Books always seem to turn him on."

Nearly everyone that heard choked on their own chuckles and giggles. Thus causing Chad to gain the upper hand and finally beat Jake in an arm wrestling competition.

Gabriella smiled as she leaned down close to Troy's burning ear. "Don't worry." She could already feel Troy's embarrassment. "I happen to get very turned on by guys who get turned on by books."

* * *

Gabriella wasn't going to let Sharpay's words bother her.

She wasn't going to let Troy's past relationship nag at her.

She wasn't going to accuse Troy of not being honest with his proclamation of his love for her.

But that didn't mean she couldn't get to know him better; whether that meant convincing herself that even if Sharpay and her didn't talk then she still would be doing this.

Gabriella was wearing one of her long cotton t-shirts that only fell to mid thigh, and a pair of her girl boxers when she plopped down onto the bed that Troy was busy laying on with a book in hand and a pen in the other.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked as she was laying on her stomach, her head being propped up by her arm that was bent upwards on the bed.

Troy put the book down after marking his page and smiled at Gabriella. Her brown orbs were just gazing into his as he couldn't help but match her smile. She had seemed so much happier that day as he still had his doubts in the back of his mind that things were getting better because he knew that would just take time, but that day, Gabriella just seemed genuinely happier, and he wasn't arguing with that.

"Just writing down some comments."

"In a book?" Gabriella asked with interest.

"Yes, in a book. They're just little side notes containing my thoughts." Troy moved his body position to be laying on his side and facing Gabriella who had turned more towards him.

Gabriella wasn't one for not asking questions that she felt needed to be answered. And so she wasn't going to beat around the bush when a silence overtook them. She knew that was her opportunity to get some answers.

"So what's your favorite color?" She asked brightly.

Troy narrowed his eyes curiously in seeing what Gabriella was getting at. But he soon found that she was being totally serious.

"May I ask why you want to know?"

"Well…" Gabriella's hands absentmindedly began playing with Troy's closest hand. "We kind of skipped the short basic questions and jumped into the 'L' word."

Troy grinned at hearing her say this. At least he knew he wasn't the only one who sometimes talked like they were five years old.

"Well then I guess I'd have to say blue. What about you?"

"I like white." Gabriella declared.

"White's not a color babe." Troy pointed out with a chuckle.

"It is too!" Gabriella whined playfully before she felt Troy's fingertips on her sides; tickling her for the first time. He rolled them over more so that he was on top and Gabriella was squirming underneath him. When Gabriella had tears come to her eyes he finally stopped, but stayed stationed above her.

Troy looked down into her eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Gabriella saw the honesty in his eyes, and that was all she needed to push Sharpay's words out of her head.

"I love you too."

It felt damn good to say that to him.


	27. A Reason

**Author's Note--HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! Well, technically it's still New Years Eve for me, but in some parts of the world it's New Years Day. Sorry it's taken me a while to get this one up, but I've been working on a one-shot, and I've never done one before, and I don't know when I'll be posting it, but it'll be soon. So look forward to that. I also want to tell people that I have two banners on my profile page. One for this story, and another for Finding Love. Now, I'm not a professional at it, and they were my first ones to create, so they're not perfect. Far from it actually. But if you want, check them out. I have to give credit to _runninequalslife, _even though she doesn't know it, but once I saw her banners on her profile page, I just wanted to try some for my stories. **

**Read on...**

* * *

Over the last seventeen years--almost eighteen--Gabriella had been woken up in hundreds of different ways. Whether it was from her dad who liked to bang on her door. Her mother who would quietly sneak into her room, shut off the alarm clock, and then gently shake her awake. Her best friend who enjoyed making odd sounds with his mouth close to her ear just to see her jump up in surprise. But Gabriella had never been woken up by light peppering of kisses…but there's a first time for everything.

A smile melted onto Gabriella's face as her eyes remained closed with sleep. Over the past couple of weeks she and Troy had shared various kinds of kisses. Thus concluding, she had various times to remember what his lips felt like. So it was safe to say that it was Troy's mouth that was gliding over her skin in a morning wake up call.

She felt his hand softly smoothing a curl as she knew that her hair was probably a mess, but Gabriella didn't care as she let Troy continue on his journey around her neck. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as he started sucking on the soft skin behind her ear.

Troy smiled against her skin as Gabriella's head rolled to the side to give him easier access. He really didn't want to wake her, but Chad had poked his head into the room to tell them that they were all going to try to take off early to beat the storm that was supposed to pass through.

"Brie?" Troy whispered softly as Gabriella let out a low moan. He shut his eyes almost painfully as the sound of her voice made his blood rush downwards. It was hard enough sleeping next to her, but when she made little sounds like that, he couldn't help but be a guy and let his mind run wild.

"Way to ruin my dream Troy." Gabriella's teasing voice came out in a hushed sound. If Troy's ears weren't highly sensitive whenever it came to listening to Gabriella speak, then he would have missed her little murmur of displeasure.

Her eyes opened and met a deep blue that sent chills down her spine. He was leaning over her; his face about eight inches away from her face as his smile mirrored her own.

"I didn't want to wake you up." His fingers trailed from her curls on her head down to her soft cheek to softly stroke her cold skin. "But I had to for two reasons."

"And the reasons?" Gabriella prompted as a little yawn leapt out of her mouth. Her toes curling from the sensations that were running wildly through her body. It was almost too hard to force words out of her mouth as Troy's fingers kept up their ministrations on her cheek.

"Well for one, we're all trying to leave soon so that we can beat the storm home." Troy leaned down and buried his face in the soft curls that were pushed to the side of her head.

"And the second?" Gabriella's eyes shut in pleasure; a smile stretching even further up and onto her face.

Troy's nose rubbed up against Gabriella's brown hair to push it out of the way. He momentarily nipped at her ear with the warm cavern of his mouth. Gabriella's breathing quickened; her chest was rising up and down at an unhealthy rate.

"The second?" Troy's husky voice filled Gabriella's brain as he whispered in her ear. "As beautiful as you were sleeping, I just wanted to hear your pretty voice."

Blood rushed to Gabriella's cheeks to create a soft red look.

Troy peeked up from his position from cradling her head and saw the small blush. "Make that three reasons on why to wake you up. I also wanted to see you blush for me."

Gabriella ducked her head away from Troy as a full on blush erupted from the bottom of her neck to the top of her face. "_Troy_," her voice whined as she started to sit up a little into a half laying position/half sitting up position against the pillows. "Stop it. You're embarrassing me."

"Nah." His voice was so nonchalant that the sound almost convinced Gabriella that there was nothing else in the world that they had to worry about. His demeanor that morning was so cool and content that Gabriella could get use to waking up like that every morning. "You're blush just makes you even more beautiful."

Gabriella leaned back on her elbows to prop herself up just a little bit more. A coy smile was on her face now as her eyes seemed to be sparkling with mischief. "Hey, come here." Her voice invited warm sensations to overtake Troy's body as he leaned just a little bit more closer to Gabriella.

"Hmm?"

"Closer." She whispered until Troy's face was just an inch away from her own; his body laying halfway on top of her own. The thin cotton sheet twisted around their bodies that fit each other perfectly. "That's better."

"Now what?" His amused eyes danced across Gabriella's flawless face.

"Now you kiss me."

* * *

"No mom, I'm not at home." There was a pause as the older version of Sharpay started talking again. Sharpay's mother was traveling once again for her job and Sharpay was getting annoyed already as most kids would love to talk to their only parent, especially if they knew that they wouldn't hear or see them again for at least a week, but Sharpay wasn't like most kids.

The blond sighed impatiently as her mother went on and on about what her life was like away from her only child; thinking that Sharpay was actually interested in all her accomplishments.

"Mom!" Sharpay exclaimed a little too loudly; making Derby Evans to snap her mouth shut in astonishment at her only child's outburst. "I'm glad that you're happy and all, but I have my own problems to deal with."

"Then tell me about them honey. I have time to listen." Derby's smooth voice danced through the two phone lines. Sharpay could almost see her mother lounging around the pool at whatever hotel she was staying at this month. Almost all male waiters--who were half her mother's age--surrounding her like she was a piece of meat ready to be flipped on the grill.

_For starters, my MOTHER isn't here._ Sharpay wanted to say that to begin, she really did, but when she opened her mouth, the first thing said was, "For starters, my best friend has completely gone nuts!"

The cheer captain sat down on the king size bed in the master bedroom. It was ten o'clock in the morning and it seemed everyone was just waiting on Jason and Zeke to return from getting gas at the local gas station, and for Jake, Sadie, Taylor, and Gabriella to finish packing so that they could leave.

"Oh." Her mother cooed while taking a sip at her daily morning Bloody Mary. "Is everything okay with Gabriella?"

Sharpay's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I just said that she has gone completely NUTS! She quit cheerleading! How am I expected to win that cheer award if I don't even have a complete squad?"

"I thought you had 12 girls on your squad and only ten can compete for that one little competition in January?" Derby asked while swirling the celery that was in her drink around with the tip of her tongue.

Sharpay had to give her mother credit for remembering the rules that she had known for three years now. "I do, but two of the girls are going to be gone for that weekend. And they just happen to be juniors who have known about this weekend since they joined the squad their freshmen year. It's always the fourth weekend in January. It hasn't changed for fifteen years now!"

"I'm sure Gabriella will be fine by then. Just give her time."

"That's the thing mom, " Sharpay cried. "She quit! She quit and nothing will change her mind to join again."

"I'm sorry dear, but--oh! I'm really sorry, I have to go honey. Please call again and I promise we'll talk some more."

Sharpay shut her eyes. Even after everything that they went through with her father, Derby Evans was still the same person. She still loved to travel. She loves to get out of Albuquerque. And she loves feeling like she's still a teenager herself and not a mother.

"Bye mom." Sharpay whispered before she heard a dial tone. She quickly shut her cell phone as there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." She called as she quickly swiped at her eye to cover the tear that wanted to escape.

Gabriella poked half her body into the room; completely oblivious that Sharpay had just been on the phone with her mother. "Hey." She greeted with a giddy smile; pushing the past day's conversation out of her memory. "I'm just here to make sure that we have everything we brought out of every room."

Sharpay looked at Gabriella with a hint of hurt in her eyes. She quickly blinked it away though as it took a second longer to push a fake smile onto her face. "Zeke brought our stuff downstairs already."

"Oh. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Don't worry about it." Sharpay's cheek muscles tightened as she was starting to believe that it was possible to hurt from smiling for too long and too hard. "You probably didn't notice since you and _Troy_ were busy in your room."

Gabriella nodded her head awkwardly as she wasn't hard on the hearing. She did hear how Sharpay punctuated Troy's name. "Um…yeah. We were probably packing."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

Gabriella was about to retreat back to her room where Troy was, but she couldn't force her feet to move. She didn't want to be fighting with her friend. She had known Sharpay long enough to know when their friendship was on the edge, and that time was now. So she tentatively stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind herself.

Sharpay didn't say anything as Gabriella sat down on the bed opposite from her. She sat down Indian style; her hands on either side of her carelessly. Gabriella looked at her blonde friend curiously; as if analyzing everything, but she couldn't for the life of her understand why Sharpay was so mad and flustered whenever the topic of Troy came up around them. And then with the topic of quitting cheerleading also setting a feud between the two of them, Gabriella was having trouble talking with Sharpay about things without bringing up either said things.

"What's up Shar? And don't give me this bull crap about being fine." Gabriella softly demanded as the blonde's eyes softened just a little bit.

Sharpay had been through various things. Some things were just unmentionable as Gabriella and Zeke were the only two that knew what really happened with her father. But in that moment it didn't matter as part of Gabriella and all of Sharpay knew that her not liking Troy had little to do with Sharpay's dad.

"Just tell me why you don't like Troy? I know I said it didn't bother me that you don't like him, but it does. I'm admitting it right now that I lied and I need to know why?" Gabriella almost sounded desperate as she grasped onto Sharpay's hands. "Did he do something to you? Is that it?" The thoughts consisting of Sharpay were pushed to the front of her mind as the knowledge of Troy, who would never lay a finger on a girl in an inappropriate way, was pushed to the back of Gabriella's mind. Because in that moment, it was only about the two girls, and no boys. "Did I do something? Because if I did something to offend you, then I'm sorry."

"No. It's nothing about you!" Sharpay said. Her voice rose past a normal talking sound, but yet she wasn't quite yelling either. Gabriella instantly stopped as Sharpay continued. "It has nothing to do with you! I just…there's this feeling, and I know I couldn't go to you for help because EVERYONE lately has been saying that we just need to give you time!" Sharpay was on the brink of having a huge meltdown as she couldn't control her feelings anymore.

"And so I have been. I've been trying to wait patiently, but it's hard. And I don't know what to do. And then the feeling returns. It returns whenever you're with Troy because I just…I feel like you're always with him lately!"

The truth finally hung in the air. The two girls stared at each other. One slightly out of breath from her outburst, and the brunette with the owl eyes. To Sharpay it felt like the air was thickening as she knew that she shouldn't have said anything, but once she started she couldn't put a cork in it.

"Shar," Gabriella finally started. "You know you can tell me anything, and if you were feeling this, then…why didn't you just tell me?" Gabriella asked with a hint of sadness. "You're my very good friend. I know I can tell you things that I can't tell others, so why didn't you just come to me?"

"Because you needed time. I don't understand the whole process of losing…uh…of losing loved ones, but I at least had enough common knowledge to know that you needed time." Her voice was raw. It was weak. It was vulnerable. It was so unlike Sharpay.

"Fuck time." Sharpay's head snapped up at the brunette's voice. "You're my friend, and I value your opinion. And you let me think that you didn't like Troy because of your past. I'm not mad. I'm just…hurt I guess."

"This is what I wanted to avoid." Sharpay declared. "But I guess it's too late to take it back, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess now we just figure out what we can do to fix this."

"It's nothing. I um…it's my own issues I have to work through myself." Sharpay whispered as she looked down. Now was the time that Sharpay wished Gabriella would step in and say that they would work through them together. She of course would never ask this of Gabriella at the time because then that would be like admitting she was weak and a loser at her own life.

Gabriella laid a hand on Sharpay's own hand again. That action made the blonde look up. "I know that I'm spending a lot of time with Troy right now, but it's because well…not to sound corny or anything, but I love him. It might seem weird and kind of fast pace right now, but I truly love him. It's like I'm totally comfortable with him. He just makes me feel so alive and I can't help but feel more than attracted to him. And if that's not love, then I don't know what is."

"I feel it too."

"With Zeke?" Gabriella asked.

"…not exactly. More so when I'm working with my fashion designs." Gabriella was about to speak, but Sharpay stopped her. "Like I said, I have a lot of issues to work through."

It was Troy's voice calling for Gabriella down the hall that brought the girls back to reality that there were actual people who were also in the house with them. Gabriella hesitantly looked at the door as Sharpay could see the want in Gabriella's eyes. The want that meant she wanted to be in Troy's arms and not talking to one of her many friends.

"Go. I'll live." Sharpay instructed quietly.

Gabriella nodded numbly as if in a trance. She stood up and walked to the door, but before she opened it she looked back at Sharpay and gave a small, unsure smile. "We're good again, right?"

"Of course. Go now. Troy's looking for you."

Gabriella shut the door after leaving Sharpay alone in her room again. The smile disappearing off of her face.

* * *

A loud ripple of thunder echoed through the eerie house. Nine teenagers sat around the fireplace that was currently burning red. They were all waiting impatiently for Jason and Zeke to get back, but it seemed as if they were taking forever--which they were since it was only supposed to take them twenty minutes at least to just get gas for the cars, but they had been gone for an hour already. And that was enough time for the storm to catch them, and now they could hardly see five feet in front of themselves outside.

To keep everyone at least a little bit calmer, Gabriella and Kelsi had gone downstairs to the creepy unused basement where board games were sure to be kept. It wasn't the fact that the teenagers wanted to make it to school the next day, but it was the after school activities they were going to miss that bothered them. Some had basketball practice to attend, some had cheerleading practice, one had a choir concert to practice for, a certain brunette wanted to see her dad, and others that had no school activities had other social plans to attend.

But they all sucked it up, and plastered on fake smiles when Gabriella and Kelsi returned with various different games that could last for hours, Monopoly, Twister, Clue, and even some of the littler kids games like Candyland and Shoots and Ladders. No one wanted to be the one to complain first and seem like it was THAT important to get home--even though they were all thinking the same thing.

Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Lyle had all started playing Monopoly. Surprisingly Taylor, one of the smartest kids at East High, was losing. While Sadie, Jake, and Sharpay who put up a big fuss decided to play Clue. Troy and Gabriella were currently sitting with blankets around them since it seemed as if when the rain came, so did the cold front and the temperature dropped drastically; as drastically as New Mexico could get at least.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to play?" Taylor questioned as they were setting up the board game for Monopoly.

Gabriella sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Tay, I really just want to read."

Chad clicked his tongue in disgust. "It seems Bolton has rubbed too much off on you. Not a good thing." A second later a pillow hit Chad square in the afro. "Hey!" He complained as he whipped it back at Troy who ducked and the burgundy pillow went flailing into the dining room through the arch that was the door.

"What the fuck?" A guy's voice made almost everyone's head turn briefly before a soaked Jason and Zeke walked into the living room. The pillow was in Zeke's hand as he held it between two pinched fingers by the corner; as to not get it wet like himself. He dropped it daintily onto the cushion besides Troy on the white couch.

"Where were you guys!?" Sharpay exclaimed right away as both boys were taking off their ponchos that Gabriella knew Jason kept in the back of his car just in case he ever was stuck in a storm. He had gone through a phase when he was sixteen wanting to be Mr. Perfectionist, and part of being a perfectionist was being ready for anything. But he grew out of that phase quickly when he received a D on a paper, but the ponchos were just never removed from his car.

Zeke patted his dry head that seemed to escape the rain by being blocked by the hood on the poncho, but Jason wasn't too lucky as his hood must have fallen down because he was currently in the corner shaking his head out like a dog.

"Eww!" Gabriella cried as water droplets splashed onto her since she was the closest one to him.

Jason looked up with a grin and narrow eyes. "You think that's disgusting? I have water in places that I didn't even know about."

Almost all the girls' faces scrunched up as Gabriella just gave him a sarcastic look.

"I'm crying for you on the inside." She said.

"You will be when I'm done with you." He said as he walked swiftly over to her, picked her up as if she weighed nothing, and dropped her carefully to the ground. Her cries of protest just made him chuckle at her weak attempts to free herself. He started moving his fingers on her sides while shaking his head over her again. Water flying everywhere as Gabriella was soon becoming damp on her soft skin due to Jason's soaked clothes.

The kids watched on in amusement as Kelsi leaned over to Taylor and asked, "Do they do this often?"

"Oh yeah. They pretty much act as if they were ten years old."

Weeks ago Troy would have felt a possessive power within himself. He wouldn't have trusted Jason's motives for a second as he couldn't think of any boy who wouldn't love to put their hands on Gabriella. She is the girl that every guy fantasizes about. If she wanted something, all she had to do was ask and guys would line up to help her. But Jason and Gabriella were just best friends. At first Troy didn't understand it. How could the basketball captain be immune to Gabriella's charm and beauty? But after getting to know Jason a little bit more, listening to him talk to the other guys in the locker rooms at school, and going on that one run with him, Troy knew that he could at least trust him to not take Gabriella away from him.

Gabriella sat down with a pout on her face next to Troy. "_You _were supposed to help me." Gabriella accused as she rubbed at her arms; the dampness from the water soaking into her chilled bones.

Troy chuckled as he pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Sorry Beautiful, but you looked like you were having fun." Troy mused as Gabriella smacked his hand away.

"You're horrible!" Jason chuckled from standing behind Gabriella and Troy. She turned pointedly to look at Jason with a glare. "And _you're_ no better! Now I'm all sticky from the damn rain."

Both boys were laughing now as Gabriella had such a serious face on that they should either be cowering in the corner from the look she was giving them, or laughing about it and hoping to play out the scene goodheartedly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at their immaturity with the whole situation. "You two deserve each other." She cursed.

Troy smiled sympathetically after his laughter subsided. "Baby," he cooed near her ear so no one else could hear. "What if I said you looked even hotter all wet?"

"I'd probably kick you in the balls for trying to charm your way onto my good side again." Troy's face paled a little as Gabriella's sweet giggle filled his ears.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Way to go onto _her_ side Bolton."

"So am I forgiven for laughing?" Troy asked with his blue eyes holding onto her stare.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On if you make me lunch." Gabriella said cheekily before pecking Troy once on the lips.

"So obviously we're gonna be here for a while." Jason cut in so that everyone would hear him. "I think I'm gonna go take a shower." He started for the stairs as he had already started taking off his black t-shirt.

"Hey Zeke, you never did say what took you guys so long." Lyle said right when Chad passed Go and received two hundred dollars.

"One of the locals recognized me, and he started talking like we were old time friends." He rolled his eyes. "You know, some old guy who only sits around fishing from dawn until sundown. Not real fun, if you know what I mean."

"Harsh." Chad said. "But on the bright side, maybe we can crash early tonight, then leave early tomorrow morning and make it back for basketball practice by the afternoon?"

"Thank God. You've finally had a decent idea since you've been here."

"Uh…thanks Sharpay?" Chad more like questioned.

"I REALLY need to get back to cheerleading because it seems as if we need to find a replacement for the competition at the end of January."

Gabriella only shifted once in her seat as she took a quiet deep breath to calm her nerves. She decided that she wasn't going to get upset when the girls would talk about that in front of her. She knew a replacement was going to happen sometime since she knew that they needed a full squad to compete, and she really had no right to get upset because she's the one who quit. Not the other way around.

"If you want, I can help you find a replacement." Gabriella offered. "I mean, since I was Co-Captain, it probably is part of my job with you to find replacements."

"Fine." Sharpay said without much of a fight. "We'll hold try-outs at the end of this week."

* * *

Kelsi wasn't used to sharing a room. She was an only child and had only once shared a room. She didn't even remember it as it was for the first month that she was born and she had a crib set up in her parents' room. But other than that whenever she was at home, she never had to share a room. Of course when she got together with some of the other drama girls and they had sleep overs they would all sleep on the floor in sleeping bags together. But she had never slept in the same room as a teenage guy before.

But she soon found out that it wasn't much different than with girls. They both went to their own beds. They laid under the covers. And then they both would fall asleep. Of course though, they would both have to knock on the door just incase the other one was changing, but that didn't bother Kelsi that much.

She knocked on the door softly, but heard nothing. So she walked into the room and instantly froze once she turned around after shutting the door behind herself.

"Holy Crap." Was her first response as she didn't know how to react.

Sitting on her bed with his feet on the floor was Jason. He had wrappers around himself. A first aid kit was open laying lifelessly on the bed with things strewn around it. A red liquid was traveling down his bent arm starting at his wrist and traveling down to his biceps.

Jason looked up sheepishly as he was trying to do various things at the same time. He had a bottle of rubbing alcohol open, cotton swabs dabbed with the cleaner and stained with a light red color, Band Aids that were crumpled up faced Kelsi as Jason cursed under his breath. A broken vase was stationed near his feet.

Kelsi rushed over to him as she carefully avoided the glass. She got onto the bed as she pushed the ruined Band Aids out of the way.

"What happened?" She asked frantically.

"The vase kind of broke." He admitted.

"It KIND OF broke." Kelsi mused as she didn't even ask Jason before she took his injured arm in her hands and examined the cut that was making such a big mess. She delicately took an unused cotton ball and gently pressed it to his arm to clean up the running blood. "Okay, so this is going to hurt." She warned.

Jason's eyes bugged open as he tried to pull his arm away. "Wait, I think this is okay. I cleaned it out before you came in." He hurried to tell her as she surprisingly had a firm grasp on his arm.

"Did you really?" She asked in a strict voice. He always thought that she was a quiet girl, but she was proving him wrong as her nails slightly went into his arm to keep her hold.

"Jeez, cut your nails." He yelped.

"Then stop struggling." Kelsi commanded with frustration. "And my nails aren't even long. You're being a baby."

"I'm being a baby? I have fucking ten nail indents in my arm. Not to mention I have a cut that will probably get infected now."

"Ha!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "So you didn't clean it. Just hold still and squeeze something if it hurts."

"That's what she said." Jason muttered in disgust as right after he said that he sucked in an air of breath as Kelsi applied the cleaning solution.

After Kelsi finished cleaning it and wrapping it up with a white wrap to hold the Band Aid even more in place she smiled approvingly. "There. All done."

Jason looked down at his now bandaged arm. "Thank you." He murmured.

"Yeah, well…don't go picking up glass anymore. And make sure you stay away from windows. We don't need you breaking any of those either. God knows how messy that would be."

Jason chuckled sarcastically with an eye roll. "Ha, ha. You humor me."

* * *

"Are those my sweat pants?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella shrugged with a smile on her face when she got onto the bed. "Maybe." She said nonchalantly as she snuggled under the covers. "I need something to sleep in since I didn't feel like doing laundry."

Troy rolled his eyes as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Gabriella's smooth jaw. "Well, I never knew that my clothes fit you."

"That's because they don't. I had to like roll the hem of the pants like twenty times." Gabriella said as she pushed the covers down and pulled up her tight t-shirt to show Troy just how many times she actually did have to roll them.

But Troy wasn't looking at her pants that were situated particularly low on her hips. Instead, he was looking at the smooth expanse of her tan stomach, and especially the little red gem in her belly button.

"I never knew you had a piercing on your navel." Troy said as Gabriella also looked down at it.

"I guess you didn't notice it the last time I had my shirt off in front of you." She knew that Troy knew she was talking about just two nights ago and how they had their little fight about having sex.

Troy leaned down even more and pressed a kiss right above her belly button. "I have all the time in the world to get to know your body."

Gabriella's hand that wasn't holding her shirt up to the bottom of her breasts reached out and cupped the back of Troy's head as he peppered kisses on her small torso. "I'd rather it be sooner rather than later though." Gabriella's voice hitched as his lips reached her hip bone and began sucking lightly.

"Patience is a virtue Brie." Troy gave one last flick of the tongue before pulling back and pecking her lightly on the lips.

"You sound like my mother." It came out so easily that Gabriella didn't know what she said until Troy tensed up a little and her eyes went wide. They both looked at each other as Troy couldn't tell what Gabriella was thinking. Gabriella continued on though as she didn't want her good time that she was having with Troy being ruined by sad memories as that was for when she was by herself in her room back in Albuquerque. "But I don't want to be thinking of parents right now. Because I know for a fact that your mother wouldn't appreciate the way that I'm picturing you right now."

"And how's that?" Troy whispered huskily.

"Like you said before: patience is a virtue." Gabriella whispered back before giving Troy one last kiss goodnight. "I'll tell you later...maybe."

Troy shut his eyes as if he was debating with himself whether or not to give into Gabriella's suggestion the other night about having sex. Her voice was just so tantilizing at the moment. But the good guy in him won out again as they both knew deep down that even though they established that they love each other, they weren't ready for sex just yet. When Troy opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of amused brown orbs. He then said four words that Gabriella wasn't quite expecting yet.

"I love you Brie."

"I know Troy." Gabriella sighed as she snuggled down into bed and Troy wrapped his arms around her. "And that's just one of the reasons why I love you."


	28. Being You

"Oh, I LOVE this one," Gabriella whispered as her fingers slowly traced the outline.

"I know. That's what I was thinking of when I came up with this dress," Sharpay confessed in the same hushed whisper Gabriella was talking in.

The week had started, the week had left them, the weeks were counting down as the holidays were quickly approaching, and another weekend coming up where the teens had time to themselves.

When Gabriella arrived home from the trip they went on, she immediately went to her house where she knew that he dad probably was. She wouldn't deny that she missed him. She was glad that everyone else had other things planned that afternoon so she didn't feel inclined in helping others get back home or wherever they were supposed to be. Instead, she got to enjoy a meal with her father who looked like he actually saw the sun that weekend. Although he still looked worn down, tired, and still a little pale from not seeing the sun that much like he was used to, he looked better than before she left.

The music that was playing throughout the auditorium on the stage ended and the girl who was currently dancing in front of Gabriella and Sharpay who sat behind a wooden table looked up expectantly.

Sharpay and Gabriella both looked up from Sharpay's sketches of clothes that she was planning on designing. They looked at each other as it only took ten seconds into the song and watching the girl--Anne--dance to bore them, so they missed the other fifty seconds of the short routine.

"Um…" Gabriella drew out as she looked at Sharpay expectantly who sat rigidly in her cheerleader uniform while Gabriella just wore short black athletic shorts and a t-shirt that still showed off her curves. "Shar…?"

"Right." It finally dawned upon Sharpay that she was the captain so she should be the one to talk. "_Anne_," she forced out, "your dance was really…" Sharpay was at a loss for words before she finally snapped, "not what we were expecting. Please don't contact us again."

"Sharpay!" Gabriella shrieked when Anne had finally left the stage rejected. "Next time I'll talk and we can't keep getting distracted by your pictures. It's not fair to the others."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you quitting."

Gabriella sighed as Sharpay sensed that maybe she went just a little bit too far in making Gabriella feel guilty. "…well, let's call in the next one. Maybe there's some talent left in East High." She said cheerfully.

Gabriella smiled at her friend. She could tell Sharpay was doing her best to refrain from more comments, and she realized that it wasn't in her friend's personality to hold back, so it was a big step for Sharpay to be doing that. "Let's hope."

* * *

"Usually, I…would be…at cheer," Gabriella gasped out as her hands scraped down Troy's chiseled abs; underneath his t-shirt.

Troy connected their lips again as he and Gabriella had not gotten a lot of alone time together for the last week and a half back at school. It was now Thursday and Troy had no basketball practice due to the game that he would have to leave for in an hour so that he would get there in time for the warm up. This wasn't just any game though because this was the first game that Mr. Montez would be back for within the time he took off. This was also the last Thursday game they would be having until the second week of January due to the following week in which they would have two games--on Tuesday and Friday--and then the week after that they would have a Tuesday game, and Christmas Break would start on that Thursday.

"No…talking…about cheer," Troy whispered against her lips as there was no need to whisper since her dad was already up at the school, but Troy felt he needed to so that he wouldn't ruin the mood.

Gabriella felt Troy's hands inch higher on her shirt clad chest. His fingers would inch higher, but then decide to retreat to her waist again before he could even touch her breasts. His hands then after minutes of rubbing designs on her lower waist would inadvertently go higher before he would hesitate and retreat back to the safety of her waist.

She had never been with a guy long enough to have many make out moments, but it seemed that each time with Troy they were taking a new step forward. Back on the following Monday when they were stuck at the cabin in the morning, they had both given each other hickeys while hands started to roam on her part. She had managed to get Troy's shirt off before they were interrupted by Kyle who came barging into their room with his hand over his eyes and announcing that the rain had passed.

But now Gabriella wanted to take it a little bit farther, and she knew that Troy wanted to too, but he was letting his good natured self take the lead.

"Troy," Gabriella rasped out as his pressed a hard kiss to the side of her neck.

"Hmm?"

She gripped a handful of Troy's gray 'Wildcat' t-shirt to try to at least maintain in control of her feelings as the sensation of Troy's mouth on her neck seemed to intensify.

Troy didn't pull back from her neck. "Troy? Look at me, please."

"Yeah?" Troy looked down at her as he used his upper body strength as support so he didn't crush Gabriella.

"On the count of three I'm gonna take off my shirt, and you're gonna take off yours." Gabriella spoke steadily as she felt Troy's body tense before a smile over took his face.

"One…"

It wasn't that Troy didn't want to go further with Gabriella. He just didn't want to take advantage of her as he knew that she still was adjusting to life without her mom. He wasn't oblivious to the faraway looks that would overtake Gabriella's face during work time in class. Or when their teacher for math would be explaining a lesson that Gabriella already knew, she would be looking out the window with this sad face on instead of passing notes with Jason like she usually would be.

So when Gabriella said those magic words of what she wanted them to do, Troy's heart beat sped up.

"Two…"

Gabriella's hands gripped the hem of her shirt.

"Three…"

Troy stared. He didn't do as Gabriella requested as his eyes caught onto her breasts that were being held together by a red lace bra. It was inviting, it was enticing, it was very Gabriella.

She leaned up with a coy smile on her face. Out of the few guys she had been with, she had never been that conscious around them. She found that she was a little nervous as she noticed where Troy was staring.

"Troy?" She whispered in his ear. "I know that you know what you're doing. Please don't hesitate."

Troy's mouth clung to Gabriella's. Their tongues dueled a familiar dance that had been occurring a lot between them. His hands skimmed over her warm waist before running up her cleavage and to the two flimsy straps situated on her petite shoulders.

Gabriella's low moan was covered by his mouth as he was winning their kissing fight. But she wasn't giving up just yet as her hands skimmed their way down to the hem of his shirt and started pulling it over his head.

Their lips detached for a second as Troy's shirt was dropped to the floor.

"You're so beautiful." Troy's lips traveled down her neck and to the rising and falling of her chest. His one hand tugged down half of her bra so that one of her breast were released. His mouth danced around her already hard nipple.

Gabriella felt Troy's hand reach under her and grasp at the clasp.

"Mm…to the left." Gabriella gasped as Troy followed her instructions. "My…left….other way."

"Sorry." He murmured before his hand finally reached it's destination.

"Anyone's mistake. Don't worry about it." Gabriella let the straps slide off her arms before she watched Troy chuck the piece of clothing across the room. "Someone's eager."

"I've been eager. I am eager. I'll always be eager." Troy promised as he pressed a hard kiss to her mouth before trailing south again.

Gabriella giggled at his cheesiness before it turned into a low moan. She had never told someone outside of her family, and her close-knit circle of friends that she loved them, and when she told her friends that, she meant it in a friendly way, so she wasn't sure how to explain her feelings for Troy. When does someone know what true-love feels like?

She absolutely knew that what she felt towards Troy was more than what she's ever felt toward her family, Zeke, Chad, and even Jason. All the guys in her life couldn't compare to what she felt towards Troy. They instantly clicked as at first they did start off with fighting, but that was because she was torn between her loyalty to Jason and her new feelings towards Troy that were starting to come to surface. She was able to talk to him about anything, and she knew that she more than liked him. So how does one know what love is if they've never experienced it with a significant other?

They just do.

It had taken Zeke and Sharpay months to get to that point in their relationship, and Gabriella still sometimes doubts Sharpay's feelings. It had taken Troy and Lilly a couple of months too. Hell, Jason hadn't even attempted to find love yet. But for Troy and Gabriella, it just fell into place. They still had a lot to learn about each other, but from what they did know, they loved one another.

"Troy," Gabriella moaned as she felt him against her leg. It was only fair that he got something out of this too.

Her thin fingers started working on unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper to his jeans.

Troy allowed her to pull his jeans down his hips as he helped for ridding them completely. He smiled down at her as she stared up.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Troy whispered.

"If I said no would you keep saying it?" Gabriella coyly asked as her finger nails barely touched his skin as she skimmed her hand down his chiseled chest before tracing that line over again.

"Of course." Troy mumbled against her lips as he hadn't been planning this when he came over to her house. And if anything did happen, he wouldn't be on the receiving end because he wanted to at least try to be selfless and put Gabriella's needs first. But with Gabriella laying underneath him, her hand getting dangerously close to his boxer line, and her chest open to his wandering hands and mouth, it was getting very hard to keep his raging teenage boy hormones in check.

"Lay back." She gently guided her hands up to his shoulders to roll him onto his back while she situated herself to straddle him. "Did I ever thank you for saying no at the beach house?"

"Is that a trick question, because if it is then I pick choice C: maybe." Troy held in the low moan when the palm of Gabriella's hand ran smoothly against the bulge in his boxers.

"Well, I am thankful that you said no. I've had sometime to think about it, and I realize that I was kind of acting crazy a week ago. Our first time together shouldn't be like that at all." Gabriella whispered as her fingers gripped the hem of his boxers and started to slowly pull them down.

She was leaning forward now so that when she did talk, her breath reached his warm skin near his pelvic area.

"I know it's not my first time, and it's not yours, but…it's OUR first time, and I want it to be special. It's not going to be in a spur of the moment choice or decision. I think our relationship is too good for doing it forty minutes before a basketball game, don't you think?"

By now Gabriella had slid his boxers all the way down to his knees and he kicked them off while her hands ran back up his inner thighs, but stopping short before she really touched him.

"I love you. And I just…I'm telling you now that I'm not ready for sex with you. It's not that I don't want to, but…our relationship is going good, right?" Gabriella asked.

He could sense her vulnerability even in the most intimate positions they were in. "Of course." He stroked her hair lovingly as he tried to think with his brain and not his pulsating member that was just twitching to be touched.

"Good." Gabriella nodded her head. "I just don't want this one thing to ruin what we have together, because we've only had a little time together. And it wouldn't be fair if sex somehow ruined what we have going for us. You know?"

"Brie…" Troy breathed out, "are you really that afraid that sex would ruin us?"

"Is that a trick question, because if it is then I pick C: maybe." She used his words against him before she lightly stroked him. He couldn't continue the conversation with her as his eyes shut automatically when her hand made second contact with him and took him firmly by the base before slowly pumping.

* * *

Jason Cross had seen many things in his life. Some not exciting and other things were very amusing where he had no other choice but to laugh while sitting down because his legs couldn't support him, and then he'd wind up falling to the ground rolling with chuckles and tears in his eyes.

He considered himself a man with a good personality and he was open to certain things. He might've been the basketball captain who went to parties, got drunk, hooked up with random girls who he would then precede to leave the following day, but he was nice and considerate to others. Troy Bolton was an exception, but he was learning to deal with him as he was dating his best friend.

But after a couple of days in which he distanced himself from Gabriella thinking that he was losing the one person in his life in which he could talk to about anything, he soon came to realize that she would always be around. Sure, she would be dating his half brother who he didn't particularly like in that moment, but she was happy. And who was he to take away her happiness?

It was soon after her mother died that Jason really understood what good friends did for you. Zeke and even Chad surprisingly came over to his house four nights after the death to try to distract him with basketball. Jason highly doubted that was possible, but once he got to the park and had the orange ball in hand, all his worries went away, and it was thanks to his friends. So he understood that Gabriella would need Troy now more than ever. He was willing to accept that.

So when Jason went over to Gabriella's house that Thursday, he never expected to see what he saw. Ever since he was a little boy, he had been letting himself into their house. Whether the Montez's were home or not, he would just walk in, and on that particular day, he was just going to be in and out. He had a book to return to Gabriella and was just going to lay it on her bed with a little note in it saying his thanks. He figured since her car wasn't in the driveway that she was still at school.

He should've been smart enough to realize that she had been riding with Troy the last couple of weeks and that her car was in the garage with the garage door shut so he couldn't see in.

He didn't bother knocking as he opened her bedroom door and came face to face with a sight that would be forever burned into his memory.

* * *

"Dude, that's rough, but…" Zeke let out a snort of laughter as he saw Jason's mortified face, "what did you think they were doing when no one else was home?"

Jason brought the red glass up to his lips as the music filtered in through the basement door. They had won yet another game and now they were at Sharpay's house doing a mini celebrating. Although, when it came to Sharpay, nothing could be mini as she had to outdo everyone.

"It's not funny." Jason was persistent on saying that towards Zeke. "I didn't know she was home, and they've only been dating for like a month!"

"Try a month and two weeks." Zeke corrected with amusement.

Jason snarled unpleasantly. He wasn't mad at Troy, he wasn't mad at Gabriella, he was just more so shocked and surprised by what he saw. He didn't really even know why he was so shocked that her and Troy engaged in activity of her hand giving him pleasure while they both were nearly naked together. A lot of high school kids did it, but she had never hinted that her and Troy did that together, even though he was the first person she talked to after losing her virginity sophomore year.

"Whatever. But…God," Jason ran his hand down his face, "it was SO awkward. I just dropped the book and ran."

* * *

"Gabs!"

Gabriella turned around half expecting it to be Jason or Troy, but instead came face to face with Chad's friendly face. But just standing in front of Troy's best friend brought a blush to her face as she had to wonder if Troy or even Jason had told Chad what she and Troy had been doing in the bedroom after school. Coming face to face with Chad who was smiling innocently at her though reminded her that there was no time for that talk as Jason rushed out of the house too scared or shocked to say anything. Troy and her had slowly come down from the high they felt. And then there was the basketball game that took place as it allowed no talking about personal things.

"Hey. Great game. You had like the most assists I have ever seen." She threw her arms around him as he accepted the hug.

"Thanks. It would've been better if you were cheering on the sidelines like you used to, but at least you showed up, hey?" He joked around as Gabriella just rolled her eyes childishly. Chad just chuckled before putting his arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture to guide her to the back of the house where less noise and people were.

"You enjoying yourself? I would have expected you and Bolton to be side by side," Chad commented nonchalantly.

"What? Why," Gabriella demanded as she looked around wildly, "have you heard anything?!"

"Whoa, where's the fire? I just meant that usually you're off dancing or something. Nothing THAT major." Chad laughed again as he motioned a little to the kitchen's counter that had bar stools on one side and enough room in between the kitchen island and kitchen counter for various people of all sizes to stand.

Gabriella sat on one of the bar stools while Chad stood directly opposite of her, but leaned slightly across the counter so that he could be more comfortable.

"I have to talk to you about something." He explained.

"Okay," Gabriella said slowly, "but if you're asking me to do your English homework from now on, I can't."

"Not that." Chad insisted before he continued. "Troy's birthday is coming up. The big 18."

Gabriella had learned over the various years of high school different peoples' birthdays. She had been to small gathering parties to huge blow out parties that have been broken up by police. She had even been to a huge warehouse once for this guy who was a senior when she was a sophomore and they surprised him for his birthday. She knew when Jason's birthday was as it was in January and they usually celebrated it with New Years, but she had never really thought of when Troy's was. In the back of her mind she knew that it would make sense that it was coming up since he was older than Jason, but she had never really asked him about it.

Chad continued on, "Now a couple of guys on the team suggested this huge party that would burn it's way into everyone's memory with lots of alcohol, no parental supervision, alcohol, music, alcohol, a huge house, and did I mention alcohol?"

"This almost sounds as if Jason and Zeke suggested it," Gabriella commented dryly as she saw the flicker of amusement in Chad's eyes, "I mean, we have thrown our fair share of parties, and that was exactly the way they pitch ideas to me too."

"Well…okay, so here's the deal," Chad laid his hands flat against the countertop, "Cross didn't want people to know that he was going to help plan Troy's big birthday party since, well…you know, their 'rivalry' which is barely a rivalry anymore. And now the guys on the team are stoked that this party is in motion while Bolton is completely clueless."

"Okay, so what do you need help with?" Gabriella asked.

Chad did a double check, "You're OKAY with this?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's gonna be a huge ass party and you're offering help to plan it?!" Chad asked with incredulity. Gabriella nodded her head with laughter in her eyes. "You are the coolest girlfriend ever!"

Gabriella giggled, "Thanks Chad. Why are you so surprised? Once I knew Jason and Zeke were for sure behind this, I knew that I was going to be helping one way or another. That's usually what happens between them. They get ideas to throw these massive parties, and then they come to me for help near the end because they're lazy."

"Well I guess my part is taken care of for tonight in getting you to help. For some reason Cross and Baylor thought it would be harder to convince you. And you're sure you really want to throw Troy a surprise party, because if you don't then we'd understand except the guys--"

"Are really stoked?" Gabriella filled in. "Of course I'll help. The beer is probably taken care of with Jason and Zeke. The place we'll have to sort out later. And then inviting people, we usually just tell whoever, but since this is a surprise party, then we really can't just announce it, can we?" Gabriella mused over to herself more than Chad.

"I'll probably need your help for this as I know who Troy hangs out with now, and I've met many others who he's known longer than me, but yet I don't think I know everyone, and you do." Gabriella requested.

"Yeah, and maybe John's band can pl--Plankton and other sea creatures live there," Chad said abruptly while straightening up some. Gabriella looked at him confused before she saw out of the corner of her eye: Troy. He was walking closer to them as he was just within hearing distance of Chad's last words.

"There you guys are! I was starting to think you left." He kissed the top of Gabriella's head while wrapping an arm around her from behind. Gabriella grinned up at him as she pressed her lips against his cheek in greeting.

"Yeah, Chad was just explaining to me what you guys learned in science while I was gone. I was having trouble with a question in the review packet." Gabriella explained easily.

"Oh, yeah…" Troy fumbled as he didn't want to look like an idiot for not knowing, so he wasn't going to question it any further. "I remember that one too."

"Of course Bolton." Chad smirked. "Well I'm off. And remember Gabs, fish are friends, not food."

"He's crazy." She murmured as her body melted into Troy's.

"I know."

* * *

It was getting late, and he would rather talk to Gabriella before school so they could just get the awkward moment over. He seemed to have no problem with Troy for some strange reason. Maybe it was because they were both guys, and him and Gabriella were best friends? But it wasn't as if he had never accidentally walked in on Gabriella when she had been changing before. Although that didn't make their situation any better, but at least they were put in this situation before.

Also, he was a teenage guy. A teenage guy who did not have a girlfriend at the moment so he found it perfectly acceptable to fantasize about any girl his body desired. At the time it wasn't Gabriella, however, previously when his body did go through puberty and he would get randomly hard, he would fantasize about his best friend. It was purely out of lust, and then when other girls at the time had gone through their changes, his mind would wander around Gabriella and travel onto the next brunette.

So it wasn't like talking to her after seeing her give Troy a hand job should make it THAT embarrassing. On a scale of one to ten--ten being most embarrassing--he figured it would at least be a seven.

They ran into each while Gabriella was coming down the stairs with her black pea coat jacket on while Jason was standing near the bottom of the steps debating whether or not to leave.

"Hey." He greeted in an unsure voice. He found that he could only look at Gabriella in the face as his mind just kept replaying what he walked in on before.

"Hey. You look like you saw a ghost." Gabriella offered a small smile as she shuffled from one foot to the other.

Jason didn't know what else to say, so instead he took the easiest route and just spoke his mind. "So you're leaving?…With Troy?"

"Yeah, he' just getting the car," she explained before letting out a small sigh. "Jase, we're okay, right?"

Jason became even more alarmed. "Yeah, yeah. Of course!"

"Good." Gabriella smiled at him before nudging him in the shoulder playfully. "Because I don't want our weekend to be ruined. We're still doing something Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, except…I was thinking that we should start the planning for the party in the morning and then you and me can break off from Chad and Zeke later on in the afternoon."

Gabriella nodded her head eagerly. "Good. Great even. We can still catch that new movie, if you want?"

Jason smiled at her. Their conversations was straightforward, and there was hardly any laughing or joking, but the awkwardness that neither one admitted to still hung in the air. Jason knew it would just take time for him to block out the mental image he had seen that afternoon.

"We'll meet at my house, and please don't tell Shar. You know how she gets when it comes to parties." Jason smiled warmly at her as Gabriella took a step towards the door indicating that she should probably start heading off.

"Okay, and a heads up. You should probably leave the party soon, the football players are gonna be taking jell-o shots out and we still have school tomorrow. Nothing's worse than going to school with a hangover, especially if you have a math test."

Jason smiled at how Gabriella always seemed to be looking out for most people. "Thanks for the heads up. I think I'm gonna leave soon after I round up Chad since I'm getting a lift from him."

"Good luck, I last saw him in the basement playing on the playstation."

* * *

"So today was weird." Troy looked down at Gabriella as she took him by the hand and led him over to the wooden bench that was against her house's wall on the porch.

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "I can't believe you were the lead scorer tonight."

"Thanks," Troy says sarcastically while Gabriella gives his hand a squeeze.

After their afternoon together they felt closer to one another. Troy just didn't mean that he felt weird about how it ended with Jason walking in on them, but that he was more connected with Gabriella, and now that they had brought their physical relationship a step further, that also opened up more daydreams to filter through Troy's mind. It also made him feel things towards Gabriella that just added to his love for her. It was a good step, and he didn't feel guilty about doing it.

"That's not what I meant," Gabriella scolded lightly as her other hand that wasn't connected to Troy's laid on his chest. "I meant it in an exciting way. It's nice for a change to see someone else's name in the record book besides Jason's."

"I know that's what you meant. Just giving you a hard time is all." Troy kissed the top of her head right when Gabriella's phone sounded; indicating that she had a text.

"I just saw almost all the people I know," she muttered while digging through her purse to collect the item that beeped. She looked down at it before putting it away; a reply wasn't necessary. She looked up at Troy who had a curious face. "Just dad saying that he would be home in less than an hour. He's out with the other basketball coaches."

"What's that look for?" He asked as he moved her hair back behind her ear so he could see the side of her face better.

"What face? I'm not making a face."

"Yes you are. It's your upset or confused face. I can't decipher the two, so spill."

"It's just…I'm actually home before my DAD. I've never been home before him. When I was a cheerleader Shar would practically make me stay at these ridiculous parties thrown for the team, but now…I don't even think I saw her tonight." Gabriella vented.

Troy looked down at Gabriella sympathetically. "Are you regretting this decision?"

"No," she answered automatically, "It's just…a change, I guess. I'm still friends with them, and it's not like anyone's treating me differently, but…never mind. I don't think I actually do have a problem. More just like, shocked that I'm home on a school night before my dad."

Troy smiled as he pressed another kiss to the top of her head.

"Hey Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"You're okay that you're not dating a cheerleader anymore, right?" He could hear the light tone she used, but could also decipher the half seriousness she was letting leak through.

He grinned from ear to ear knowing she couldn't see him. It really made him happy that she would actually consider his feelings in a decision that didn't affect him personally.

"Brie, if you were a spy for another country I wouldn't care in this moment."

"But what if it was ten hours from now? Or a week from now? Would you care then?" She sat up from his grasp; no longer slouching a little, and looked at him expectantly.

His hands fell from around her shoulders. "Do really think that I only love you because of the short skirt, and the tiny red top, the way that it showed off your tight waist, and oh my God," he exclaimed, "I'm going to miss seeing your legs."

"Troy!" She slapped him playfully on the arm. "I thought you said you didn't care?"

He shrugged. "That was before I realized you had to turn in the uniform. It would've been hot playing dress up," Troy whispered in her ear before pressing a quick kiss on her cheek and pulling back to see her face.

The way his eyes were looking at her contradicted what he was saying on some levels. She knew that he really didn't care if she were a cheerleader or not, but yet if she ever did offer to 'play' dress up with him, he wouldn't object. But being able to read between the lines was nice as she knew not to take him that serious in the last couple of things he spoke.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"For what?"

"For not caring, and for just…being you."


	29. Never Been Better

**Author's Note--So I would like to remind everyone that this story is classified as friendship also, and even though in this chapter, most of it isn't Troyella, there's still interactions in here that link them together. And since this story is classified for friendship, then that means that I'll have to go into Jason's life a little bit more, or that I'll have to once in a while bring in Mr. Cross. So I hope you like this chapter, and I promise that there will be more Troyella in the next chapter.**

* * *

Andrew Cross walked down the stairs of his house, his wife trailing behind him.

In his opinion of their relationship, he would say that it was healthy, it was normal, it was a little bit different compared to others on a deeper level. His family of three looked normal on the outside, but then if you go into his past of getting Lucille pregnant, and then Cassie pregnant five weeks later, things seemed to mess up there.

But when his wife is dragging on a conversation that was almost too simple, he just wanted to blow her off.

"Stop worrying. It's his 18th birthday and Lucille can't do anything to stop me from sending him a card." Andrew said breezily. He had been sending Troy cards for his birthday since he was a baby. Whether or not he got them in the mail was beyond him as he did know for sure that Lucille was against him doing it. So that might lead her to hiding the cards on their son, but Andrew couldn't blame her as if the situation was in reverse, he probably would do the same thing. But whenever December came around, he couldn't block out the fatherly feeling that was always settled in the pit of his stomach.

Cassie was hot on her husbands trail down to the kitchen where he collected the newspaper and sat down at the table.

"She doesn't want you sending cards! I don't want you sending cards! And I know Troy doesn't want them!" Cassie yelled. "Why do you have to if you know Lucille's just going to come screeching at you?"

"Because," there was a hard edge to his voice, "he's my son too. And it's in that statement that I have the right to send him a damn card on his birthday."

"And who's fault is that?!" Cassie looked at her husband as if she couldn't recognize him. She never fully understood why he got like this when it came to talking about Troy and how he was never able to get full custody of him. "If you would have--"

"If I would have never slept with you and had Jason then I would be able to have a part in Troy's life. The judge would have given me part custody of him if I didn't look like a screw up." Andrew stated coldly as Cassie's eyes watered up. Andrew sighed as he readjusted himself in the chair and looked at his wife. "Honey, we go through this every year. Let me send him one last card for his 18th birthday, and it'll be done with. He'll be officially an adult."

Cassie sighed, "I don't like it when we fight. Especially when it's about Troy." Cassie walked over to Andrew and he allowed her to sit comfortably on his lap. "I wonder if he even knows that you wanted part custody of him."

"I don't know. All I know is that it would have changed a lot if I did."

* * *

"Shit!" Jason exclaimed as he watched the miniature glass bottle fall to the floor and shatter. He had been at the grocery store that morning to pick up a few items for his mom before his friends came over.

He bent down to pick up the shards of glass, but a voice stopped him.

"I thought you promised not to break anymore glass."

He turned around and smiled at Kelsi who had her own basket in hand filled with various different food items. He stood up as he quickly forgot about the glass.

They had seen each other at school during lunch time, but barely made small talk as they were often always talking to other people.

He held up his used to be injured hand where a nice red cut was situated. It was closed off, and was fading quickly. "Look. It at least doesn't need to be cleaned since it's closed off."

Kelsi smiled brightly. "That's good."

* * *

"This is crazy," Gabriella said as she came back to the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice. "Where are you going to fit a moon bounce in the back of Chad's backyard?"

All three boys looked at each other and shrugged. They had been discussing things for about an hour and so far they had only decided to hold Troy's birthday at Chad's house on December 19, which made sense since that was Troy's real birthday, and Chad's mom had agreed to be 'conveniently' out of the house to give the teenagers privacy.

"Do you even think Troy wants a giant air castle for his birthday? Don't they have like age limits or weight limits?" Gabriella asked again.

"Of course he would want one. EVERYONE does," Chad stated as if it was an obvious fact.

"Well I'm not responsible for it then. Someone has to order one, someone has to confirm it a couple of days before, and then someone has to be there when they come to blow it up." Gabriella explained hoping that the boys would back out at hearing all the work they would have to do.

"I'll call," Jason offered.

"I'll confirm," The darker skinned boy said.

"And I'll be there to watch the workers." Chad smiled triumphantly. "Trust us Gabs."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "It's not going to fit in your backyard. You have a much bigger front yard than most, and I hardly think putting it in the front yard is the smartest thing to do guys."

"She's right," Jason sighed, "But…what about Zeke's house?"

"Can't. My parents are actually going to be home. We could maybe have it at Sharpay's house."

"No!" Gabriella and Jason exclaimed at the same time.

"It's just…she'll want to control everything," Jason explained as it seemed Zeke took no offense to that.

"Probably," he agreed.

"So…what about your house Gabs?" Chad asked.

"I live right next to him. He'll see," she pointed out dryly, "plus, I'm taking no part in this moon bounce. I think it's stupid."

Zeke and Chad both turned their heads to the head of the table. Jason shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he knew what they were thinking. "Well?" Chad asked impatiently. "You haven't given us a reason Cross."

Jason sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. He was warming up to the idea of Troy as a companion. That didn't include hosting a party for him. He only agreed to help plan the party because he had the resources, and Zeke was one of his good friends who came up with the idea.

He looked at Gabriella who was smiling softly at him. He sighed heavily before speaking slowly, "I'll have to ask my parents."

"Awesome!" Zeke exclaimed while slapping hands with Chad in celebration.

"Hey! That doesn't mean yes," Jason warned before a small smile crossed his face.

* * *

"YES! I so beat you!" Gabriella exclaimed triumphantly as her car raced across the finish line before Jason's.

Jason groaned as he tossed his remote control aside. Gabriella laughed as she saw the distaste on Jason's face. She got more comfortable as she laid on the ground with her head resting on his outstretched legs.

"When was the last time that we just played playstation and ate junk food?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. It seems like forever ago. Besides, the cabin didn't really count since we were with everyone."

"Yeah…including Kelsi," Gabriella added not too innocently.

"I really don't like your tone there Gabs."

"It's not like your Mr. Innocent."

"Exactly," Jason said as he knew that he was far from innocent, but in the last couple of weeks since Anna's death, it seemed as if he made a silent pact with himself that he would try to do better. He knew he needed to do better as college scouts were coming more and more to the basketball games--which made the future seem closer now than ever--, Gabriella was relying upon him to keep up the appearance that everything was okay--he knew that she was putting on a brave face still as he couldn't name anyone else who was as brave as her--, and he had to work through his feelings about Troy, and how he's almost done a complete 180 circle with his feelings about his half brother.

"But I'm working on changing the image," Jason declared.

Before Gabriella could retort or Jason could tease her about what her and Troy were up to the other day, the front door opened and Andrew Cross walked through the door.

"Hey kids," He greeted in an unusually happy manner.

Gabriella sat up awkwardly as to her and Jason their positions were strictly platonic, but to other people who didn't see them interact around each other it would look a little bit more than friendly.

"Hey Mr. Cross," Gabriella said quietly.

"Hey dad. Where were you?"

"Store. I had to pick up something."

"Something?…as in an invisible something?" Jason prompted before Andrew just merely laughed good heartedly and walked away.

* * *

"Do you…remember our…first kiss?" Gabriella gasped out in between sharing kisses with Troy.

What started out as a little 'hello' kiss, turned into something a whole lot more as Gabriella was busy reading on her bed, and Troy walked into her room as he had called five minutes beforehand, and Gabriella told him to just come in. He had entered and she had started to get up from her bed, but never got passed the kneeling on top of her bedspread before Troy met her half way.

Now they're both kneeling on the bed, with Troy's hands running freely under her breasts while Gabriella's hands had already plunged themselves under his t-shirt.

"Yeah…it was…outside…after we got back…from the park." Troy mumbled as his hands ghosted underneath Gabriella's breasts, before running slowly to the bottom of her shirt. He pulled his mouth away from hers and their foreheads meshed together comfortably. One look into her eyes was enough to let him know it was okay to rid the cotton fabric.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Gabriella continued to pant out once her shirt was casually dropped to the ground.

His teeth dangerously scraped against her cold shoulder; to the point of dragging her right strap to her red and white striped bra down her arm to let it hang loosely.

"Yeah," came his raspy response right before Gabriella's short nails pressed into Troy's arm muscles. His hair tickled her skin when his mouth latched onto the perfect spot of her neck and began sucking.

Gabriella was on a mission. Talking with Chad, Zeke, and Jason lead her in this direction. They all agreed that it was her duty as a girlfriend to throw him off balance as if it came to anyone else, Troy would catch on.

"So…don't make…a big deal, or anything," Gabriella panted again as she was seriously rethinking her plan as it was very hard to concentrate on her part. She had been yearning for Troy's touch ever since Jason had walked in on them, and now, her plan was starting to backfire on her if she didn't speak her mind soon. "But…what do you want for your birthday?"

Troy's hands that were currently scorching marks into her back and waist stopped their movements and his head picked up from the curve of her neck. "You're asking me this NOW?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can I at least first ask how you found out when my birthday was?" Troy couldn't recall a time where he talked to Gabriella about it. He couldn't even remember a conversation focusing around receiving gifts in which that topic might bring up the topic of birthdays.

"I'm your girlfriend," Gabriella couldn't help her mouth as it nipped at Troy's broad shoulder. "I'm supposed to know these things. So I know that it's almost childish to ask, but what do you want?"

"Nothing," he said casually. He really couldn't think of one thing that he actually needed. Of course he wanted things, like CDs, but he could always download the songs that he wanted. Or if he really wanted a movie, then he could always rent one.

Gabriella sighed; untouched by his aloof answer. She smiled sweetly as her hands trailed down the front of his chest. "Everyone wants something," she whispered as she was doing her best at trying to persuade him by using her 'sexual charm'--or at least that is what Zeke and Chad called it. "And everyone includes you."

Troy sucked in a breath as his member was already semi hard from the intense make-out session they were in moments before, but he was trying to be at least a good boyfriend and let Gabriella receive the pleasure this time.

He fought against his primal response of attaching his mouth to hers and penetrating her there on the bed. "Brie…I really don't want anything."

Her soft lips traveled around his chest. Her tongue occasionally flicking at the nipples located on his chiseled chest.

"I don't believe that," she summed up as her body slowly rocked against his so that she was fully kneeling in front of him again, instead of crouching slightly to be in a more comfortable position to permit her ministrations on his chest.

She grinned mischievously at him. "But I'll let it slide for now as I'm coming onto my next question. Are you busy during your birthday night? I know that your birthday isn't until two weeks, but since it's the second day of Winter Break, I'm just not sure what you and your mom usually do."

Even throughout her planning with Troy's best friend and Zeke and Jason, Gabriella still wasn't sure if she should believe Chad when he said that Troy didn't do anything special for his birthday since he just didn't want to. She believed that there was something more to the story, but if there was then Chad didn't say.

"I'm not doing anything besides spending time with my other girlfriend who I'm currently in the process of removing her clothes," he said sarcastically as Gabriella slapped his arm.

"Troy! Not nice," she scolded with a little pout on her lips. "If you do that again, then you can just forget about what I'm about to propose, and you can find your shirt and leave."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he reassured her as his hands automatically reached out and gripped tightly onto her small waist. His lips pressed themselves against her soft cheek before moving backwards towards her earlobe before whispering, "Don't be mad Brie. What were you going to suggest?"

Troy wasn't a big birthday fan. It was a common fact known to all of his friends. And to his closest friend--Chad--he still didn't understand why Troy wasn't partying like he should be. The one time that he actually did do something for his birthday was when he turned 17 and he was dating Lilly. He remembered that night so clearly as they were going on four months as a couple and that was the night he let his instincts kick in and he slept with her.

"How about you and me do something." It wasn't a question as it was more a statement. "Like dinner."

Troy hesitated before smiling at Gabriella. "Okay. It sounds good."

Before their mouths could meet again, a car door closing filled the room and filtered in through Gabriella's window that was open slightly. Gabriella's eyes went wide as she scrambled away from Troy and grabbed her shirt from the ground. She quickly threw Troy's gray t-shirt up and onto the bed also.

"That's my dad. He said that he would be home early tonight." Gabriella warned Troy.

"Fuck," Troy swore under his breath before slipping his shirt on. "Am I allowed to be here?"

Gabriella bit her lip. She had never had a problem with having people over before. Her dad was okay with it, but that was because she always asked a head of time. It would have been a lot different if it was one of the girls coming over, and even Jason since her dad practically watched Jason growing up as a boy. But having Troy over was different as they were getting into their relationship and it was fairly obvious to everyone in the halls of East High that Troy and Gabriella were already getting serious as they were always holding hands and sneaking kisses in between classes. Rumors were bound to travel the halls, and most of them reaching her dad as he heard all the gossip. So Gabriella wasn't to sure that her dad would appreciate a boy in her bedroom without him knowing about it beforehand.

"Um…I'm not sure."

Troy sighed as he glanced around. "Okay," he finally announced as he stood up and pressed a sweet kiss to Gabriella's forehead. "I'm gonna head out and I'll call you later."

"Where are you--" Gabriella cut herself off as Troy smiled charmingly at her before heading over to her balcony doors and going out to the railing. "Don't hurt yourself, please Troy. I would like to have a full boyfriend put together during Winter Break."

Troy winked at her. "Don't worry Brie. I'm all safe and sound." He promised before swinging over the railing and climbing down her tree with ease.

* * *

He was still heeling. To him there was no exceptional time to get over Anna's death. He visited her gravesite regularly, he brought her favorite pink flowers, and he still talked to her as if she had never left. The only time that he showed he wasn't in the grieving process was when he was around his team, when he was teaching a gym class, or when he knew Gabriella was around.

Father and daughter hadn't talked that much lately. It seemed that they were almost avoiding each other as they weren't dong it deliberately, but yet, it wasn't normal to be living in the same house, go to the same school everyday, and not see each other. Both were busy, Gabriella was off with her friends or her boyfriend while studying for mid terms, while her father was off getting ready to set up his gym mid term, and getting his team into top shape for the up and coming games.

It was as if Anna had never left as if she was still around, Carlos would still be busy, and Gabriella would still be hanging out with her friends. It just helped that if they kept busy then it was easier to distract themselves and not let their mind wander.

For Gabriella, even though she said goodbye, it still stung in her heart. But she manages to push through it, and puts on a brave face around others. There was no time where she would be completely healed, but there is going to be a time when she'll be able to visit her mother's gravesite without having a mental breakdown. It would just take time.

So in the meantime of the father/daughter healing time, they busied themselves.

"We have a game in two days! It's a big one as it's against West High. And from what I hear, they're out for blood. We took the Championship from them last year, and they want it back. Are we going to let them?!" Coach Montez yelled.

"No!" Twelve boys yelled with determination in their eyes.

"Good!" Coach Montez cheered. "That's what I like to hear. Practice tomorrow, 4 to 6, and then anyone who wants to hit the weight room is free to use it until 7. Now, usually it's not open that late since Mr. Reynolds, the teacher who is supposed to be in there supervising decided that he was going to leave earlier, but I'm planning on staying later in my office, so the weight room is up for grabs."

Coach Montez looked at each of the boys. "Hands in guys. Great practice today."

Gabriella smiled proudly as she watched her father direct his team with such authority. It would be a huge loss to everyone if East High lost to West High the first time they play them in the season. Neither team had a bad mark on their record yet. Gabriella knew though from overhearing some of the players talking about the up and coming game that Derek Welsch, the West High Captain, was on a warpath. He was determined to win as he was still holding a grudge over both Troy and Jason from back in October when the little fight broke out in the store. Derek was out for blood, and he wasn't going to give up so easily. Anyone who knew him, also knew that he had a temper worse than Jason and Troy put together.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Troy greeted as he wandered over to Gabriella who was standing near the doors and bleachers of the gym. The cheerleaders were still practicing as Sharpay was busy teaching the new girl some of their routines.

Troy didn't allow his hands to touch Gabriella, or any other part of his body except his lips for a brief second as he was sweaty from practicing.

"You looked good out there."

"Thanks. I'm just getting anxious. Everyone's making this game out to be this HUGE game, and here I'm thinking that if we make it to the Championship, then that would be our big game."

Gabriella smiled softly as her hand reached up and gently moved his bangs out of his eye. "It's West High, and surely you've heard of Derek Welsch and his 'promising threats' that he is going to beat us?"

Troy sighed before nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm starting to regret that fight with him and Rob. At least then they wouldn't be concentrating on me and Jason during the game so that we could actually get a shot off of them."

Gabriella could sense the worry tone that Troy tried to hide. His dark blue eyes looked down at her as a soft smile came across his face. "But I guess that's what I get for helping out."

"Do you actually believe that the only reason why you're going to be guarded especially hard is because you fought them?" Gabriella looked at Troy before realizing that he wasn't going to answer her. She sighed before continuing, "You are one of the best fucking players that we have at East High. EVERY team has their best players guarding you and Jason. It's not just because you gave Rob a black eye. It's because you're good at basketball, and they're scared."

Gabriella talked with such determination that it was easily put together that she got her speaking skills from her father. "I know you're just--"

"I am NOT just saying that." Gabriella hissed as to not draw attention to themselves. "Have you looked at the stats this year, or even the scoreboards? You and Jason and Zeke and Chad play fucking fantastic together. And do you realize that you have been the top scorer for at least half of these games, not to mention you've almost practically set the record for most 3-pointers in a season, and you're barely halfway through the season."

Gabriella's finger gripped his chin to make sure that he was looking at her. There was no way that she was going to let him play thinking that he wasn't good enough. Especially since she overheard her father talking to someone on the phone when she shouldn't have. She had heard a conversation that pertained to two people she knew, and one of them were her boyfriend.

Her hand that was gripping his chin softly stroked upwards to cup his cheek. "Just play your hardest, and show them what you're really made of Troy Bolton."

Troy sighed, "You're right. You're absolutely right."

"Of course I am." Gabriella smiled, "So am I still coming over to study with you for math?"

"Studying math? I think I'm failing that class," Sharpay's voice broke through Gabriella's and Troy's conversation as her, Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Taylor came over to them.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "After Mr. Olsen changed seats, Shar now has no one smart to sit next to."

"You guys are all lucky that you're in the same math class. Tay won't help me anymore." Sharpay complained as she started taking off her tennis shoes and putting on flip flops.

"If I don't pass this test on Friday, then my mom's not going to let me play in the game on Friday." Zeke complained as no matter how much his parents were gone, they wanted him to keep up his grades.

Troy and Gabriella shared a small look as both of them wanted to try to silently creep out of the conversation that they evidently started and retreat back to Troy's house so that he could shower there and Gabriella and him could study. After all that they had been through, Gabriella was still his tutor.

"I think we all need to study together. There's strength in numbers," Chad commented.

Taylor snorted, "You? Study?"

Chad shrugged, "I happen to study from time to time. That is if I have motivation."

"You two in?" Zeke asked Troy and Gabriella.

"Uh…we kind of…" Gabriella started as she tried to sift through her mind for excuses other than saying that her and Troy were planning to study anyways.

"…have something…to do," Troy finished lamely.

"Like what?" Sharpay asked as her eyes narrowed in on Gabriella and Troy before it clicked in her mind and she replayed her earlier conversation with Gabriella during lunch. "You two are studying, aren't you?"

Gabriella figured there was no use in trying to deny it as she knew that she told Sharpay before. She just didn't think that the blonde would remember. "Yeah. We're heading on over to Troy's."

"Awesome! No parental supervision!" Chad exclaimed. "Cross, you in?"

Jason hesitated as he had seen Troy's house many times. He had just never gone in. "Um…I guess. I can't stay too late though."

* * *

The teenagers had all made themselves comfy at Troy's house. Zeke and Chad had taken it upon themselves to cook grilled cheese for everyone, the girls were at the kitchen counter talking about how the new cheerleader is doing, and Troy and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table.

Troy fully intended to study for math. He had his book open, along with his notebook, but he got easily distracted by the mail that he brought in and threw lazily among the table. He shuffled through it before one letter that was average size caught his attention. It was directed to him as he dropped all other mail.

He would recognize her handwriting anywhere.

His eyes shot up to make sure that Gabriella wasn't watching him, and luckily she wasn't as he felt a light sweat break out on his forehead. It wasn't the fact that he was excited, it was far beyond that as holding the letter made him want to puke up his lunch from before. He despised this feeling, and he despised the girl who sent him this letter. He was just thankful that Gabriella or anyone else didn't notice that his hands were shaking lightly as he slowly, but surely, slipped the letter into his back pocket.

Jason narrowed his eyes from across the table. He noticed that Troy tensed up, and could only guess some bad news came in the mail. But when Jason looked at the letter, he saw that his half brother hadn't even opened the letter yet, so that just made him all the more suspicious. Jason didn't want to say anything to draw attention, but he was curious. So he managed to crane his neck when Troy was too busy looking at Gabriella to make sure that she wasn't looking at him, and saw the name of the sender.

Jason's fist clenched as deep down he had expected something like this to happen. Everyone in the senior class knew Lilly. She was the blonde haired beauty that wasn't in any clubs at school, so she couldn't be classified as anything except a…cheater. There was no other thing to say about her as she had cheated on Troy, and everyone in their class knew about it when Troy and Lilly came to school after the weekend it happened and she was hanging off of Doug Wenzel's arm.

Jason hadn't said anything. Even he wasn't that mean in junior year to make a comment about how Troy's girlfriend ditched him for the Football senior quarterback. But now, he couldn't resist as Troy was dating his best friend, and if Troy's dating someone, then he shouldn't still be in contact with Lilly. Unless Gabriella knew about it, and if she did, then she didn't tell Jason.

Jason couldn't hold back as he spoke to Troy in a normal tone so he didn't draw attention. "Anything interesting?"

Troy looked at him and shook his head. "Nothing but stuff for my mom."

The two boys stared at one another. Troy wasn't stupid as he matched Jason's slight glare. He knew that Jason knew he was lying. It was one of those weird times that showed their little connection they had as brothers and sharing the same blood. It was one of those times in which one of them figured out something about the other. It was one of those times where Troy really wished he wasn't related to Jason so that he wouldn't be able to read through his lie.

"Hey you," Gabriella greeted, coming out of nowhere as she placed a kiss to Troy's cheek before sitting down on the chair next to him. "Ready to study now?"

Troy broke his stare with Jason and looked at the beauty next to him. It was going to come out sooner rather than later now as Jason knew that he was still in contact with his ex-girlfriend. Troy just really wished that Jason would give him a chance to tell Gabriella before the Captain makes the situation potentially worse.

"Do I have a choice?" Troy asked with a smile.

"You always have a choice," Jason cut in as both boys knew it had another meaning. A meaning in which Jason was clearly stating, _You always have a choice of who you talk to._

Troy smiled a tight smile as Gabriella looked between the two boys, confusion situated in her eyes. "Are you two okay?"

"Great," Troy said first as if to silence Jason.

Jason smiled with a glint in his eye, "Never been better."


	30. Bonding

**Author's Note--I'm very nervous for this chapter as I tried to write Troy's and Jason's conversation over and over again, and then this is what developed. Also, I would like to send out a big thank you to xoLAILAIxo for her advice as I would have never attempted to add what happens in this chapter. I don't know if it's because I've never actually written anything like this, but I'm nervous, so please review and let me know what you like or dislike.**

* * *

"It's fucking five in the morning, and we're running?" Troy asked incredulously.

Jason rolled his eyes as he ran every morning, and he knew for a fact that Troy liked to run also. "If you call this running, then I would hate to see how slow you go jogging."

"Ha, ha," Troy said with no amusement. "But forgive me for my loss of manners as it was YOU who came over to my house at 4:45 in the morning, it was YOU who dragged me out of bed, and it was YOU who somehow magically convinced my mom to let you into my house in the first place. So please forgive me for not being happy."

Jason merely rolled his eyes again at Troy's sarcasm. He was willing to put up with Troy's crabbiness and anger as he too would be mad if someone who he didn't particularly like came over to his house to wake him up for a morning jog. But Jason had a good reason to do it. He had come a long ways in accepting Gabriella was dating Troy, but he still had concerns for the situation. And now, it was time to face the concern that made itself clear the previous day at Troy's house through his mail.

Jason needed someplace to talk to Troy about Lilly. He had been open-minded in accepting the fact that Gabriella and Troy were getting serious. He had been understanding when Gabriella started spending more time with his half brother. And he had even gone as far as to willingly host Troy's birthday party at his house when his parents were going to be gone at his mom's office Christmas party that was being held two hours away at a hotel. So they conveniently get the whole house to themselves for exactly one night and a couple of hours the next day so that they could have enough time to clean up.

But watching and knowing silently that Troy was still in contact with Lilly crossed the line. Jason was willing to accept different things, granted he might take longer to adjust than others, but he was willing. But watching as Gabriella went on not knowing that Troy was in contact with his ex-girlfriend crossed the line by a long shot.

He wanted to bring it up casually, but how do you do that? Simple answer: you don't. There's no ice breaker game that teachers make you play the first week of school. It was either all or nothing.

"So…yesterday, I noticed you got a letter," Jason started as they turned the corner on the block.

"Oh?" Troy's voice was strained as both boys picked up their paces.

"Yeah." Jason snuck a sideways glance at his half brother. He had grown to accept the fact Gabriella loved Troy, so there must be some good part in Troy that he could learn to like also. He was willing to give Troy a chance to explain himself before he went to Gabriella. "And I saw that the letter came from a Lilly?"

"Cross," Troy looked at Jason quickly before looking forward. He could tell by Jason's tone that the basketball captain knew already, so it was no use in trying to deny it. "It's not what you think though."

"Oh really? So it's not the Lilly you dated, and who cheated on you? She's not sending you love letters still? You're not writing her back?!" Jason accused quickly before Troy could even get in a word. "Because if you think that I'm just going to sit back and watch as you converse with your sick lover while Gabi is oblivious, then you're sadly mistaken."

Troy let out a noise that was a mixture of distaste and anger. His eyes narrowed as he spoke, "I'm not going to hurt Brie. I don't even talk to Lilly! She writes to me!"

"Let me ask you this. Do you read the letters? Have you ever told her to stop writing? And have you already thrown out the one she sent yesterday? Because if you haven't, then that's just as bad as talking to her behind Gabriella's back."

"I can talk to whoever I want. Brie talks to other people and I don't know about it, and I don't see the problem with me getting letters from Lilly." Just saying her name in the past brought back painful memories, and now Troy could say it to Jason and nothing happened.

Jason stopped running, making Troy stop too as they were outside, ironically, near a church. "Listen, we all know Lilly was hot, so get your dick out of your brain and start using your mind. You have Gabriella now in the palm of your hand, and I know you know accepting letters from Lilly is crossing the line. If you thought it was okay, than you would've read the letter in front of everyone instead of checking over your shoulder to make sure no one was watching."

Troy sighed with frustration. He knew Jason was right. He should have stopped the letters from coming sooner, but he didn't want to hurt Lilly's feelings. But was he really doing the right thing? Letting her continue writing like it was okay, and giving her false hope that they could still be together. No, he wasn't, and deep down he knew that, but he didn't want to admit that to Jason.

Troy had no choice though, as he saw the determination in Jason's eye. He would have to confront this problem sooner or later, and in ways it was better that he took care of it right now than later in his relationship with Gabriella.

"I know. You're absolutely right, and when they first started coming months ago, I should have told her to stop." Troy agreed with defeat written across his face.

"Really?" Jason's voice squeaked in surprise before he coughed to clear his throat and spoke in his regular voice. "Of course I'm right, but what I don't understand is why does she keep sending you letters? How often do you get them?"

"It's a long story," Troy stated as it seemed both boys felt the need to move while they continued their conversation that seemed to be less heated now that Troy admitted that Jason was right.

They both started walking when Jason spoke up, "We've got time. The sun's barely come up, so let me hear this 'love story gone wrong' fiasco."

Troy rolled his eyes at the title Jason gave it, but nonetheless continued. In a weird way this was a bonding experience for the two half brothers. Troy told Jason about how he knew Lilly was cheating on him, how he found Doug Wenzel at her house--Jason had colorful things to say about that as he didn't particularly find hanging out with Doug last year all that exciting either--, how Lilly and him broke up, and then how Lilly decided that she wanted to still pursue a friendship with him.

Troy and Jason continued walking as they ditched the idea for a run together. It was a lot easier to process this story in Jason's mind if he was walking. He was able to think clearly about it. He blocked out the unnecessary comments that wanted to bubble out of his mouth in respect to Troy. Jason was slowly learning that if he kept his rude comments to himself, then Troy was a lot easier to talk to, and even though he should have known that in the first place, he couldn't help but let his insecurities effect his mind when it came to Troy.

Troy continued to explain to him that Lilly writes to him every two weeks. The letters all say that same as the occasional one or two have long descriptions of what is going on in her life. But they continue to get shorter and shorter as time goes on, and Troy has a theory that this is just Lilly's way of healing herself from the heartache she brought onto herself.

Jason had to agree on Troy's theory as he believed Troy. He was persuaded by the way Troy spoke about the situation that he wasn't the one in contact with Lilly, but was the one who only received the letters. He believed Troy when he said that he didn't want anything to do with Lilly anymore. And he actually felt bad for the guy as he knew that if Gabriella ever found out about Lilly, then she most likely would get upset. Maybe she wouldn't be angry and screaming her lungs out, but she would get hurt and sad, and then she would feel like she couldn't trust Troy anymore as it would feel to her that he was hiding this from her for almost two months now.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jason asked after a moment of silence.

Troy shrugged, "What more can I do besides tell Brie and then call Lilly and tell her to stop."

"What?! You can't tell Gabriella. She'll totally freak."

"Are you suggesting that I lie to my girlfriend?"

"No, but it's not technically lying if she doesn't ask you directly if you still hear from Lilly," Jason concluded.

Troy shook his head. After talking to Jason, he realized that if he could tell the one person who he didn't feel comfortable talking to, then he could tell Gabriella. She would understand, he had faith in her.

"No. I have to tell her. It's only fair. If she was getting letters from Lyle, I would want to know. But I really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell her first."

"That's fine. I wouldn't want to be the one to break the news to her anyways, but Troy…" Jason's tone turned serious, "as much as we don't see eye to eye on some things, I'm giving you my advice right now. Okay?"

"Go for it."

"Gabriella's going to be hurt if you tell her. I KNOW she will. She's still healing from her…mother's death," Jason managed to speak the two words that he dreaded now, "and…just be careful. You mean a lot to her."

"And you don't think that she means everything to me?! That's like the furthest thing from the truth. Of course I won't hurt her purposefully."

Jason smiled, "Good." He looked up and then smirked, "First one back to your house is a loser."

Troy looked up also and saw that his house was right down the block. "You're on!"

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Gabriella asked in a hushed voice as no matter if they were in the busy hallways of East High, and kids weren't paying extra special attention to them, Gabriella still wanted a little bit more privacy, but she would take what she could get as they still had five minutes until class started after lunch.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. He had been nervous, but he was getting more and more excited for it as various kids who he didn't even know came up to him and wished him good luck for that night.

"Not anymore; especially since I have my good luck charm."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Troy grinned down at her before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "You. But you have to keep that a secret so that no one else will steal my secret weapon."

Gabriella giggled at how amusing Troy could be. Troy wondered if this would be the time to tell her about Lilly. When she was happy and laughing, or at least showing that she was happy, he could never be too sure when it came to Gabriella as she was good at holding in her feelings.

Troy opened his mouth to speak, and tell her about how much of a screw up he was, but Gabriella beat him to it. "Have I told you that I love you today?"

Troy's features softened as he retreated his hands back from the wall so that he wasn't caging in Gabriella anymore, and so that she could start walking with him to their next class. Their hands automatically grabbed onto each other. "Not today, but then again I haven't given you a reason to say it."

"You being here is enough reason."

The statement was powerful as no matter how many students were shuffling around besides them, or talking and yelling at one another in amusement, Gabriella and Troy were oblivious to it as they continued walking.

"I love you too Brie."

Troy decided that telling Gabriella would have to wait as maybe it would be easier telling her when they were alone.

* * *

Gabriella and Jason were parked outside the gym in the student parking lot. In just a matter of time they would have to go into the gym and Jason would have to face West High as Gabriella would get a front row seat in watching. She was meeting Kelsi and Lyle there since Kelsi had never gone to a game before, and Lyle was just tagging along with the two girls.

"You know, I think you're going to win," Gabriella whispered with slight fear in her voice. "If it matters, I believe in you."

Jason grinned at his best friend. Gabriella would have been with Troy, but he had to stay after school and make up a lab in science that he missed when he was at the dentist a week ago.

"Thanks Buddy."

Just then a bright yellow bus pulled up in the parking lot and various boys got out; all dressed in dark blue and gold. Jason sighed as they both recognized that bus to be from West High. No matter if both schools were in the same town, they all still needed to take a bus.

"I guess this means it's game time."

Gabriella smiled as she nodded. "I think it's time to get out."

"So the saying, 'better late than never' doesn't apply here then?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as they both got out of Jason's car which was parked right next to Troy's truck that was left there that afternoon. They met each other in front of Jason's shiny car. "My dad would kill you if you were late to this game."

"Probably," Jason nudged Gabriella's shoulder playfully.

It all happened in slow motion as right when Gabriella and Jason stepped up and over the slight curb, out of the parking lot and now onto the sidewalk so they could get to the gym's entrance, Derek and Rob stepped off of the bus. They were the last two as nearly every team member was inside already; including their coach.

Jason's eyes narrowed as his arm automatically went around Gabriella and gently pushed her behind him slightly, as if protecting her from their 'germs'.

Derek snickered at this. "Darling, why don't you leave your dick of a boyfriend out here so that we can teach him a lesson before the game?"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed as she swore she could hear a growl roll out of Jason's mouth. "Fuck off Welsch, and save it for the court."

At least one out of the two West High players could tell that Jason was slowly losing control.

"Come on Derek, let's just go," Rob whispered as he took a step back from the situation all together.

Derek smirked as he let his eyes linger towards Gabriella. His eyes traveled down her bare neck as she had her long curly hair in two braids on either side of her head. She was wearing a red Wildcat t-shirt with a white zip up jacket halfway zipped up with the name Bolton on the back, and a pair of short red shorts with white stripes on the side. Her white knee high socks showed off just how tan she really was as her veins were starting to show due to the weather becoming chilly.

"I'll be seeing you Montez, and Cross?" Derek questioned.

"What?" Jason growled out with his fists already balled up. There was just something about the other captain that always upset him.

"I heard you were going through a grieving period," Derek stated coldly as Gabriella's hand flew out instantly and grabbed Jason's bicep to keep him out of a fight. She had to push her own feelings out of her mind to keep her sanity intact, and to keep control of her best friend. "Word of advice, you don't want to choke and look like a pansy in front of everyone. Especially since there's scouts here."

"Let's go," Gabriella whispered as she was getting nervous with the glint in Derek's eye. The Wildcats rarely ran across Knights, but when they did, the sport teams rarely got along.

Before Jason and Gabriella could actually walk into the gym as they were now within crowds of people from all over town in the lobby, Jason grabbed Gabriella's arm to hold her back a little.

"Hey," Jason cooed in a whisper so that they didn't draw attention from the other people around them, "are you okay?"

Jason was concerned about his best friend as he knew how much Derek's comment about Anna and his grieving hurt him, and he couldn't even imagine how Gabriella might have felt after being reminded that her mother was gone.

Gabriella mustered a smile as she nodded her head. "Yeah. Of course. I'm just…anxious for this game to be done. I feel like something bad is going to happen."

Jason stared down at her. He knew when she was lying, and now was definitely a time. Gabriella sighed as she continued to smile up at the basketball captain. She was hoping Jason would just drop it as she didn't want to talk about it. She would only bring him down during the game if she told him that Derek's comment had hurt. And even though it wasn't directed to her, he still brought up the death.

"Gabi--"

"Jase! I don't want to talk about it. Just go and play your game. There's scouts here, and I'm not supposed to know, but UCLA has been in contact with my dad." Gabriella smiled at her best friend for real now as a slow understanding smile crossed his face too.

"Are you fuc--," Jason looked around as there were little boys and girls around from town to watch them play, so he quickly corrected himself, "fudging me?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No, I'm not fudging you. Now go play and can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Tell Troy I wish him good luck."

"Are you serious?"

"It would be inappropriate if you kissed him, so wishing him good luck will have to do."

* * *

The game was brutal. The two teams were always neck and neck as no matter how good Jason and Troy were, Rob and Derek were competing at their level. Both sets of teams knew the others weaknesses and strengths. That was one of the reasons why it was a low scoring game as both teams in the season were used to playing a very strong offense and then a defense that strategically held the other team back. But now the two teams had to kick it up a notch on their defense skills, or else fouls would be called.

Halftime came and went as the cheerleaders did their routine almost flawlessly. Gabriella noted that the new girl fit in well as she had blonde hair, nimble body, and a perfect smile as she turned towards the crowds. There were also more people from town in the stands as almost everyone came to cheer on one of the two town teams. It was big news as even some of the coaches from other schools came to watch the Wildcats and the Knights battle it out. After all, they were the top two teams, and everyone wondered how Albuquerque could hold such high standards when it came to basketball.

Gabriella looked up at the score that read Wildcats--36, and Knights--35.

"They're playing good, aren't they?" Kelsi yelled a little to be heard over the yelling and cheering of everyone else when the Knights came back onto the court to warm up for the short two minutes left of halftime.

"They are!" Gabriella eagerly agreed. It was amazing to her as no matter what Derek said at the beginning of the game, it was all wiped away when Troy came out in his red and silver sweat pants and hoodie so that he could warm up with the other players.

"In football, we would be creaming these guys by now." Lyle stated cockily as both girls rolled their eyes.

The game had started up almost immediately as the Wildcat Basketball team appeared from the locker room. Both Troy and Jason were leading the team and Gabriella couldn't help but to yell out both of their names in cheers with the crowd of students.

The timer started as Troy passed in the ball to Chad. The intensity was high as everyone in the gym was waiting for one person or more to make a mistake. Whether it be the defense team or the offense team, someone was going to make a mistake and either steal the ball or shoot it.

The gym was hot as sweat dripped from every players face. Jason ran to his position and quickly executed the play Chad called out. He watched as Troy finally got open and was able to make a quick and sleek three point shot. Jason couldn't keep the smug look off of his face as he saw and heard Derek shout something at his teammate who made the mistake of letting Troy through.

The game was getting rougher by every minute that passed. After Troy had made the three pointer, the Knights came back with a two pointer, and then a steal for another two pointer made by Derek. It was easily seen that Coach Montez wasn't impressed with his players, and neither was the crowd.

Coach Montez had called a time out as that was the last one for him during the game. He had watched most of these boys grow up in Albuquerque, he had seen all of them play in seventh and eighth grade, and then he had coached them for at least half of their high school life. He knew what they were capable of and he knew that they weren't playing to his standards.

"Who's tired?!" He barked out.

All boys huddled together looked at one another as all they had left was five minutes of the game. Usually, Coach Montez didn't call his last time out at that time, but after this talk, he was confident that his players would be alright. They could hold their own as only a little faith was needed in them, and then they would succeed.

"Because if you are, then there's the door." Coach Montez pointed towards the door that Gabriella was near in the bleachers in the front row. Being a senior had it's perks as that meant the underclassmen knew enough to move back, or else the senior guys would start yelling things.

"Now I don't know who told you the game was over, but it's not. So stop acting like you've won and slowing your game down. Just because we're in the lead by five, doesn't mean we can call it a day. You finish your game, and then we'll see if you guys even deserve to be in this gym." His voice was hard as he was in coaching mode. All twelve boys had been given a run for their money as everyone knew it would be a hard game.

"Troy, you're point, Chad you're being moved to small forward again, and--"

"Shooting guard?" Jason guessed as he wasn't upset this time when Coach Montez moved him.

"Exactly. I want you guys to run the play that we just learned. Troy, get Jason the ball, and--" The buzzer went off as it cut Coach Montez's voice off momentarily.

The crowd was on the edges of their seat as the time was ticking down now. East High was still in the lead by six points now. Troy had the ball and was going down the court with ease. He could rarely get a shot in as point guard now because of the tight defense, but that wasn't his job in this game anymore. His job was to hand out the ball to his open teammates who were just as capable as making shots.

He didn't know how he knew, but he passed the ball with quickness to his left, and watched as Jason caught onto it with ease. Derek was guarding Troy, as Jason was left with Rob to guard him. Troy saw that Zeke was open right under the basket, but Jason didn't pass the ball to him.

"Give it up Bolton," Derek sneered just quiet enough so that Troy was the only one to hear him. "That's what your girlfriend is doing anyways. You should hear all the locker room talk about her. I hear she's a nice lay."

Troy tried to block out what Derek was saying, but he couldn't as even though he knew Gabriella wasn't cheating on him, that still didn't excuse Derek for saying lies about her.

"Fuck off Welsch." Troy hissed harshly. He looked for the ball and saw that Chad had it now. He ran to the top key of the arch on their half of the gym with Derek right on his tail, "We both know that you'll only being hearing about her as Brie would never even think of you like that."

Troy got around Derek for a moment in order to retrieve the ball from a thankful Chad who was having difficulties with his player who was guarding him. Troy had an easy shot from behind the three point line, and there was no Derek in sight.

He jumped into position, but before the ball could even release from his grip, a hard force collided with his right shoulder.

The gym went silent as Troy's back hit the cold floor.


	31. When They Were Little

Time is a funny thing.

You can't go backwards. You can't fast forward. You can't pause and hit the stop button whenever you would like. The only thing you can do is move forward and learn from mistakes. In this case, it wasn't a matter of learning from mistakes, but learning that things in life aren't always fair.

Five seconds had passed before a whistle was blown. It echoed through the silent gym as only gasps of shock were heard, and Troy's harsh breathing.

Ten seconds had to pass before anyone realized that Troy wasn't just on the floor for the fun of it. There was something wrong as his left hand gripped his right upper arm and his body rolled slightly around as he tried to find the most comfortable position.

His eyes were closed shut as it only took Troy a second of being on the floor to feel an unbearable pain shoot through his dominate arm. Tears had sprung to his eyes, but he pushed them back as the heat of the game came crashing down on him, and surged through his arm with a burning sensation.

Twenty seconds had to pass before anyone on the court realized Troy wasn't going to get up. It was clearly evident that he was in real pain. The other players on West High's team backed off slightly as Derek stood with a smug look on his face. Coach Montez put down his clipboard and stood anxiously on the out of bounds line for the game; ready to go out onto the court with the schools medic.

Twenty-five seconds passed when Troy opened his eyes slightly and was met with Jason's face looking down at him. Jason crouched down next to Troy and was silently thankful that he was at least conscious.

"Troy, what's up man?"

Troy clenched his teeth before barely saying, "It's my arm."

Jason looked behind himself to see Coach Montez and a women who he knew to be the sports teams trainer come onto the court and start to make their way to Troy.

"Just hold on. Carlos is coming."

Jason got out of the way for Coach Montez and the trainer. His eyes drifted away from Troy, who seemed to have been hurt a lot more than what the blow to the shoulder actually looked like. Jason's eyes found Gabriella's as her brown eyes were wide with horror and shock. The brown orbs were already glossed over in worry and fright.

Jason was looking through the crowds of parents to see if he could spot Ms. Bolton, but she was no where to be seen. He was at least expecting her to be near the team bench where Troy was slowly walking now--being carefully followed by Coach Montez and the trainer. Troy's face was contorted into pain. His right arm was still clasped tightly with his left hand. Claps around the gym echoed thunderously as that was just what happened when kids got hurt and got up--parents liked to clap and East High liked to cheer on its athletes.

Jason trained his eyes on Derek who was slapping high fives with his other teammates who were out on the court. The basketball captains dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously as anger flew through his veins. Derek was smiling and laughing as he didn't even have remorse for what he did to Troy.

Jason took one more look in Gabriella's direction but saw that she was gone. He looked around curiously as he saw that Chad was now standing next to him with his dark eyes glaring at Derek. "Do you know where Gabi went?"

Chad nodded his head, "She's in her dad's office collecting her bag, and then your dad and her are taking Troy to the emergency room. His shoulder is pretty bad. He can't move it. I think he landed on it pretty hard as Derek colliding with him didn't help much either."

Chad stopped talking as he saw Jason start to walk towards the five Knights on the court. His eyes widened in alarm as he looked around to see that Zeke and Jake were still on the court too as the refs were talking to Coach Montez, the Knights Coach, and the schools medic.

"Cross!" He shouted out. "What are you--"

Jason's fist slammed into Derek's jaw with a crack.

* * *

Andrew Cross's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he was going fifteen over the speed limit through town. He had stopped bothering following the rules of the road as stopping at stop signs wasn't his concern at the moment.

He looked through the rear view mirror and tightened his hands once more. "Keep the ice on that shoulder."

Gabriella saw that Troy was struggling to stay sitting upright in his spot due to lack of seat belt and Mr. Cross's crazy driving. "Here," she placed her hand upon his on the loose bag of ice. The two teens shared a small smile as no matter how much pain Troy was in, he was thankful that at least Gabriella was in the car with him and Mr. Cross. "Let me."

"Thanks," he gritted out.

"Where's Lucille Troy?" Andrew asked as they were now at an intersection, stuck at a red light with no other cars around. Andrew looked both ways before blowing the red light.

Gabriella could tell Troy was in a lot of physical pain. So she took it upon herself to answer for him. "She's working late. She tends to work late on certain nights of the week."

If either teens were sitting up front then they would have heard Andrew mutter with sarcasm, "Perfect, just perfect."

* * *

Gabriella felt like she was going to be sick.

There was no other way to describe what she was feeling as her stomach was going around in circles. Her head was dizzy with worry, her hands were shaking with nerves, and her face was crinkled up with fright of the situation.

Gabriella looked up once she heard approaching footsteps; knowing it was Mr. Cross getting back from walking Troy back with the Doctor to get X-rays done.

She closed her eyes as she couldn't believe that she was back at the hospital waiting for news about someone that she cares about. She had been through this ritual plenty of times with her mother, and a couple of times with her grandparents, and now she was in the emergency room for Troy.

She couldn't wrap her mind around how hurt Troy looked. She couldn't seem to convince herself that everything would be okay; even though she knew that at least Troy was going to live. Her mind wouldn't let her grasp that concept that even though Troy was in the emergency room, he would still be okay.

"Do you want me to call Ms. Bolton?" Gabriella asked quietly when Mr. Cross sat down.

He looked at Gabriella, and then down to her trembling hands that held a cell phone. "That's okay. I think I should do it."

Gabriella nodded her head, as she was too worried and nervous to protest as she handed over the cell phone. "It's Troy's cell phone. She's speed dial number two."

Andrew looked at Gabriella as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on top of her small knees and sighed. He felt bad for this girl in front of him. She had been through so much, and her boyfriend getting knocked out of an important game was something she did not need to witness.

He laid an unsuspecting hand on her cold forearm in comfort. She looked over at him with confusion.

"He's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Gabriella questioned. "I've been here multiple times in the last two years, and nothing has turned out okay."

"I'm gonna make sure that he's okay. I promise you."

Andrew Cross had been labeled many things. He was an all year athlete. He was a player in high school. He had two great loves, as he lost one to the other. He had watched Jason grow up with the help of his son's best friend: Gabriella Montez. Gabriella was like a daughter to him.

He would just never admit that she was like a daughter to him as that wasn't who he was. He would admit to anyone that he was a hard ass. He rode his son about being perfect in basketball, until Jason would listen to him. He was competitive as he let nothing get in his way. But he still loved his sons, and if this girl was his one son's best friend, and his other son's girlfriend, then she must be special and important.

"I promise you Gabriella," he murmured before standing up and walking off to call Lucille.

"Ms. Montez?" A nurse called as she walked through one of the two swinging doors that led back to the different patient rooms of the E.R.

"That's me," Gabriella nearly jumped out of her seat as the young nurse smiled sympathetically at her.

"A Mr. Bolton is requesting to see you."

Gabriella's stomach clenched with too many emotions unaccounted for.

They had been waiting in the emergency room for twenty minutes before a doctor actually took a look at Troy's arm. Gabriella had been waiting for what seemed like a lifetime when Mr. Cross went back with Troy and the Doctor. And then another twenty minutes went by when he was in getting X-rays.

He was in his own room as it was almost like a little cubicle with a sliding curtain. Since it wasn't the official hospital, there were no big rooms or fancy beds as there was only cots and a sink in the room.

Gabriella didn't talk to the friendly nurse as she only heard what number room he was in, and then booked her way to him. But before stepping into view, she stopped herself to cool down. She took a silent deep breath to calm her nerves and worry so that she didn't upset him.

When she was okay to enter, she poked her head around before she saw his face light up a little before wincing at the small action. He tried sitting up more as he was half laying and half sitting with his back propped up a little by two pillows.

"Hey, don't move if it hurts." Gabriella rushed to his side and lightly pressed him back down; being careful not to touch his right side of the body whatsoever. She gave him a closed smile as that was all she could manage. Whatever it was…hospitals…emergency rooms…coroners office…they always gave her the creeps.

She wanted to kiss him until he was breathless, but knew that a nurse could come back at anytime. Plus, she still didn't know how he was feeling.

"How are you?" She leaned down before deciding to just kneel down at the edge of the cot on her knees so that she was at his level. She pressed a kiss to his slightly sweaty forehead.

"The Doctor gave me some pills to ease the pain. I think they're working as I'm not straining to talk. Plus I feel lightheaded."

He smiled up at her as she blinked down at him. Tears coming to her eyes as she couldn't stop them from arriving, but she could stop them from falling.

"What's wrong Pretty Girl?" Troy asked as he wasn't expecting her to be almost crying when she came back to see him.

Gabriella shut her eyes as Troy's good hand reached up and cupped the side of her face. She didn't want the attention to be on her as it was Troy's turn to be taken care of.

She somehow mustered up a good smile and blinked away her tears; although her eyes were still glossy, and spoke half a lie, "I'm just relieved is all. Don't worry about me Troy."

Before Troy could question her more, a clearing of the throat could be heard near the door. Both teens looked up to see Andrew standing awkwardly in the doorway. He had Troy's cell phone in hand as Gabriella could only guess that he had just gotten done with his conversation with Lucille.

* * *

Andrew pushed down the number two on the small cellular device. He paced around outside as he had multiple things going through this head. For starters, he had his first born son in the emergency room with what he thought to be a dislocated shoulder--although the doctor in the E.R saw it otherwise, Andrew just couldn't wait until they went to Albuquerque Memorial Hospital to get Troy's shoulder checked by a specialist as Andrew wasn't willing to bet a single penny on this Doctor.

And then he had his second born son start a fight in the gym. Andrew had Troy out in the gym lobby before Troy could see what Jason had done, but when Andrew rushed back inside the gym to retrieve Troy's gym bag from the locker room and ran into Gabriella who was retrieving her things from her father's office, they both walked out to see the start of Jason slam his fist into Derek's jaw.

Andrew didn't care what Jason did at that point in the evening as the game was almost over, and he tended to see the negatives in the situation. The Wildcats were barely winning, and now they were missing Troy, one of the main scorers of the season. So he continued to leave the gym with Gabriella on his trail in hopes that Cassie would be okay and stay with Jason until things died down at the school. Hopefully the refs and coaches would be able to handle a little fight.

"_Troy, honey, how did the game go?_" Lucille's voice floated through the phone as she didn't give Andrew time to deny that he wasn't her son. "_I know I've said this a thousand times, but I'm sorry I couldn't come. How about I meet you home with a pizza?_"

"Actually…this is Andrew Cross." He heard her breathe in sharply and he could imagine her eyes narrowing. He still remembered the last time he talked to Lucille. It was right after Summer Break and they were both at the mall, in the food court. It had been terrible as neither had nice things to say about the other.

Andrew opened his mouth to say something, but Lucille beat him to it. "_What the hell are you doing on my son's phone?_"

"I need you to calm down Lucille," Andrew spoke to her as if she was a five year old getting scolded.

"_Don't tell me what to do. Where is my son!?"_ She said as there was a little static, and Mr. Cross could only assume that she was driving home now.

"He's okay," he spoke slowly as he was just reaching the sliding doors that led to the outside. He nearly had to jump out of the way as two stretchers were being hurried inside. Nearly all the nurses that were working the night time shift were wheeling them through; blood covered the used-to-be-white covers.

Andrew quickly made it outside to get away from all the commotion. There was no changing of his mind as he knew for sure that when he was done with talking to Lucille, he was taking Troy to the 'real' hospital for a thorough check-up. No son of his was going to have to wait at the E.R where there were bodies being brought in left and right.

"_Andrew! Andrew!_"

The calling of Lucille brought him out of his trance as he tore his eyes away from the ambulance that was shining red lights all around.

"How far out of town are you?"

Without hesitation Lucille answered, "_Thirty minutes. Please, just tell me where Troy is."_

Andrew sighed, "Like I said, he's okay. I'm just going to be taking him to Albuquerque Memorial Hospital. Something happened at the game."

Lucille was quiet before her voice hitched on the phone, and Andrew could tell she was doing everything in her power not to overreact.

"_Is he with you right now? Can I talk to him?"_

"He's in an emergency room right now, but--"

"_Emergency room?! I thought you said he was okay?"_

"Things are kind of hectic down here. He's going to be fine. Let me just take him over to the hospital, and I'll call you if anything else happens."

There was a pause as neither parent realized this was their first civilized conversation since high school.

"_Okay._"

* * *

"Did we at least win?" Troy questioned as he was now sitting on a hospital bed.

He was confused at first when Andrew came into the E.R room and announcing that all three of them were leaving. Troy didn't know what Andrew got out of helping him, but he was at least a little thankful that he was there or else he wouldn't have gone to the hospital since his mom wasn't around.

He had to wait another thirty minutes and then he had to take new X-rays, it was as if the doctors were expecting something to change, but nothing changed as Troy knew that. The only thing that was the least bit different was the pain in his shoulder had started to get worse, no matter what kind of pill the E.R doctor gave him.

But after the X-rays, he was then taken to a single room, and he didn't know if it was because of Andrews doings, or if it was protocol, but it seemed kind of odd if it was just a shoulder problem that he would get his own room.

Gabriella soon came into his room after the X-rays were done, informing him that his mom was yet to show as she probably got stuck in traffic. She was about to sit down in one of the uncomfortable red squishy chairs, but Troy moved over in bed and patted the space next to him.

"Come on, get in," he urged with a smile.

Gabriella looked hesitant before smiling at him and snuggling into his left side perfectly.

She looked up at him with a sad face, "I don't know if we won. Jase um…he kind of…a fight broke out Troy."

"What?" He was genuinely shocked. "I was there! How did a fight break out?"

Gabriella was feeling guilty along with worried and nervous. She had tried calling and texting Jason every five minutes that she wasn't with Troy, but he wouldn't answer his cell phone. She had seen the fight begin. It wasn't just the hit she witnessed Jason giving out. She saw Derek retaliate with his own harmful punch.

All the other Wildcat basketball players were near the bench or on the other side of the court as the Knights and Jason. It was easily seen that Derek had four other boys right at his side, and Jason just went over to him. If the world was fair, then it would have been just Derek and Jason, but instead, it was five against one. Gabriella just hoped that at least Chad did something since he was the closest Wildcat on the court watching.

"It seems as if you weren't the only one upset with Derek. Jason was ready for a fight with him anyways, so don't think it was just about you. I don't want you worrying about it."

"Hey, I'm not worrying," he reassured her. "Tell me what happened."

"Derek and him got into some words before the game, that's why Jason was late getting to the locker room and changing. And um…I guess seeing Derek ram into you, it just uh…kind of set him off even more." Gabriella looked down at the stiff blanket she was sitting on as Troy was under the covers. "I only saw the start of the fight, but uh…my guess would be that Chad also got roped into the fight as he was closest to Jason when he started it."

Gabriella took a steady breath before continuing, "I saw Derek hit Jason before I left the gym to follow you guys. I feel like I just left him there."

Gabriella looked up at Troy and he was shocked to see just how upset she was. She had glossy eyes and her hands were shaking again as she drew invisible circles on his knee cap that was covered by two blankets.

"You didn't just leave him there. He has his team to back him up, not to mention half the school."

"Didn't I? At least I knew that you were going to the hospital with your father. And who does Jason have? What if something happened to him, and that's why he's not returning my calls." Gabriella suggested frantically.

"Clam down Brie, and come here." Troy looked at Gabriella to see if she would listen to him, but she didn't budge. "Come here Brie."

He did his best to pull her to him in a hug as Gabriella finally gave in and was at least careful to not knock him on his right side of the torso.

He kissed the top of her head. "You didn't just leave him there with no one. You left him with your dad who wouldn't for the life of him let anything happen to him. And Mrs. Cross is there if anything gets bad.

"You're right." Gabriella agreed quietly before looking up at him and smiling. "I'm sorry. Here you are, sitting here with a bad shoulder and we don't know what's wrong, and then I'm complaining. How fucked is that?"

"Actually," a voice broke them out of this moment as both teens turned their heads to see Andrew Cross standing in the doorway once again. Troy wanted to groan out loud at seeing him as this would now be the second time that he interrupted him and Gabriella talking. "I have a clue on what's wrong with your shoulder."

"Did the Doctor say anything?" Gabriella asked as she awkwardly got out of the bed and Troy's tight grip to sit in the chair next to the bed. There was just something weird when Troy's father walked into the room, as it was like he was actually Troy's parent and it just made the situation weirder.

"No." Andrew walked into the room more. He rolled his eyes annoyingly, "Even though I keep telling them what's wrong, but they have to go through 'protocol', or so they say. But I'm almost one hundred percent sure that you have dislocated your shoulder. I've done it one or two times back in my high school sports career. Nothing to worry about but the Doc moving it back into place and a couple weeks of physical therapy. And hey, it'll be better right before playoffs happen and even more scouts come to the game."

There was something about Andrew's tone that was almost cheery as he walked further into the room.

Troy looked at him with no emotion as he spoke, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Andrew didn't answer as he looked at Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella who looked uncomfortable as she could probably feel the tension building between father and son. Andrew directed himself to Gabriella and spoke, "Gabriella, why don't you go call Jason. He left a message on my phone."

Gabriella looked at Troy before he nodded softly as if she needed permission from him. Troy watched Gabriella's backside before she disappeared behind the door. His first instincts were to look at Andrew who was standing uncomfortably near the foot of the bed, but instead Troy focused his eyes on the wooden door to the hospital room.

"So how's your shoulder?" Andrew asked stiffly as this was a new feeling for him. He had never been put into this situation before, as for once in a long time, he felt powerless.

Troy's eyes narrowed on the older man. He had grown up resenting his biological father. It wasn't because his mom made comments every once in a while about Andrew Cross and her bitterness for him came to life. It also wasn't because Andrew seemed to have preferred Jason over him. It was just the way that he grew up.

It was all the little things that built up over his childhood that effected Troy's resentment towards his father. Like when all his other friends had two parents and he only had one, how his mom was the one who had to move away and not Andrew too, or how Andrew continued to ignore him until the last possible second that he could pull off before things got really bad.

Troy couldn't help the annoyance that leaked out of his mouth, no matter how painful his shoulder was. "It hurts like hell. Where's my mom?"

From just being around Troy within the night, Andrew could already tell that he gave both of his sons his temper. He chuckled at the thought of his first born son being like him, although that was good in some aspects, and in others not.

"She just called and said she's stuck in traffic. She'll be here soon, I promise."

Troy snorted at that, "Coming from you? Doesn't really mean much."

"Fair enough Troy. I'm willing to let that one slide as almost every person in Albuquerque knows it, but I won't tolerate your attitude much longer. The past's the past," Andrew spoke casually. "How's your mom by the way? She sounded like she was doing okay."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You are unbelievable, you know that right? I thought my mom and me made it clear to you: we hate you. And just when I thought you could do something nice and actually take me to the hospital as I was perfectly capable of just having Gabriella do it, you have to go and ruin it by bringing up the past."

If Andrew was taken aback by Troy's outburst, he didn't show it as he sighed tiredly. "I'm not bringing up the past. You think I'm stupid like that? Because I'm not."

"If you didn't want to bring up the past, then you wouldn't have brought up my mom. She doesn't need you checking up on her as she has managed to do just fine without you for almost eighteen years now." Troy declared as talking to Andrew was getting to be almost hard as all he wanted to do was lie back against the soft pillows and not move a muscle.

* * *

"You were where?!" Gabriella exclaimed in shock as she paced back and forth in front of the entrance to the hospital.

"_Calm down Gabi. I was only in the cell for like thirty minutes tops."_ Jason's smooth voice floated through the phone lines as there was a little static and Gabriella stopped her pacing to listen more closely. "_But the ink on my fingers is gonna be a bitch to get off._"

"You just got arrested and your only concern is black ink on your finger?" Gabriella asked in a motherly tone. She could almost picture Jason rolling his eyes with a small smile dancing on his lips.

"_Actually it's blue, but that's besides the point. Where are you now?"_

Gabriella sighed before answering, "Still at the hospital. Your dad thinks it's a dislocated shoulder while the doctor is just collecting the X-rays and checking up on another patient real quick."

Jason and Gabriella had grown up together. They played in the same play pen. They learned how to tie shoes together. They learned their ABC's at the same time. They stuck with each other no matter how rough times were. So when they were miles apart in a city, Jason was still able to detect that something was wrong with Gabriella, and it was pretty simple when it came to this situation.

"_Hey Gabs?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Troy's gonna be okay. He's…a strong guy, and he's gonna be just fine."_

Gabriella knew Troy would be fine as maybe he wouldn't be fine the next day or week, but in the long run, Troy would be as good as new. But hearing Jason saying those words, brought happy tears to her eyes.

She sniffled real quick before replying, "Thank-you."

Her 'thank-you' meant various things. Thank-you for being there for me. Thank-you for starting a fight with Derek and knocking out two of his teeth. But most importantly, thank-you for giving me comforting words and actually sounding genuine.

* * *

"I can't believe this happened. A dislocated shoulder playing basketball?" Lucille questioned for what felt like the twentieth time. She was sitting at Troy's side with one hand laying on his bed, and her other was swiping gently at his bangs sliding into his eyes.

The doctor had confirmed minutes prior that it was indeed a dislocated shoulder, and it was easy to take care of as all Doctor Breen had to do was give Troy pain killers, and then move the shoulder back into place. Troy wouldn't have to be put to sleep, and the outcome of putting his shoulder back into place would be a sling for a couple of days and a lot of rest. Of course, there would be other things, but they couldn't start physical therapy for at least another three to six weeks.

"I'm gonna be fine mom." Troy rolled his eyes slightly when he looked away from Lucille so she didn't see. "The Doc said that a closed reduction procedure isn't even counted as surgery. So it sounds a lot more normal now."

"I can assure you that I'll be having a very long discussion with this other kid's parents. What was his name? Dustin or Daren or something or other?" Lucille ranted as her parental instincts kicked in.

"Mom," Troy groaned in annoyance. "Please don't do that…and his name's Derek. But, please don't do that. It's bad enough that East High forfeited after Jason's outburst, but having you interfere with my problems is almost worse."

Lucille narrowed her eyes as she spoke with an edge in her voice. "I'm sorry, but when I get a call from Andrew Cross saying that my ONLY son is in the hospital, I think I have the right to be upset."

Troy looked at his mother. His mind was slowly putting things together as his mom had nearly been in tears when she entered the room to find him sitting in bed with Gabriella on his one side, luckily in the chair so that he wouldn't have to undergo a specific 'talk' with his mother on a better day. But there was just something about the way his mom spoke and how she brought up his biological father, when really, they weren't talking about him before.

"I think you're just mad that you had to talk to Andrew. You're mad because for once he had to step up and be someone in my life when you couldn't be since you were at work," Troy spoke quietly; nearly in a mumble as he knew that his mother wasn't going to react nicely.

Lucille gasped a little before collecting herself within a second and pulling her body away from Troy as far as possible. Her son's words stung her. "I think you've seemed to forget who's the parent here. You're hurt, you're here in a hospital bed, and that doesn't register in your mind as 'dangerous'?"

Troy didn't answer as every word his mother spoke seemed to get louder. His shoulder was beginning to go numb and he was tired as he turned his face away from her.

"Tell me if I'm overstepping my boundary here as a parent and working so that we have a nice house, food in the fridge, and clothes on our backs." Still there was no answer as Troy found it best if he just waited until her hysteric rant was over. "I didn't see you seventeen years ago attending college, working, and bearing a kid. So when my son, who I'm willing to do anything for, has to go through some procedure and physical therapy is laying in a hospital bed with pain killers, _excuse me_ for being worried and a little angry."

Troy finally got enough courage to look at his mother. It was on very rare occasions that they fought. For the longest of time it was just the two of them on their own. In his early life, he had lived with and near his grandparents, but when Lucille managed to have a steady job for so long, it was just the two of them, as her promotion at work seemed to amplify her salary by quite a few figures.

Troy knew that his mother was right on some level, but he also believed the he was right too. He doesn't even have a memory of Andrew and his mom every conversing together, so it was perfectly natural for her to be upset that this was the first time that she had to talk to Andrew, and it was over the phone too.

"I know all of this mom. Yes, he abandoned you. Yes, he started a new life and made you work by yourself through all of it. And yes, I know that you're still a little pissed off, but on some level in your mind, you have to admit that you're a little angry because you got a phone call from Andrew. It's not because I'm here in the hospital, and it's not because Derek messed up my shoulder. It's because you HAD to talk to Andrew, and he was here to help, and not you."

Before Lucille could continue there was a knock on the door. Doctor Breen popped his head into the room and smiled warmly at the two people. It was time for Troy to receive just a little bit more pain medicine to put him into a state where he definitely wouldn't feel like talking to his mother, and then hopefully everything would be okay.

* * *

"There's ink on your hand," Gabriella whispered as her eyes flickered open and shut. She was trying so desperately hard to stay awake so that when the doctor was done with Troy she would be able to see him, but that was proving to be harder than what she thought.

Jason nodded his head as he felt his best friend push into him harder. They were both sitting on one of the three squishy benches outside in the waiting room. He was sitting on the very end so that his one side was leaning against the wall for support, and then Gabriella was sitting on his other side, molding herself into his waist so that he could support her as her head laid upon his shoulder.

"I know. It wouldn't come off all the way. I think the police did that on purpose, so that everyone knows that I was taken in."

Gabriella's hand continued to play with his fingers as she wasn't concentrating on what Jason was saying, rather she was thinking about Troy and whether or not he was still in pain.

"Uh-huh," she sighed as her eyes once again fluttered closed.

Jason turned his head a little once he felt Gabriella's hand go limp. He smiled a little as after his mom got him out of the jail cell, and talked to Derek's parents about how they weren't going to charge him with anything, Jason booked it over to the hospital.

He smiled contentedly as he gently let his head lay on top of hers and his hand wrap around the top of her shoulders to bring her closer to his body for warmth. It was a simple picture they were creating as his eyes closed tightly.

They were best friends.

He was there for her when her mom went through surgery after surgery. He was there for her at the Coroner's Office. And he would be there for her when her boyfriend was injured.

It was as simple as two best friends doing everything together.

Just like when they were little.

"He's gonna be okay Gabi," Jason promised quietly.

* * *

**Author's Note--A HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I know that these chapters have been coming to you very slowly, but I've been very busy. I hope you liked this chapter, and I promise that the next chapter is going to have Troyella time in it. **


	32. Thank You Troy

**Author's note--Okay, so many of you have either sent me a message or left a review saying that you don't understand Andrew Cross and what he's doing. That's exactly how I want you to feel. He's supposed to be this character where you have no idea what he's doing or planning, or even if he's planning something to begin with. You're not supposed to know if he's regretting giving up Troy, or leaving Lucille. He's one of those characters that always has to have power and control of the situation. That's his main goal, and he'll do that by sweet talking his way in, using his anger, or just being plain mean. I hope that clarifies some things as he's important to the story since he did help produce both boys, but yet, he's not the main focus like Jason, Gabriella, and Troy are. **

**Okay, so now that I got that clarified, I want to thank the ones who brought that to my attention, and maybe didn't understand Andrew's actions. I could go on and on about it, but I'm not since I'll let you read on now. Thanks.**

* * *

It was six o'clock and Gabriella was getting home from Troy's house. It was a Sunday night so she knew that she should probably be home early since she did have school work.

She stopped instantly when she walked into the house, and craned her neck around to peer down the dark hallway, only to see the one source of light illuminating out from underneath her father's study on the main floor.

She sighed while hanging up her black pea coat on the coat tree near the door. This was a continuous routine between the father and daughter now.

Before her mother's death, the three would try to eat dinner as much as possible with each other. It was rough during basketball season as Carlos was usually on the go or at meetings every other night, but he would still make it a priority to get home at a reasonable time for his wife and only daughter who he loves with his whole being.

But now instead of trying to cook dinner like he used to do, he shuts himself inside his office most nights while both Gabriella and him make whatever they find in the fridge or pantry. They rarely see each other in the evenings as Gabriella still worked down at the sports store in the mall--even though she cut back on hours due to her mother's death--and she's also still tutoring Troy. Carlos' and Gabriella's schedules just didn't allow them to see each other as even though for the first grieving weeks things seemed to slow down for the two Montezs', the basketball season didn't, and now Carlos had to come up with ways to finish the season without one of his starting line up players.

Gabriella hesitantly walked up to the door of her dad's study. She could hear the keys on the computer typing if she pressed her ear up against the thin wood of a door. She sighed quietly as she bit her lip in an unsure way.

She was tired of not seeing him. She was tired of only saying a couple of words to him in the morning before they each had to take off for East High. She was tired of learning information about her dad through gossip of the basketball team. Just the other day she heard through Zeke that practice was being run by the assistant coach because her dad was going to be gone at a dentist appointment. But most importantly, she was tired of missing her dad. In ways she felt like she lost a part of him when they buried her mother.

Gabriella lifted her hand slowly, and got ready to knock on the door, but froze as the door opened. She had been standing there for nearly three minutes and didn't hear the clicking of the keyboard stop, or the computer shutting down for the night.

Carlos nearly jumped back in surprise as the bags underneath his eyes went almost unnoticed by Gabriella due to the darkness of the room behind him now as he had just shut off the lights.

"Oh! Ella, I didn't see you there! Is everything okay?" He asked genuinely concerned as he awkwardly shuffled his feet.

It was painfully obvious that their relationship was going through problems as father and daughter. Carlos was still morning his wife, and Gabriella was reluctantly adjusting to feeling like she was losing both of her parents as part of her, deep down, was realizing that maybe the fact she spent so much time away from home now was because she couldn't stand seeing her dad grieve anymore.

She hated the bags underneath his eyes as she knew that he wasn't sleeping that much. She hated how blood shot his eyes were, again, due to lack of sleep. She hated how she had to eat dinner alone almost every night. She hated how he didn't force her to be home on time for curfew during school nights. He didn't even question her actions when she quit the dance team.

Gabriella awkwardly rung her hands together at her sides. "Um…yeah, everything's okay. I was just wondering what's for dinner."

Carlos sighed as he ran his hand through his almost black hair. "Oh," he sounded relieved Gabriella noted, "just that. I guess it's whatever you can find for tonight. Are we out of cereal?"

"_Dad?_" Gabriella nearly chocked on the word as she followed him into the kitchen, hot on his trail. She promised herself right there that she wouldn't get upset, as she had to remember that he was hurting. "I've had cereal the past three nights." _By myself,_ she wanted to add, but bit her tongue.

It wasn't that Gabriella couldn't make dinner for herself and Carlos, she would love to do that if it meant he would eat with her and be in the same room with her for more than five minutes, but it was the fact that she wanted to eat with him. She wanted him to start doing the normal things that he used to do.

Both daughter and father stared at one another. A counter top separating them. Carlos scratched the back of his neck. "Well," he looked around helplessly as his tired eyes finally landed on his daughter again, "we must have something else then?"

He strode over to the fridge and opened it to see barely anything in it. Carlos yanked open the fridge and Gabriella sighed sadly, knowing that their food supply was limited. Not because of money issues, but because of their own personal issues that neither has admitted to yet.

Carlos looked at his daughter, "I'm not hungry myself, but I can order a pizza?"

Gabriella looked down at the counter top as she found that much easier to look at than her broken father. Her hands were playing with one another as she knew what the problem was. She didn't know how they lasted five weeks without doing this, but then again it was easy as they only ate two meals at home and then hot lunch at school, but they hadn't been grocery shopping in over five weeks. Food supply was bound to get low sometime.

"Dad," Gabriella croaked out again as her emotions were getting the better of her. She blinked her tears away as she finally managed to look up at her role model. "I lied before--"

"Ella--"

"No, let me finish. Please." Gabriella took a slow breath. "Things aren't okay. I'm sick of living like this. It's been almost five weeks dad, and neither one of us can step foot in the stupid grocery store. You're always gone, or I'm always gone, and we never see each other anymore. The other night I came home at midnight and you didn't say ONE word. Not one word dad."

"Ella, I'm trying my hardest. I went back to work almost immediately, I'm sticking to the same schedule I always would have if she was still here. Just cut me some slack to adjust. It's not something that happens overnight." Carlos spoke lowly as it angered Gabriella more that he was able to speak in a rational tone.

She didn't wait for him to finish as she rolled her eyes. "I KNOW this dad. I'm going through exactly what you are. She was my mother and it's hard. But pushing yourself to go back to work right away, to make yourself forget the pain that's always going to be there probably wasn't the best way to go about grieving."

Gabriella's eyes were glossy with unshed tears that were staying in her eyes but falling through her tone. Carlos' grip on the back of the bar stool tightened so that his knuckles were white.

"Ella, do you want pizza or not?" His tone was sharp as that meant he wanted to stop discussing the subject.

Gabriella's eyes went wild as she couldn't believe her father. It was very rare for the two to fight, but the pent up strain on their relationship was finally coming to show itself.

"Don't you see how messed up this is?! Everything is so messed up right now and you don't do or say anything!"

"Gabriella, that is enough." Carlos spoke in a tone that would make Gabriella flinch if she was calmed down, but she was far past that as she rushed to her father's side and clung to his arm in desperation for him to see what was wrong.

"God dad, I have a boyfriend and you say nothing now. I was over at his house until midnight on a SCHOOL NIGHT last week and you didn't say one word! You don't make me do chores around the house anymore. You don't do the puzzles in the newspaper anymore! You don't even care that I have a fucking hickey on my neck right now and I'm not even bothering hiding it!"

To make her point, Gabriella gripped her hair on the ride side of her neck and pushed the tendrils to the back of her head to show off a recovering hickey from two nights before.

Carlos' eyes turned blacker than their original color, and Gabriella knew that she took it one step too far. But she didn't care as she knew that as long as Carlos finally realized things weren't okay around the house, then it would all be fixed sooner or later as she had faith in her dad.

"I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH GABRIELLA! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He boomed as his fist slammed down onto the countertop; making Gabriella coil away. For some reason, she didn't see her dad sending her to her room as a possible outcome of her outburst. She thought things would become clear to him.

"What?" She whispered hoarsely.

Carlos sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Gabriella, just…please go to your room and if you're hungry I'll call for a pizza."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed while a tear escaped a slit, "I'm not hungry anymore." She stood there for a second longer to see if her father would at least look at her, but he didn't bat an eye lash even while she spoke to him with so much anger in her voice that it made her shake.

She turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs.

* * *

"_Are you coming back to school tomorrow?_" Gabriella had asked on Sunday evening.

Troy was now laying on his bed, flicking through boring TV channels as it seemed like nothing was on. Not even the movie stations had good movies playing. He was starting to regret not going to school Monday, but he knew that the doctor told him to not use his arm at all for the next couple of days.

"_No_," Troy's answer was chipper as he liked the idea of staying home while everyone else was there. It was like he was in first grade again where all he got to do was watch TV, eat, and sleep.

Gabriella's face had been almost sad before she smiled at him. They had fallen into a routine that consisted of him giving her a ride to school, they would have their classes together, eat lunch together, and then she would sometimes stay and wait for him during basketball practice or go to the library. He couldn't blame her for looking sad in that moment of time as he knew that he would be too.

"_I guess I'll have to finally drive my car again," _she joked lightly while pecking him on his moist lips.

Troy groaned in boredom as he tried texting Gabriella to talk, but he knew that she wouldn't answer back since she was in class. He just wished that she would text him back once, but he knew in the back of his mind that she would never do that during class. Plus, it also could be the fact that she never carried her phone with her during school hours.

Troy tried to keep himself busy as he slept for more than half of the day. He then tried to make himself lunch, but ended up having cereal as he found it much easier to pour milk with one hand than try to spread peanut butter and jelly with a knife. He tried to keep himself busy as it was a good work method for him to keep his shoulder out of his mind.

He found that if he didn't think about his shoulder or arm then he wouldn't get nervous about not being ready in time for basketball playoffs. His team was ranked number two in their conference, but that was including all of his games where he was either number one person with most assists or number one three point shooter.

Troy hated letting his mind wander as he always came back to the same thought over and over again. _I let my team down. _On some subconscious level he truly believes that he let his team down as Jason would have never gotten into a fight with Derek and they could've won against West High. He would be able to play in the last half of the basketball season before the playoffs, and he would be able to be at practice with his team.

Troy let out a half snort as the thought of _his team._ Even though it was his first official year of playing basketball on East High's varsity team, and he was only co-captain, he now considered the basketball team as friends. He was on good terms with everyone on the team, and they actually got a long.

If someone were to tell that to Troy at the beginning of the year, he would have laughed in their faces. He never talked to Zeke, and ironically, a couple of weeks ago Troy was staying at Zeke's cabin. Troy would have never envisioned himself actually be partners with some of the guys on the team in some of his classes. He hadn't even known that Jake was in two of his classes before basketball. And then of course there was Jason. Troy had hated Jason with a passion. Neither boy knew where the hate came from, but just from Troy's experience with Andrew on Friday night and his mother's reaction to getting the phone call, Troy had a pretty good guess.

They both developed hatred for the other all because of one person: Andrew Cross.

Both boys' tempers and anger started with Andrew. One son was jealous of the other. Although Troy would never admit it out loud, as he was having trouble admitting it to himself, but he was jealous of Jason. Jason had a dad, and Troy was abandoned as a baby with his mom.

But while Troy was jealous, Jason at times wanted it all to stop. Andrew wanted perfection, and more than half the time, Jason can't give it to him. He's not an all around athlete, although he could be if he wanted too, but that wasn't what Jason wanted for his high school life. Also, Jason always has this constant want and need to impress his father as Andrew's standards are set too high for one person. And after seeing how Andrew interacted with Troy on Friday night, that just brought back Jason's fears of losing his dad. Even though they didn't get along sometimes, Andrew was a constant in Jason's life, and if Andrew stopped pressuring him, then it was like Andrew was giving up on him as a son.

It was Troy's phone that was ringing as it only took him a second to process that it was his ring tone that he set for Gabriella that was going off. He instantly reached out with his good arm and grabbed his phone that was just laying on his bedside table.

"Hey Baby," he greeted while sitting up a little bit straighter on his bed.

He could hear Gabriella giggling a little. "_Baby? I haven't heard that one before. Are you sure you're not too high off of your pain killers?"_

Troy rolled his eyes while letting a chuckle vibrate through his throat. "You're always my baby. Plus, I still managed to leave my mark on your neck Friday; one night after my fucked up shoulder when I was on many other pills. So what's up?"

"_I don't know; you tell me. You're the one that called five times._" Gabriella pointed out as Troy looked over at his alarm clock that said it was two-thirty. School would have just gotten out.

His face turned a light shade of red as he realized Gabriella was right. "Sorry. Guess I just got a little bored. You're alright with a ride home?"

"_Yeah. School just got done and I'm in the parking lot now. Want me to come over and bring your __homework?" _Gabriella asked cheekily while Troy groaned dramatically.

"I'm injured Brie. I can't do homework. That's like a known rule around our nation."

Gabriella giggled as she fumbled with her car keys and managed to put them into the ignition. "_We'll talk about this soon Troy, but right now I have to go since I'm in the car now. Love you._"

Troy shut his eyes blissfully as he wouldn't be bored in a little while, he would get to see Gabriella, and she was willingly going to come over to his house to distract his mind from thinking about his shoulder.

* * *

She had come over to his house. She was there physically. She was there taking up body space. She was breathing right before him as she was obviously still human. But she wasn't there fully as Troy looked at her curiously for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

Gabriella had come over, carrying her ridiculously heavy book bag, while also trying to balance two milkshakes from McDonalds in her free arm. Luckily he had met her at the door so that she wouldn't have to try to switch one drink from one hand to ring the doorbell.

Something was different with her though as she smiled, gave him a vanilla milkshake--his favorite flavor--and entered his house. He went to kiss her on the mouth, but she instead turned her head almost guiltily and pecked him on the cheek.

He had taken in her tired demeanor as she was just wearing simple blue snap up sweats, rolled at the hip a couple of times due to the length, and a yellow sweatshirt that totally contradicted their school colors. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail and she had a thin yellow head band in to hold back her baby curls at the side of her head. She wore very little make up, and the slow careful body movements that she showed indicated that she didn't get much sleep the night before.

She was still the most beautiful female to him as she was definitely one of those girls who could pull off wearing anything and still look good.

"_Hey,_" she had said after pecking him on the cheek. Her twisted face full of guilt and caution told him that she wasn't too sure of something. "_How's your shoulder doing?_" Was her second sentence spoken to him almost immediately. Despite being obviously tired and maybe even upset over something, she still was thinking of him.

Troy smiled at her as he felt compelled to pull her into a hug; maybe, just maybe he had the magic potion to cure her in the form of his arms wrapping around her small body. She tensed for a moment before melting into his embrace and gradually wrapping her arms around him too.

"_Better, now that you're here._" He had whispered into her hair before gently kissing her on the forehead.

She had smiled at him before letting go and sighing. "_We should get started on your homework. I can't be late getting home tonight._"

No matter how happy she sounded on the phone, something obviously was different. Or maybe, instead of being different, Troy concluded, she was just a good actress over the phone and fooled him that everything was okay with her cheery demeanor.

"You never told me if something happened today at school," Troy commented as he briefly looked up from his math textbook. He was trying to make small talk with her as every time he tried to talk about what might be upsetting her, she would always find someway to avoid answering fully.

Gabriella forced a smile on her face and looked up at Troy. She had been done with her math homework ten minutes prior, but instead of looking like she was done, she took the easy way out of not talking about her dad and the fight the previous night and decided to check over her homework to make sure that it was correct.

"School was the same old boring day. Nothing happened that wasn't supposed to happen." She looked at him and saw that his face fell a little at her answer. She moved from her position on the floor in front of the coffee table, and crawled the short three feet over to Troy who was also on the floor, at the head of the coffee table.

She stayed on her knees so that she was eye level with him and wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her hands together.

Brown eyes locked with ice blue and she had to support herself so that she didn't fall over from just one look at his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she had to try extra hard to keep the calmness in her voice. She would do anything to keep the tone she was using as she didn't want to ruin it just yet. "I'm so sorry for being like this. You have to believe me when I tell you that I had this whole afternoon planned out. I was going to bring over your favorite milkshake and we were going to watch tv and your favorite movies, but homework was packed on heavy today since Break starts on Thursday."

"I know," Troy cooed. "I know and it's okay. You still managed to bring the milkshake," he joked lightly as his good arm reached up and his fingers gently traced the side of her face. Her eyes closed blissfully before opening again and he spoke seriously now, "You really don't have to plan things for me. Being with you is enough."

Gabriella's heart swelled with affection. "You're sweet and too good for me."

Troy chuckled good heartedly. Being with Gabriella definitely helped dull the pain in his shoulder. At first it started as a huge jackhammer drilling his body, and now it's a small toothpick pricking a numb part of his body.

"I think you have it mixed up. You're too good for me." Gabriella opened her mouth to oppose, but Troy quickly laid his fingers over her open mouth. "No, let me finish Brie. I'm lucky to just have you in my life. You've opened up so many doors for me as I never thought once that I would find a friend in Zeke. Or that I would actually be passing math right now. You help people from the bottom of your heart as no matter what happens to you, you always put others before yourself."

Troy's gaze was so intense that Gabriella couldn't pull herself away from the God in front of her. If the President were to pass through at the time, she wouldn't even turn her head as staring at Troy was her first priority in the world at the time. His thumb cradled her soft cheek while his fingers were long enough to wrap around her cheek and to the side of her neck; his touch burning an imprint into her skin.

"I have never known someone as strong as you before. I've seen you happy. I've seen you sad. I've seen you at your weakest and strongest points. As corny as this sounds, you light up my day every time I think of you--which is almost every minute." Troy pressed his lips to her forehead as tears glistened in her eyes. "I love you Brie. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Troy pulled back as he let his arm drop. "You're a good person Brie. Feel this," he lifted his arm once more and gently unwrapped her connected arms from around his head. He brought one of her hands to the left side of his chest, where his heart is beating. "My heart beats for you. Only you."

The air was quiet after Troy's mini speech. Gabriella shut her eyes as she never expected to go over to Troy's house when she knew she wasn't supposed to be there due to her fight with her father the previous night. The steady beat that was quickly accelerating underneath her touch was the only thing keeping her from breaking down and crying for Troy's beautiful and kind words.

She messed up. There was no way around it as Troy helped her realize that without even knowing. It was already passed seven on a school night, and usually her curfew on school nights was seven, unless she was the one with people over, then her friends could stay until ten-thirty, but she was at Troy's house, and she knew that on an off chance, if she were to run into her father, then another fight might break out. Or even worse, he would just give her a disappointed look and silent treatment.

"I love you Troy, but I have to go." She whispered hoarsely. "I have to go talk to my dad."

She quickly crawled out of his lap and stood up. Troy soon followed her as Gabriella started gathering her things.

"I know it doesn't make sense right now Troy." Gabriella rambled as she quickly looked up at him. "But I'll explain things to you later tonight on the phone. And maybe if you feel up to it, I'll see you at school. Yeah?"

Troy was confused. He was more than confused as it didn't matter, however, he just wanted to know Gabriella was okay. He stepped forward and with his good arm gripped Gabriella from the front, letting his hand spread widely across her lower back. He pulled her small body forward and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"I'll call you later tonight." He kissed her once more. He didn't know what she was doing, but the way she was talking, and the way that she looked right now, it was as if he restored life in her. He knew that whatever she was about to do was something major or big. "Good luck."

Gabriella stared up at him for a moment in a complete confused daze. "How did you--never mind. I'll talk to you later tonight. I love you."

"Love you too babe."

Gabriella turned around before she walked out of the house. She sent him a sassy smile and a small wink as she heard him call her babe.

"Thank you Troy."

It was a thank you for many things, but mostly because he was able to put her back together without evening knowing it.


	33. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note—So I know that I haven't updated in what seems like forever, but...life gets in the way. A lot of things have been going on and I really don't feel like I have to justify myself. A lot of authors on this site update only every once in a while, and I think that we're all lucky if we receive one. It shouldn't matter when there's updates as long as it happens sometime in the future. **

**I'm really not trying to sound like a bitch, but I just received a review and it really upset me. The person should know who they are, as I'm grateful for everyone who reviewed last chapter, but to that one person who called me lazy and rude for not updating, and said that I should apologize—they should back off as you have no idea what goes on in my life.**

**I seriously thought about not updating after that review as although the review said that I was a good author, it still really upset me, but I didn't want to seem like a bitch to everyone else who has been waiting patiently . **

**Warning, this story is coming to an end soon as you probably can tell that this chapter and probably the next one seem kind of rushed, and I could have added a whole lot more scenes to bring it all together smoothly, but I just don't feel it anymore. And if you don't feel it's rushed, the maybe it's just me. But I'm pretty sure that it's rushed, but at least I updated, right?**

**Thanks a ton. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Troy, please be rational about this. You were injured. Don't make this any harder than it already has to be." Lucille pleaded as she was sitting next to Troy in the Doctor's office.

Doctor Breen was smiling sadly at the son and mother.

"You said up to two and a half months. Basketball season will be over by then, not to mention the playoffs and championship." Troy muttered darkly while he would have crossed his arms, but it hurt to do that kind of movement, plus there was also a problem with doing that action with a sling around his dominate arm.

"Troy, it's different for all kids," Doctor Breen started to explain, "It's been a couple of days since the accident, and the swelling has gone down tremendously. That's a GREAT thing! Now if you keep icing your arm if it hurts, give it a lot of rest, and by that, I mean try not to use it for anything, and if you wear your sling for three weeks, then you can come back here for another check up and we can start discussing physical therapy."

Troy looked up alarmed now. "Three weeks? I thought you said I would have to wait a month before starting any physical therapy."

Doctor Breen smiled. "You seem like a determined kid Troy. If you follow what I just told you, then I see no reason why you can't start a little bit early--of course not overdoing it as if there's just the slightest amount of pain, you'll have to stop."

Lucille mustered a smile on her face while she looked at her only son. "See Troy? It's only nine weeks now."

"Nine weeks. Isn't there anything we can do, please Doctor Breen?" Troy asked.

"Well like I said to your mother the night you came here, I told her that physical therapy could last from four to six weeks." He sighed as Troy looked at him while doing the math silently in his head, "If you do well in physical therapy and aren't pushing it too much to build up your muscle, because believe me, your right arm is going to be looking very small, but…if you are making progress and everything checks out to be alright, you could possibly have this finished and ready to play in seven weeks. When do playoffs start?"

"January 31st is the first playoff game. Exactly one day and seven weeks after my shoulder dislocated," Troy stated proudly as the Doctor frowned at how much Troy was relying on the shortest amount of physical therapy possible.

Just then Doctor Breen's beeper started going off. He looked down at it as the mother and son shared a smile. "If you excuse me, I have to go." He stood up and offered his hand to Lucille who shook it gratefully. He turned to Troy who got up and winced a little from the pain that shot through his shoulder. "Remember Troy, please don't get your hopes up if the physical therapy isn't as quick as you want it to go. It's different for everyone, and with people under the age of 25, it's much more likely that their shoulder will be dislocated again and then that would mean surgery time."

Troy nodded while he couldn't keep a small grin off of his face at the thought of being able to play in the playoffs with his basketball team.

"Thanks Doctor."

"Just make an appointment for three weeks from now, and we'll discuss physical therapy. Then schedule an appointment for seven weeks from now, and that'll be just a follow up examination. Good bye Ms. Bolton." Doctor Breen looked at Troy as his eyes narrowed a little suspiciously, "Take GOOD care Troy. Please. I really don't feel like performing a surgery that could've been avoided."

"Will do Doc."

A couple of days ago, Lucille and Troy were hardly talking. A couple of days ago, Troy pointed out Lucille's real masked feelings about talking to Andrew again. But mother and son pushed all negative feelings aside. Lucille avoided Troy for the first couple of days, of course she was still around the house bringing him food and making life a hell of a lot easier for Troy than it needed it to be, but they didn't really talk anymore.

But one look at her son before the doctor's appointment that day, and somehow, their feelings were pushed aside and they had a real normal conversation again. It started with Lucille tentatively stepping into the kitchen where Troy was eating an apple, and then asking about how Gabriella was doing who Troy had only spoken to on the phone lately.

Troy was surprised that his mother was talking to him, but since they didn't have a lot of fights to go off of and how to recover from them, they both thought that just pushing past it was for the best. It wasn't Troy's place to try to talk to his mom about Andrew. That was between her and his biological father.

Now Troy just had to worry about getting better in time for the playoffs.

"So," Lucille mused in the car as she was driving Troy and herself home, "Christmas Break starts tomorrow. Any plans with Gabriella?"

Troy was looking out the window, a perfect opportunity for him to mask his distaste in the situation. It had been four days since Gabriella was over at his house and all of a sudden left. It had been four days since he had seen her in person. He was just lucky that her dad didn't take away her cell phone yet.

"I really don't know," he said as he didn't want to go into further detail.

Lucille scrunched up her eye brows. "You're not fighting, are you? Because--"

"No," Troy interjected quickly. "No, we're definitely not fighting. She just got grounded is all."

"Oh, well I'm sure that your father had a reason." Troy could still hear the distaste in Lucille's tone with the news he told her about Gabriella.

"I think Brie's happy though," he mused with a smile, "They're still healing from Anna, and…as much as it sucks that I can't see her, I know she's happy."

"No swearing Troy," Lucille scolded lightly.

Troy rolled his eyes while looking out the window still so his mom couldn't see him.

"So about Friday…"

Troy groaned, "I don't want to do anything for my birthday mom. It's bad enough that I can't play basketball for seven weeks. I don't want to start celebrating something that I haven't celebrated in years."

"That's not true honey. We went out last year, and the year before I got you a truck. And the year before that we went to--"

"Okay!" Troy exclaimed to stop his mom from continuing even farther. "I get it mom, but please…I don't want to do anything besides possibly seeing my girlfriend."

Lucille smiled as Troy looked at her suspiciously, but nonetheless shook it off as it must have just been a mom thing.

* * *

Gabriella groaned in frustration. So this was torture, she mused over as she stared at her father in the kitchen as he went along his business as if nothing was wrong.

"Why can Jase come over and Troy can't?!" She whined as most people would think she was mad and sad all in one, but all together, she was happy. She had returned home on Monday evening and found her father waiting for her in the living room. He had a serious look on his face and she was almost too scared to ask what was up.

He laid down ground rules saying that he read some parenting book for the 'troubled teen'. Gabriella almost snorted out loud thinking about Monday evening and how her father and her had a long, LONG, talk about their _new_ life that they were going to try.

No, they weren't moving. It was almost worst than that.

She was GROUNDED!

She was happy at the time when he told her. It meant that he was finally cluing into things. He was noticing all the slip ups that were happening around the house, and apparently the book he read during school hours told him to take charge again. And by taking charge, Carlos thought that meant it was a good sign to ground her for two weeks.

No computer, no ipod, no having friends over, and coming straight home from school. The only exception of his ground rules were if it involved school work. Over the past four days, things were turning themselves around for the better.

They hadn't had take out once, and shockingly, they both went to the store on Wednesday.

But now it was pure torture as Gabriella couldn't distract herself from calling Troy since he was at the doctors and he was supposed to call her later. She was lucky that her dad didn't take away her cell phone. The only reason why he didn't do that was because he said he trusted her to only make emergency phone calls. He never said anything about other people calling her. Plus, talking to Troy was like an emergency as he was basically handicapped. Or at least, that's what Gabriella told her father to keep him happy about the cell phone.

"Because, you weren't at Jason's house breaking your curfew rule last weekend."

"That's because Troy is handi--"

"Also, I am letting you go to Troy's birthday party still, right?" Carlos looked over at him daughter. A smile was playing on his lips as he really didn't like the book he read at all about how to deal with 'trouble teens', but he had to admit, there was a little bit of good advice. "And the book says I shouldn't let you go, but…"

"Dad!" Gabriella exclaimed with a laugh at how her father had been quoting that stupid book for what seemed like forever.

Carlos smiled, "Just be glad I'm letting Jason even come over. I'm surprised his parents didn't ground him for being thrown into jail."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. It really wasn't Jason's fault that he was in jail. Sure, he had thrown the first punch at Derek, but Derek retaliated and although the fight lasted for a good fifteen minutes before anyone could break them up and Derek needed dental work done, Jason still shouldn't have been arrested. But the Police were strict in their town about teenagers fighting, and they didn't take any crap.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But doesn't that stupid book say something about your daughter hanging out with a criminal?" Gabriella teased.

Carlos glared at his daughter jokingly. "You're pushing your luck Ella. Just go wait for Jason and go help him get ready for Troy's party."

"You don't need to tell me twice. I feel suffocated from being held prisoner in my own home."

Carlos just laughed, knowing that this was just the beginning of their new chapter in life as father and daughter.

Everything was okay. It just had to be.

* * *

"You're doing this now?!" Gabriella exclaimed as it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise. Jason usually was late with things.

"Well there's going to be people over here later tonight, in like two hours, so I kind of have to finish wrapping this." Jason huffed out as Gabriella knew that he wasn't frustrated with her, but with the wrapping paper that wasn't cooperating.

Gabriella smiled and Jason shifted uneasily as he looked up after a moment of silence. "What?" He asked warily.

Gabriella shook her head, "Nothing, just…you offer your house for Troy's party, you're getting the alcohol all by yourself, and you got Troy a gift. You LIKE him!"

"One, I didn't offer my house. We had no where else to host it. Two, Zeke and Chad are both getting alcohol too. And three, it's a birthday party, and you're meant to get him a gift."

Gabriella smiled as Jason ducked his head. "You keep telling yourself that, but you still didn't have to say 'yes' for using your house. You also didn't have to get him a gift as Troy probably wouldn't care."

"Whatever," Jason grumbled once more before smiling brightly and holding up the horrible wrapping job he did, "Ha! It's done!"

Gabriella shook her head amusingly. Jason narrowed his eyes on her, "If you're so good at wrapping presents, where's your's to show off?" He challenged.

"I didn't wrap it yet."

Jason took her answer as being something else and his face scrunched up. "Eew! I don't want to know what you're planning if it's something sexual."

Gabriella threw a pillow at Jason, and successfully hit him square in the head. "You're an idiot, you know that? He can't because of his arm and the pain."

Jason put his hands over his ear and continually made noises as to cover up Gabriella supposedly talking, but in reality, she was just staring at him before his child moment was over.

"You're my best friend Gabs, but I don't want to know if my half brother is sleeping with you yet."

Gabriella stuck out her chin defiantly. "Who says that I would want you to know either?"

Jason sighed as a short silence overtook them once again. He was pulling at the threads of the carpet as Gabriella sat on the couch. He kept his eyes trained on the carpet as he spoke his next sentence, "So you guys…haven't…?"

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed right away, too quickly. "We um…just that time you walked in," Gabriella mumbled. She looked at her best friend who was still avoiding her eye contact. She felt like she needed to at least defend Troy a little bit better for his behalf, "Troy wanted to do stuff so that I could…but there's never a right time as people always interrupt."

Jason and Gabriella both shifted uncomfortably in their positions. "Um…so do balloons need to be filled?" Jason asked.

Gabriella giggled with just a trace of awkwardness in her tone now. "Uh…this is your house. I wouldn't know."

"Right," Jason jumped up. "Zeke brought over a helium tank this morning. It's outside."

* * *

"Just because you haven't been laid by your girlfriend, doesn't mean that you have to be in a shitty mood," Chad scolded as he walked almost double the speed that he normally would walk.

Troy scoffed, "It's more like we haven't talked lately."

"Oh, two days, poor baby." Chad said sarcastically. "Which also means that you haven't been laid in two days."

"Try a year," Troy pointed out, "but it's not like that with Brie. We're just…we love each other, but yet, we just started dating two months ago."

"I respect that, I do. But if your shoulder wasn't fucked, and Gabriella offered you sex right now, would you say yes?"

"I'm not answering that." Troy looked around as he knew that he recognized this area. "Where the hell are we going?!"

"We have to stop at Cross'. He has knew game plans that exclude you."

"Sorry that I intentionally fucked my shoulder up," Troy apologized sarcastically.

They finished the walk and ended up on Jason's front porch. Troy had his hands deep within his pockets while Chad knocked on Jason's front door. The door creaked open as Troy peered over Chad shoulder to see the darkness.

"This is just like a horror movie Chad." Troy hissed in annoyance. Whether it was because he hadn't seen his girlfriend, he was being dragged around by his friend on his birthday, or he was at Jason's house and he was yet to talk to him since the West High game that put him in an irritated mood, Troy didn't care as he just knew one thing, and one thing only, he was in a bad mood.

"Come on. This'll just take a second," Chad urged as all of a sudden bright lights flicked on and Troy nearly jumped back in surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" At least sixty kids shouted as Troy didn't even know if he knew some of the kids in the room, although they all seemed to know him.

Troy looked around as Zeke was in the corner of the room, his arm around Sharpay who was holding her cup up, as if tipping him off before smirking at him. In a strange way, that was like she was approving him right then. Most people wouldn't smirk; they would smile, but Sharpay, in a weird Sharpay-like way, made him feel accepted by just that one smirk.

Jake and Sadie were across the room from where Sharpay and Zeke were standing. Lyle was next to them; his two arms around girls who were dressed in skimpy bathing suits. Troy then did a double take and noticed that everyone was dressed in some sort of beach theme wear.

"Um…I feel overdressed here," Troy muttered to Chad who had swung his arm around his neck.

"We changed it to a beach theme at the last minute," Chad whispered back as various people came forward to clasp hands with him in congratulations for turning eighteen.

Troy nodded and smiled as John came up and did the 'guy' handshake. "Happy Birthday man. I was a little surprised that Cross was the one to call me for this gig."

"Gig?" Troy asked with confusion.

"My gift to you man. My bands playing for free tonight. I just hope the neighbors don't mind a little noise." John smirked cockily before his face shifted into a genuine grin.

Troy's eyes squinted a little in confusion before turning his head to see what John was looking at, or rather who John was looking at.

Troy's mouth went dry as he saw the Goddess approaching them. Her slim body filling out the coconut bra and grass skirt she was wearing, along with the white shell necklace glowing on her body.

She smiled upon seeing him, wanting nothing more than to jump into his arms, but knowing that she couldn't because of his arm.

"Hey there Mr. Popular. Fancy a shell necklace?" She asked as she gingerly put it over his dropped head. He smiled as he looked down at her and with his good hand splayed out across her lower back, pulled her close to him so that their mouths could connect.

Hollers and cat calls could be heard throughout the house as Gabriella blushed and Troy just merely smiled. It was a weird feeling to Troy. A couple months ago and he couldn't even imagine being in the same house as his half brother and his amazing girlfriend, but now, he couldn't think of anywhere else to spend it as he saw kids that he hadn't even talked to in a couple of weeks, but yet, they were still there. It was like a wall had been knocked down as kids who Jason probably didn't even know were in his house, and he was accepting it. And then there were kids that Troy just happened to meet in the last couple of weeks. They were actually mingling with the other kids who weren't on teams at school. It seemed very odd, but refreshing.

"Come on," Gabriella prompted when everyone went back to doing what they were doing before Troy came in. A small dance floor had been created in Jason's living room with music playing as John's band started setting up.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked as Gabriella took his good hand and he started walking with her.

Gabriella just grinned as they stepped into the kitchen. A pile of presents large and small covered the kitchen table, taking up all the space so people had to start putting the presents in the corner of the kitchen.

"These are your presents," Gabriella explained unnecessarily.

"Which one did you bring?"

Gabriella turned around in his arms. "I think you'll find that my present isn't able to be wrapped."

"Brie," Troy chided with a small smile on his face. They were talking in hushed tones as there were kids all around them conversing. "You do remember that I can't do anything in the bedroom."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I give you one blow job and you just expect another one because it's your birthday." She wasn't annoyed. She was just teasing him.

"No!" He said too quickly as that really wasn't what he was insinuating at all. "I meant the…" he tried to come up with an appropriate term as there were people around and he just didn't want to come out and say it as other people could hear very easily, "…_whole_ package. For the blow job, all I have to do is lay there."

Gabriella's eyes went wide as they've only talked about having sex either while they're making out and it's just conversation and one other time when they were on the phone and Troy told her that it would be very difficult for him to do it with his shoulder in pain.

"Well then, I guess you're just going to have to lay around tonight. Maybe I was planning something that leads up to you _releasing_, but…" Gabriella shrugged carelessly with a teasing smirk on her face as a low growl emitted from the back of Troy's throat. His hand pulled her closer, their hips bumping against one another as Gabriella nearly forgot what she was going to say, "we'll just have to see what happens tonight."

She went up on her toes and pressed a kiss to Troy's lips. "Happy birthday baby."

Troy grinned, "Happy birthday indeed."

* * *

Troy wasn't really a present person. Sure, he had bought his friends gifts when the time was appropriate. He had given his mother gifts on her birthday and mother's day. But he wasn't a present person as on Christmas, he would rather sleep in than wake up at an Ungodly like hour and start ripping at things.

But when he just happened to be walking past the pile of presents that seemed like it would never end, his eye caught onto one horribly wrapped present. He couldn't help his curiosity as his hands reached out greedily and looked at the little scrap piece of paper that held the person's name who was giving him such a thing.

His head cocked to the side as before he knew what he was doing, the wrapping paper that was barely staying on fell to the floor.

"You know, you really didn't have to get me anything," Troy said in a hushed tone.

Jason's shoulders went up and then down in a careless shrug, however, both boys knew the situation was anything but careless.

"I broke my leg when I was ten. I know a broken leg and dislocated shoulder are different, but I nearly went crazy without basketball. At least now you can semi work on your technique without actually getting in trouble if you use your left arm."

Troy looked down at the miniature basketball hoop in his hand--it was the kind that he could connect to the door of his bedroom with a soft orange basketball the size of a grapefruit--and he smiled.

"Thanks."

Jason looked up. There were a thousand different things he could have said. He could've blown off Troy and just muttered a 'whatever'. He could have finally had an epiphany and embraced him in a brotherly hug. But he didn't do anything as he just looked at Troy. Jason had been doing some thinking the past couple of days. He had overheard his dad talking on the phone, and just from his side of the conversation Jason could automatically conclude that he was talking to doctors about Troy.

However, there was one conversation that puzzled Jason the most. It was the conversation that his dad kept saying Lucille's name. That could only mean one thing, he was talking to her as he kept mentioning Troy also and asking how he was doing. Jason barely knew that side of his dad as he sounded genuinely worried. It was a strange feeling for Jason, because for once, Jason didn't feel angered by his dad showing emotions for Troy.

For Jason, the night of the West High game has been either one of his biggest mistakes, or his best one yet. He thought when his dad got home from the long hours at the hospital that he would yell at him for throwing the game and losing. He still had ink on his fingers as Gabriella pointed out when he went to the hospital before going home. And even though he went to the hospital and then went home at a late hour, his dad still stayed.

Jason thought it was his dad's way of punishment; making him dread the time he would step foot through the door to either receive a harsh teaching or the unbearable silent treatment. Jason had been surprised when his dad came into the living room and just stood there before taking three steps and sitting down next to him on the couch.

It was four words that Jason would never forget in his life. Four words that meant he was accepted. Four words that somehow made Jason see that he could actually stop worrying about Troy stealing his father. Four words that meant he could just let his insecurities go and move on.

"_I'm proud of you." _Andrew had said.

"And I want to thank you for what you did during the West High game. Brie said that you actually knocked Derek's teeth out?"

Jason smiled a little. "Yeah, well…he deserved it."

"Why?" Troy knew at least one of the reasons behind Jason's actions. He was pissed and there was no better way than to hit something to release the anger.

"Because when you hurt someone on the team, the team has your back. Also, we're…brothers." Troy smiled when Jason said this. "But if you tell anyone that I'm sappy or shit then I'll kick your ass."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Not if I kick yours first."

Both boys looked at each other. One of the first times actually not wanting to rip the other's throats out. One of the first times that no jealousy was painted in their eyes. One of the first times that they were accepting each other without someone forcing them too.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys talked to my mom and convinced her I was staying at Chad's." Troy murmured as his fingers absentmindedly stroked through Gabriella's hair.

They were laying on their sides, Troy was laying on his good side with Gabriella nestled into his body.

"Chad thought of that. I don't really know what he told her, but she seemed to buy it." Gabriella murmured back as if they talked too loud then they were disturb the people in the room over.

"I feel kind of underdressed here Brie," Troy teased lightly as he pressed a kiss to the inside of her neck. His hand that was in her hair rubbed down her neck and shoulders to come to her cold arms.

He was only in his boxers as he had received his 'birthday blow job'--although only Gabriella insisted on calling it that--and then he had to go to the bathroom that was connected to the room, and even though he could have walked in and out of there with wearing nothing, he felt kind of weird to be walking around his brother's house in his birthday suit. Gabriella had changed into her pajamas when he was in the bathroom, now wearing a tank top with black little shorts.

"How about this…" She sat up and brought her hands down to the hem of her shirt. She carelessly took it off revealing her black bra that was underneath it. "This is where I draw the line if we're not doing anything else."

She nestled back into his arms and let the warmth of his skin warm her up as the covers for now were only covering their bottom halves.

"You're killing me Brie…I wish that I wasn't injured right now. That way I could actually treat you fairly." He pressed another kiss to her shoulder, moving the strap of her bra down a little.

"So you actually want to have sex?" Gabriella bolted upright in her spot.

Troy sat up also as he scratched the back of his neck while trying to come up with an acceptable answer that was honest and didn't make him seem like a pervert.

"Well…I've thought about it. That's for sure," he said hesitantly as he looked at Gabriella and for once, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "And…if the time's right, then I think we'll know."

Gabriella nodded her head as she looked down at the sheet bunching at both of their waists. They could have slept together at Zeke's cabin. They would have jumped into the relationship even more than what they did already, and things could have gone terribly wrong. Other times when they're just making out when her dad's gone, they could have gone further, but there was always something holding them back. Neither really understood it, as neither questioned it. But it was an unexplainable feeling in the pit of their stomach that told them it wasn't the right time.

"The time's not right now, is it?" Gabriella asked as she already knew the answer.

"I love you. I really do. It's just--"

"I know Troy," Gabriella whispered as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sex is a big thing and it can easily mess up the relationship. I understand."

Troy smiled as he looked up at Gabriella who was now kneeling on her legs. "I want it to be a pleasure to both of us. It's more than just sex, it's--"

"Love," Gabriella filled in with a giggle before she lowered her forehead down onto his. He reached up with his good arm and pushed the curls behind her ears.

"Exactly."

They sealed it off with a kiss.

* * *

"So one question," Jason stated as he came to the edge of the grass and the black pavement known as his driveway. Troy turned around as he was shooting a basketball with his good arm. Although his other arm was kind of still bothering him with the way that he slept the previous night, he still couldn't just not do anything. He had watched Gabriella sleep, and then realized that he had to go to the bathroom, so he got up and ventured outside instead of risking waking her up.

"Yeah?" Troy asked as Jason motioned for Troy to pass him the ball. He caught it flawlessly as he jumped up to sink the ball in perfectly. Troy just chuckled at Jason as he held a triumphant smirk.

"Are you gonna be ready to play in the playoffs?"

Troy looked at Jason, his brother. "Hell yeah."

Jason nodded his head in approval of the answer. It was strange. Months before, neither boy could stand one another. Then they're thrown onto the same team, share the same girl, and they can get along together all of a sudden.

"Good. The team needs you."

"You're noticing that now?" Troy joked as Jason just rolled his eyes.

"Make all the jokes you want, but…we do need you back. It's a tough league this year and we're not the only ones either."

"Oh really?" Troy raised an eye brow.

"Gabriella needs you too." Jason said.

Troy smiled. "Is this your way of approving our relationship?"

"In a way. But you really don't need it. Gabriella cam make up her own mind, and I think it's safe to say that you guys have proven a lot of us wrong by staying together."

Before Troy could say something else, Jason kept talking. "But yes Troy. I'm giving you my approval…finally."

"Thanks...little brother," Troy joked.

Jason just rolled his eyes as a smile came onto his face to match Troy's.

* * *

When both boys came inside Taylor and Sharpay were in the kitchen making breakfast for themselves. Gabriella was already sitting at the kitchen table with two waffles in front of her, cut into tiny pieces.

Troy came and stood behind her as Jason went to go talk to Sharpay and Taylor who were near the toaster.

"I saw you two talking outside," Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she held up her fork with two pieces of waffle on it. Troy gratefully ate off of the fork as he smiled down at Gabriella. "What was that about?"

He shrugged as he didn't want to make it a big deal. "It was nothing."

"Nothing?" Gabriella asked disbelievingly.

Troy just smiled and planted a kiss to the top of her head. Deep down, it was something, but she didn't have to think about it as everything was great for them now.


	34. You're Stuck With Us

**Author's Note--So this will be the last author's note for this story. Wow...it's been a long time since I've started this story it feels like. It started out being just a fun story for me, and then it turned out to be so much more, and I know it got rough towards the end and I wasn't the world's most reliable updater, but I tried, and this is the result. I want to THANK everyone who ever commented on this story whether it was a good review or bad as at least this story made you want to respond. I always hate last chapters as they're sad to write because it's like I'm finally realizing I'm actually done, which can be looked at as either good or bad, and I never seem to know how to just end it. But I tried my hardest, and I really hope you like it. Maybe it's too cheesy, but I'm okay with that.**

**Next, I know I have Free For Life to finish and Time Warp to continue working on, but this one story that I have been also working on keeps popping up in my head, so I'm gonna try to contain myself and keep my newest story off of Fanfiction for a while just to make sure that I have everything worked out first, but that's most likely not going to happen. So be aware of a new story or at least a trailer I could put up within the next week. And finally, I changed the title of this story to You're Stuck with Us instead of You're Stuck With Me because I found that my new title fits better. It's not a big change, and if you didn't notice, then oh well. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!**

The dark shades of black, blue, and gray coated the arena and stage in which the team was expected to perform on. A short cheer would take place before their music which was a mixture of songs would be played. The tricks they had learned for half of the school year would be put to a test as the judges would either determine that they were winners or losers. Nothing could be out of place or else everything could come crashing to a complete stop.

Nearly every little detail had been worked out at East High. For months now the plans on the agenda had been nailed into place. It was when the basketball team had a new starting line up that everything started to be switched around. It was when the newest member of the team ended up taking one of the co-captains of the cheerleading squads heart--now ex-cheerleader. Things spun into turmoil as the routine was demolished and a new one was planned to take it's place. Sharpay and Gabriella had managed to find an acceptable girl to take Gabriella's place, but something was still slightly off.

If only things in life were fair.

The basketball team had a game that was outside their conference taking place. They were to play the Bulldogs and stay overnight at the same hotel that the girls were staying at for cheerleading. The tournament for the girls and the game for the guys always ended up being the same weekend in January together so that they could share the same bus, the hotel to get a discount, and the same building which hosted an arena for performing and a basketball court.

"I can't believe my mom is here," Troy muttered darkly as he sat down on the bus. His arms were crossed across his chest as the bus was slowly being loaded to head to the hotel which was about three hours away.

Gabriella sat down next to him as only cheerleaders and basketball players went, but since Gabriella's dad was the coach, there were certain perks to being the daughter of Carlos Montez.

She was quiet, however, as she slouched in her spot and drew her knees up to rest against the squishy seat in front of her, kicking the back of the person in front of her.

"Oh great, I get the love birds behind me," Jason teased. "Chad, switch places with me!"

Chad's afro moved before his face actually came into view. He was sitting in the seat that was right across from Jason, with Taylor sitting in the aisle seat and him occupying the window spot.

"No way man. I'm perfectly fine here."

"Ha ha Cross. You're fucking hilar--" Troy trailed off as his eyes looked passed Jason and landed on the person who was now walking on the bus with a suitcase in hand. Jason noticed Troy's eyes looking at someone else and turned around himself to see that their dad was loading the bus, putting his stuff down in one of the first five seats of the bus that were declared the seats to hold luggage for the weekend.

"What the fuck?" Jason breathed out as Andrew Cross walked down the aisle a little bit more to sit near the middle of the bus where the three other basketball coaches were and Lucille Bolton.

The squad and basketball team were both taking a chaperone as Lucille Bolton was the only mother to volunteer to go, and Zeke's dad was supposed to come for the team.

"Baylor, where is your dad?" Chad asked as Sharpay and Zeke were sitting behind Chad and across from Gabriella and Troy.

Throughout all the talking going on around the bus there was one girl who was quiet the whole time every adult was getting ready to leave. She sat next to her boyfriend who she had come to learn was one of the sweetest guys she had ever known. He had opened her life to different things and people as she was now friends with people who she had only walked by in the school hallways. Troy was definitely a positive person in Gabriella's life, especially after losing her mother as he helped her cope so much, but he also played a dangerous part in her life. He was dangerous because if anything were to happen to him or their relationship, then Gabriella would be hurting even more. He was one of her weaknesses, and she was his.

And like all weaknesses, he was hurting her right at that moment without even realizing it. It was two weeks after his big birthday party and a day before they were meant to go back to school from winter vacation. Gabriella had gone over to Troy's house and they ended up deciding to just hang out in his living room playing his playstation 2.

"Want to go to my room to pick out a game while I get food from the kitchen?" Troy had asked with a sweet smile on his tan face. Gabriella found that she was becoming quick putty in his hands each time he flashed her his pearly whites.

"I'll be right back," Gabriella replied with a quick kiss to his lips before leaving his arms from the chair they were sitting in.

When Gabriella had entered his room she rolled her eyes at how messy it had been. Things were scattered around carelessly, but she could still vaguely picture Troy putting the controllers under his bed the last time they were playing. She sighed as she quickly moved his dirty clothes out of the way and knelt down by his bed, slowly lifting up the blanket to see under clearly.

The lighting in the room was enough to see the outline of things underneath the bed, and it only took a moment for Gabriella to see the cords to the controllers sticking out from behind an old looking shoebox.

It was when she took out the shoebox that she stopped in her tracks. The four letters on the outside of the box made her heart stop and then accelerate very fast. Her numb fingers gently placed the box down as if she was afraid the cardboard would break beneath her.

The four letters on the box spelled out one word.

"_Lilly_"

She knew it was wrong of her to open that box, but she couldn't help it as curiosity got the better of her. If Troy really wanted her to know the full story of Lilly--even though she had heard more than enough from gossip around school--then he would tell her. Gabriella especially trusted Troy to tell her if he was still talking to Lilly. If she knew the whole story behind this mystery box, she wouldn't be as upset or confused about this situation.

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath to control herself before throwing the lid open to see many envelopes. There had to be at least twenty or more envelopes in there Gabriella mused to herself, all ripped open with paper sticking out of them. It hurt her seeing the unknown letters that Troy was keeping from her, but she had to remind herself that she wasn't even supposed to be seeing this. He must have a reason that he didn't want her to see them.

Unknown tears came to her eyes as she picked up the first letter on top of the pile. She was going to open it, but stopped.

She heard footsteps on the stairs next and she quickly put the shoebox away while grabbing the two controllers.

"Hey, I found a frozen pizza. You want to make that?" Troy asked as he stood in his doorway.

Gabriella had her back to him as she blinked back the tears that had come to her eyes. She put a smile on her face while finally looking at him. "Yeah. And after I kick your ass at playstation we're gonna have ice cream."

Gabriella hadn't told Troy yet that she found the letters. She didn't want to as she wanted him to tell her himself. She didn't want to pressure him into telling her or else the situation could turn even worst. But it was getting harder each day as each time they held hands, each time they had class together, and each time they would kiss she would be reminded of that stupid little shoebox under his bed. She couldn't stop thinking about him receiving yet another letter. Would it be today, would it be when they were gone for the cheer competition, or would it be next week? She hated not knowing what was going on in Troy's life when she wasn't with him.

But most importantly, she hated feeling like she had to compete with Lilly who didn't even go to their school for Troy's attention.

"You okay Brie?" Troy nudged her as the bus started moving forward and towards the street from the parking lot.

She looked at him with a forced smile. "Yeah. Of course."

Troy looked at her for a moment before letting his hand reach up to stroke her cheek lovingly. "This weekend should be fun?"

He was trying to get a conversation going. For the past three weeks something had been bugging her, and it was driving Troy crazy not knowing. He didn't want to seem like he was pushing her into talking about it, but he had been giving her every opportunity possible to bring up what was bothering her, but she just wasn't saying.

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed quietly before turning her head to look forward again.

* * *

Walking after a three hour bus ride felt good to do, even if you were walking with eleven other people, your biological father who you wanted nothing to do with, and your coach who was going to be assigning rooms.

"Todd and Zeke," Carlos called with a key in hand. "Room 313. Troy and Jason, room 314."

Troy and Jason both stepped forward as months ago this would have bothered Troy and Jason until something was changed, now they were both content on letting things happen. If they were meant to room together for two nights, then so be it. If anything, they had been becoming closer as friends as the more time they spent together with the team and Gabriella just hanging out, the more they seemed to find common interests, the more they were acting like brothers.

"Behave," Carlos warned when Jason took the key from his hand.

The two boys walked into their rooms, Jason automatically taking the bed near the window. "Toss me the remote, yeah?"

Troy looked at Jason with a quirked eye brow. "We just got here, don't you want to go down to the stadium to see where we're playing? Or maybe, I don't know, eat?" Troy asked. "Zeke and Chad were talking about seeing what the girls were up to and maybe doing a pool thing with them."

Jason started laughing at that. "Hell no. I know you're new here and everything, but I think you know Sharpay well enough to tell that she really, REALLY wants this award. It'll be difficult enough to talk to the girls much less get near their rooms to see what they're doing and who they're staying with. I'm good here. Remote please?"

Troy narrowed his eyes and shook his head while grabbing the room key. "Nope. I'm gonna go see the girls. You can get it yourself…_little brother_."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You can only say that so many times before it stops annoying me!" He yelled after Troy's back. He looked around the empty hotel room before deciding that anything was better than sitting there alone. He might as well watch some good entertainment as Sharpay was known to guard the girls like dogs.

* * *

"And I'm telling you Danforth, that if you want to see Taylor and talk to her, then you can do that when we're done practicing for the competition," Sharpay snapped as she stood in the archway to enter her hotel room which she was sharing with Gabriella and Taylor. Unlike the boys' rooming situation, they didn't have to go alphabetical. They just signed up with who they wanted to stay with.

Chad rolled his eyes as he tried to look past the small blonde to see into the room, but the door was providing a better shield than Sharpay. "You're not practicing in your room. I know that," he spat out in irritation.

"Shar," Zeke interfered, sensing Chad's loss of patience. "It's dinner time. We just want to know if you and your squad want to come out to eat with us."

Sharpay's eyes softened for a moment before she turned to look at Chad who was trying to peer past her again. "We brought our own food for the two nights. There's no way that I'm chancing someone getting food poisoning here."

"Hey, what's going on?" Troy asked walking over to Zeke and Chad with Jason tagging along behind him.

"The ice princess won't let us in to see Gabriella or Taylor," Chad said with another eye roll.

"Sharpay!" A shrill voice cut in with frantic need. A redhead who was on the cheer squad came running out of her room from down the hall, her eyes wide with fear or worry. "Sharpay, Emma is sick. She's puking up EVERYWHERE!"

Sharpay's face matched the redheaded girl's. "Fuck damn shit," she swore quickly before following after the panicked girl.

"I think that's my cue to follow to make sure that Sharpay doesn't do anything too rash." Zeke took long strides to follow his girlfriend, leaving the three guys to walk right into the room.

"Hello ladies," Chad announced happily as he sat down on one of the two king sized beds. Gabriella and Taylor were on the other one, just flicking through channels on the TV while eating a candy bar they purchased from a machine down the hall.

"How'd you get in? Shar has us on lockdown. Which is stupid because Gabriella isn't even competing this year," Taylor said with an undertone of frustration.

"Thanks for rubbing that in," Gabriella sighed with boredom. Neither girl seemed too thrilled to be in the room doing absolutely nothing. Taylor's thumb continually hit the button on the TV remote, not even looking at the stations anymore. "All I'm hearing today is 'Gabriella's not competing,' or 'Gabriella, you should really rethink your decision.' It's fucking ridiculous that even the teams we competed against last year are coming up to me as if we're friends," Gabriella grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and planted a smooth kiss to her forehead. "Hey pretty girl," he whispered so that the others wouldn't hear.

Gabriella looked up and found it soothing to see Troy's bright blue eyes right before her. "Hey. How's your hotel room?"

"Eh, not bad."

"So I'm hungry, and while Sharpay is gone, let's get you two out of here while we can," Chad announced.

Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other, a slight glimmer of hope leaked into their eyes. They knew Sharpay's crazy schedule like the back of their hands. Even though Gabriella wasn't even performing anymore, she still knew what Sharpay was planning on doing. Starting at eight that night and going until eleven, Sharpay rented out the banquet hall so that their team could practice in there before the big competition. And then they also had an early morning practice before the competition tomorrow night. Sharpay also wanted to keep all cheerleaders away from basketball players due to distractions.

"Sounds good. Let's go," Taylor agreed.

Gabriella and Taylor both just had to grab their shoes and jackets before all five people could leave the room. They had to be somewhat quiet due to Lucille Bolton rooming right next to their room, and they technically weren't allowed to have boys in their rooms or else Lucille was meant to tell Carlos for severe consequences.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Sharpay's voice demanded as the hotel door shut behind them. Gabriella and Taylor froze in their spots as the boys all groaned.

"To get real food. We're hungry," Gabriella complained.

"No you're not. We have practice now. Get your asses downstairs to the lobby for an emergency meeting," Sharpay demanded.

"I'm not on the squad anymore," Gabriella pointed out with a huff.

"Now you are. Emma is sick so we're down to nine girls. My routine needs ten girls, so you're back on and we're practicing all night so that you can learn the routine."

Gabriella knew that she couldn't fight with Sharpay as she sounded too determined.

* * *

"Spill bitch. What's wrong?" Sharpay sat down next to Gabriella as the cool wind brushed over their faces. Gabriella was sitting outside peacefully as it was quiet times like that when she had time to just sit down and think about her nearly perfect relationship with Troy. She could forget that he was still in contact with Lilly, and pretend that there was no issue that needed to be discussed.

Gabriella cracked a real smile. "Am I that transparent?"

Sharpay cocked an eye brow with her own sassy smile. "From a hundred miles away. So what's up? You seem to be picking up on the routine quickly. Almost too quickly," she accused with fake suspicion.

Gabriella wanted to laugh at Sharpay's antics of cheering her up, but she wanted to remain serious. It wouldn't hurt to talk to one person about her problems. "IthinkTroyisstillincontactwithLilly."

Sharpay blinked in surprise. "What? Repeat."

Gabriella took a slow breath to control herself once again. "I think Troy is still in contact with Lilly," Gabriella said slower this time. She turned away from her best friend and looked out at the view of the town before them. Sometimes it helped going to East High and having a few connections to nice hotels which overlooked the city.

They sat in silence as Sharpay followed Gabriella's actions and looked out over the city. It was dark out and they were only on a fifteen minute break, but it wasn't until Sharpay actually sat down with Gabriella that she realized that maybe she should switch out of crazy cheerleader mode and go into best friend mode.

"Gabi, I know I'm not Troy's biggest fan," Sharpay spoke slowly; delicately as she was choosing her words carefully, "but I see the way he looks at you."

Gabriella's head picked up a little as she was hanging onto Sharpay's every word.

"It's as if he's looking at you like you're the only one who matters. You seem to be his world as I overhear him sometimes talking to others and he's always saying good things about you."

"Then why is he talking to his ex?" Gabriella asked, nearly shrieking in frustration for not knowing.

"Maybe…he's not. Maybe Lilly is just being her natural self and trying to manipulate people," Sharpay spoke softly while putting her arm around Gabriella to bring her best friend closer in comfort. Gabriella was about to protest, but Sharpay cut in. "It's true Gabs. I know that you didn't talk to her, but I had a class with her, and she's not the nicest person in the world. She always wanted what she couldn't have, and right now Troy's is SO out of her reach, and she's probably just realizing that she lost him for good. She's desperate to have him back, and Troy's just…"

"Troy's just being his good self and trying not to hurt her feelings," Gabriella filled in as what Sharpay was saying sounded right. Although she didn't know for sure, maybe Sharpay was right. She usually was when it came to things, and Gabriella chose to believe her about the things she said about Lilly. Gabriella never was one to point out other's flaws and she wanted to find the good in everyone, but she really wanted to believe that Lilly was a bitch.

"Talk to him Gabs. You know you have to, and as head cheerleader, I'm demanding that you talk to him before the competition tomorrow and the basketball game on Sunday. 'Kay?"

Gabriella looked at her blonde friend. "Yes ma'am."

The blonde rolled her eyes. Although Gabriella chose not to be a cheerleader anymore, she realized that they didn't need that to remain friends. Gabriella would always have a spot in her heart, and the feeling was mutual as the two would always have each other's backs.

"You make me sound like a drill sergeant."

"That's because you sound like one when we're practicing!"

* * *

Troy smiled at the text he received from Gabriella five minutes earlier. She wanted to meet him down in the lobby so that they could talk. He suggested they go to his room for more privacy, but Gabriella insisted that they go down to the lobby, knowing that not too many people would be down there due to it being late.

Troy was walking down the hallway, smiling as he thought of Jason's antics of questioning him about where he was heading too. Troy knew that it was risky leaving as if Carlos saw him, he would be in trouble, but it wasn't as if he was playing in this game due to his shoulder. He still had another week before his doctor's appointment to find out if he could play in the play-off games.

He froze in his steps as he saw a door ten feet away from him open. He momentarily forgot who was in that room until Andrew Cross appeared.

Andrew looked startled for a moment as he came face to face with Troy. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting to see his first son out in the hallway.

"Troy," Andrew nodded in acknowledgement. "It's kind of late."

Troy bit his lip as Andrew was far from his favorite person in the world, but there was something he had to do. "Um…can I talk to you for a moment?"

Andrew didn't know how to react as he wasn't prepared to have a run in with Troy this weekend. He only found out that morning that he was coming along due to another dad dropping out from the trip.

"Sure," Andrew said. "Did you want to go in my room or--"

"No. That's not necessary." Troy looked at his biological father and saw a slight trace of similarities between them. "I just wanted to say thank-you."

Andrew's eye brows shot up in surprise. "I don't understand."

"Thank-you for taking me to the hospital back in December. I should have said something sooner, but--"

"Your welcome…son," Andrew said curtly.

Troy narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to remind himself that he should be grateful that Andrew helped him out. "Just because I'm thanking you and you helped me doesn't mean we're gonna start talking. You were out of my life for eighteen years, and that day isn't going to change anything."

Andrew narrowed his eyes a little at Troy's words. He wasn't expecting Troy to come to him freely, and if anything, he was a little proud at Troy's words. He was standing up for himself and it made Andrew a little proud, even if that means Troy's pushing him away still. It's not like he gave Troy any reassurance that he wanted to be in his life, so he couldn't expect anything more from his son.

"I have to get going, so…thanks." Troy started walking towards the elevator which was his key to taking him down to Gabriella.

Andrew watched his son with a small smile on his lips. "Your welcome son," he whispered.

* * *

When Troy walked into the lobby, the fireplace was lit up with a fake fire going, the lights were a little dimmed to create a more comfortable atmosphere, and people were barely walking around as it was getting late.

Gabriella was sitting on the white couch, her cheer uniform on with her knees curled up to her chest. She had her arms wrapped around her legs with her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She looked vulnerable…too vulnerable.

"Hey Brie," Troy greeted as he sat down next to her. He pushed a stray curl behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her just below the ear; knowing that was her favorite spot. Troy noticed instantly that she wasn't okay. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella had been trying the best way to go about the situation at hand. Obviously, her way of doing it before included avoidance and she was sick of it. Now she just had to figure out how to bring up the topic, but she found no easy ways. Instead, she just wanted to be blunt and see what would come of the situation.

"Are you still in contact with Lilly?"

Those seven words scared the crap out of Troy as he was sure he looked like a deer caught in headlights or a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was frozen in his spot knowing that whatever he said would be one of the most important responses he could give. His next couple of words could affect his relationship with Gabriella in more than one way, and it terrified them both.

He spoke slowly as he tried to word his phrases together before speaking them, "Not…exactly."

"Then how exactly?" Gabriella countered.

"Where is this coming from?" Troy asked in surprise as he went to push another curl behind her ear, but she turned her head so that she was looking at him with more unshed tears in her eyes.

"Back in the beginning of the month I found the shoebox that you keep with letters inside," Gabriella admitted almost shyly. She didn't want to seem like a snoop.

Troy's face paled even more. Wishing he threw out that box long before Gabriella even happened. "You weren't supposed to see that," he muttered more to himself than Gabriella.

"Why Troy? Why would you write to her!?"

"Brie, I…it's not what you think. Please, just let me explain the whole story, and I promise I'll fix it. I'll fix us. Please?" Troy pleaded as he tentatively reached up and let his finger tips stroke her soft cheek. He was at least a little pleased that she let him touch her.

"I'm listening," Gabriella finally said in the smallest voice Troy had heard her use.

He sighed before beginning. "First off, I want to say that I am NOT writing her. I have not actually talked to her since she first left the previous year. She writes me, and at first it happened a lot, but now it's just like once every two or three weeks. I promise you that I am not writing her back. I don't even know why I keep the letters from her. I barely even read them as I open them, and then just leave them."

Troy looked at Gabriella as she still had unshed tears in her eyes. He tipped her chin up a little so that she was looking him in the eye. "I PROMISE you Brie that I did not mean to hurt you on purpose. I was going to throw away the letters soon, but…I just didn't as I totally forgot about them. She hasn't written to me in a month. I think she finally gets it."

Gabriella soaked up Troy's words like a sponge as what he was saying was comforting. "Get's what?"

Troy waited until Gabriella was looking at him again. "She finally gets that she lost. That we're done. That she ruined everything when she lived here."

"Why didn't you tell me about her sending you things? I feel like such an idiot that you were receiving these things from your ex-girlfriend Troy," Gabriella sniffled. "I would have understood if you were completely truthful with me."

"Gabriella, I swear to you that they meant nothing. They MEAN nothing. Believe me when I say that I love you, and only you. When we get home we can have a big bonfire with our friends and I can burn that box of letters. I don't care. I'll even let you have them and you can do whatever you want with them. Please don't cry."

Gabriella wiped her face with the back of her hand. She looked at Troy and saw complete honesty within his eyes. She just wanted to stop feeling weird, and she wanted to completely trust him again. Although it would take time to get back to normal, there was no reason for her to be upset with him when all she really wanted was for him to just be touching her somehow.

"I'm not crying. I'm okay now."

"Are you really? Because I know words can't just fix this, but I'm willing to make things better. We're gonna be better with no weirdness," Troy declared as that earned him a giggle from Gabriella.

"So you picked up on the weirdness, huh?"

Troy smiled as he leaned in closer to Gabriella. "Oh yeah. But…we're going to be okay, right? Did I screw up that badly where we have to break up?"

Even though he was joking Gabriella could still pick up on his nervous tone which was completely serious.

She wrapped her arms around him, glad that she actually had some answers. "I don't want to break up, so I think it's safe to say that you didn't screw us both over."

Troy chuckled before leaning in a little more, only to be met with Gabriella leaning in also. Their foreheads were resting against one another and their noses were touching gently.

"I love you Gabriella Montez. That will never change."

Gabriella smiled. "I love you too Troy Bolton."

"Now come here so I can hold you," Troy pulled back from Gabriella and opened his arms for her to snuggle into his chest while sharing the same couch cushion to sit on.

"We haven't done this in a while," Gabriella purred as Troy's arms wrapped around her slim torso.

Troy smiled before kissing her gently on the head. "It feels nice." Troy then added as an after thought, "Also, there's those basketball guys in the corner of the room that keep checking you out."

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a happy smile on her face. Although the 'Lilly' subject would be a little sore for a while, she was happy that Troy was honest with her. And even though it hurt to think about Troy's ex-girlfriend trying to contact him for months, she believed in Troy to make the right decisions, because that's all she could do.

She can believe and have faith in Troy because their relationship is stronger than any pity letters.

* * *

"Looking good Cross."

Jason spun around by the side of the pool and smiled at his best friend. "You're lookin' good yourself Montez. Where'd you dig that up from?" He teased.

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a big grin on her face. After she and Troy spent time together down in the lobby she knew that she should be going upstairs to get some sleep and she also knew Sharpay was probably freaking out about her whereabouts, but instead she noticed that the doors next to the elevator were see through glass leading out to the pool and one lone figure was out by the pool.

She and Troy had said their 'goodnights' as Troy knew where she was going, and it put a smile on his face to see her approaching her best friend.

Gabriella giggled before she twirled around, modeling the cheerleader uniform. "I guess Shar brought my old uniform with her."

"We always thought Sharpay was physic," Jason mused as he walked around the side of the pool to be closer to Gabriella.

"I feel like we deserve gold stars for guessing right," Gabriella joked along with him.

Jason smiled at her as seeing her smiling finally for real now put a smile on his own face. "You know Montez, I think this year has been okay for us so far."

Gabriella looked at Jason as she let his words process in her mind. "I think you're right Cross. It's been scary as hell and--"

"Confusing as hell?" Jason supplied with a teasing smile.

"And sad as hell," Gabriella finished. "But I'm happy, and you're happy so that makes me happy also."

"Oh yeah," Jason rolled his eyes sarcastically. "And the fact that you're basically screwing my brother doesn't make you happy?"

Gabriella giggled as Jason flashed her a million dollar smile before turning serious again. "Jase, I'm really falling for him. Like not just in love, but like head over heels, can't eat can't sleep without him kind of love."

"Come here," Jason whispered.

"I'm not getting any closer to the edge. I bet you want to push me in," Gabriella stated; unimpressed with what Jason is thinking.

He rolled his brown eyes. "Stop being stubborn and get your small ass over here."

Gabriella sighed and huffed her way over to Jason. She stood facing him, coming nearly a head shorter than him. "What?"

"I think I'm gonna ask Kelsi out," he whispered as if it was the biggest secret in the world, which was probably HIS biggest secret in a while since his usual type of girl isn't nice-pretty-musician type.

Gabriella nearly squealed in her spot as she threw her arms around her best friend. "Oh my God! That's great!"

A grin broke out onto Jason's face. It's an understatement if he said he was hardly afraid. He had never really had problems with girls before, but Kelsi was different. It was time he tried something new and broke his bad habits and Kelsi was cool to hang out with as he always had a fun time with her when she hung out with their group.

"Yeah. It really is."

Gabriella pulled back from him with her teeth showing in an over ecstatic smile. "Can you believe this Jase? Did you actually picture us here giddy in excitement when at the beginning of the school year you couldn't even stand to hear Troy's name?"

Jason chuckled. "I think you're too excited Gabi. Time to get you to bed or Shar is gonna flip a shit that Troy and I kept you out late tonight, and then you won't have either brother."

They started walking inside when Gabriella laughed a little. "You make it sound like I own you two."

"Gabi, when are you gonna learn?"

"Learn what?"

"You're stuck with us."

* * *

"Are you reconsidering about joining the squad?" Sharpay asked with giddiness. She sat with Zeke on the hotel's couch in the lobby.

Gabriella shrugged as she stole a chip out of the bag Troy was eating from. They were cuddled together on the chair that was slightly larger for two people. But with the way Troy and Gabriella were squished in it, another person or two could share it with them.

A nice shiny gold trophy was sitting on the coffee table, in the middle of the seven friends.

"Maybe. It was fun, just…I really don't know. I know I promised Kelsi I'd help her with her musical stuff. So that might take up time and I have tutoring," Gabriella said with a lopsided grin.

"Tutoring? Yeah right," Chad muttered as he was sitting next to Taylor on the other half of the couch that Zeke and Sharpay weren't taking up.

"Too bad Kels couldn't come this weekend. I bet Carlos would have let her on the bus," Jason mused as he was eating his own chips too.

"What is that supposed to mean Chad?" Troy hissed in defense.

"Nothing," he said innocently. "I just wished someone would tutor me the way that Gabs tutors you."

He was smacked with a pillow by Taylor as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You are SO immature sometimes. Honestly, do you really think Troy would be passing his math class if Gabriella wasn't tutoring him?"

Troy looked at Taylor. "Thanks Tay? I don't know if that was an insult to my ability for math or you were defending me."

"It was both," she said and nearly everyone laughed as Troy just grumbled good heartedly.

"So is anyone else tired?" Sharpay asked. "Because I'm just ready for Spring Break already."

Zeke laughed. "Shar, we just had Winter Break."

"But we have finals coming up soon, and then play-offs. Which by the way Troy, is your shoulder good to go?" Jason asked.

Troy's hand which was slowly stroking up and down Gabriella's arm halted it's movement and they silently joined hands instead. Troy smiled, "Feels fucking fantastic. I think it's ready to go. Plus, the doctor said the last time we saw him I was healing a lot faster than what he thought I would."

"Looks like the Fantastic Four will be back next week," Taylor said.

It was a title that Taylor said which made each boy stop and think about all the changes that year.

One boy had been on the basketball team previously with Zeke and Jason and had not been particularly close with them until that year. He was best friends with Jason's 'enemy' and supposedly that was against one of the major rules, but yet, he was sitting next to Taylor McKessie on a couch, sharing a drink with her as they were now English partners at school.

Another boy sat with a blonde attached to his hip. He had put up for years with Jason's little tantrums about his half brother and father. He was Gabriella's replacement for when she wasn't around Jason would find him and that's how their friendship took place. He reached out to Chad and Troy instantly as he knew Jason wouldn't like it, but Zeke remained an easy going guy and tried to please everyone. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulder the instant he stopped listening to Jason complain about his fucked up family.

Jason Cross had to have changed the most out of all four boys as his view on school changed, his view on basketball, and his view on life. The death of Anna Montez hit him hard, but it hit his best friend harder and he had to grow up and be there for her. And part of being the comfort friend for Gabriella was finally accepting that Troy Bolton was his brother and nothing would change that. He watched his best friend fall in love, and he was pretty certain that with each passing day he spent with Kelsi in school and outside of school that he could have that with her if he tried hard enough.

Troy held Gabriella tighter with a smile on his face as he looked around his friends watching them interact. His life was mixed up the instant he stepped foot on the basketball court for try-outs. He watched his friends from before basketball and his friends after basketball blend together as it was still amazing to him that his life was the way it was. He never thought for a moment that he could feel this good, and it was only the beginning for him and Gabriella.

"You're quiet," Gabriella murmured so that no one else could hear. Although, even if she was talking in her regular voice, she was still certain that no one else would hear due to everyone else being in their own discussions.

Troy pressed a kiss to the side of Gabriella's head before she tilted her head up; indicating that she wanted a kiss on the lips.

"I suppose," Troy mused before covering her own plump lips with his own. They both were grinning when they pulled back after the sweet exchange. "The Fantastic Four. Taylor has good names."

Gabriella patted Troy's thigh in agreement with her free hand. "You know, I never thought I'd find love in high school."

"Really now?" Troy asked.

"Really. But then you came along, and…you changed us Troy. You changed everyone here, and it's amazing."

"Come here," Troy whispered as he wanted to kiss her right there and then.

"Hey Gabi, take your hands off my brother!" Jason exclaimed while throwing a pillow at the two; interrupting their moment together.

"I hate you," Gabriella said, but couldn't keep the smile from spreading on her face.

"We're going to the back of the hotel to play some ball. They have a hoop and everything. You in Bolton?" Zeke asked as it seemed everyone was starting to stand up to head outside.

"Don't you remember? Bad shoulder," Troy said in a 'duh' way, but felt Gabriella shifting off his lap anyway.

"Play with your other arm. Plus, you said it was nearly better. Come on," Chad encouraged.

After Troy reluctantly agreed, all seven of the teenagers started heading towards the back exit. Gabriella knew Troy really wanted to play even though he put up a little fight. It was in his blood to play; just like it was in Jason's blood and Andrew's blood and Andrew's father's blood. It ran in the family and nothing could change that.

"Teams?" Jason asked.

"You can have the Troy Cripple Bolton against me and Baylor," Chad called out with a laugh as all four boys took their spots on the court. Jason and Zeke were both jumping for the ball due to being the tallest of the two teams.

"Gabs, want to help us out?" Jason called out even though he knew he didn't have to ask and she would just do it.

Gabriella took the basketball Chad passed to her and stood in between Zeke and Jason ready to throw it up.

She glanced at both teams smiling as she was content with how things were. A picture can speak a thousand words, and in this case, if someone were to snap a shot of all seven friends, they would be right.

"Think fast Bolton," Gabriella said before throwing it to him instead of straight into the air.

"Unfair. Girlfriends can no longer be referees!" Chad joked before the game began.

Troy looked surprised for a moment before finally dribbling the ball with his good hand and winking at Gabriella when he passed her.

Gabriella cheered the loudest for Jason and Troy as she knew Jason was right before.

She was stuck with them.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *


End file.
